No hay vuelta atrás
by YaToyAqui
Summary: Naruto pertenece a AKATSUKI, peleando por su vida contra una nueva organización ANBU.Universo alterno. Leánlo, no se arrepéntiran. NARUHINA REVIEW REVIEW
1. Prólogo

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, no los voy a aburrir diciendo porque elegí esta categoría, ni porque empecé a escribir, ni de que raza es mi perro así que directamente les explico de que tratara esta historia.**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE PORQUE SI FUERA, KONOHA ESTARIA DESTRUIDA Y NARUTO ESTARIA CASADO CON KURENAI Y TENDRIA UNA MASCOTA LLAMADA SAKURA**

**Si les gustan las batallas con jutsus, batallas en la que Naruto utiliza el Kyuubi, mejor que SALGAN. Esto se tratara de Naruto en la secundaria siendo el chico nuevo (ya todos sabemos que pasa cuando uno es el chico nuevo jejejjej), aquí Kyuubi será la segunda personalidad de Naruto o algo así. La mayoría de los personajes se mantendrán, tanto como las villas, etc.**

**ESTA TODO DICHO EMPECEMOS. (AHHH, COMO DECIRLO JEJEJ, ESTOY CANSADO DEL NARUHINA, ME EM-PA-LA-GA, ASI ESTA MEJOR)**

**HINATA SERA MÁS COMO UNA AMIGA, DE AHÍ NO MÁS.**

Nombre- blablablabla DIALOGO

**("_blablabla_") PENSAMIENTO**

BLABLABLA VOZ ALTA

**

* * *

**

La ciudad de Konoha posee una de las mejores escuelas secundarias en la que asisten los hijos de las más acaudaladas familias, pero a raíz de un proyecto por parte de la nueva directora Tsunade, electa luego del fallecimiento del ex director Sarutobi, se empezará el programa de integración de alumnos extranjeros o de aquellos de situación no muy favorable para que puedan disfrutar de una rigurosa pero muy fructífera educación.

Claro esta, que el consejo de esta escuela no estaba muy contento, sobretodo los de un alto bienestar económico

Primer día de escuela:

Lunes 6:30 hs

-

-

-

Primer día de escuela

Lunes 7:30 hs

Uzumaki Naruto, 15 años, pelo totalmente rubio que parece que hubiera nacido completamente del sol, piel tostada, una altura promedio de 1,67. Comienza a abrir sus ojos dando a la vista unos de los azules más cristalinos que pudiera haber. Su contextura física demuestra un cuerpo musculoso, que sobrepasaría las expectativas de cualquier chico a esa edad, bastante modelado, demostrando unos abdominales bien marcados.

(Ejjejje NO SOY GAY, ACLARACION PARA AQUELLOS QUE PUEDAN CONFUNDIRSE) SIGAMOS

Levantándose de su cama y esquivando los pocos muebles que tiene se dirige hacia el baño para prepararse para la escuela. Uzumaki se había mudado hace unas 2 semanas de su antigua residencia en Suna a este modesto departamento, todos dirán que se levantaría por el olor de un desayuno preparado por una cariñosa madre, o el levantar brusco por parte de un padre pero no, es todo lo contrario; ese semblante de felicidad lleva debajo un pasado bastante doloroso.

Desde que tiene memoria criado en un orfanato, sin conocimiento de quien eran sus padres, que recién llego a enterarse a los 10 años de edad.

Según los encargados del orfanato lo único que se sabia era que su padre Uzumaki

Arashi, y su madre Mizako Rin habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, y su madre en estado grave pudo acarrear el parto para luego fallecer.

Después de hacer todas sus necesidades se decide cambiar para comenzar la escuela cuyo horario de entrada es dentro de MEDIA HORA.

Apurado prepara la mochila que tiene una estampa en el frente de un zorro rojo con nueve colas entrelazándose entre si, decide ponerse un vaquero oscuro con una cadena plateada que adorna desde el bolsillo trasero hasta el bolsillo de adelante, una remera suelta de color azul con unas líneas que bajan desde los hombros de color blanco, totalmente ajustada mostrando su figura, y una campera deportiva negra. Unas cómodas zapatillas color marrón, un anillo en el dedo índice de color rojo con el numero 9. Pelo alborotado (PIENSEN EN EL YONDAIME ASI ES EL PELO) que bajan en mechones hasta su cara, luego una gorra cuyo símbolo es un espiral, y listo para el primer día.

Al abrir la puerta decide echar un vistazo a su pequeño departamento provisto de una cocina, cuyas paredes se encuentran un poco oscuras debido a la humedad pero se llega a notar un color amarillento; provista de lo mas necesario, una heladera, un freezer, un microondas, a la derecha un baño, y a su izquierda un living que contiene un sillón de tres cuerpos y 2 sillones individuales, en una de las paredes se encuentra una inmensa biblioteca en la que tiene incluido una colección de varios libros, un equipo de música no muy ostentoso con mas de 50 discos amontonados al costado de uno de los parlantes y un televisor de unas 20 pulgadas.

Aunque parezca tener todo lo necesario para vivir; todas las cosas, tanto como electrodomésticos, muebles, se encuentran en un mal estado debido ha que han sido comprados en un lugar, digamos mas económico. Al girar la vista se encuentra mirando atentamente a una chaqueta negra.

Pero lo más resaltante de este living es el gran cuadro que se encuentra en una de las paredes que se ve a primera al abrir la puerta de este departamento.

En la foto se ven al menos 11 personas, en ella se encuentran tres chicas, la primera presenta un pelo casi rojizo, lleva una minifalda negra provista de unas cadenas y unas zapatillas del mismo color; al lado de ella se consigue ver otra de cabellera rubia, su cara se llega a ver un maquillaje negro sobre los ojos acentuando su belleza, vestida con unos vaqueros azules con tintes rojos y unas botas negras; la ultima de ellas es de pelo negro hacia la cintura una delicada cara que muestra los mínimos rasgos femeninos, tez blanca, lleva puesto un vestido largo de un color verde pino y unas zapatillas que combinan con el vestido.

Arriba de ellas se encuentran 4 personas mas adultas, todos vestidos de la misma manera, camisa negra, pantalón negro, guantes a la mitad de los dedos, lo mas característico de ellos es que uno presenta unos ojos rojos bastante atemorizantes, su compañero al parecer tiene un problema con el maquillaje ya que se encuentra pintado de azul y tiene dibujado ciertos rasgos que harían creer a cualquier persona que es un pez.

El del medio tiene pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo y llega hasta la cintura y el último tiene cubierta la cara con unas vendas blancas, y brazos también.

Y delante de todos ellos sentados se encuentran tres chicos, un pelirrojo con unas grandes ojeras y lleva una camisa color mostaza y unos pantalones sueltos marrones, a su lado un chico rubio de ojos azules con una remera blanca y solo unos pantalones verdes oscuro, y hacia la izquierda del rubio uno con unas marcas en sus ojos bajando en forma vertical de color rojo y completamente vestido de negro de pies a cabeza.

Todos llevan una chaqueta negra de cuero con algunas nubes rojas y en el dedo índice de cada uno, un anillo.

**_("Quien lo hubiera pensado, tener que separarme de mis amigos, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Zabuza, Haku, Tayuya, viejos tiempos, espero que sigan haciendo de las suyas jaja, pero basta de esto es hora de empezar __de nuevo y no mirar hacia atrás. Mi nuevo yo, YATTAAAA")_**

Luego de unos 15 minutos de correr a todo pulmón llega a la reja de entrada, como es un poco tarde no hay ningún estudiante en el patio, mientras se dirige hacia el edificio contempla la estructura de 5 pisos pintada de un rojo claro con algunos detalles verdes en las esquinas de la estructura, provista de campos de entrenamiento, fútbol y otros deportes, un cartel describe como llegar hacia la piscina escolar; todo esto lo asombra.

Tras pedir indicaciones al portero se dirige hacia la dirección en donde lo atiende una mujer de no más 18 años según el, estatura media, atenta, pelo negro hasta los hombros, y una cara totalmente hermosa, esta vestida como la clásica secretaria.

Shizune- buenos días ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- Acomodando unas planillas de ingreso.

Naruto- vengo a recibir las indicaciones para el año escolar-

Shizune- ahh eres del programa de integración, mucho gusto, debes ser Naruto

Uzumaki, mi nombre es Shizune- Estrechando la mano que Naruto toma con gusto

Naruto- un gusto también¿podría decirme si la directora puede recibirme?-

Shizune – espere mientras la llamo- Se dirige a la puerta.

Knock-knock

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Tsunade- ¡demonios¿quien es?- Escondiendo una botella de licor en la cajonera de su escritorio

Shizune- disculpe Tsunade sama, en el pasillo se encuentra el chico del programa de integración¿lo dejo entrar?-

Tsunade- si, si, si hazlo pasar **("no tomo mas cerveza con ese idiota de Jirayra")-**

Naruto desde el pasillo escucha el grito **("_por ese grito debe ser una vieja amargada")_**

Shizune se retira dejando pasar al nuevo estudiante y tener una vista de su directora _**("como lo pensé… es un dinosaurio ya** **sea por el grito o por la edad jajajja")**_ Se logra observar una mujer en sus 50, cabellera larga y rubia, unos 2 o 3 centímetros más alta que el protagonista y las característica mas desorbitante seria lo que tiene por pechos, que no se sabe si son reales pero si le dieran un talle seria un número astronómico. Camisa blanca, saco negro y una falda del mismo colar combinando con unos tacos aguja, en su cuello se posa un colgante con una piedra, al parecer varias piedras preciosas, que se pierdes entre su, cough cough, escote.

Naruto- ¡¡¡HOOOLAAAA VIEJA TSUNADE!!!-

Tsunade apunto de mandarlo a enfermería por el sobrenombre decide calmarse, apoyando las manos en el escritorio y demostrando una mirada asesina se decide a atender al recién llegado.

Tsunade- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Naruto- eso dijo su secretaria y además esta en la puerta con un gran cartel, no me diga que le llego el alzheimer jajajja-

Tsunade aguantando una vena en medio de la frente se dirige a nuestro personaje.

- usted debe ser Uzumaki Naruto por si no me equivoco, bueno aquí esta su pase a la biblioteca, sus clases con sus respectivas aulas, su numero de casillero, ya listo; váyase y no aparezca hasta recibir el diploma-

Naruto- pensé que me iba a dar algún tour por la escuela o algo por el estilo pero me parece que no le dan los huesos para mover el trasero vieja Tsunade ahaja aja, ehhh… que es eso, no haga muecas que se le ven las arrugas ¡VIEJA TSUNADE! jajjajjaj, que hace… nononono fue una broma, espere piense que soy del programa de integración que pensaría la gente del consejo-

Tsunade- esta bien, te doy el derecho de unas últimas palabras antes de mandarte a enfermería mocoso-

Naruto-** _("tengo que salir de esto con estilo, tranquilo Naruto piensa piensa…_YATTAAA!!")** Tsunade esta radiante, un nuevo shampoo quizás,

¿o algunas extensiones?-

Tsunade- ¿en serio crees que estoy radiante?- Sonrojándose. Se sienta en la silla en un ánimo mas calmado.

Naruto- siiii no es que me gusten las mujeres mayores pero si tuviera un siglo menos andaría con usted ¡VIEJAAA TSUNADE! Ajajaajjajjaaa-

Tsunade arremangándose la camisa prepara el puño y realiza un gran upercut en la mandíbula de Naruto estampándolo contra la pared de la dirección.

Todos aquellos que pasaran por la puerta escucharían gritos desgarradores.

Justo pasan por ahí dos profesores.

Profesor 1- ¡¡¡QUE DEMOSTRACION DE ESPIRITU¿NO LO PIENSAS ASI AMIGO?- Haciendo una pose, y apuntando con el dedo a su acompañante.

Profesor 2- Ehhh… ¿dijiste algo?- Cierto profesor continúa su caminata leyendo un libro naranja, dejando a su compañero muy cabreado

* * *

**Bueno este fue el prólogo. Como saben el prólogo siempre es pequeño y si no agarren un libro y busquen los prólogos y si me dicen que hay más largos me da igual, es mi fanfic.**

**NO YAOI (NO discrimino a esta gente, pero NO son mis gustos)**

**NO YURI (me provocaría un gran sangrado, mejor evitarlo)**

.**Naruto x una chica**

**.Naruto x dos chicas**

**.Naruto x varias chicas jejjeje (se me cae la baba, aunque seria bastante difícil la justificación de porque un harem, algo se puede ingeniar)**

**TAYUYA**

**TENTEN**

**TEMARI**

**FEMHAKU**

**KURENAI**

**ANKO**

**SAKURA**

**INO**

**HANA INUZUKA**

**KIN**

**Y ALGUNA QUE ME OLVIDE AGREGUEN**

**

* * *

**

**TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE HAGAN SERAN CONTESTADAS EN CADA CAPITULO. SI ESTA HISTORIA, MERECE SEGUIR SEGÚN USTEDES, SERA ACTUALIZADA TODAS LAS SEMANAS O A VECES MAS DE UNA VES EN UNA SEMANA YA QUE TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE (ULTIMO AÑO DE SECUNDARIA) A NO SER POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES O MENTALES DEL NARRADOR.**

**(POSTEEN Y LUEGO VEO CUANDO ALCANCE CIERTO LIMITE CORTO LA VOTACION, NO VOY A DECIR CUAL ES EL LIMITE PORQUE SINO NO PUEDO ELEGIR A LA QUE YO QUIERA, NANANNANA ES BROMA VOTEN TRANQUILOS Y CUANDO HALLA UNA DIFERENCIA BASTANTE AMPLIA SE CORTA)**

**Por favor review porque si no, no la continuo y sigo jugando al warcraft.**

**Chau amigos, compas, friends, bue no se que más.**

**LA VERDAD NO SOY TAN MOLESTO, PERO AL ESCRIBIR SIENTO COMO UNA LIBERTAD¿O USTEDES NO?**

**AHH NO SEAN AGRESIVOS CON LAS REVIEW YA QUE NO SOY ESCRITOR SINO UN SIMPLE FAN, CHAUCHA**


	2. Presentaciones

**PUEDE QUE LO TOMEN COMO HUMOR PERO NO ES NADA DE ESO AL TRANSCURRIR LA HISTORIAR ES MAS OSCURA, ES UN COMIENZO ASI QUE PREPARENSE.**

ESCUELA KONOHA 

Tsunade- Shizune ¿crees… que se me fue la mano?

Shizune- no se preocupe se va a recuperar, no lo veo tan grave- Dirigiendo la vista a una persona que pareciera haber caído de un octavo piso

Tsunade- dime la verdad- Colocando sus manos en la cintura

Shizune- la verdad… creo que lo mato Tsunade sama-

En medio de la dirección se puede ver perfectamente un rubio en posición fetal, ojos blancos que competerían con los Hyuuga.

Tsunade se acerca al chico cuidadosamente sin saber que hacer, con la palma de la mano comienza a acariciar el pelo del estudiante **("**_**Pobre chico no puedo creer que después de vivir tanto tiempo solo pueda mantener este semblante de felicidad aunque sea una máscara, Jiraiya cumpliremos la promesa que le hicimos a Arashi y a Rin, no estará más solo")** _Tsunade ve que al parecer tiene un sueño bastante bueno porque puede reconocerse una sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, se acerca y coloca sus labios en la frente de este, al mero contacto empieza a llorar preocupando a la directora y a su asistente.

Shizune empieza a transpirar ante lo que ocurre delante de sus ojos **("_no solo lo puso al borde de la muerte, sino que le provoco un trauma")_**

-Tsunade sama no será mejor llamar un medico-

Tsunade- espera esta queriendo despertar- Poniéndose de rodillas para sostener la cabeza de Naruto que acaba de abrir los ojos.

Tsunade – ¿porque llorabas Naruto?

Naruto- n-no quiero ha-hablar de eso Tsunade- Acomodándose en el sillón que da a una ventana.

Tsunade- cuéntame, esta todo bien-

Naruto- ¿está segura que no vendrá más?-

Tsunade- ehh… s-si** ("_lo que me faltaba con ese golpe lo saque de este mundo")-_**

Naruto- estaba teniendo un sueño bastante tranquilo, un parque, árboles verdosos, per-pero al estar caminando por el sendero apareció…, apareció… no puedo, lo siento-

Tsunade- ¡¡NARUTO CUENTAME EN ESTE EXACTO MOMENTO QUE VISTE!!

Naruto- apareció una mujer de unos 100 años y quería besarme y yo le dije que no, porque podía romperse la cadera y que no ando con mujeres de otras dinastías pero ella seguía y me besó- En este momento Naruto se largo a llorar cada ves mas fuerte.

Shizune-Tsunade sama… Tsuna- No llego a terminar ya que la interrumpió.

Tsunade- sácalo de aquí ahora mismo Shizune- Levantándose del piso con un semblante sereno.

Shizune- mejor lo llevamos a la enfermería así lo ven por posibles lastim-

Tsunade- ¡¡¡¡SACALO AHORA MISMO, PERO TE ASEGURO QUE SI NO LO SACAS NO VA A IR A LA ENFERMERIA SINO A UN HOSPITAL PORQUE LO VOY A PATEAR TAN FUERTE QUE VA A TENER QUE ATENDERSE CON UN PROCTOLOGO!!!!

Shizune-s-si-s-i Tsunade-

Shizune levanta a Naruto y lo lleva en sus brazos. Sin necesidad de tener que llevarlo a enfermería ya que se despierta a los minutos. Después de indicarle donde estaba su aula le da un papel con la firma de la directora para que se lo presente al profesor.

Naruto- **("_por lo menos tengo las mismas materia todos los días, pero_ _son muchas horas ahhhhhhhhhh!!!")_**

Lunes - viernes

08:00 – 09:30 Historia y Matemática Profesor Hatake Kakashi.

09:30 – 10:30 Educación Sexual Profesora Mitarashi Anko

10:30 – 11:30 Biología Profesor Inoichi Yamanaka

11:30 – 12:30 Almuerzo

12:30 – 14:00 Psicología Profesor Maito Gay

14:00 – 15:30 Recuperación de la clase de Psicología Profesora Yuhi Kurenai

15:30 – 16:30 Literatura Profesor Jiraiya

Sábado

07:30 – 09:30 Educación Física Profesor Sarutobi Asuma

09:45 – 11:30 Natación Profesor Yamato

Naruto se dirige al aula y toca la puerta. No contesta nadie y al tocar por tercera vez decide entrar.

Lo primero que ve es a su profesor leyendo un libro sin prestarle atención.

Naruto- mph mph…- Entregándole el papel al profesor quien no le da interés.

Kakashi- eres el nuevo estudiante, preséntate con los demás alumnos y siéntate en algún lugar- Después de decir eso se atrapa en ese libro nuevamente.

Naruto- Buenos días yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, espero que logremos llevarnos bien-

Lo único que recibe son miradas en confusión, desinterés, y algunos parecen estar fastidiosos. Al dirigir su vista descubre un lugar vació cerca de un chico que usa lentes y una chaqueta gris hasta arriba del cuello.

Naruto empieza a ver a sus compañeros, una pelirrosa de ojos verdes con una remera roja y unos pantalones ajustados, demasiados ajustados del mismo color que parece estar peleando con una rubia de ojos turquesa de pelo hasta la cintura con una musculosa blanca y una minifalda negra. Parece que el punto de conflicto es sobre un cierto pelinegro de actitud soberbia y malhumorada.

Hacia atrás de el se encuentra una chica de pelo azul corto, piel muy blanca y unos ojos lavanda, al mirarla parece que su piel fuera suave como una pluma; esta vestida con una camisa celeste ajustada pero no tanto y unos jeans negros. La chica al darse cuenta de que esta mirándola agacha su cabeza, ciertamente muy tímida,

a su lado se encuentra un muchacho bastante ruidoso, pelo negro alborotado con una campera canguro color gris, en su cara se ven como unas marcas rojas, pero no le presta atención, en su mano un mp3 y esta tan alto que se escucha hasta al primer banco. Esta música decía -_¡WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! WUF WUF WUF WUF ¡WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! __WUF WUF WUF WUF-_

Más atrás uno con peinado de piña, al parecer dormido ya que caía un hilo de baba desde su boca hasta el banco, con un chaleco gris con detalles verdes y un pantalón negro, y a su lado un chico bastante robusto, su color de pelo era medio rojo y un poco naranja, y estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas, con una campera abierta de color verde y debajo una remera blanca, sus pantalones eran marrones.

La primera hora paso demasiado rápida sobretodo si tu profesor no da clases y solo se sienta a leer un libro. Lo mejor vino después, apenas tocó el timbre de cambio de hora la mayoría de los varones agarraron sus libros y se los colocaron sobre sus regazos. Naruto no logro entender.

De pronto se abre la puerta y entra una mujer de unos 22 años pelo color púrpura, tez blanca con una remera bastante transparente y una minifalda que seria micro en su cuerpo, y unas botas. Se logra ver un cuerpo escultural, una delantera digamos D, unos abdominales no muy marcados pero muestran que le gusta entrenar, y unas piernas en la que cualquier hombre quisiera perderse. Anko al ver que el nuevo estudiante no alejaba su vista decide molestarlo.

Anko- vaya, vaya… nuevo alumno y ya cayo por la sexy, y soltera Mitarashi Anko-

Anko se acerca al rubio lo mira de pies a cabeza y se sienta en su banco dando una situación bastante comprometida. Tenía todo el cuerpo casi contra el de Naruto.

Anko- nombre renacuajo** ("_hermoso, ojos azules, rubio, buen cuerpo, mmm")-_**

Naruto- Uzu-m-maki Naruto-

Anko- Uzumaki Naruto mmm, yo soy tu nueva profesora de educación sexual, todas las dudas que tengas las comunicaras conmigo, y si tampòco entiendes podríamos tener algún trabajo práctico en grupo para casa- Esto último lo dijo pasando la lengua por sus labios de forma muy provocativa, que no paso desapercibido por los demás alumnos.

Naruto solo pudo mover la cabeza en respuesta. La clase fue muy estresante, sobretodo con el tema del día "reproducción", una película explicando los métodos de prevención de enfermedades y posibles embarazos no deseados, pero por sobre todas las cosas una profesora MALDITAMENTE SENSUAL, que por cada palabra que decía sus poses revelaban mas de su cuerpo especialmente sus muslos.

Naruto ahora entendió lo de los libros y estaba usándolos, tres, uno arriba del otro.

La segunda clase fue tranquila, se dirigieron a un aula en uno de los patios para la clase de biología. El profesor se presento con Naruto, además de presentarle a su hija Yamanaka Ino, la cual no presto atención y siguió su atención al pelinegro. Las clases eran mas sobre botánica pero le parecieron interesantes.

* * *

Al tocar el timbre Naruto se dirigió al comedor. Al retirar la bandeja con su comida se encontró con los demás grados. Al dar la media vuelta choca con un peligris de anteojos, con ropa combinada entre gris, negro y vendas.

Naruto- ¡¡EHHH, fíjate por donde vas!!

Esto produjo un silencio en todo el comedor que estaba ocupado por más de 1000 alumnos de diferentes grados. Todos sorprendidos y otros asustados. Naruto entendió rápidamente que cometió un error.

El peligris se da vuelta y lo mira. Cierra su puño y lo dirige a la cara de este con toda la fuerza. Pero para sorpresa de todos agarra su puño, tuerce su brazo y lo atiende con una patada al estomago que lo deja sin aire.

Nadie podía creer que el chico nuevo había hecho eso, pero no tan sorprendidos por lo que hizo sino a quien se lo hizo.

Tratando de zafarse del agarre de Naruto saca una navaja pero es parado por uno de sus amigos agarrando fuertemente su muñeca.

- ¿Qué haces Kabuto? kukukuku-

Kabuto- ¿Qué haces TU Orochimaru, este idiota empezó le voy a cortar el pescuezo?

Orochimaru- ¡¡NO IMPORTA DEJA ESA NAVAJA QUIERES QUE NOS EXPULSEN MALDITO ESTUPIDO!!

Kabuto guarda su navaja pero antes de retirarse se dirige al rubio

-estas muerto, cuando menos lo pienses vas a estar bañado en sangre- y escupe en sus zapatillas

Orochimaru- es suficiente Kabuto, vámonos, ustedes también; Sai, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori-

Orochimaru sale rápidamente por la puerta seguido por sus compañeros.

Después de la conmoción que le produjo esta pelea Naruto sale de su asombro y observa hacia el comedor, la mayoría lo miran como si fuera un fantasma, puede distinguir algunas miradas de tristeza, pero no logra entender porque¿quienes eran esas personas?

Levanta su mirada nuevamente y ve al chico del mp3 haciendo seña hacia el. Naruto feliz por poder hacer amigos se dirige a la mesa compuesta por varias personas.

-Hola mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka-

Naruto- un gusto- estrechando su mano

Kiba- que tanta formalidad hombre, ven te presento con los demás-

Kiba tomando aire empieza- el malhumorado es Sasuke Uchiha, sus dos hermosas fanáticas pero molestas Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka- Obteniendo una mirada asesina de ambas chicas.

-mi mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga- señalando a la chica más tímida que podría haber en la tierra –

- el maldito vago de allá es Shikamaru Nara, y como dije es un vago, su compañero el gordito, es Choji Akimichi.

Choji- ¡¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA NO ME DIGAS GORDO!!- todo esto había sido dicho arriba de la mesa para sorpresa de todos. Se entiende rápidamente que cualquier conversación sobre su peso es mejor no decirlo a no ser que quieras problemas.

Kiba- tranquilo toma unas papas, bueno sigamos; el mas conversador de todos ¡¡SHINOOO A BU RA MEEE!! DI ALGO SHINO-

Shino- mph-

Esto produjo unas gotas estilo anime en la cabeza de todos. Kiba ignorando esa patética presentación prosigue.

Kiba- el rarito de pelo corto y de cejotas es Rock Lee (este se para haciendo una pose señalando con el dedo y con un brillo tan descomunal en su diente que dio luz a la otra parte del mundo)-

-su compañera Tenten, la del pelo recogido, hermosa no Naruto jejjeje-

PLAFF-PLAFF-BOOM

Tenten- ¡¡NO HAGAS ESOS COMENTARIOS IMBECIL!!- Tenten intenta esconder sus mejillas rojas y da vuelta su cara.

Kiba recuperándose de la tremenda golpiza sigue.

- luego esta Neji, primo de Hinata, y por ultimo mi hermana Hana Inuzuka- señalando a una hermosa chica con un pelo medio rubio.

-AHH Naruto, Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee son un año mayor que nosotros, y Hana esta dos años mas arriba o sea el ultimo año de secundaria.

Naruto- un gusto conocerlos a todos espero que podamos llevarnos bien estos años que quedan y podamos ser amigos-

Shikamaru- no creo que vivas mucho después de lo que hiciste, que problemático-

Naruto- no entiendo-

Kiba- es verdad Naruto lo que hiciste… es lo peor que podrías haber hecho-

Todos de pronto tienen una triste sonrisa, con más sorpresa hasta de Sasuke. El rubio sin comprender decide sacarse todas las dudas del porque ese miedo al de anteojos y sus amigos.

Naruto- ¿Qué pasa con el anteojudo?- Ese comentario produjo otro silencio en el comedor, **("_es un tema bastante delicado por lo que parece")_**

Ino- no es el… son ellos-

Hana- al que le gritaste es Kabuto Yakushi, y pertenece a un pandilla muy violenta, hasta han estado en la cárcel por homicidio, son muy peligrosos-

Naruto- ¿Qué hacen en esta escuela entonces?

Kiba- digamos que ellos manejan los negocios sucios de la ciudad, y el porque siguen en esta escuela es por influencia de algunas personas del consejo que tienen beneficios con estos negocios pero nunca se pudo comprobar nada. Hasta hubo comentarios de que la muerte del ex-director Sarutobi fue porque estaba metiendo las narices donde no debía.-

Sakura- era una gran persona, ayudaba a cualquiera que la necesitara-

Naruto- ¿pero nadie puede detenerlos?-

Shikamaru- es muy problemático-

Sasuke- no se puede hacer nada tonto- Este comentario obtuvo una mueca de disgusto por parte de Naruto.

Kiba-pero lo peor no es solo Kabuto, sino su líder… Orochimaru-

Naruto estaba as sorprendido por el miedo que había infundido esta pandilla, en los alumnos y mas hasta en los directivos de esta.

Shino- Orochimaru, cargos por violación, un año en la cárcel por intento de homicidio, venta de drogas, y más.

Kiba- Kabuto, a fines del año pasado asesino a dos policías, venta de drogas y preso 2 noches por poner en coma a un chico de 10 años.

Hana- Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Sasori estuvieron presos 9 meses por violar a una chica de mi grado- Hana pidió disculpas y se levanto de la mesa pero se notaba que era porque no aguantaba mas las lagrimas lo cual obligó a Kiba a ir tras ella.

Neji- Kakuzu y Sai, se los implicó en el asesinato de Sarutobi pero nada ocurrió, esta escuela esta tomada por ellos, y los pocos miembros del consejo que son honestos han sido amenazados como Sakumo Haruno, madre de Sakura; Hiashi Hyuuga, padre de Hinata; Asuma, el profesor, fue amenazado para abandonar su puesto en el consejo ya que era el hijo de Sarutobi; lo mismo paso con el padre de Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka; y por último Jiraiya que abandono en dos días el cargo de director por, según el, muchas presiones. Tsunade fue propuesta por Jiraiya pero no creo que aguante mucho, se va por las buenas o por las malas, en esta escuela es así no se lo puede cambiar. La policía, políticos no pueden hacer nada, todas las porquerías rondan por esta escuela.

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todos los comentarios sobre esta escuela estaban justificadas en la educación, los grandes instalaciones, campos de recreación ("_y ahora se de donde viene el dinero para mantener estas instalaciones, es todo una máscara"). _Pero lo que más lo preocupaba era que ir en contra de esta pandilla era ir en contra de toda la ciudad y vaya uno a saber de que otras ciudades ya que seguro Konoha proveía a otras.

Naruto- ¿Cómo se llama la pandilla?- Mirando directamente a Sasuke.

Sasuke- ANBU, una nueva pandilla ANBU, la anterior se separo; pero es una gran diferencia ya que los anteriores ayudaban a la ciudad; eran como detectives o algo por el estilo, trabajaban encubiertos. Se dice que Kakashi, el profesor de Historia perteneció a ellos. Pero los nuevos… es todo lo contrario, afectan a cada una de las personas que tocan esta escuela ya sea directa o indirectamente. Sonará cobarde, pero tenemos miedo porque no estamos respaldados de ningún lado para ir contra ellos, esta ciudad está abandonada-

Hinata- no te preocupes Naruto mientras no te opongas a ellos no pasara nada-

Sakura- igual aunque vayan presos salen enseguida-

Ino- por eso salimos todas juntas y nos viene a buscar mi padre con el auto y nos va dejando cada una en su casa, es imposible vivir así- Ino en este momento estaba apretando sus puños con una fuerza anormal contra la mesa.

Choji- lo siento Naruto que tengas estas confesiones tu primer día de escuela, pero yo que vos me cuidaría porque cuando ellos dicen que van a hacer algo lo hacen-

En este momento suena el timbre y regresan todos a las aulas.

* * *

Su clase era Psicología con un profesor desaforado, y lo que le extraño más es que se parecía a Rock Lee.

GAY- ¡¡¡COMO ANDAN ESTUDIANTES LEVANTEN ESE ESPIRITU JUVENIL, QUE FLOREZCA CON LOS RAYOS DEL SOL; Y PODAMOS DARLE VIDA A AQUELLOS DESAFORTUNADOS!!!-

La clase fue extremadamente extensa, más allá del colapso nervioso por parte de Shikamaru que no pudo soportar el brillo dental de Gay.

Lo mejor fue la clase de Kurenai, una mujer de 19 a 23 años, pelo negro, hermosa piel blanca, ojos rojos intensos, labios finos y femeninos, pechos en competencia con Anko, piernas largas y elegantes y una cara tallada por los mismos ángeles, con un vestido entero de color rojo oscuro que remarcaba su esbelta figura.

Su clase era relajación al aire libre, ya que todos la necesitaban, con música, ejercicios de yoga. En si era una clase como comunicarse con el medio ambiente, llevar una vida sana.

La última clase estuvo a cargo del pervertido numero uno de Konoha, según todas las compañeras de Naruto, cuyo sobrenombre es ERO-SENNIN.

Al comienzo de la clase Jiraiya se dirigió a Naruto

Jiraiya- Naruto ¿puedes venir un momento?

Naruto asintió y se dirigió hacia el profesor con un rostro extrañado, **("_que querrá, espero que no sea nada pervertido")_**

Jiraiya- Naruto cualquier problema que tengas háblalo conmigo o con Tsunade nosotros te ayudaremos con lo que sea- Esto lo dijo con un semblante serio, pero Naruto pudo comprender que estaba preocupado por el en verdad.

Naruto- gracia Jiraiya, cualquier cosa se lo comunico-

Jiraiya- vamos, nos seas tan formal jajajja-

Naruto- bueno gracias ERO-SENNIN- Esto provoco un estallido de risas en todo el aula y una vena del ancho de una casa en la frente de Jiraiya, **("_los mocosos estos días, no hay respeto por los mayores")._**

En el patio antes de la reja de salida, Naruto se dirigía con sus nuevos amigos.

Kiba- HEY Naruto el fin de semana juntémonos todos en mi casa y tengamos una fiesta de bienvenida¿Qué dicen amigos?- Todos respondieron de buena manera, Sasuke después de unas horas se empezó a llevar bien con el nuevo, tenía algo que les hacía querer ser su amigo, lo mismo sentían todos.

Naruto- muchas gracias Kiba- Naruto sonrío de tal manera que produjo el sonrojo de algunas de sus compañeras.

Kiba- no hay problema Naruto somos tus amigos o no, jajaj vayam- Fue bruscamente interrumpido por un grito.

- ¡¡¡ NARUTOOO UZUMAKIII!!! HA SIDO UN NIÑO MUY MALO Y ES HORA DE SU CASTIGO !!! -

Kiba- Naruto… no vayas, Kabuto te esta esperando en la reja de entrada- El grito hizo que todos los estudiantes posaran su vista en el rubio

Naruto- no te preocupes Kiba que me puede pasar- Su grupo desesperadamente trataba de hacer que Naruto se fuera por la puerta de atrás pero no lo lograron.

Sasuke- ¿estas enfermo?, vete por la puerta de atrás- Desesperadamente empujando a Naruto quien se planto con firmeza.

Naruto- NO, ES MI PELEA NO SE METAN- Esto produjo un shock en sus compañeros y en los demás estudiantes.

Kiba- suerte Naruto- dicho esto Uzumaki se dirigió hacia la reja donde esperaba Kabuto junto con sus amigos menos Orochimaru.

Kabuto- gatito, gatito, gatito… quiere jugar- sacando una navaja del bolsillo moviéndola de lado a lado.

Naruto- **("_no queda otra, tener que volver a esos días, nunca va a cambiar; pero si tiene que ser así") _**

Lo próximo que ocurrió dejo perplejo a todos los estudiantes y a sus nuevos amigos, Naruto levanto la mano frente a la cara de Kabuto. Este quedó pálido, guardo la navaja y movió la cabeza hacia Naruto.

Kabuto- hasta la próxima Uzumaki-

Naruto para no dar explicaciones se retiro de la escuela sin despedirse de sus amigos.

* * *

Llegó corriendo a su casa se dio un baño rápido, ceno un poco de ramen instantáneo.

Al terminar de lavar todas las cosas se dirige al teléfono.

Naruto- **("_contesta, contesta, ahhhhhhhhhh!!")_** hola ¿Itachi?-

Itachi- si ¿Quién habla?

Naruto- tu zorro preferido jaaja ¿como andas?

Itachi- ¡NARUTO! CHICOS VENGAN ES NARUTO- Se escucharon gritos desde el teléfono.

Naruto- manda saludos a todos de mi parte… es algo serio Itachi-

Itachi- ¿Qué? Tienes mi ayuda en lo que sea, lo sabes.

Naruto- los necesito hay problemas con ANBU-

Itachi- estaremos allá en una semana, hasta pronto; prepárate, **("_podré verte de_ _nuevo hermano_")-** Con esas últimas palabras corta el teléfono.

Naruto- **("_no hay otra salida, parece que mis puños nunca dejaran de mancharse con sangre, protegeré a todos mis_** **_amigos")-_** Después de esa conversación decide acostarse tras un día bastante agitado.

* * *

**REUNION ANBU**

Kabuto- ¡Orochimaru! Es importante-

Orochimaru- cuéntame

Kabuto tras explicarle todo lo sucedido con el chico nuevo dejo en un estado de palidez al líder del grupo ANBU.

Orochimaru- ¿estás seguro de lo que viste?

Kabuto- si era el anillo

Orochimaru- entonces el chico… increíble, lo mejor que nos podía pasar¡¡MALDICION!!- Golpea con tanta fuerza la mesa donde se encontraban unas bolsas del último embarque, al caer al piso una de las bolsas pierde una sustancia arenosa blanca, parecida al azúcar (SI NO SABEN QUE ES BUE, NO ES HARINA ESO SEGURO)

Orochimaru- el chico pertenece a Akatsuki-

Sasori- es un chiquillo, lo asesinamos a la salida de la escuela y listo, un accidente jaja-

Orochimaru- nooo idiota pertenece a Akatsuki-

Zetsu- ¿qué pasa con ese AKATSUKI?-

Orochimaru- Akatsuki, la peor pandilla de Suna, Iwa, entre otras ciudades, peleadores de excelentísima calidad, y además el chico… es Kyuubi, el anillo tenía el número 9, uno de los mejores peleadores del grupo. Kabuto, el te hubiera destrozado en ese mismo instante, tienes suerte de estar con vida.

Orochimaru- tenemos que prepararnos, Konoha dentro de una semana… va a ser un campo de batalla. No perdamos tiempo a entrenar ¡¡AHORA!! _**("tendré que reclutar ayudantes, conseguiré a los mejores, este es mi terreno y nadie me lo quitará).**_


	3. Presentaciones 2

**NO SE SI ES PORQUE ACTUALIZO MUY RAPIDO O ES QUE NO LES GUSTO.**

**PEDIR LA REVIEW, NO ES SOLO POR PASAR EL TIEMPO, YA QUE ME AYUDA A CORREGIR ERRORES.**

**HASTA AHORA NO HAY NINGUNA REVIEW PUEDE SER QUE NO LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, PERO SI ES ASI LES PIDO QUE LO COMUNIQUEN ASI NO LA CONTUNUO.**

**CONTINUARE 1 O DOS CAPITULOS Y SI SIGUE SIN NINGUNA REVIEW LA ABANDONO.**

**BUENO SIGAMOS, MAS ADELANTE HABRA OC, PERO NO TENDRAN MUCHA RELEVANCIA EN LA HISTORIA. LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO HAN APARECIDO, TENDRAN ENTRADA MAS ADELANTE. NO ES QUE ME OLVIDE DE ELLOS.**

**CONTINUAMOS:**

La semana transcurrió tranquila, demasiado tranquila, las clases siguieron con los mismos sucesos. Las clases de Kakashi no aportaron nada nuevo, o sea que ni historia ni matemática eran relevantes ya que leía en las horas. Anko provocó un sangrado general en todos los estudiantes al traer personas desnudas para mostrar sus cuerpos. Su justificación hacia la directora fue que necesitaba ejemplos para el tema del día "órganos reproductores".

Maito Gay fue suspendido por tres días por provocar traumas cerebrales en varios alumnos, sobretodo en Kiba que no pudo dormir por dos noches debido a las pesadillas.

Inoichi Yamanaka se presentó a una de las clases con el brazo enyesado con la excusa de un accidente en casa. Que Naruto pudo descubrir como una mentira ya que su hija, que supuestamente vive en la misma casa, lo miro sorprendida.

Kurenai complementó su clase con ayuda psiquiátrica. Y aumento una hora más suspendiendo por 2 días la clase de literatura.

Jiraiya tomo esto como una medida justa y se tomo vacaciones en un spa, pero a su vuelta parecía que hubiera ido a una guerra.

Lo más extraño para Naruto fue que no había ni la mera visión de los integrantes de ANBU.

Sus compañeros desde el incidente del primer día, quedaron con dudas sobre lo ocurrido. Haciendo crecer el misterio en toda la escuela "quien es exactamente el chico nuevo"

Naruto se despierta perezosamente de su cama para empezar el día, ya que hoy sábado era día de deportes, lo bueno es que era por la mañana no más.

Se baña rápidamente, toma un desayuno bastante nutritivo, jugo de naranja, tostadas. Se coloca el uniforme de gimnasia que era, un pantalón azul con rayas blancas en cada costado, una remera blanca con el símbolo de la escuela en azul, y unas zapatillas negras. Agarra su mochila, la llena con una toalla, botellas de agua y un desodorante.

Naruto**-("_hoy es sábado, ya tendrían que estar llegando, espero que ANBU no quiera empezar la fiesta antes")- _**

* * *

CAMPO DE DEPORTES KONOHA

"CLASE DE EDUCACION FISICA PROFESOR ASUMA"

Naruto se dirige al campo compuesto con todo lo necesario para realizar unas olimpiadas, cajones, anillos, pista para carrera con obstáculos, cancha de fútbol, basketball, una cancha de voleyball y tenis para las chicas.

Se acerca al campo y distingue a todos sus compañeros entre ellos los demás grados pero como no es obligatorio no va casi nadie.

Kiba- ¡NARUTO! VEN ESTAMOS ACA CON EL PROFESOR-

Naruto haciendo seña se dirige hacia ellos.

Asuma- Uzumaki Naruto yo soy tu profesor de educación física Asuma Sarutobi- estrechando la mano, Naruto apriete firme su mano.

Naruto- mucho gusto Asuma-

Asuma- ¡BUENO 15 VUELTAS A TODO EL CAMPO EMPEZANDO… AHORA!-

Luego de unas extensas 15 vueltas alrededor del campo se tiran al suelo para tomar el aire. Los varones se encuentran agotados sobretodos Choji, lo que mas sorprende es que Hinata, Hana y Tenten están como si nada.

Asuma- ¡BUENO LAS CHICAS A SU CAMPO YA TIENEN TODO PREPARADO, LOS VARONES VAYAN A BUSCAR LOS BALONES!- Dicho esto se retira hacia las gradas para observar de forma general a los alumnos.

Shikamaru- que problemático- Acostándose sobre el pasto para tomar una siesta.

Kiba- dormilón, ve a buscar los balones que quiero jugar- Dice en voz autoritaria

Shikamaru- ZZzzzzz ZZZZzzzzzz-

Kiba- AHHHHHHHH QUE IDIOTA VE A BUSCAR LOS BAL- es interrumpido por Naruto que pone una mano sobre Kiba para calmarlo.

Naruto- yo voy no te preocupes¿en donde se encuentran?

Kiba- atrás en la casilla de las colchonetas- señalando hacia atrás de las gradas-

* * *

Naruto asiente y se dirige hacia la casilla. Luego de encontrarla se dirige adentro. 

Estaba bastante abandonada, tierra por todos lados, al buscar los balones descubre que la ventana da hacia el campo de las chicas por lo que se limita a observar.

Naruto- **("_diablos con esos pantalones cortos se ve todo ejjejje, tengo compañeras muy atractivas")_**

Naruto al girar para retirarse hacia la salida descubre que esta cerrada y bloqueada por dos personas con mascaras blancas y vestidos de gris con vendas.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí¿nos han mandado para matar a esta lagartija¿debe ser una broma?- El hablante se cruza de brazos, con una carcajada maliciosa.

Naruto- ¿díganme sus nombre antes de empezar?- Poniéndose en posición de pelea.

- Mi nombre es Ryotta Mishou- Se presenta, pasando una mano por su pelo azul que le llega hasta los hombros, señalando a su compañero dice.

- mi compañero es Kashiro Takeda- Este acentúa con su cabeza, al parecer tiene una contextura mediana.

Naruto- ¿pertenecen a ANBU, no?-

Ryotta- si, Kyuubi no Kitsune- esto provoca una sonrisa por parte de Naruto.

Naruto- me siento halagado que me conozcan por estos lugares-

Ryotta sacando una cadena de su bolsillo, su compañero una espada mediana, con un dragón azul enroscado en el mango. Los dos atacantes se posicionan alrededor de Naruto para no dejarle escapatoria.

Naruto continúa en su lugar mostrando una sonrisa.

Kashiro- lo siento pequeño, pero esto termina hoy- Dicho personaje se abalanza de frente hacia la victima la cual lo esquiva colocando un puñetazo en su estomago. El golpe ha tenido una fuerza tan descomunal que provoca que el atacante escupa una gran cantidad de sangre, al ver a su oponente desconcentrado en la pelea lo fulmina con una patada giratoria a la cabeza, por lo que cae inconsciente al suelo.

Ryotta- ¿nos las vas a complicar, no… niño bonito?- Agitando la cadena se posiciona.

Naruto- y… si- con una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

Tenten- oigan chicas… ¿no escuchan algo desde la casilla?- Llamando la atención de todas. 

Sakura- yo escuche un grito pero me apreció que era en otro lugar-

Tenten- encima la ventana es polarizada, bueno me pareció, sigamos-

* * *

Kiba- AHHHH ESTA TARDANDO MUCHO- 

Shikamaru- ZZZzzzz

Shino- mph-

Sasuke- espera idiota quizás no encuentra la casilla, así que calmate-

Todos se sientan en el césped para esperar a Naruto, mientras que Choji habré una paquete de papas fritas.

En las gradas el profesor Asuma se empieza a incomodar**- ("_que raro, la casilla no está tan lejos")- _**

* * *

Ryotta había comenzado una serie de combos que Naruto esquivaba fácilmente. 

El ANBU al querer atarlo con la cadena, este se agacha haciendo una barrida y atina una patada en el pecho provocando un gran dolor en su caja toráxica. Ryotta levantándose débilmente no ve otra solución. Tomando carrera y un grito de guerra empuja a un sorprendido Naruto con una terrible fuerza contra la ventana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campo de las chicas. 

Tenten- vamos tira con más fuerza Sakura-

Sakura- OK, pero espera que estoy muy cansad- no llega a terminar que se escucha un grito y un ruido que paraliza a todos.

¡¡AHHHHHHH¡¡CRASH!!

Los varones junto con el profesor se dirigen al campo de las chicas y quedan sorprendidos al verlas asustadas contra el costado del campo. Alzan la vista hacia donde están observando y ven a Naruto con el brazo sangrando por un pedazo de vidrio y en frente de el un integrante de ANBU, en muy mal estado..

Ryotta- creó que… lo dejaremos para otro día Kyuubi- guardando su cadena y haciendo una reverencia a Naruto.

Naruto- estaré esperando el día con ansias Ryotta- dicho esto el ANBU se retira rápidamente por las gradas. Naruto saca dolorosamente el vidrio incrustado en su brazo, y descubre que estaban todos sus compañeros mirándolo perdidamente. Antes que pueda hacer un comentario Asuma lo interrumpe.

Asuma- Naruto, a dirección a hora mismo- agarra a Naruto del brazo y se lo lleva sin obtener objeción alguna.

Kiba al ver que se alejan habla con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió¿Naruto peleando a un ANBU¿y quien es Kyuubi?

Tenten- Kiba, hoy es tu fiesta, le preguntaremos todo esta noche- obteniendo un gesto de afirmación de todo el grupo.

* * *

SALA DE PROFESORES

En la sala se encuentra Naruto con el brazo vendado rodeado por todos los profesores e incluso la directora Tsunade.

Tsunade- Naruto explícame ahora mismo que ocurrió- colocando sus manos en la cintura y una mirada de preocupación dirigida a Naruto

Naruto- ANBU- La simple palabra provoca un clima de tensión en todo el cuarto.

Kakashi- ¿entonces es verdad?- Kakashi realiza una sonrisa tras su máscara que pone en confusión a sus colegas.

Anko- ¡QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ KAKASHI, EXPLICA!

Kakashi- ¿puedo, Naruto?- Obteniendo la afirmación continúa con su relato.

- Naruto no es un simple chico de secundaria, ese anillo es entregado a pocas personas y es considerado un honor llevarlo-

Con este comentario todos observan en el anillo sin entender.

Kakashi- el anillo pertenece a Akatsuki-

Esto provoco un shock en todos los presentes y algunos incluso dieron un paso atrás.

Kakashi- y su nombre profesional es Kyuubi no Kitsune- Ahora solo había dos personas sorprendidas, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Yamato- Kakashi explica todo, por favor-

Kakashi- A principios de la década del 90 se tenía el conocimiento de varias pandillas en diversas ciudades, AMBU, HUNTER NIN, SOUND, entre otras. Pero la más temible surgió en el 96 y se llamó AKATSUKI, conformada por pocos integrantes, pero cada uno de ellos era excelente en su trabajo, su origen se dio en Suna. Se encargaban de borrar a las demás pandillas que realizaban negocios en su terreno, pero no era una pandilla totalmente corrupta, hubo comentarios que participaban con la policía en la captura de criminales de alto peligro. Claro esta que no estaban sujetos a ninguna ley, eran libres de usar sus métodos sin importar que sean en algunos casos bastante extremos, luego al asegurar su ciudad y los bordes la pandilla tomo, digamos, un descanso y nunca se escucho de ella. Pero Akatsuki tomo una importancia no solo nacional sino en todo el mundo, realizando trabajos para gobiernos con problemas de guerra civil, narcotráfico, dictaduras; como dije excelentes en su trabajo, sin rastros, sin rehenes, perfecto. Incluso ahora la simple mención de ese nombre provoca temor y en algunos, respeto hacia una de las pandillas mas valientes y orgullosas de todos los tiempos-

Kurenai- esto… es increíble Kakashi pero no explica lo de Naruto- Todos afirmando el mismo comentario.

Kakashi- a eso voy. Lo más increíble de esto fue el rumor que surgió sobre uno de los integrantes del grupo, cuya entrada se produjo a los siete años de edad, este chico obtuvo su fama en una misión a la ciudad del sonido donde residía la pandilla SOUND.

Este tenía la misión de no solo acabar con el embarque que se produciría esa noche, sino desmantelar a todos los miembros de SOUND.

Según testigos de la pelea, un chico rubio, estatura chica, no más de 8 años acabó fácilmente con un escuadrón de 45 integrantes en un espectáculo totalmente horroroso, para luego asesinar al líder cortándole la cabeza, ya que era la forma de justificar su pago. El nombre que se le dio a este asesino fue Kyuubi no Kitsune, tomado de la mitología, en la que un demonio de nueve colas destruía aldeas enteras con una rapidez impresionante, sin perdonar a nadie-

En este momento los profesores se encontraban sin palabras que recitar.

El pensamiento general era _**"un chico de no más de 8 años asesino a un escuadrón de la peligrosa organización SOUND e incluso a su líder"**_

Kakashi- y este momento es uno de los mejores de mi vida, al poder tener en frente mío a ese chico tan renombrado en el mundo, Kyuubi no Kitsune-

Naruto- jejej no es para tanto Kakashi- rascándose detrás del cuello y sonriendo.

Asuma- ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?- Toda la atención nuevamente sobre Naruto.

Naruto- ANBU envió a dos de los suyos para matarme, pero no eran nada-

Kurenai- ¿estas diciendo que acabaste con dos ANBU?

Naruto- si-

Tsunade- ¿Quiénes eran?

Naruto- ehh… Ryotta Mishou y Kashiro Takeda-

Todos- ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!-

Naruto- ¿Qué pasa?

Gay- esos dos estuvieron desaparecidos 4 años tras el asesinato de 70 personas en la ciudad de la lluvia. Que los llamaran para matarte a ti, significa que va en serio-

Kakashi- Naruto ¿Por qué estas aquí y no con tu pandilla?

Naruto- querían que tenga una educación, y cuando sacara el diploma volvería con ellos-

Kakashi- mantén este incidente en secreto por ahora, no queremos una guerra en Konoha jaaja- Provocando un alivio en todos los presentes.

Naruto- ya es tarde… mostré mi anillo a uno de ellos-

Inoichi- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto- que Akatsuki ya esta viniendo para acá- El clima de tensión volvió pero mas denso.

Tsunade- ¿Cuándo?-

Naruto- hoy, a más tardar mañana-

Kurenai- ¿Qué piensan hacer?- Mostrando una preocupación que no paso desapercibida.

Naruto- lo que hacemos mejor… barrer la basura-

Kakashi- ¿estas consciente de que estas en contra de toda la ciudad, y poniéndote a la merced de todos ellos?

Naruto- si- Su respuesta fue en un tono grave mostrando su seriedad con respecto al problema.

Jiraiya- ¿Quiénes vienen?- este saca una botella de licor y comienzan a tomar a la vista de todos.

Naruto- los 9 – Jiraiya escupe lo bebido hacia la cara de Tsunade quien lo golpea en su masculinidad.

Kakashi- ¿quienes?

Naruto- Itachi Uchiha; Kisame Hoshigaki; Deidara; Zabuza Momochi; Haku Momochi; Sabaku no Gaara, sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari; y Tayuya-

Kakashi- perfecto vienen todos los integrantes, Naruto te felicito iniciaste una guerra- Golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza con su libro.

Anko- ¿mocoso podrán acabar con ellos?-

Naruto- el tiempo lo dirá-

Tsunade- BUENO TERMINO EL INTERROGATORIO, TODOS A SUS CLASES, YAMATO CANCELA TU CLASE Y ENVIALOS A SUS CASAS-

Yamato- si Tsunade sama-

Al retirarse todos los profesores quedan Tsunade y Jiraiya junto con Naruto. Tsunade acercándose al rubio coloca una mano en su espalda.

-Naruto es hora de hablar de tus padres- provocando el brusco cambio de actitud en el-

Naruto- cuéntame todo Tsunade-

Tsunade y Jiraiya pensaron lo mismo** _("necesito un trago")_**


	4. Explicaciones

Tsunade- empiezo desde el principio. Jiraiya y yo fuimos profesores de tus padres, y con el paso del tiempo los consideramos como hijos. Arashi era una persona bastante irritante _("igual a su hijo") _pero tenía buen corazón, cumplía con todas las metas que se proponía y no había obstáculos que lo pararan para obtener su sueño. E su último año de secundaria conoció a tu madre, Rin, fue amor a primera vista; eran opuestos, tu padre hiperactivo, adicto al ramen, con una gran facilidad para molestar a la gente mayor y un gran bromista. Rin era serena, tomaba sus decisiones calmadamente, odiaba el ramen- Tsunade miró a Jiraiya indicándole que siga el.

Jiraiya- Arashi cayó completamente por ella al mes de su ingreso y ella igual. Se los veía juntos en todos lados, ya sea abrazados o lo más común, tu madre regañando a Arashi.

Su relación para sorpresa de todos tomó un rumbo serio cuando Arashi le propuso matrimonio en el baile de graduación delante de todos los estudiantes y profesores, uno de los más influyentes para que hiciera la propuesta fue Sarutobi, director en ese momento y gran amigo de tu padre.

Al año se casaron y compraron una casa a 3 cuadras de la escuela. Con el paso del tiempo Arashi tomo un puesto como profesor en una academia, y Rin ayudo a Sarutobi como secretaria.

El punto mas feliz fue la confesión de que estaba embarazada, lo cual fue de inmensa alegría para sus amigos- Jiraiya hace una pausa para tomar un trago.

Jiraiya- pero todo tiene un final. Como sabrás anteriormente existía una pandilla llamada ANBU, la cual ayudaba a la ciudad, grandes personas, carismáticas y respetadas por toda la ciudad. Tu padre… perteneció a esa organización en secreto para no provocar peligros a Rin y a sus amigos-

Tsunade levanta la mano para que Jiraiya no continúe.

-Naruto lo que sigue es un secreto, y debes prometer que no harás una locura cuando lo escuches- Naruto asintió

Tsunade- Rin presencio la reunión de Sarutobi con uno de los integrantes del consejo llamado Danzo, fue una conversación muy violenta. Ella asustada recurrió a Arashi, Jiraiya y a mi. Al parecer Sarutobi había descubierto varios negocios presentes en el consejo y realizo una denuncia lo cual disgusto a Danzo.

Danzo intentó asesinar a Sarutobi enviando a Orochimaru, estudiante de el en ese momento, Arashi junto con otros integrantes lograron defenderlo, pero eso fue la sentencia de muerte para tu padre.

A los pocos meses faltando días para tu nacimiento. Me llamaron urgente del hospital diciendo que tus padres estaban gravemente heridos por un accidente automovilístico. Al llegar, Arashi había fallecido por una hemorragia interna y tu madre estaba en trabajo de parto-

Jiraiya- Naruto, tu madre… seguía viva después del parto- Naruto quedo en shock y solo esperaba lo peor.

Jiraiya- tu madre iba a declarar en contra del consejo. Según ella estaban regresando de unas compras cuando un auto los comenzó a seguir. Tu padre los reconoció inmediatamente y aceleró. En una de las curvas estaba preparada una barricada, sin tiempo para esquivarla el auto volcó provocando la muerte inmediata de Arashi. Rin pudo reconocer la cara de Orochimaru-

Naruto- ¿pero como falleció entonces?-

Tsunade- a Rin la asesinaron el hospital en una de las visitas. Alguien se hizo pasar por un familiar y desenchufó las máquinas conectadas a tu madre. Al llegar la enfermera me comentó lo de la visita, que me pareció extraño ya que Rin y Arashi no tenían familiares existentes. Temí lo peor y cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto Rin ya había fallecido-

Naruto no podía retener las lágrimas, su odio había aumentado, ya no era una pelea de pandillas, era algo personal, y lo disfrutaría.

Jiraiya- ¿Naruto, te encuentras bien?- Jiraiya se acerca a Naruto quien rompe en llanto, Tsunade lo abraza para poder calmarlo pero es imposible. Tantos años sin saber la verdad y descubrirla era algo doloroso.

Después de unos minutos Naruto se calma.

Naruto- esto va a ser muy divertido- Tsunade y Jiraiya entendieron inmediatamente que esto era una venganza personal.

Naruto- Sarutobi… ¿Qué le pasó?-

Tsunade- como sabes, solo quedaba un testigo de lo sucedido en esa reunión y lo callaron para siempre. Lo asesinaron en su casa un fin de semana junto con su mujer Kamira. Asuma fue testigo del asesinato, pero pudo escapar del lugar.

Las descripciones que dio Asuma sobre los asesinos dieron compatibilidad con los registros de Sai y Kakuzu, y uno que no pudo visualizar que según el lo llamaban líder. Asuma dijo que no era Danzo ni Orochimaru, por lo cual es un misterio-

Jiraiya- mocoso estas jugando con fuego¿estás seguro de esto?-

Naruto- ahora más que nunca- apretando los puños sobre su regazo.

Tsunade- ¿quieres vivir conmigo por las dudas?-

Naruto- Tsunade se lo agradezco pero no quiero ponerla en peligro, además vienen mis amigos, ya nos la ingeniaremos-

Jiraiya- ¿adonde vas ahora?-

Naruto- hay una fiesta de bienvenida de parte de mis compañeros esta noche, así que voy a asistir- Poniéndose de pie.

Jiraiya- bueno¿quieres que te pase a buscar para que estés tranquilo?-

Naruto- Jiraiya… soy de Akatsuki no te preocupes, me sé cuidar-

Tsunade- espero que tengas razón-

Naruto- muchas gracias Tsunade, Jiraiya; me alegra saber que tengo gente como mis padres a mi lado en estos días-

Tsunade se acerco a Naruto y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que lo dejo sin respiración.

Jiraiya- jaja déjalo Tsunade lo vas a matar… jejej… ehhh ¿Naruto?-

Naruto- ¿qué?-

Jiraiya- como tu nuevo rol paterno tengo el derecho de obligarte a que me hagas un favor-

Naruto- dime- Un poco nervioso

Jiraiya- tienes alguna amiguita para mí, me tengo que divertir también ejjjjje-

PLASH-BOOM

Jiraiya se encuentra sobre el suelo inconsciente con dos chichones en la cabeza, regalo de Tsunade.

Tsunade- bueno Naruto ve a tu casa y prepárate para tu fiesta, cuídate-

Naruto se despide de Tsunade y se dirige a su casa.

Ya en su casa Naruto se cambiaba para la fiesta de hoy, como era a las 22:00 hs no se preocupo ya que tenía mas de dos horas para prepararse.

Se colocó zapatos negros, un pantalón del mismo color y una camisa azul por fuera del pantalón. Se mojo el pelo, acomodó su anillo y un colgante que le había regalado Kisame en su doceavo cumpleaños, era una nube roja.

Apaga las luces, revisa si las ventanas están cerradas y sale por la puerta en dirección a la casa de Kiba que no eran más de 15 cuadras, así que salió con tiempo.

**CASA DE KIBA**

El clima en la casa era de ansiedad, el tema: NARUTO. Había muchas preguntas que hacer.

Todos los varones estaban vestidos de la misma forma zapatos, pantalón negro y camisa, la única diferencia era el color de cada camisa. Kiba una rojo igual que Choji, Shikamaru una verde, Sasuke una de color azul marino, Neji y Rock Lee de color negro, Shino, pues estaba con la misma campera de la escuela hasta arriba del cuello.

Las chicas estaban con vestidos bastantes provocativos

Hana un vestido negro bien ajustado hasta por arriba de las rodillas y unos tacos no muy altos, Sakura e Ino fueron vestidas igual, una remera roja que dejaba descubierto la parte del ombligo y una minifalda de un rojo más oscuro y unos tacos aguja.

Hinata se estaba con un vestido largo azul que marcaba su cintura pero que dejaba un escote bastante pronunciado, y unos zapatos.

Tenten se fue cómoda una camisa blanca, y un pantalón gris que mostraba sus curvas.

Kiba- AHHHH estoy nervioso- Saltando para todos lados.

Hana- calmate idiota, que puede pasar son solo preguntas-

Sasuke y Shino- mph-

Shikamaru- que problemático, si el quiere contar bien pero si no quiere no lo obliguemos-

Sakura- ¿Qué hora es?-

Ino- las 9:50, ya tiene que estar llegando- en el mismo momento suena el timbre y Hana se dirige hacia la puerta.

Hana- escuchen, no lo hagan sentir incomodo, despacio con las preguntas y NADA DE TIRARSELE ENCIMA ¿ME ESCUCHARON CHICAS?-

Todas- SIIII

Abriendo la puerta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Hana- hola Naruto, me da gusto que hayas podido venir- una voz suave que enojo a Kiba

Kiba- _**("no se tiren encima de el, la primera que se tiro fue ella")** _Entra Naruto, estamos todos ya-

Naruto no pudo evitar ver la casa, o mejor dicho mansión, dos pisos, living para más de 100 personas, televisor plasma, por lo menos 10 sillones distribuidos por la sala.

Después de saludar a todos y sonrojarse por cada una de las chicas Kiba lo invito a conocer la casa.

La mansión consistía en la planta baja de un living inmenso (la descripción ya la di); una cocina con una heladera de cuatro puertas, todos los electrodomésticos posibles para una cocina; una sala de juegos, con mesa de ping pong, pool, y dos pinball.

En el primer piso se encontraban 10 cuartos, 5 con baño personal, todos los cuartos se comunicaban por una puerta. Y en el segundo piso se encontraba un gimnasio, y 5 cuartos para huéspedes.

Después que bajaron del segundo piso Kiba le muestra el patio, ya que se había olvidado, este presentaba un piscina en el medio de unos 20 metros de largo por 15 de ancho, un sauna a la izquierda y un jacuzzi para unas doce personas al costado del sauna.

Con una seña de Kiba se dirigieron todos adentro de la casa para la cena.

- ¿Qué dices¿entramos ahora?-

- No, esperemos el momento exacto-

Naruto- Kiba ¿estás solo en esta casa?-

Hana- mamá esta trabajando en su oficina-

La comida pasó rápidamente, había variedades de ramen, dango, sushi, que Choji devoró sin compasión alguna. Naruto pudo observar las caras de ansiedad en sus compañeros por lo que reaccionó inmediatamente.

Naruto- ¿Qué quieren saber?- Esto silenció a todos hasta que Kiba preguntó.

Kiba- ¿Qué pasó con Kabuto?-

Naruto – esto- dejando en medio de la mesa un anillo lo cual todos observaron.

Sakura- no entiendo-

Sasuke- Naruto¿Cómo anda mi hermano?- Naruto sonriendo se pasa la mano por su cuello.

Naruto- bastante bien comiendo mucho pocky y peleando con Kisame, ajja ya los conoces parecen dos chiquilines- Esto produjo la risa de los dos dejando a todos confundidos.

Ino- ¿Qué ocurre? Esta intriga me esta matando-

Naruto- cuéntales tu Sasuke _**("uhh safé de tener que explicar todo de nuevo")**_

Todos ponen su atención en Sasuke que comienza su relato.

Sasuke- mi hermano pertenece a una pandilla llamada Akatsuki- Choji se atragantó con un bola de arroz y Shikamaru tuvo que socorrerlo.

Sasuke- la organización no realiza nada ilegal sino que ayuda a atrapar a criminales. Mi hermano Itachi me comentó todo esto hace 2 años cuando me presentó a todos los integrantes-

Hana- ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto?-

Sasuke- ¿nunca escucharon de Kyuubi no Kitsune?-

Tenten- sii, es un asesino que acabó con toda una pandilla en una noche, pero no sabía que pertenecía a Akatsuki-

Ino- ¡¡¡DIME TENTEN COMO ERA ESE CHICO!!!- Ino estaba realmente interesada en este chico.

Tenten- no sé, solo escuche de el pero nunca lo vi. ni en una foto-

Sakura- ¿tu lo viste Sasuke¿lo conoces?- con un tono de intriga, ansiedad.

Shikamaru- que problemático, mujer lo tienes en frente de tu cara-

La reacción de todos fue de sorpresa, habían estado sentados con el mismo chico que asesinó a más de 40 personas en una noche.

Hinata estaba desmayada, Shino se cayó de la silla.

Kiba- JAJJA QUE BROMA, YA DEJALA NARUTO NO BROMEES CON ESO- En ese momento, todos empezaron a reír. Cuando Tenten vio la cara de Naruto se dio cuenta que no era una broma.

Tenten- ¿es verdad no?-

Naruto- lamentablemente si- Replico sin emoción alguna.

Sakura- ¿Qué haces en esta escuela¿viniste en contra de los ANBU?- Reflejando en su rostro una expresión de temor.

Naruto- no, vine a graduarme, pero esa pelea con Kabuto complicó todo el asunto-

Hana- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Naruto- Akatsuki se reunirá conmigo dentro de poco-

Hinata- ¿para que?

Naruto- vamos a terminar con AMBU, y aquellos corruptos pertenecientes al consejo de la escuela-

Kiba- estas enfermo Naruto, pero si necesitas ayuda estoy contigo- Todos asintieron con Kiba.

Ino- terminemos con este ambiente depresivo vamos a bailar- Tomando de la mano a Naruto quien no protestó.

CRASH- CRASH- CRASH-CRASH

En la sala donde estaban todos reunidos irrumpen por las ventanas 4 sombras. Naruto se aleja de las ventanas con sus amigos, llevándolos al centro del living.

Las sombras se van acercando mostrando sus caras.

Cuatro personas vestidas completamente de negro con máscaras pertenecientes a ANBU.

- Uzumaki Naruto, es tiempo- El líder del grupo da la orden y sus acompañantes sacan espadas rodeando al grupo.

* * *

Por la calle se dirigen 9 personas caminado placidamente, en chaquetas negras con dirección a la casa de Kiba.

-Itachiiiiii, no puedo esperar más, quiero ver a Naruto- Haciendo un berrinche.

- ¿ehhh Kisame?- Pregunta la rubia del grupo.

Kisame- ¿que necesitas Temari?- Mostrando una mueca en la que se observan dos colmillos.

Temari- cuando nos instalemos¡¡BAÑATE QUE APESTAS A SALMON!!-

Esto provoco las carcajadas de todo el grupo. Kisame trato de evitar el insulto pero no pudo soportar que se burlasen sobretodo tres chicas, por lo que pensó el mejor insulto para el momento.

Kisame- ¡¡CIERREN LA BOCA, MALDITAS PERRAS!! _**("ajajaj con esto no molestan más")-** _Esto provocó el enojo de cierta pelirroja.

Tayuya- UNA PALABRA MAS Y TE ENCIERRO EN UN CUARTO CON GAARA, QUE CREO QUE ESTARA MUY FELIZ DE HABLAR CONTIGO DESPUES QUE INSULTASTE A SU HERMANA ASI QUE CIERRA LA BOCA PESCADO IDIOTA-

Kisame- ¡HABLA CON MAS RESPETO A LOS MAYORES, UNA PROSTITUTA TIENE MAS MODALES!-

Tayuya- no sabía que los renacuajos sabían de modales-

Kisame- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Itachi interviene rápidamente.

Itachi- cálmate Kisame ya llegamos; según Tsunade está es la dirección, y por lo que me parece la fiesta empezó sin nosotros- Sacando de su cintura una espada.

Kisame- ¡amigos es hora de la FIESTAAAAAA!- los 9 se dirigen corriendo hasta la mansión a una velocidad increíble.


	5. La fiesta

Naruto- **_("¿Qué hago?, son 4 ANBU; no es que sean difíciles pero no puedo pelear y proteger a mis amigos a la vez… tendré que arriesgarme")_**

Naruto analiza la situación e idea un plan que podría hacerle ganar tiempo. Rápidamente toma del brazo a Hinata y le susurra al oído.

Naruto- Hinata, cuando de la orden tú y los demás correrán hacia la izquierda, luego se dirigirán hacia el patio y me esperaran¿entiendes?- Hinata asiente débilmente, aún paralizada por la presencia de 4 asesinos. Naruto al ver su indecisión decide calmarla.

Naruto- Hinata confío en vos, igual que tus compañeros, no les falles- Ahora Hinata sentía una seguridad que nunca había experimentado.

ANBU líder- Kyuubi no Kitsune, no deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe- Este comentario produjo una risa sádica en el grupo ANBU.

ANBU líder- ¡¡AHORA ATAQUEN POR LOS COSTADOS!!

Naruto- ¡¡HINATA AHORA!!- Hinata a una velocidad impresionante realiza una seña a sus amigos que corren hacia la puerta del patio. Uno de los ANBU al ver la acción salta hacia ella con la intención de cortarle la cabeza pero antes de hacer contacto, Naruto haciendo pie en el sillón del living realiza un salto; hacia la misma dirección. Todos los presentes miran incrédulos la acción, el rubio en mitad del salto apoya las manos en una columna colocando las piernas en forma horizontal y atinándole una patada en el estomago al agresor. Este cae por el suelo claramente herido.

Naruto- ¡¡CORRAN, CORRAN!!- El grupo continúa y al salir hacia el patio Kiba se dirige a Naruto.

Kiba- ¡¡VAMOS NARUTO VEN CON NOSOTROS!!- Kyuubi niega con la cabeza.

Naruto- ¿y perderme mi fiesta de bienvenida?, no lo creo. Hasta luego Kiba- Dicho esto cierra la puerta, y la traba con una biblioteca.

ANBU líder- ¡TIENES LOS COJONES NIÑO! Me gusta, pero podrás ir a la par con 4 ANBU, NO LO CREO-

Naruto- tu nombre-

ANBU líder- Katzushiro Hidae, no necesitas saber nada más, una pregunta-

Naruto- ¿Qué?-

Hidae- ¿Qué nombre prefieres que este tallado en tu pecho?- Hidae se arroja desesperadamente contra Naruto, este detiene la espada con la palma de la mano, pero el líder la sujeta con una mano, y saca con la otra una daga sorprendiendo a Naruto. Aprovechando la situación uno de los ANBU se dirige a las piernas del rubio barriéndole.

Hidae- OHHH mi niño vamos a jugar- Hidae comienza a realizar cortes en el brazo de Naruto, en cada corte la daga es incrustada con mas violencia y profundidad.

Levantando la mano el líder da la orden a sus compañeros para que se alejen del lugar.

Los demás ANBU se colocan a unos 2 metros de Hidae.

- PSSSS… PSSSS, oye lindo- Los ANBU no tiene tiempo a reaccionar, ya que un puñado de agujas son lanzadas al cuello de dos, el tercero asustado intenta avisar a Hidae. El ANBU intenta articular palabra pero no puede, lleva su mano hacia su garganta descubriendo una sustancia liquida, y se desploma en el suelo.

-fácil- comenta una voz claramente femenina.

- OYE ¿CHICO NECESITAS AYUDA?-

Naruto- no vendría mal, Kisame- Un hombre de unos 2 metros de altura se hace presente entre el líder y Naruto. Su cara presenta una furia asesina, cuyo maquillaje azul acentúa más.

Kisame- BUENAS NOCHE SEÑOR, QUIZIERA PRESENTARLE A MI COMPAÑERA SAMAHEDA- Sacando una espada de su misma altura, la apoya contra el piso provocando un hoyo en el piso de cerámica.

Hidae- ¡ATAQUEN!- Al no recibir respuesta da media vuelta y distingue a dos de sus compañeros con agujas en el cuello y al otro con un abanico incrustado en el cuello-

Kisame- buen trabajo Haku, Temari - Las dos le guiñan el ojo. Temari termina su ataque cortando limpiamente la cabeza del ANBU.

Hidae- sabía que era una misión suicida- Levanta sus brazos y se arrodilla, tirando sus armas a un costado.

Naruto- dime de que pandilla eres Hidae- Obteniendo un rostro de confusión de los integrantes de Akatsuki.

Hidae- eres inteligente niño. Soy de los HUNTER NIN- dicho esto el líder se encuentra frente a frente con unos ojos rojos.

Itachi- estás muy lejos de tu territorio Hunter-

Hidae- No tenía otra salida-

Naruto- ¿que quieres decir?-

Hidae- estábamos amenazados de muerte, el líder de los ANBU nos contrató-

Naruto- ¿Orochimaru?-

Hidae- no- Dirigiendo la vista a Itachi continúa.

- tu lo sabes bien UCHIHA- Dicho esto el ANBU aprovecha la confusión obtiene un pedazo de vidrio se corta el cuello para horror de los presentes.

Las últimas palabras seguían repitiéndose en la cabeza de Itachi. Saliendo de su estupor da la orden a Kisame para que saque la biblioteca que bloqueaba la puerta del patio.

Itachi- Naruto, nosotros nos retiramos; nos quedaremos en la parte de atrás de tu casa, tu sabes donde- Con esto se retira todo el grupo.

Temari- la próxima podrían ayudar par de idiotas- mirando a 4 personas, quienes no le prestan atención-

-Si esta todo controlado hermanita- Afirmo un pelirrojo

- Naruto limpia el desorden- Con esto el grupo se retira.

Naruto- gracias Zabuza- con un tono sarcástico.

Naruto se dirige a la puerta, obteniendo un abrazo por parte de Hinata con tal fuerza que caen al piso. Lo siguiente asombró a todos, Hinata atrapó a Naruto en un apasionante beso que al separarse seguían unidos por un hilo de saliva, que sonrojo a ambos. Naruto se levanta y le tiende una mano a Hinata quien acepta tímidamente.

Kiba- ¡¡NARUTO, COMPADRE, ERES DIOS JAAJAJAA!!-

PLAFF-PLAFF-PLAFF-PLAFF-PLAFF

Kiba recuperándose del cachetazo de las 5 chicas. Observa el desorden del living. Cuatro cuerpos bañados en sangre, ventanas rotas, muebles cortados, paredes manchadas con sangre.

Kiba- Naruto¿Qué hago con todo esto?- Las chicas estaban vomitando ante el horroroso panorama presente en el living.

Naruto- Kiba que mamón que eres¿para que están la escoba y la pala?- Sentándose en el sillón donde se encontraba la cabeza de uno de los ANBU.

Kiba- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS, QUE CARAJO HAGO CON LOS CUERPOS, POR SI NO TE DISTE CUENTA ESTAN MUERTOS, MALDITO IMBECIL, HUBIERAS CONTINUADO LA PELEA AFUERA, O HABER DEJADO QUE AKAMARU SE LOS COMIERA, PERO NOOO TENIAS QUE HACER ESTE FESTIVAL MACABRO!- Ahora todo el grupo estaba reteniendo a Kiba para que no matara a Naruto. La simple respuesta de Naruto explotó en la cara del Inuzuka.

Naruto- ¡KIBA QUE FALTA DE RESPETO, LOS INVITADOS NO LIMPIAN NADA, EL DUEÑO DE CASA SE ENCARGA DE ESO. NUNCA APRENDISTE MODALES ALIENTO DE PERRO!-

Kiba- ¡DEJADME, LO MATO, LO MATO, LO MATOOOO!- Kiba se abalanza contra el rubio y con un puñetazo lo noquea, Naruto se encontraba inconsciente con un hilo de sangre colgando de la nariz que fue rápidamente atendido por las chicas, especialmente Hinata.

Kiba- ¡KYUBI MIS COJONES, AKAMARU… MUERDE!- Corriendo a toda velocidad Akamaru muerde los genitales de Naruto-

Naruto- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PERRO HIJO DE P…!!!!-

**CASA DE NARUTO**

Kankuro- hey Gaara ¿escuchaste algo?- sentándose en la cama

Gaara- nop- girando en su cama dándole la espalda a su hermano

Kankuro- podría jurar que fue Naruto, pero podría equivocarme.

Zabuza, Deidara, Tayuya- ¡¡¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA, QUEREMOS DORMIR!!!- Kankuro con una cara de disgusto se acomoda en la cama, al girar el cuerpo se encuentra con Kisame mirándolo exactamente a los ojos.

Kankuro- _**("lo sabía, tanto tiempo sin una mujer y ya le pegó duro")**_ Hey Kisame¿necesitas algo?- Cayéndole una gota gorda estilo anime de la cabeza, mientras tanto saca un cuchillo por debajo de la cama.

Kankuro- **_("no me dejaré, seré fuerte, nadie me tocará, nadie…")_** Kisame interrumpe a Kankuro levantando la mano. Se levanta la de la cama, en dirección al baño pero antes le dice.

Kisame- lo lamento Kankuro, pero no soy homosexual¿pero podrías preguntarle a Deidara? Jajajja-

Deidara- TE ESCUCHE PESCADO TRAVESTIDO- Kisame sale corriendo para el baño seguido de Deidara.

Itachi se decide a acostar pero escucha comentarios extraños desde el baño. Los identifica inmediatamente como Deidara y Kisame.

- Oye Deidara no tan fuerte, que me lastimas-

Deidara- entonces quédate quieto que no lo puedo hacer-

Kisame- esta bien pero hazlo rápido que me va a quedar rojo sino-

Deidara- esta bien jefa-

Kisame- así, rápido, rápido, ahhhhh. Gracias Deidara-

Salen del baño los dos ocupantes y se encuentran frente a frente con Itachi. Quien los mira atentamente.

Itachi- no ensucien el baño que lo usamos todos. Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien Kisame- dicho esto se acuesta a dormir.

Deidara y Kisame-**_ ("que quiso decir, bueno no importa, a dormir")._**

**CASA DE KIBA**

Se encuentra la policía levantando los cuerpos y pidiendo declaraciones a testigos del accidente. Al terminar las declaraciones. La cual fue que eran unos ladrones y tras varias discusiones se mataron entre ellos. La excusa era infantil pero como la policía estaba enterada desde antes para que habían venido a esta casa los ANBU, se hicieron los entendidos y se retiraron.

Kiba- HEY NARUTO ¿como estás amigo? Jajaj. Espero que puedas caminar-

Naruto- lo primero que voy a hacer después de matar a los ANBU, es castrar a tu perro con mi cuchillo y dártelos de comer a ti, PERRO PULGUIENTO- Al querer levantarse sintió un punzada en su cosa (ejejeje) _("mejor me quedo sentado")._

Naruto tras despedirse de sus amigos y pidiendo disculpas a la madre de Kiba quien llegó luego del llamado de la policía, se dirigio a su casa.

Naruto_-_ **_("Domingo… tengo que dormir")_**

Luego de unos minutos llega a su departamento.

Cierra las ventanas, pone seguro a la puerta y se dirige hasta una biblioteca, extiende su mano y saca un libro, con esta acción sale automáticamente un panel. Naruto realiza un corte en su palma, e introduce un poco de su sangre en la abertura.

Inmediatamente la biblioteca se desliza hacia su izquierda dando origen a una puerta de metal. Introduce un código, a los segundos se escucha un sonido de afirmación y se abre. Naruto decide bajar por las escaleras, al llegar al final enciende las luces.

El cuarto era diez veces más grande que su departamento, había alrededor de 15 camas en formación circular con cortinas dividiendo cada una de ellas, un gimnasio con lo más básico, un baño, una gran biblioteca. La cocina tenía lo necesario, una heladera, freezer, microondas.

En el living se encontraban 9 personas, sentadas en sillones individuales. En el medio una mesa de hierro con varios papeles en ella. La presencia del rubio fue captada por uno de ellos.

-AHHHHH NARUTO, TARDASTE MUCHO- se escucha un grito proveniente del cuarto.

Naruto- Kisame, tuve que limpiar todo el desorden que USTEDES hicieron y además un perro sarnoso me MORDIO- Esto produjo la risa de los 9 ocupantes.

Naruto- de que te ríes rubia tonta- Apuntando con su dedo a Deidara, a quien le salio un avena en la frente.

Itachi- no importa sigamos, Haku ¿qué averiguaste?-

Haku- no mucho, los asesinos pertenecen a los Hunter Nin, eran de una división separada de la organización original, aparentemente realizaban trabajos como mercenarios y las ganancias eran depositadas en una cuenta a nombre de un tal Mishimoto Kyuga, un anciano que tiene como propiedad 23 casas en el sur de Konoha, y un taller en la ciudad de Suna, que no ha visitado, según reportes en 4 años- Terminando su informe señala a Temari quien continúa con su parte de la investigación.

Temari- el líder se llamaba Hidae Katzushiro, criminal A-rank, acusado de 10 actos delictivos, y una condena de 3 años por el asesinato de unas 60 personas en la ciudad de la lluvia, dos de sus compañeros eran principiantes sin mucha relevancia. Esto te va a encantar al que decapite no es nadie mas que el hijo Mishimoto, Teska Mishimoto.

Kankuro- lo que necesitábamos-

Itachi- Gaara, Kankuro, Temari; vayan a Suna e investiguen el taller de su padre, busquen pistas que nos lleven al líder de los ANBU.

Tayuya- los malditos policías estaban siendo testigos de la pelea en la casa de ese tal Kiba, estaban ubicados enfrente de la casa, al parecer habían bloqueado los canales de radio para que no haya aviso por parte de los vecinos-

Gaara- Naruto… hay una rata en la escuela, posiblemente en tu grupo de amigos, ten cuidado-

Naruto- pensaba lo mismo, solamente mi grupo sabía de la fiesta, y conocían perfectamente la casa, bloquearon toda posible salida-

Kisame- ¿quien crees tú?-

Naruto- por ahora desconfió de Kiba, Sakura, Ino y Hana; pero trataré de investigar, quizás es algún amigo de ellos.

Kisame- ¿cual es el plan Itachi?

Itachi- Como dije ustedes tres a Suna; Deidara y Kisame vayan a investigar las propiedades del sur; los restantes nos quedaremos aquí cerca de la escuela para prevenir ataques hacia Naruto-


	6. Deidara

**SUNA**

Gaara- Temari ocúpate de los guardias, procura hacerlo rápido, te esperaremos a la vuelta-

Temari- OK Gaara- Temari se dirige a la puerta del taller hacia los dos guardias.

Guardia 1- Señorita no puede acercarse a este establecimiento- colocándose firme

Temari- pero… yo me quiero acercar a ti- Provocando el sonrojo del guardia quien no duda y se acerca a la rubia.

Guardia- lo lamento son las reglas, pero podrías convencerme- El guardia pasa las manos por las caderas de Temari y aprieta sus nalgas.

Temari- eres malo… pero yo no me acerco por ti por eso- Confuso el guardia pregunta.

Guardia- no entiendo…-

Temari- yo quiero las llaves- Dicho esto Temari realiza una patada giratoria hacia el segundo guardia que estaba totalmente despistado.

El otro guardia agarra del brazo a Temari, esta zafándose le introduce una daga en el estomago, realizando un tajo de lado a lado, Temari aprovecha que el guardia se desploma de rodillas al suelo y lo decapita con su abanico. Se acerca al otro guardia y antes de que pueda utilizar el silbato le corta la mano.

Guardia 2 – ¡¡AHHHH QUE QUIERES!!-

Temari- como dije… las llaves- el guardia se ríe y mira para otro lado.

Temari- ya que no quieres ayudar, te diré una aclaración. Cada 10 segundos cortare una extremidad de tu cuerpo¿Qué dices?-

El guardia no presta atención por lo que Temari corta limpiamente su pie. El guardia continúa ignorándola

Temari- que complicado que eres- Mutila su brazo izquierdo. El guardia estaba aguantando sus gritos, pero los demostraba con lágrimas que caen como cataratas de sus ojos, cayendo en la tierra seca.

Guardia- están en la cabina, primer estante- con sus últimas fuerzas.

Temari- gracias, si lo hubieras dicho antes podrías caminar, jajajja-

Temari se desplaza hacia la cabina dando vista al cuerpo mutilado del guardia quien posa sentado en el piso sin sus piernas, ni brazos; rodeándolo un charco de sangre apestando el aire del lugar.

Temari- gracias por las llaves, pero un ultimo regalo- Se arrodilla a la altura del guardia y le incrusta la daga en el medio del pecho y antes de que pueda gritar, desliza la daga hasta su garganta dejando una abertura de unos 25 centímetros. Limpiando sus armas va en busca de sus hermanos.

Gaara- era tiempo de que llegaras- Temari sin interés le entrega las llaves.

Gaara- Temari, vigila la entrada, Kankuro sígueme- Los dos abren la puerta rasera del taller y se disponen a entran dejando a su hermana.

**INTERIOR DEL TALLER**

El lugar era todo lo contrario a un taller. Estaba vació y lo único que se encontraban eran cortinas blancas. Pero lo que intrigo más a los hermanos era que estaban manchadas de sangre. El recorrido hacia el interior del supuesto taller, se hacía mas sofocante por el putrefacto olor, provocando hasta cierto punto nauseas.

Se dirigen hacia una puerta, su placa decía "sala de juegos". Gaara le hace una seña a Kankuro para que entre primero, este sin más preámbulo patea la puerta.

Ahora la situación era espeluznante, un cuarto de paredes blancas. Se encontraban 10 mujeres atadas por las muñecas y los tobillos. Presentaban signos de abuso físico y sexual. Algunas de las mujeres se encontraban mutiladas en varios miembros y como si les hubieran arrancado el cuero cabelludo de un solo tirón.

Kankuro no pudo aguantar más y vomitó ante el escenario que se hacía presente ante sus ojos. Gaara tomó el pulso de las mujeres sin encontrar signos vitales.

Kankuro- Gaara busquemos los otros cuartos, por favor- Gaara viendo la suplica de su hermano afirmó con la cabeza.

Siguiendo el pasillo, se encontraron con varios cuartos que no presentaban peligro alguno ya que estaban ocupados con camas, al parecer para los integrantes del grupo que residía en el taller.

Kankuro- hey Gaara ese es el cuarto del administrador del lugar, quizás encontremos algo- Los dos van hacia una puerta pero Gaara se frena en el camino.

Gaara- Kankuro atento… alguien llegó antes que nosotros… mira- señalando unas manchas de sangre en el picaporte- Kankuro en posición defensiva se coloca al costado de la puerta.

Gaara con suma precaución abre la puerta del despacho. La escena es lo pensado.

Todo el despacho fue destrozado, los cajones vaciados de todo documento incriminatorio, las paredes reflejan manchas, por lo que se deduce de que han sacado todos los cuadros presentes. La biblioteca hecha añicos; Kankuro se muestra decepcionado.

Kankuro- ya no hay nada, este viaje fue por nada- Al retomar el pasillo hacia la salida trasera Gaara para en frío, mira a su hermano y señala con el dedo hacia el piso. Kankuro entendiendo la orden pasa la mano por el suelo y descubre un botón, al presionarlo se abre una compuerta hacia un sótano.

Gaara- quien haya estado acá no descubrió este lugar… idiotas- Sonriendo baja por las escaleras del pasadizo seguido de su hermano.

Era un simple cuarto con un escritorio en el medio y dos sillas. Gaara investiga las cajoneras y descubre unos documentos que podrían explicar algunos sucesos.

Una lista con nombre, apellidos, teléfonos y direcciones.

Gaara se dirige al teléfono y marca uno de los números. El teléfono es atendido

-Hola… hola… oye Hana debe ser para vos atiende- Gaara corta enseguida y le comunica a Kankuro.

Gaara- el traidor puede ser cualquiera tanto estudiantes como directivos del colegio, profesores, gente del consejo; cualquiera con acceso a los datos de los alumnos-

Kankuro- esto se complica cada vez más Gaara-

Gaara- apurémonos que Temari esta afuera sola- Con esto se disponen a retirarse cuando escuchan un grito.

- AHHHHH-

Kankuro- ¡¡Rápido es Temari!!- Corriendo a toda velocidad salen por la puerta trasera encontrando a una Temari inconsciente y a su lado un ANBU.

-Akatsuki- dicho esto la sombra trepa por la pared de más de 10 metros cayendo hacia el otro lado.

Gaara-déjalo ayudemos a Temari- El pelirrojo se agacha y levanta a la rubia en sus brazos.

Gaara- vámonos, hay mucho que contarle a Itachi-

Kankuro- OK _**("que te ocurrió Temari")**_- en las muñecas de su hermana se divisan cortes y moretones y marcas de dientes, al parecer mordidas profundas. Y un rastro de sangre proveniente entre sus piernas.

Desde una esquina entre unos residuos una sombra los observaba atentamente.

-bien hecho, kukuukuku, sabía que no me traicionarías- pasando su lengua por sus labios.

**KONOHA**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, durante esos días las clases se suspendieron por el repentino fallecimiento de uno de los integrantes del consejo, Naruto suspiro un aliento de alivio al saber que no era nadie relacionado con sus amigos, por lo que se dispuso a descansar en compañía de Itachi, Haku, Tayuya y Zabuza.

Haku y Tayuya investigaron en una noche las 15 jefaturas residentes en Konoha. Mientras que Zabuza se dedicó a decorar los callejones con cuerpos, al parecer pensó que la mejor idea de conseguir información era preguntar a vagos, alcohólicos, y prostitutas.

Itachi dedicó más tiempo a conversar con su hermano Sasuke que no veía desde hace dos años.

Naruto no converso desde ese día con sus amigos, solo con Sasuke pero solo por Itachi.

Hoy martes a la noche era la reunión de todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, para recolectar datos e idear un plan más estratégico.

Ya se encontraban todos, menos el grupo de Kisame, Itachi sin esperar mas señalo el grupo de Gaara para que mencione su información.

Gaara- el taller solo reunía cuerpos, al parecer secuestraban mujeres y eran violadas, torturadas y luego asesinadas. El despacho del gerente había sido asaltado sin pista del ocasionante. Al retirarnos observamos un botón en el suelo y accedimos a un sótano, en el centro un escritorio, y obtuvimos estos documentos- Arrojándoselos a Itachi.

Itachi- una lista con los apellido Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Haruno, Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Tanada **(EL APELLIDO DE TENTEN LO INVENTE LOL)…** Uchiha. Naruto ¿de quien desconfías?-

Naruto- pues la verdad, si están sus apellidos debe ser alguien diferente, algún profesor quizás – Obteniendo una afirmación por parte de Itachi.

Itachi- que le pasó a Temari-

Kankuro- esta durmiendo, al parecer fue atacada e intoxicada con algún veneno, pero ya mejorara- Gaara coloca una mano en su hombro.

Itachi- Tayuya, Haku- Las chicas se paran en frente de el.

Haku- las estaciones de policía tenían un sistema de comunicación extraño. Al investigarlo descubrimos que estaba conectado a un edificio, al realizar averiguaciones llegamos a la conclusión de que pertenecía a ANBU. Todo incidente en la ciudad llegaría primero a ellos, y luego a la policía, previniendo la interferencia de la jefatura en sus negocios.

Tayuya- no encontramos nada más, son como fantasmas. Alguien mas fuerte está detrás de esto- Itachi se agarra la cabeza y señala a Zabuza.

Zabuza- un nombre… Umino Iruka. Estudiante de la academia del padre de Naruto, visto en las instalaciones escolares el lunes, al parecer tenía unos temas a tratar con Tsunade. Lo más raro fue que lo vi por terrenos de propiedad ANBU. Otro extraño suceso fue la conversación que llevo a cabo con Orochimaru- Obteniendo la atención de todos especialmente de Naruto.

Zabuza- al parecer Iruka realizó un favor a Orochimaru y este nunca se lo devolvió. Luego hubo una mención de un embarque en la ciudad del sonido. Nada más Itachi-

Antes de que Itachi continúe, Kisame irrumpió la reunión.

Kisame- ITACHI, PERDI A DEIDARA, FUI A INVESTIGAR LOS ALREDEODRES DE LA ZONA SUR Y CUANDO VOLVI ENCONTRE SU ANILLO- dejando el anillo en la mesa.

A esta confusión Temari aparece en la sala. Aparentemente ha estado llorando, por los obvios ojos rojos.

Temari- no te preocupes, debe estar bien-

Kisame- PERO… PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO. ITACHI HAY QUE VOLVER ALLA, RAPIDO-

Temari- Deidara sabe cuidarse, además si esta acompañado por los ANBU mejor todavía- La confusión reinaba en todo el grupo.

Kisame- ¿que quieres decir?-

Temari- el traidor es Deidara-

Todos- ¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!-

Itachi- Temari cuéntame todo lo sucedido- señalando el sillón para que se sentara.

Temari- Luego de conseguir las llaves, mis hermanos entraron a investigar, y yo me quede haciendo guardia. Luego de uno minutos divise a una persona acercándose hacia mí, tomando cautela me posicione por las dudas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Temari- ¿Quién es?-**_

_**Deidara- Temari-chan así tratas a un amigo- **_

_**Temari-Deidara¿Qué haces aquí¿No estabas con Kisame?-**_

_**Deidara- Pesadito me dijo que no eran necesario dos para la misión y que me viajara a Suna para ayudarlos a ustedes-**_

_**Temari- bueno si el lo dice… no me viene mal un poco de compañía- a lo lejos se observa una sombra corriendo con unos papeles.**_

_**Temari- Se escapa, sigámoslo- Al avanzar es detenida por un agarre.**_

_**Temari- ¿Qué haces Deidara?, se escapa con la información, hay que avisarle a mi hermano- Antes de realizar el grito Deidara la empuja contra la pared, tapándole la boca con la palma de la mano.**_

_**Deidara- shhhh shhhh, si te mantienes callada será rápido y sin dolor- usando sus brazos la da vuelta y coloca la cabeza de Temari contra la pared.**_

_**Deidara saca de su bolsillo una gasa y la coloca en la boca de Temari. Viendo que el veneno hace efecto agarra sus muñecas y comienza a lamerlas, luego de unos segundos muerde su carne tan fuerte que es su boca se hace presente sangre; continúa sus mordiscos más allá de que su boca se encuentra totalmente manchada con sus fluidos. **_

_**Agarra del cuello a Temari y comienza a tocar sus senos, Temari solo llora, al parecer la sustancia bloquea sus acciones corporales.**_

_**Deidara estira su brazo y la introduce dentro de la ropa interior de Temari, acariciando su vellosidad, un hilo de sangre recorre su entrepierna provocada por la sangre escurrida en las manos de Deidara. Deidara continúa su abuso apretando fuertemente su miembro en la parte trasera de la rubia, se acerca a su oído y le dice.**_

_**Deidara- será para la próxima hermosa-**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Temari- luego me desperté aquí, no recuerdo más-

Temari no pudo aguantar en su relato el llanto, demostrando su disgusto por lo sucedido, sus hermanos lo tomaron de forma calmada, pero todos sabían que lo pero que podía pasarle a Deidara en algún futuro cercano era encontrarse con estos dos.

Itachi- al parecer Deidara nos abandonó. ¿Cuándo te separaste de Deidara Kisame?

Kisame- el domingo a la noche-

Itachi- suficiente tiempo para ir a Suna- Kisame continúa con su relato de la investigación.

Kisame- No encontré ninguna pista de Mishimoto al parecer se esfumó. Itachi esto es cada vez peor, hay alguien más poderoso detrás de todo esto. En una de las casas que investigué, encontré documentos con citas de reuniones. Los nombres que encontré fueron Gato, narcotraficante proveniente de la ciudad de la neblina y Fugaku Uchiha… tu padre.


	7. Kyuubi

(**LA FIESTA DE KIBA FUE ENTRE EL SABADO Y EL DOMINGO, Y DESPUES DE LA SUSPENSION DE LAS CLASES, HOY COMIENZAN NUEVAMENTE)**

**MIERCOLES**

La mañana en la casa de Naruto se desarrollo tranquilamente. Posiblemente por la amarga noticia de la traición de un miembro que perteneció a Akatsuki por mas de 8 años. Haku y Tayuya ayudaron a Temari para sobreponerse a lo sucedido. Gaara y Kankuro se encuentran el departamento con Naruto desayunando, mientras que los demás discuten en el sótano los nuevos planes.

A 2 horas para la escuela Itachi abre la puerta del sótano y se dirige al living con todos los miembros para comunicar lo diseñado. Ya todos acomodados Comenta su plan.

Itachi- Gaara hoy entraras como otro de los integrantes del proyecto de integración, te guste o no- Obteniendo una mirada asesina del pelirrojo.

Itachi- Zabuza y Kisame, investiguen el negocio en la ciudad del sonido, por ese Orochimaru. Todo aquel contacto con Deidara, será perjudicial para nuestra investigación, la única solución posible es su eliminación. Su misión no debería tardar mas de una semana, así que les recomiendo que empiecen rápido- Dicho esto empezaron a enlistar lo necesario para el viaje.

Itachi- Temari, Haku y Tayuya, vigilaran el departamento, no dejaran que nadie entre mientras yo no este presente- Ambas asienten.

Temari- ¿adonde iras Itachi?-

Itachi- una visita a mi padre- Un silencio gobernó el departamento.

Todos están conscientes de la no muy buena relación entre el y Fugaku, y la posible conexión con ANBU la complementa más.

Kankuro- ¿y yo que hago?- Itachi muestra una sonrisa en su rostro.

Itachi- busca a estas personas, no te serán difíciles de contactar. Diles que hay puestos vacantes en Akatsuki-

Itachi- tu límite de la misión es de 6 días no más, cualquier altercado vuelves a Konoha- Kankuro asiente.

Itachi- Naruto… tendrás que seguir tus estudios. Usaras la chaqueta, sin objeción; Gaara igual. Esto hará que los enemigos lo piensen dos veces antes de atacar. Protegerán a todos los nombrados en la lista obtenida por Gaara, incluyendo a mi hermano, aunque no le guste jejjeje-

Naruto- nunca vamos a poder tomar un descanso a este paso-

Itachi- tu elegiste esta vida, no protestes- Uchiha se levanta de la mesa de forma abrupta.

Kisame- no te preocupes Naruto estaremos contigo siempre, ejjejje-

**ESCUELA KONOHA**

Todos los amigos de Naruto estaban esperando ansiosamente en la reja, especialmente una chica de cabello azul, ojos lavanda.

Tras unos 15 minutos el grupo divisa dos personas viniendo a su dirección, lo siguiente deja a todos boquiabierto; Naruto usando la chaquete de Akatsuki y acompañado por otro integrante de la organización.

Neji- ¿Qué demonios estas pensando Naruto?- Claramente reflejando el pensamiento de todos.

Naruto- ordenes del líder, no tengo otra salida. El es Sabaku no Gaara- El grupo dirige la vista al acompañante, pelirrojo, ojeras, unos 5 centímetros menos que Naruto, totalmente vestido de negro como el rubio.

Naruto- no hagan preguntas, es una misión y no puedo decir los detalles- Todos realizan una clara tristeza.

Kiba- BUENO HOMBRE ENTREMOS, ES LA HORA YA-

La primera hora con Kakashi pasó sin problemas, Gaara se presento con los demás alumnos. En si solo dijo el nombre, y al primero que pregunto algo más cerró la boca con una sola mirada de él.

Lo fantástico ocurrió en la segunda clase con la sexy Mitarashi Anko. Al parecer la profesora se vio totalmente atraída por Gaara, tanto que no pudo dar la clase sin sonrojarse, claro que el pelirrojo no lo notó, pero Anko estaba muriendo por el. Antes de terminar la clase le dio un papel en donde se encontraba el número de teléfono, y su dirección. Gaara como todo caballero no dio explicación alguna a los presentes y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La clase de Inoichi se dictó sin interrupciones hasta los últimos 15 minutos que fue llamado por la directora.

Al sonar el timbre Naruto y Gaara se dirigieron al comedor de la escuela. Gaara seguía bombardeado de preguntas por sus nuevos compañeros. Naruto antes de seguirlo es detenido por una suave mano.

La propietaria Hinata, quien se encontraba mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una gran expresión de sentimientos.

Hinata- Naruto ¿podríamos hablar en el patio si no tienes problemas?- Naruto entendió rápidamente las intenciones. Sería muy inútil decir que el rubio no había quedado anonadado por la muestra de afección en la fiesta de Kiba, ese be**so seguía** rondando en su cabeza.

Naruto- Esta bien, vamos-

**COMEDOR**

Gaara y sus "nuevos amigos" se encontraban hablando de diversas cosas. Gaara no pudo evitar la oportunidad para averiguar ciertas cosas. Pero después de hacer ese pequeño interrogatorio no descubrió nada, al parece la rata estaba en otro lado. A diferencia de los demás integrantes de Akatsuki, Gaara seguía con la idea de una rata más importante.

El comedor se encontraba inusualmente callado, se podría decir que era porque no había NADIE. Gaara ante esta situación obligo a los demás a retirarse.

Kiba- ¿que haces Gaara?- siendo empujado por el pelirrojo hacia la salida.

Gaara- no es seguro, al salir llama a Naruto, es urgente- El grupo sale corriendo en busca de Naruto.

Al cerrarse la puerta salen desde el mostrador dos ANBU.

Kabuto se encontraba con un guante empapado en vidrio, y su compañero estaba parado como si nada.

Kabuto- hola, que te parece un poco de entrenamiento- Gaara sonríe, terminando en una carcajada.

Gaara- cuando quieras- colocándose en posición

**PATIO DE LA ESCUELA**

Hinata- Nar… Naruto, necesito decirte algo que estuve pensando desde la fiesta-

Naruto- … claro…- Hinata muestra un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hinata- _**("lo tengo que preguntar, no puedo aguantar más, tranquila… tranquila")** ¿_Quisieras… salir… conmigo en una cita?- Naruto estaba frío, la primera vez que una chica se le declara, indirectamente, pero se le declara al fin. Sentía como el peso de los recientes problemas hubieran desaparecido. Estar cerca de ella provocaba un sentimiento de paz, tranquilidad, algo muy poco común. Al observarla quedaba en otro mundo, una piel blanca, suave, unos ojos hermosos que pertenecían con solo verlos a una persona de corazón puro, el sentimiento de estar cerca de ella era de un calor en su estomago, como un cosquilleo que lo volvía loco y a la ves lo excitaba. No podía creer que la mera presencia de este ángel provocara todos estos efectos en el, un asesino, un pandillero. Toda esta confesión interna lo llevó a realizar la pregunta.

Naruto- Hinata ahora te hago una pregunta- Hinata claramente ansiosa por la respuesta.

Hinata- si… si dime- Bajando su cara para evitar el sonrojo.

Naruto- ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- Hinata quedo sin palabras.

**COMEDOR DE LA ESCUELA**

Gaara no se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones estaba siendo brutalmente destrozado por dos ANBU, especialmente el de pelo corto negro que se había identificado como Sai, pero demostraba un nivel mucho mas superior en comparación a Kabuto.

Gaara toma de la cabeza a Kabuto, bajándolo hasta su cintura propiciándole un brutal rodillazo en medio de la cara, posiblemente si alguien estuviera cerca hubiera podido escuchar la fractura de la nariz de Kabuto, que al levantarse la mostraba totalmente destrozada corriendo sangre por toda la cara. Sus ojos muestran una pesadez característica de aquellos que ya no pueden sostenerse más en pie. Gaara tiene la muñeca fracturada gracias a Sai y su puño. Al tratar de bloquear un golpe, la sola fuerza de este le rompió el hueso. Uno de los ojos de Gaara estaba completamente cerrado, debido a unas partículas de vidrio que le cortaron el parpado, y el acumulo de sangre en la cavidad estaba infectándose produciendo la inactividad del ojo por el momento.

En cambio Sai, estaba intacto, era inhumano era irrompible. Gaara no podía soportar el enojo.

Sai- Kabuto vete, estas hecho mierda, ve a curarte yo me encargo- Sin objeción se retira.

Sai- sabes algo… pensé que eras un peleador excepcional. Pero me decepcionaste. Tu hermana haría una mejor pelea. Después de pelear con ella podré divertirme, suavemente, jajajja-

Si Sai quería provocarlo lo había logrado y muy bien. Gaara se había reabierto el ojo con un cuchillo de una de las bandejas del comedor, realizando un solo corte en la piel abriendo el parpado dejando que caiga un coagulo de sangre formando en el borde.

Gaara- esto recién empieza- Los dos luchadores se colocan frente a frente.

**PATIO DE LA ESCUELA**

Hinata- si sii si si- lanzándose a los brazos de Naruto como si fuera lo último que la atara a este mundo.

Naruto esta realmente feliz, había conseguido una chica que no le temía por sus acciones, sino que mostraba una total devoción hacia el. Abrazándola con toda la fuerza, los dos se pierden en el tiempo, mirándose a los ojos Naruto decide que es ahora o nunca. Tomando la mejilla de Hinata la acerca a su cara, y une sus labios con los de ella. Lo que empezó como un simple beso terminó en algo mas pasional, ambos enamorados estaban en un combate de lenguas en la que no era el mero intercambio de fluidos o placer carnal, era un entendimiento entre ambos, como si sus almas se conectaran por algo mas, un lazo de confianza.

Todo este momento fue interrumpido por una persona.

Choji- Naruto…ufff… te… busca Gaara… emergencia- claramente Choji estaba agitado. Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces se separa de Hinata y corre en dirección al comedor.

Naruto al llegar al lugar no pudo creer lo que veía. Gaara apenas sostenido en su pierna derecha, pierna izquierda totalmente cubierta en sangre, la causa tres cuchillos desde la rodilla hasta la cintura. Un ojo claramente ha perdido la visón por la sangre. Una cicatriz bajando claramente desde su frente hasta el costado de la mejilla. El labio superior totalmente inflamado y cortado en el medio.

Naruto mira a su izquierda para observar al oponente y lo descubre. Sai.

El chico estaba sentado en una silla mirando completamente a Gaara o es lo que parecía, el rubio se acerca a Sai, y lo entiende, el chico esta inconsciente, empapado en sudor y sangre de pies a cabeza, tres dedos de la mano derecha se encuentran quebrados, su estomago muestra un tajo desde el ombligo hacia el costado izquierdo, claramente dañando uno de los riñones. Al visualizar sus piernas, sobretodo la izquierda mostrando una fractura expuesta.

Gaara- Naru…- se desploma contra el piso, Naruto inmediatamente lo socorre, agarrándolo de la espalda, lo apoya contra su pecho y empieza a revisar las heridas. El pelirrojo esta perdiendo la conciencia, esto podría provocarle la muerte. Por suerte irrumpen en la puerta sus amigos.

Naruto- ¡¡SHIKAMARU LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO!!- Naruto no puede controlar las lágrimas, la simple idea de perder a su amigo lo carcome por dentro. Shikamaru corre inmediatamente al teléfono más cercano.

Naruto hace señas a Sasuke y Shino para que lo sostengan, los cuales aceptan.

Naruto no tiene expresión alguna en el rostro, asustando a todos los presentes.

Hinata- NARUTO REACCIONA- La reacción no fue la deseada. Naruto cogió una varilla de hierro que había caído de una de las ventanas durante la pelea según parece y camina en dirección a Sai.

Sai cobrando un poco de conocimiento divisa al rubio sentado en frente de el con una mirada vacía.

Naruto- ¿Quién es el líder?-

Sai- MUERDEME IMBECIL- Escupiendo en la cara de Naruto.

Naruto sin ningún segundo más se para y con una fuerza monstruosa hunde la planta del pie en el hueso expuesto de la rodilla, provocando el grito desgarrador de Sai. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hana, Hinata; no pueden creer lo que están presenciando, un claro acto de tortura. Los varones en cambio sienten un poco de satisfacción porque después de todo es su enemigo y ha lastimado a uno de sus nuevos aliados.

Naruto- nuevamente ¿Quién es el líder?- Esta ves la respuesta fue una risa por parte del ANBU.

Naruto coloca la varilla entre sus dos manos, las chicas viendo la intención giran el rostro, el simple golpe de la varilla con toda la potencia arranca una parte de la mejilla. Y otra, y otra, y otra, y no podía parar sentía satisfacción, y le gustaba, sentir los gritos de dolor provocaban una alegría inmensa, la sonrisa en su rostro lo demostraba.

Tuvieron que pararlo entre Neji, Lee, Choji y Kiba para que no desfigurara a Sai, quien respiraba erradamente.

Tras todo esto las puertas del comedor se abren identificándose a Tsunade junto con los profesores y un grupo de enfermeros.

Los enfermeros llevan a Gaara rápidamente a la ambulancia, y luego a Sai.

El escenario es angustioso, Naruto todavía con la varilla en la mano temblando descontroladamente, pero no es lo peor sino que estaba riéndose; cada segundo pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la sangre empapada en su cara.

Tsunade- Naruto dame lo que tienes en la mano-

Naruto- no- la simple respuesta mando un escalofrió por toda la espina a todos los profesores.

Tsunade- NARUTO HAZME CASO SOY TU DIRECTORA, DAME LA VARILLA-El ambiente estaba más que tenso, faltaba el aire.

Naruto extiende su mano para entregarla pero mira directamente a los ojos a la directora y la deja caer.

Naruto- la quieres… levántala… perra- Esto era extraño que pasó con el chico educado, sincero, en algún momento carismático. Hinata estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no entendía el cambio repentino en Naruto, era como otra personalidad que estaba reprimida.

Tsunade- lo quieres así Naruto… así lo tendrás-

PLAFF

Para sorpresa de todos Tsunade abofetea violentamente a Naruto provocando no solo un cachete rojo sino una herida.

Naruto la mira incrédulo, levantando la mano todos esperan lo peor, algunos profesores decididos a detenerlo si se sale de control.

Pero lo que parecía la intención de golpearla, termino con el rubio llorando abrazado a Tsunade, ella mostrando los instintos maternales de toda mujer no podía hacer nada mas que consolarlo.

Pero todos sabían que el Naruto que ellos conocían había desaparecido.

Este no era Naruto, era el chico que se había integrado a un grupo de asesinos a los 7 años

Aquel que elimino a un escuadrón del sonido a sangre fría.

El Naruto de ahora no era nadie más que "KYUUBI NO KITSUNE" y no había vuelta atrás.


	8. Aliado Hyuuga

**CIUDAD DEL SONIDO**

En las afueras de la ciudad del sonido, en los muelles, estaba llegando un embarque. Dos personas miraban atentos, el intercambio entre dos de los mediadores.

-Zabuza, que hacemos… estoy aburrido… no puedo estar aquí sentado toda la noche… Zabuza… Zabuza… contesta enfermo- Zabuza se da vuelta y mira directamente a Kisame, lo ojos dibujaban venas rojas como si no hubiera dormido, claro que no era por ese motivo, sino el molesto de Kisame.

Kisame- perdóname Zabuza… me callo-

Zabuza- en cuanto terminen el intercambio de papeles, nos introducimos al barco… espera mi señal- Sacando una espada del mismo grandor de Kisame, solo que con una hoja mas ancha.

Kisame- si si si, al fin-

Los mediadores terminan con sus papeles y se dirigen a sus autos, uno de ellos da la orden a 10 ANBU para entrar al barco.

Zabuza- ahora Kisame- Los dos corren por el costado de los talleres que bordean el muelle hasta el barco. Zabuza da la orden de parar y mira directamente a los ojos a su compañero azul, este comprendiendo, corre primero hasta el puente que une al barco con el muelle, dando la señal a Zabuza de estar completamente libre de peligro, los dos se dirigen al interior del barco.

El interior estaba lleno de containeres todos marcados con la sigla ANBU, seguramente drogas, pero eso no era ha lo que habían venido. Posiblemente algún papel dentro de la cabina de mando tenga el nombre de alguno de los responsables de este contrabando, llevando así al líder.

Zabuza da la orden de separarse, Kisame hacia los contenedores, y el hacia las cabinas y cuartos.

Kisame habiendo registrado más de la mitad de los containeres estaba frustrado, droga, droga, droga, mujer secuestrada, droga… repitamos… mujer secuestrada. Kisame vuelve rápidamente al container y descubre una chica de pelo negro hasta la cintura claramente inconsciente. Antes de rescatarla visualiza 3 ANBU a su izquierda.

Kisame- era hora no, por lo menos hacen su trabajo- Kisame muestra sus colmillos, y saca a su compañera Samehada reflejando un brillos desde el mango, por todo el borde de la hoja. Los tres ANBU atacan directamente a Kisame.

**CABINAS**

Luego de destrozar… investigar las cabinas no encontró nada, solo quedaba la de mando. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraban 7 ANBU en posición de ataque. Zabuza apoya un pie en la pared y haciendo impulso mueve su brazo con total brutalidad cortando la cabeza de uno de los enemigos, los restantes atacaron despiadadamente a Zabuza. Esquivando los ataques, el Akatsuki toma de los brazos a uno de ellos tomándolo como rehén, pero pasa tan rápido que uno de los ANBU traspasa a su compañero matándolo en el acto. Zabuza tira el cuerpo contra hacia el grupo, y al acto se agacha y con un fuerte movimiento corta las piernas de dos de ellos, provocando un grito desgarrador. Uno de los ANBU ataca por el costado, pero es detenido por el fuerte agarre de Momochi, torciendo su muñeca, le atina una patada al pecho, y antes de caer al piso lo incrusta en el suelo de la cabina con su espada; antes de que el enemigo grite, salta sobre su cabeza destrozándola, en un espectáculo morboso. Uno de los ANBU más chico, en altura, intenta agarrarlo despistado pero Zabuza lo prevé, tira su espada, apoya sus manos en el suelo y con las dos piernas realiza una patada vertical hacia el oponente desplazándole la cabeza de su base, empapando de sangre al restante. Este no había realizado movimiento en toda la pelea lo cual lo intrigaba. Pero el ANBU tenía otro plan, en su cintura una carga de explosivos C4 capaz de explotar todo el barco. Zabuza reacciona y corre desesperadamente en busca de Kisame.

Al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con Kisame, junto con una chica en brazos.

Kisame- AJAJAJA ME ENVIARON 3 IDIOTAS PERO ME SUBESTIMARON AAJJA-

Zabuza- SALGAMOS, ES UNA TRAMPA, TIENEN EXPLOSIVOS- Rápidamente los dos corren hasta la salida. Luego de unos minutos el barco explota enviándolos con total potencia hacia el mar.

Nadando hasta la orilla se impulsan hasta el suelo firme. Zabuza refleja una cara de tristeza. Kisame no lo entiende.

Kisame- ¿Qué te pasa Zabu?-

Zabuza- Akatsuki ya no es seguro-

**KONOHA**

Naruto se encontraba totalmente aburrido, Itachi se fue, Las chicas se fueron de compras que quiere decir que no vuelven hasta dentro de una semana, sonriendo por ese pensamiento. Kisame y Zabu están en la ciudad del sonido. Gaara, pues no es el tipo de persona que conversa, y menos ahora que se encuentra vendado de pies a cabeza totalmente inconsciente. Naruto recuerda ese momento y le hierve la sangre, ya no es el mismo, su actitud esta en el límite, cualquier provocación hacia el podrías ser fatal.

Después del incidente decidió dejar las clases para ayudar a Gaara con su recuperación, no poder ver a sus amigos lo angustiaba, pero mas no poder ver a su Hinata, desde la confesión no pudo pegar un ojo pensando en ese beso. El pensamiento de que Hinata se arrepienta por el incidente hace dos días en el comedor lo trastorna.

Gira su cabeza y descubre a Gaara mirándolo.

Gaara- tienes que ir a verla-

Naruto- no estoy preparado para un rechazo, prefiero que pase el tiempo y que ella se olvide- Gaara preguntó algo rarísimo para Naruto.

Gaara- podrías ir a la escuela y… pedirle a Anko que me visite- Naruto dibuja en su rostro una mueca picara.

Naruto- el nene necesita una mujer para ahogar sus penas, jajajja-

Gaara- de paso puedes visitar a Hinata- Este comentario dejo pensativo a Naruto.

Naruto- juegas sucio Gaara… esta bien iré- Dejando el living (Gaara esta en el sillón, así es mas fácil para Naruto atenderlo, además no duerme mucho el pelirrojo). Antes de cerrar la puerta Gaara le dice

-Naruto… no fue culpa tuya, es común… es nuestro trabajo… así que no te estés amargando con eso, ve con tu novia-

Naruto- gracias Gaara- Dicho esto desocupa el departamento en dirección al colegio.

**ESCUELA KONOHA**

La clase de Mitarashi Anko pasó como dicen volando, faltaban 10 minutos para que termine. El ambiente no era el mejor, luego de lo sucedido, todos se mantuvieron cayados. Cualquier comentario con respecto a Akatsuki o a Naruto era cerrado por algunos de los del grupo de Naruto, en este último por Hinata quien estaba en una depresión. No había visto por dos días al rubio.

KNOCK- KNOCK

Anko- pase-

Al abrirse la puerta reina nuevamente el silencio, en frente de ellos Naruto con su uniforme Akatsuki.

Anko- Naruto ¿Qué necesitas?-

Naruto- Anko Gaara necesita verla- Naruto susurro en el oído de la profesora, la cual se sonroja. Ninguno pudo escuchar claramente.

Anko- se cancela clase- Ya por retirarse le comunica a Hinata.

Anko- Hinata… tienes mi permiso para ocupar el resto del día donde quieras, note preocupes por las clases déjalo por mi cuenta- Guiñándole el ojo.

Naruto- Hinata ¿me acompañas a un lugar?- Hinata asiente tontamente.

Sus amigos sienten una gran felicidad por los dos, ya que Hinata puede ver al rubio nuevamente, y sobretodo para aclarar algunas dudas. Realizando un saludo de despedida a sus amigos y se retira con Hinata.

Al salir de la escuela todas las dudas de Naruto fueron contestadas, Hinata envolvió a Naruto en un apasionante beso, el rubio podía observar unas lagrimas en Hinata, lo lastimaba pensar que la causa seguramente era él. Tomándola entre sus brazos se hunden en un abrazo que parece eterno.

Naruto- perdóname Hinata-

Hinata- no te preocupes Naruto solo me tenias preocupada- Limpiando sus ojos.

Hinata- ¿adonde quieres ir?-

Naruto- usemos todo el día, te compensaré por los que falte a la escuela- Hinata no pudo evitar el sonrojo y se aferra fuertemente al brazo de su amado.

Al parecer, Naruto tenía todo planeado, su primera decisión fue ir al cine, en la que Hinata eligió, para sorpresa de Naruto una de terror. Luego fueron a un restaurante simple en el que Naruto pidió su tan preciado Ramen y Hinata se sirvió dango, posiblemente un gusto inculcado por su profesora.

Al terminar la comida, Naruto pagó la cuenta por los dos y se dirigieron al parque más cercano, en su camino pudieron sentir la humedad en el aire. Los dos se encontraban corriendo por la calle para escapar de la lluvia que caía torrencialmente, su salvación apareció, se refugiaron debajo de unos de los juegos del parque, un túnel desde el cual se desprendía un tobogán.

Naruto pudo escuchar el estornudo de Hinata, siendo un caballero se quito su chaqueta y se la colocó en su espalda. Hinata antes de que retirara sus brazos se acerca a el de forma seductora, estrechando la mano acerca la cara del rubio hacia ella, Naruto dejándose llevar por el momento coloca las manos en sus caderas y aprieta su cuerpo contra el de ella, masajeando su suave cuerpo Hinata comienza a respirar agitadamente claramente excitada por el roce afectivo. Su cuerpo mojado contra el de ella, y esas suaves manos producían unos débiles gemidos, que escapaban por sus suaves labios rosa. Naruto tomando la iniciativa pone a Hinata contra la pared del túnel, y comienza a besarla salvajemente, la peliazul escurre los delicados dedos por los dorados cabellos haciendo el beso mas violento. En la unión de sus bocas se puede ver claramente los fluidos deslizándose por el cuello de Hinata, Naruto lleva su mano derecha hacia uno de los pechos de Hinata provocando un gemido, masajeándolos circularmente puede sentir el pezón erecto producto de la excitación o del frió presente por la lluvia. Comienza a desabrochar su blusa dejando expuesto sus redondos y suaves pechos, una piel blanca; Hinata para sorpresa de Naruto, introduce su mano en el pantalón; al llegar al punto deseado descubre el miembro erecto del rubio, quien comenzaba a respirar totalmente agitado. Viendo la situación en la que estaban, Hinata para la acción.

Hinata- Naruto…mmm… vayamos a mi casa mmm… por favor- Naruto sacando sus manos asiente con la cabeza.

Al emprender el paso hacia su casa, Hinata decide aclararle unas cosas a Naruto.

Hinata- quiero que conozcas a mi familia¿que dices?- Con un tono de suplica.

Naruto- ¿Por qué no?- Pasando una mano por la espalda de la chica.

**REUNION ANBU**

-Orochimaru, la única solución es eliminarlo-

-Tiene que haber algo más, Tobi, algo que quiera con todo sus ser- Se siente abrir la puerta por uno de los integrantes con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Orochimaru, no va a creer lo que vi, en el parque-

Orochimaru- cuéntame todo Hidan-

**CASA HYUUGA**

La pareja se encuentra parada en la entrada de una mansión inmensa.

Hinata- tranquilo amor, es solo mi familia, jijiji- Naruto continúa parado firme como un soldado, esperando el ataque de un frente enemigo.

Llamando a la puerta, atiende para alivio de Naruto su primo Neji.

Neji- hola Naruto que bueno verte, y como veo ya están juntos. No pierdes el tiempo Naruto, jajjajjaj- El rubio rojo como un tomate.

Hinata- NEJI NO DIGAS ESO- Más roja que Naruto.

Neji- pasen, que se enfría la casa-

La casa era completamente el doble de la de Kiba, un living que podría ser ocupado por más de 400 personas, una escalera de madera alfombrada lleva hacia los dormitorios, según parece.

Neji le muestra la cocina, nada fuera de lo común solo que en esta había 14 sirvientes, los cuales saludaron cordialmente al rubio para su vergüenza.

- HERMANA¿POR QUE LLEGASTE TAN TARDE?- Una chica de unos 12 años baja corriendo por las escaleras para abrazar fuertemente a Hinata, dejándola sin aire.

Hinata- Hanabi me estas matando jajajja, te presento a Naruto… mi novio- Hanabi inspecciona al rubio de pies a cabeza.

Hanabi- no esta nada mal, jijij- Naruto estaba en otro mundo, completamente a punto de explotar, nunca sintió tanto calor en su cara, Neji por supuesto estaba disfrutando cada segundo de esto.

-Hinata déjame a solas con Uzumaki- La orden provino de Hiashi Hyuga padre de Hinata, y miembro del consejo escolar.

Hinata- si, si padre- Golpeando con el codo a Naruto. Hiashi le hace un gesto de dirigirse hacia la oficina de el.

**OFICINA HYUGA**

Naruto- ¿Qué necesita señor?- Hiashi se coloca en su asiento, colocando sus manos en el escritorio, mira fijamente a Naruto.

Hiashi- se quien eres, y no pienso correrte de esta casa, pero necesito un favor-

Naruto- ¿que necesita?- Totalmente perdido por la declaración de uno de los más poderosos de la ciudad.

Hiashi- déjame ayudarte con tu misión Kyuubi no Kitsune-

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

- ¿Señor Fugaku, que hacemos con Akatsuki?-

Fugaku- déjalos, por ahora, están muy lejos de saber lo que ocurre- Otra sombra se hace presente en el cuarto.

- No lo creó- señalando hacia un costado

Fugaku- ATRAPALO AHORA-

Dicha persona comenzó la persecución. El espía se esconde tras media hora detrás de un edificio.

- ¿Qué haces Itachi?- Itachi antes de reaccionar es atrapado por el cuelo, levantado unos 5 centímetros del suelo.

Itachi- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Dicho atacante se acerca a su cara, mostrando unos ojos azules, pelo rubio bajando hacia sus hombros totalmente desarreglado. Itachi no lo podía creer y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

Itachi- ¿Arashi?- el atacante lo golpea secamente en la nuca provocando la inconsciencia de este.


	9. Captura

**OFICINA HYUGA**

Naruto- ¿como puede ayudarme?-

Hiashi- te contaré todo- Naruto se sienta al borde de la silla para escucharlo.

Hiashi- El consejo está compuesto de diferentes familias, Hyuga, Haruno, Aburame, Tanada, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Nara. De nosotros no debes preocuparte, somos totalmente neutrales. Del que debes preocuparte es de Danzo Shimada **(INVENTE EL APELLIDO PO Q NO LO SE LOL)** y Homura Chiate **(TAMBIEN LO INVENTE PO Q NO LO SE LOL).**

Danzo maneja todo el consejo, de principio a fin, y Homura sería como su secretaria, jejej; pero volviendo al tema, Danzo es uno de los muchos beneficiados en los negocios ANBU, recibe ordenes de Orochimaru, pero el líder principal es invisible, no hay rastros de el. Te voy a dar ciertas pistas para que investigues, en la ciudad de la Hierba hay un edificio cerca de los muelles, según mis propias investigaciones, es un lugar de prostitución; esta dividido por edades; aquellos que recién entran son encerrados en una cámara, de ahí no se más. Te pido que rescates a esas personas. Como lo sé, mi informador que esta junto con Orochimaru; era un gran amigo de tu padre, se llamaba Umino Iruka. Le encantará conocerte.

Otro lugar que me gustaría que investigues se encuentra en la ciudad de la lluvia, un complejo escolar, cuyo gimnasio nunca abre, y tiene una sigla ANBU.

Es todo lo que puedo decirte, pero tendrás mi apoyo en lo que necesites.

Algo más te presento a algunos ayudantes que tendrás en las próximas misiones.

Naruto- no creó que sea necesario, el líder, no creerá- Es interrumpido por Hyuga.

Hiashi- Ya hablé con el, somos viejos amigos-

Naruto- OK-

Hiashi- ENTREN-

-Te presento a Kakashi Hatake, Morino Ibiki y Yugao antiguos integrantes ANBU-

Naruto, se encontraba ante el mismísimo profesor de historia, usando el uniforme ANBU, a su lado un hombre de contextura robusta, un metro noventa de altura, un pañuelo en la cabeza con una profunda cicatriz en la cara; consistía del uniforme negro original pero con una capa del mismo color, y la ultima, una chica mediana, pelo púrpura, una hermosa cara, tez blanca, una musculosa negra, y unos jeans del mismo color.

Kakashi- las mascaras ANBU las pintamos de negro para que no haya confusión ¿entiendes?

Naruto- entiendo-

Hiashi- es todo, cuando vuelva tu líder coméntale sobre esta reunión y después realizaras las misiones en el orden que quieras, todo dicho puedes retirarte- Naruto se despide estrechando la mano de cada uno de los presentes.

Al salir de la oficina Hinata lo abraza, se aleja de el y lo mira preocupado.

Hinata- ¿que dijo?

Naruto- no ocurrió nada. Hinata me tengo que ir, es muy tarde y deje a Gaara solo- Hinata se deprimió considerablemente. Viendo esto le susurra en el oído.

Naruto- otro día terminamos lo que empezamos- Besando a la peliazul que tenía varios tonos de rojo en la cara, se despide de Neji y Hanabi.

Media hora después llega al departamento, al abrir la puerta no puede evitar sonreír ante la situación.

Un Gaara vendado como una momia, y la profesora Mitarashi Anko abrazada a el, los dos acostados en el sillón. La mano de Anko apoyada en el pelo rojizo, y su cabeza descansando en el pecho de Gaara, su pierna derecha rodeando su cintura.

Naruto se dirige a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, y se desploma en la cama.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Oscuridad. Completa oscuridad. Itachi lo único que sabía es que estaba atado a una silla con una cadena en sus tobillos, y sus brazos atrás del respaldar de la silla con otra cadena.

Siente pasos, se acercan cada ves más. La luz se prende y reconoce a su padre.

Fugaku- Itachi, siempre complicando mi vida-

Itachi- ¿que haces con la organización ANBU?

Fugaku- no estoy con ANBU IDIOTA, es una misión que organizamos con Hiashi Hyuga-

Itachi- EXPLICAME ENTONCES- Fugaku agarra una silla y se sienta frente a su hijo.

Fugaku- La operación comenzó hace 3 años, el objetivo era encontrar pruebas para borrar a Danzo del consejo junto con su mascota Homura. Se extendió mas de lo debido, ANBU cubre muy bien sus negocios, dejando a la vista lo más común, narcotráfico, prostitución; tenemos alrededor de diez personas trabajando para nosotros, Kyuubi ya se debe haber reunido con Hiashi, que le entregará algunos trabajos que tu no objetaras. También se encuentra con nosotros Umino Iruka, quien recolecta información trabajando para Orochimaru, pero últimamente está escaseando de datos, varios profesores de la escuela son antiguos ANBU, Kyuubi no debe enterarse de esto ya que podría interferir con la misión, dale la información necesaria no más.

Itachi- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esto padre?-

Fugaku- No podría arriesgar tu vida, pero al final te adheriste a Akatsuki, pero quedaba Sasuke. Así que me aleje de ustedes dos-

-Siempre fuiste muy curioso Itachi- una sombra comentó.

Itachi-¿no vas a preguntarme por tu hijo… Arashi?- Dicho esto se presenta un hombre alto de unos 40 años, pelo rubio pasando los hombros, ojos azules.

Hiashi- los dejo, después de tu conversación con Arashi te retiras de mi base- Ya fuera del cuarto Arashi se sienta contra una pared.

Arashi- ¿Cómo anda Naruto?-

Itachi- estaría orgulloso… líder- Arashi dibuja una sonrisa, deslumbrante.

**CASA DE NARUTO**

Naruto se despierta con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio de toda la semana, al pasar para la cocina, cerca de la puerta de salida ve varias bolsas de con ropa, por lo que parece las chicas compraron todo, sigue y observa a Gaara siendo acariciado por dos pechos, Anko tiene la cabeza del pelirrojo entre sus pechos; al parecer esta soñando algo muy bueno igual que Gaara, aunque es posible saber que.

Saca de la heladera y prepara su desayuno, un buen tazón de ramen. Al ver el reloj de la pared, se da cuenta que falta una hora para la escuela. Lava el plato y se decide a despertar a Anko.

Naruto- psss… psss Anko-

Anko- mmm mmm-

Naruto- ANKO ESTAS ASFIXIANDO A GAARA- Con este grito Anko se despierta furiosamente, pero se tranquiliza al ver a su Gaara con el dedo en la boca, y un hilo de baba corriendo de esta. Anko sale de su admiración, y ve a Naruto.

Anko- ¿Qué necesitas Naruto?- Arreglándose el cabello que estaba todo enrulado, vaya uno a saber porque.

Naruto- en una hora abre la escuela, te aviso para que te prepares-

Anko- gracias Naruto… podrías no comentar nada de esto- Naruto decide jugar un poco con esto.

Naruto- ¿estas arrepentida?-

Anko- NO NADA DE ESO, es que quiero estar segura-Anko raramente se encuentra tímida en el día de hoy.

Naruto- no te preocupes pero apurate que llegas tarde, yo me encargo del bebe, jajá- Anko rápidamente se va corriendo hasta su departamento. Naruto aprovechando la situación decide jugar una broma.

Se saca la ropa quedando en solo unos calzoncillos, se acuesta en el sillón al lado de Gaara y pasa un brazo por su cintura.

Gaara al sentir acariciar su pelo se despierta, pensando que es Anko, con la mano acaricia por debajo de su cintura.

Gaara-** _("que suave Anko… un momento que es esto, la otra noche no tenia tanto pelo, esto parece… no… no que no sea eso por favor")_**

Gaara se da vuelta y queda frente a frente con Naruto, quien se muerde el labio y le dice.

Naruto- Gaara anoche fue mi primera ves, espero que estemos juntos para siempre, te amo- Naruto se estaba matando de risa en su mente.

Gaara- empezó a temblar, los ojos se aguaron, eran cataratas.

**¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!.**

Gaara se levanto corriendo hasta el baño, donde se escuchó inmediatamente la ducha.

Media hora después de explicarle que fue lo que sucedió Gaara recobró la cordura. Ahora se encuentran sentados, un pelirrojo devorando su desayuno y a un rubio con dos ojos hinchados y diciendo obscenidades casi en un murmuro.

Las tres chicas se levantan y ven la situación, Gaara las recibió con una mirada que decía "no pregunten". Terminan el desayuno y Naruto decide realizar una caminata para despejarse de lo anteriormente sucedido, y hacer tiempo para buscar a Hinata a la salida como habían acordado la otra noche.

**REUNION ANBU**

**-**Orochimaru, esta todo preparado, a la salida de la escuela la recogeremos-

Orochimaru- bien, traten de no lastimarla mucho, sino no tendremos con que divertirnos-

-si Orochimaru-

**HORARIO DE SALIDA: ESCUELA KONOHA**

Kiba- ¿Hinata que esperas?-

Hinata- Naruto viene a buscarme- con un leve sonrojo. Con esta respuesta las chicas comenzaron a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas.

Shikamaru- que problemático, vámonos- Seguido de Shino, Kiba y Choji.

Sakura- Sasuke quieres salir conmigo- Mostrando unos corazones en los ojos.

Sasuke- no- y con eso se retira dejando a una muy triste Sakura, Al minuto se retira seguida de todas las demás, que tratan de animarla.

Rock Lee- HINATA MUCHA SUERTE CON NARUTO, QUE TU ESPIRITU FLOREZCA COMO LA PRIMAVERA, MI HERMOSA AMIGA- Rock es retirado forzosamente por Neji quien se disculpa con Hinata.

Hinata llevaba 5 minutos esperando, estaba impacientándose hasta que siente a alguien envolverla en un abrazo.

Naruto- ¿me esperaste mucho?- Besando a Hinata en el cuello, quien se ríe por las cosquillas, producidas por su lengua.

Hinata- no tonto, vamos- Agarra del brazo a Naruto y se van para el parque, aquel donde habían tenido ese día de lluvia.

Ya en el parque, estaban acostados en el césped, disfrutando solamente de la presencia del otro.

-QUE LINDA PAREJA, ME DAN GANAS DE ABRAZARLOS- Este grito alertó a Naruto.

Frente a ellos se encontraban 3 ANBU. Uno de ellos da un paso al frente.

- Me presento, mi nombre es Tobi- un muchacho de pelo negro, y estatura mediana.

-El mío es Sasori- Un hombre alto de pelo naranja tirando a rojizo, detrás de su mascara, que presenta unos agujeros se puedes observar unos ojos color miel.

-Y yo soy Hidan- este se encuentra sin mascara, presenta un pelo grisáceo peinado hacia atrás, una altura importante, y unos ojos violeta.

Naruto- ¿Qué quieren?- Poniéndose delante de Hinata quien ha empezado a temblar por la situación.

Hidan- no te preocupes solo danos a la chica-

Naruto- espero que sea una broma- Apretando los puños.

Tobi- si es una broma jaja, en verdad te vamos a golpear un poco, pero no matarte. Luego nos llevamos a la chica y todos contentos ¿que dices?- Naruto estaba enfadado.

Naruto- CORRE HINATA- Hinata corre en dirección a su casa, viendo esto Hidan la persigue. Naruto al querer detenerlo, es golpeado en el estomago por Tobi.

Tobi- no te preocupes **Hidan** es un caballero con las mujeres. Continuemos con el intercambio de opiniones-

Naruto intenta atacar atacar a Tobi pero es apuñalado en la espalda por el otro integrante. Al caer al piso arrodillado Sasori le conecta un rodillazo en la cara, antes de que caiga Tobi los sostiene, lo pone de pie contra un árbol; y antes de que reaccione le clava un cuchillo en la palma de la mano.

Naruto no podía concentrarse en la pelea, seguía pensando en Hinata.

Tobi- al bebe le quitan el caramelo y se pone a llorar, eres asquerosamente débil- Clavando otro cuchillo en la otra palma.

Sasori se dedica a realizarle tajos en los tobillos, Naruto no podía pedir ayuda, su posición estaba alejada del centro del parque, nadie lo escucharía.

Sasori- es tiempo Tobi, sácalo-

Tobi- OK, chico esto va a doler un poco, pero… sobrevivirás- Sin más explicaciones Tobi abraza a Naruto y lo saca del árbol, creando dos agujeros en las manos de Naruto, por suerte no tenían mango porque le hubieran arrancado la mano entera. Pero el dolo era insoportable, sin poder sostenerse cae al piso.

-Ya la capturé-

Tobi- bien, nos vamos-

Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.


	10. Madoka Kazama

**CASA DE NARUTO**

Tayuya- ¿Qué raro que Naruto no llega?-

Haku- quizás se esta divirtiendo con la novia-

Temari- jijijij, igual preparemos la comida para la noche… Gaara lávate las manos-

Gaara- si… mamá- recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de su hermana.

**PARQUE**

Naruto recobra la conciencia, se pone de pie e intenta caminar. Las heridas siguen frescas en su cuerpo, su ropa manchada totalmente con sangre. Las palmas de sus manos muestran en forma cruda los pedazos de carne sobrantes de la herida.

Su cara, solo presenta moretones por el ataque de Tobi y Sasori. Pero al parecer se dedicaron a dejarle otro regalo. Levantando su remera encuentra una herida profunda en el pecho, seguramente la causante de este charco de sangre.

Apoyando las manos en la rodilla, se esfuerza por caminar. De a poco se encamina hacia su departamento, unas cuantas cuadras.

Su expresión facial no demuestra ningún sentimiento, es como si estuviera muerto. Arrastrando los pies por la calle, va dejando rastros de su propia sustancia por doquier, apestando el aire por la sangre seca.

No sentía el más mínimo dolor. Acercando las manos a su cara, examina las heridas. Carne y piel han sido arrancados, acercando su boca arranca aquello sobrante o que cuelga de sus extremidades, no le importa sentir el gusto en la boca.

Los pasos son cada vez más lentos, el cuerpo empieza a sentir el exceso de esfuerzo. Se hace a la vista la puerta de su departamento, subiendo los escalones a duras penas, busca las llaves en su bolsillo. Al querer abrir las llaves se caen por el agujero de su palma; comienza a reírse de la situación. Se agacha y agarra nuevamente sus llaves, esta vez con las dos manos, ya que no tiene equilibrio para sostenerlas con una mano. Al final la puede abrir.

Temari- NARUTO QUE ESTUVISTE HACIE- La presencia de Naruto en ese estado produce el silencio de los ocupantes.

Haku- NARUTO- Antes que se desplome lo sostiene en sus brazos, y con ayuda de Tayuya lo llevan a la habitación para realizarle las curaciones.

Gaara escuchando los gritos se levanta despacio, ya sus heridas están casi sanadas. Entra al living y no ve a nadie, escuchando conversaciones se dirige a la habitación de Naruto, al abrir la puerta, quedó frío. Las tres chicas limpiando a un ensangrentado Naruto, completamente cortado en su pecho, y en las palmas. Lo más perturbador es la sonrisa en su cara, como si disfrutara estar en ese dolor.

Gaara- Naruto- El rubio se gira a su amigo.

Naruto- Gaara… ellos lo pidieron… ellos lo pidieron-

Gaara- no hables-

Naruto- los voy a matar uno por uno- Haku le coloca anestesia para que pueda dormir. Gaara no puede evitar que ruede una lágrima por su blanca mejilla, su amigo… su hermano ya no es el mismo. Ya le habían comentado lo sucedido después de la pelea con Sai, pero esto sobrepaso el límite, y Naruto se los haría saber tarde o temprano.

**VIERNES- DIA ANTES DE LAS VACACIONES**

El rumor del secuestro de Hyuga Hinata se hizo escuchar en toda la ciudad. Al parecer no fue la única también fueron secuestrados Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Inuzuka Kiba. Al parecer ANBU quería dar un mensaje a todos aquellos que se opongan a sus deseos. Hiashi renunció súbitamente a su puesto en el consejo, igual que Sakumo Haruno y Tsume Inuzuka.

**CASA DE NARUTO**

Hoy viernes es la reunión entre todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, al parecer todos realizaron sus misiones y volverían en cualquier hora del día.

Naruto se despierta, estira sus piernas y brazos. Y se levanta para la cocina. Cuando llega están todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, quines lo miran con tristeza.

Itachi- ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto?- Kisame se acerca a Naruto y le da una palmada en la espalda.

Kisame- el chico es más fuerte que todos nosotros, jejjeje- abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al rubio.

Naruto- ¿mi chaqueta?-

Temari-¿Para que la quieres?-

Naruto- voy a la escuela- Esto hace que Temari levante la vos hasta ensordecer a los demás.

Temari- NI DE BROMA TE QUEDAS ACA HASTA QUE SANES- Naruto sorprende a todos cuando se acerca y la abraza fuertemente.

Naruto- Temari te agradezco que te preocupes, pero necesito despejarme- Temari se aferra más a el.

Temari- está bien, pero cuídate- Naruto le da un beso en la mejilla y sale por la puerta con la chaqueta alcanzada por Gaara.

Gaara lleva a un costado a su hermana para conversar, el único faltante es Kankuro que duerme profundamente en el sótano, al parecer un largo viaje.

Gaara- ¿Qué te ocurre Temari?-

Temari no puede soportarlo y rompe en llanto en el pecho de hermano, quien pasa su mano por sus largos cabellos.

Temari- estoy enamorada de Naruto- Gaara lo esperaba, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

En dirección a la escuela Naruto iba contento, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Al pasar por una obra en construcción ve una cadena de colgando de una de las grúas. _**("YATTTA ESTO ME SERVIRA…")**_

Guardando la cadena debajo de su remera retoma su camino.

**ESCUELA KONOHA**

En la reja de la escuela estaban sentados los que quedaban del grupo.

Tenten- no lo puedo creer, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata-

Hana estaba destruida, el secuestro de su hermano fue un duro golpe para ella. Ino presentaba ojos llorosos, su amiga y rival estaba en la misma condición, y su amor Sasuke, igual. Neji estaba serio, el secuestro de Hinata afecto directamente al grupo. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji y Rock Lee trataban de mantener la calma, ya que empezar un problema podría afectar el posible rescate de sus amigos.

Hana- ¿aquel no es Naruto- Todos miran en frente de la calle para ver al rubio con una cálida sonrisa acercándose a ellos.

Neji- Naruto¿no escuchaste nada por medio de tu organización?- Todos escuchan atentamente.

Naruto- No, pero hay posibilidades de conseguirlas- Con un brillo en los ojos.

Choji- ¿que quieres decir?- Naruto levanta su remera y saca la cadena sosteniéndola en su mano derecha.

Hana- NO NARUTO ESTAS LOCO, NO HAGAS NADA- Naruto sin prestarle atención se fue en busca de los ANBU.

El grupo salió inmediatamente en busca de Naruto. Como faltaba 1 hora para la primera clase, a los alumnos se les tenía permitido entrar al comedor.

Naruto al doblar en la curva hacia el comedor, se encuentra frente a frente con la directora Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gay, Kurenai, Yamato, Anko, Asuma, Inoichi, Shibi Aburame, Jiraiya. Y extrañamente con Sakumo, madre de Sakura, Hiashi Y Tsume.

Tsunade- ¿Qué haces Naruto?- Con esta pregunta todos giran y ven a Naruto.

Naruto había escondido la cadena antes de girar por suerte.

Naruto- voy al comedor¿necesito algún permiso?-

Tsunade- no me faltes el respeto mocoso- La expresión agresiva se suavizo al instante.

Kakashi- no lo hagas, no te conviertas en lo que persigues- Sin sacar los ojos de su libro.

Naruto- es tarde ya me convertí en eso, y mucho más-

Naruto abre la puerta y se encuentra con Kabuto y Sasori, los cuales se sorprenden al verlo. Naruto da un paso y es detenido. Cuando mira al responsable, se da cuenta que es Hiashi.

Hiashi- si lo haces, que no vuelvan a caminar¿me entiendes Naruto?-

Naruto- seguro y Hiashi… dime Kyuubi-

Sakumo- venga nuestros hijos- Obteniendo una mirada por parte del rubio.

Naruto- señora, no tiene que decírmelo- Dicho esto saca la cadena haciendo que den un paso atrás.

Naruto- Tsunade… cierre las puertas con llave… de aquí no sale nadie- Tsunade afirmó firmemente. Naruto entra al centro de l comedor, y escucha la cerradura de la puerta, dando conocimiento de que esta solo con dos ANBU y la única salida es pelear.

Kabuto- ¿NARUTO TANTO TIIEMPO¿QUE NECESITAS?- Sasori se estaba riendo a todo pulmón.

Naruto- ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-

Kabuto- ehhhh… no puedo decirte, pero puedo darte una pista. Vas a ir ahí en este momento- Kabuto se lanza hacia el rubio.

Naruto saca la cadena y la envuelve en el cuello del atacante, y con un giro lo hace caer al suelo. Kyuubi reacciona rápidamente y patea las costillas del ANBU. Lo levanta con la mano, enrolla la cadena en sus manos vendadas, y lo atrae por el cuello nuevamente y golpea su cabeza con la de el. Provocando un sangrado entre los dos.

Naruto- prepárense… la única forma de salir de acá es una bolsa- Arroja a Kabuto al suelo. Sasori intenta escapar por la puerta y al agarrar el picaporte una daga se clava en su mano, atascándola contra la madera. Antes de que lo golpee Naruto se agacha y clava otra en la pierna izquierda de este.

Naruto- espera aquí, ya vendré por ti- Dejando a Sasori empalado en la puerta.

Naruto- Kabuto dime alguna pista-

Kabuto- Tu novia debe estar gozando como una perra con Orochimaru, aajjajaja-

Naruto- respuesta incorrecta- Con una fuerza increíble le patea el rostro. Kabuto escupe la sangre en la que se observan un par de dientes.

Naruto- esperadme que ya vengo, no te vayas- Naruto se dirige a la cocina y recoge 15 cuchillos. Los tira al suelo y agarra el cuerpo de Kabuto, y lo tira sobre una mesa. Asándolo del cuello con la intención de asfixiarlo (o eso es lo que el creía), recoge uno de los cuchillos, y lo traspasa por el hombro izquierdo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITO… COUGH COUGH-

Naruto introduce el siguiente en el otro hombro. Provocando otro grito por parte del ANBU. Al ver que Sasori se estaba zafando, lanza el cuchillo desde una distancia de 20 metros y se clava en la espalda de Sasori.

Sasori- MALDITO, AHH- Los profesores que estaban afuera observaban todo por la ventana y no lo podían creer.

Kurenai- es sangre fría-

Jiraiya- se lo merecen-

En el comedor se ve a un Kabuto clavado contra la mesa por ambos hombros, tobillos, y manos.

Naruto- dime un lugar y te dejo vivir, para matarte otro día- Kabuto lo ignora.

Naruto al no ver otra solución sube a la mesa y lo apuñala en el pecho por lo menos 10 veces. El cuerpo de Kabuto completamente mutilado, con el último aliento de vida llama a Naruto.

Kabuto- Sabes algo… cough… eres igual… al líder-

Naruto salta de la mesa, dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Kabuto. Se dirige hacia Sasori que esta desangrándose a no más poder.

Sasori- estás muerto chico…-

Naruto- dime un nombre o un lugar, nada más-

Sasori- ciudad de la Hierba-

Naruto- Gracias, no era tan difícil- dicho esto corta el cuello de Sasori, agarra el cuerpo sin vida y lo lanza junto al de Kabuto.

Naruto golpea la puerta para que lo dejen salir. Viendo quien es, Tsunade se dispone a abrir la puerta.

Naruto- Hiashi, están en el complejo, en la ciudad de la Hierba-

Hiashi- ¿qué piensas hacer?-

Naruto- te comunicaré a la noche, primero esta Akatsuki- Dicho esto se retira pero antes dice unas últimas palabras.

Naruto- Tsunade tira los cuerpos, apestarán el comedor- Elige irse por la puerta de servicio para no dar explicaciones a sus compañeros.

**REUNION: CASA DE NARUTO 2 HORAS DESPUES**

Itachi- Mi padre esta de nuestro lado, trabaja conjuntamente con Hiashi, tienen informadores dentro de ANBU, uno de ellos Umino Iruka, así que Zabuza no lo sigas más, podrías comprometerlo. No tenemos permitido rondar por su base nuevamente. Nada más-

Zabuza- Itachi, te contaremos nuestra misión en privado, yquien es la chica- Los demás estaban confundidos al ver en un rincón en la oscuridad a una muchacha de la misma edad que Naruto.

Itachi- esta bien, Naruto prosigue-

Naruto- tuve un encuentro con dos de los integrantes, Kabuto y Sasori, según ellos Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba y Sakura se encuentran en un establecimiento en la ciudad de la hierba-

Itachi- Kankuro¿los conseguiste?-

Kankuro- Hizashi Hyuga, Obito Uchiha, Kimimaro Kaguya aceptaron integrarse a Akatsuki-

Itachi- muy bien Kankuro los conseguiste, ahora retirense- El grupo deja a Zabuza y Kisame, junto con esa chica.

Itachi- ¿Qué ocurre?

Zabuza- Nuestra misión fue una trampa. Alguien esta filtrando información a ANBU. Todo el embarque fue un invento, cuando entramos al barco ya nos estaban esperando con una carga de explosivos. Pudimos salir de pura suerte. Kisame rescató a esta chica que se encontraba inconsciente en el barco-

Itachi- acércate- La chica se deja ver.

Itachi- nombre-

- Madoka… Kazama Madoka-

Itachi- ya veía un parecido…-

Kisame- no entiendo nada Itachi-

Itachi- Madoka es hija de Arashi… su otra familia- Zabuza y Kisame tenían los ojos saltones por la noticia.

Itachi- Madoka… tu hermano ¿Dónde se encuentra?-

Madoka- es uno de ellos… lo lamento-


	11. Mala Sangre

Itachi- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Madoka- es uno de los líderes de ANBU?

Kisame- Tienes que contarnos más para que te creamos- Zabuza estaba con su mano en la espada igual que Kisame.

Madoka- Mi hermano Hinohue y yo, somos hijos de Kazama Arashi. Mi madre Kima Rashida pertenecía a los Hunter nin, mantuvo en secreto su relación, ya que ANBU no era un aliado de su pandilla. Arashi se mantuvo en contacto con nosotros cada mes, y nos comentó sobre su otra familia. Esto disgustó a mi hermano, por lo que delató a nuestro padre, y como consecuencia a nuestra madre. Esa noche mi madre fue asesinada por Hinohue, justificándose con la patética excusa de traicionar a la organización. Y que madre estaría feliz de que su hijo haya terminado con su vida y no cualquier otro.

Yo, por supuesto entendí que estaba completamente trastornado. Días después envié una carta a Arashi contándole todo, la carta llego pero también fui descubierta por mi hermano, quien me encerró en una de las celdas de la comisaría culpándome de traición.

Al año siguiente se unió a ANBU, favoreciendo a los Hunter con pequeños porcentajes a través de los negocios de Konoha.

Zabuza- ¿Cómo terminaste en el barco?

Madoka- cuando descubrí que una de las intenciones era matar a nuestro otro hermano, discutí con el con la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de idea. Pero su corazón guarda mucho rencor hacia nuestro padre, pero sobretodo hacia su otro hijo ya que lo ve como uno de los preferidos, y el se sintió como alguien secundario y que no tenía importancia en la vida de Arashi.

Yo también me sentí igual, pero padre cumplía su rol en ambas familias sin preferencias, igual Hinohue no lo entendió-

Kisame- ¿conoces a tu hermano?-

Madoka- solo escuche su nombre una ves, Naruto si no me equivoco, pero Arashi lo debe haber enviado a una ciudad alejada para su protección- Madoka declaró tristemente.

Itachi- te equivocas… Naruto está aquí mismo-

Madoka- ¿Dónde? DIME-

Kisame- pero que eres sorda, estuviste aquí cuando Itachi lo nombró-

Madoka- EL IDIOTA DE TU COMPÀÑERO ME VENDO LOS OJOS Y ME TAPO LOS OIDOS. ASI QUE NO ME REGAÑES TIBURON HOMOSEXUAL-

Kisame- ERES IGUAL QUE NARUTO, MOCOSA DE PORQUERIA-

Itachi- basta Kisame, Zabuza llama a Tsunade y Jiraiya; y trae a Naruto- Zabuza saca por cuello a Kisame y se va en busca de las personas requeridas.

Itachi- Madoka… tendremos una reunión familiar¿Qué dices?- Madoka asintió nerviosa.

**ESCUELA KONOHA**

Tsunade- Jiraiya tenemos que ir a lo de Naruto-

Jiraiya- ¿para?

Tsunade- Itachi le contará todo-

Jiraiya- perfecto lo que nos faltaba-

**SOTANO: CASA DE NARUTO**

Naruto al bajar al sótano se encuentra con 4 personas. Itachi devorando una caja de pocky, Tsunade y Jiraiya. Naruto ya sabía de la amistad que tenían la directora y el profesor con Itachi, por lo que no le pareció raro que sepan de la organización y de sus misiones, siendo ella quien le avisó de la fiesta en la casa de Kiba.

Pero la otra persona, provoco su completa atención, ojos azules, pelo negro hasta la cintura, esbelta figura, cara angelical. Naruto no sentía ninguna atracción en ese sentido, sino una curiosidad, como si fuera alguien cercano a el.

Naruto- si Itachi ¿Qué necesitas?-

Itachi- Naruto es hora de que sepas la verdad- Señalando a Tsunade quien comenzó a hablar ante un confuso Naruto.

Tsunade- tu padre Arashi tuvo una relación extramatrimonial. Esta mujer se llamaba Kima Rashida, vivía al oeste de la ciudad del sonido.

Luego de un año y medio de pareja tuvieron dos hijos Madoka y Hinohue Kazama-

Naruto- whou whou… el apellido de mi padre era Uzumaki-

Tsunade- su apellido era Kazama, Uzumaki era una forma de no atraer problemas. Kima era integrante de los Hunter, y tu padre por las dudas cambió su apellido, por si en el futuro tenías algún encuentro con ellos. Sabia decisión por parte de Arashi, ya que Hinohue lo informo a los lideres de Hunter, provocando la muerte de Kima-

Madoka- Hinohue mató a mi madre- Naruto se cae de la silla.

Naruto- espera espera… o sea que tu serías Madoka- Itachi tapándose la cara por la estupida pregunta.

Naruto- serías, como una hermana ¿no?-

Madoka- pues si, pero si tu no- es abruptamente cortada por un abrazo rompecorazones por parte del rubio. Madoka no lo podía creer, unos minutos de conocer a su otro hermano, y ya estaba encariñado con el, y por la acción resultante el sentía lo mismo.

Jiraiya- Naruto… es tu hermana…pero si tu deseas eso-

PLAFF-PLAFF

Tsunade- ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO POR DIOS¿QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA?-

Naruto- Itachi ¿que más sabes de mi padre?- Sin soltar a su hermana.

Itachi- ehhh jejjeje… veras Naruto… no esta digamos… tan muerto como sabes _**("aun… ahora de seguro va a estar").**_

Naruto- Imposible tu me dijiste que había muerto en aquel accidente¿era todo mentira?- Su tono de vos hacia Tsunade demostraba enojo, rencor, tristeza.

Tsunade- el accidente es real, pero tu padre no falleció. Luego de lo que le pasó a Rin no quería ponerte en peligro, entonces ideó un plan. Eligió unos de los mejores orfanatos, y a la edad de siete años envió a Itachi para reclutarte. Es un poco difícil de creer, pero tu padre te quiere Naruto, más que a propia vida. Su plan lo demuestra aún más, borrarse de la faz de la tierra solo por protegerte es suficiente.

Naruto empezaba a registrar toda la información. Su padre estaba vivo, sentimientos de odio surgían con cada palabra repetida en su mente. Pero había sido necesario para su protección, no había otra solución.

Naruto- entiendo, Itachi ¿donde esta en este momento?-

Itachi- jejjeje Naruto… como decirlo… es el líder de Akatsuki- Naruto cae al piso desmayado.

Madoka- NARUTOOO- Madoka llega a atrapar su cabeza antes de que golpee el suelo.

Jiraiya- necesito un trago- Con eso se retiran el pervertido y Tsunade.

Itachi- Madoka recuéstalo en la cama, y déjalo dormir- Madoka asiente tontamente.

**COMPLEJO: CIUDAD DE LA HIERBA**

-AHHHHHHH DEMONIOS CUANTO LLEVAMOS AQUÍ ENCERRADOS-

- Cállate Kiba, me pones mas nervioso de lo que estoy-

Kiba- lo siento Sasuke ¿como se encuentra Sakura?-

Sasuke- la fiebre sigue aumentando-

Era una cámara de paredes blancas, con un solo foco que hacía intermitencia cada 10 malditos segundos. Una puerta con una abertura donde le enviaban comida y agua cada 6 horas. El olor era insoportable, posiblemente proveniente de los otros cuartos, era algo putrefacto. Era favorable no pensar en eso.

Kiba estaba sentado en posición india en el piso, con su cabeza golpeando suavemente la pared. Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las camas, abrazando fuertemente a Sakura, quien había contraído una fiebre. Sasuke empieza a pasar sus dedos por sus rosados cabellos, acercando su cara a ella, presiona sus labios suavemente con ella. Kiba miraba con una sonrisa la acción de Sasuke, al fin el bastardo de corazón frió acepto sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

Sasuke comienza a murmurar en el oído de Sakura

-Sakura, por favor recupérate, no puedo perderte… yo…. te amo- Acercándola a su pecho con más fuerza.

Kiba- ¿adonde habrán llevado a Hinata?-

Sasuke- no se pero ese tipo era exactamente igual a Naruto, si no tuviera el pelo negro serian mellizos-

Kiba- tienes razón, tan iguales que asusta- Kiba viendo a Sakura temblar, le arroja su campera a Sasuke quien la recibe confuso-

Sasuke- que haces, te morirás de frío-

Kiba- no importa, Sakura lo necesita, además tú estas con solo una remera- Sasuke le agradece.

**EN OTRO LUGAR DEL COMPLEJO**

- ¿Así que eres la novia de ese Naruto?-

- ¿QUE QUIERES?- Hinata se encontraba atada a una silla totalmente desnuda, los ojos vendados, mojados por el llanto desesperado.

-Sabes algo… me encantan las chicas difíciles- El secuestrador pasa su lengua por el cuello de Hinata provocando tensión en su cuerpo, la cual da vuelta la cabeza con asco. Pasa una de sus manos por los senos de Hinata, apretando fuertemente. Una de sus manos baja por su estomago, pasando el ombligo, llegando hasta su virginidad. Hinata estaba asustada, no quería que esta fuera su primera vez. Tocando su vellosidad el sujeto le dice.

-es todo por ahora, pero estate atenta: cuando menos lo pienses estaré dentro tuyo, y te gustará jajajja- Escuchando la puerta cerrarse Hinata rompe en llanto.

Hinata- Naruto… por favor… aparece…por favor-

**AFUERA DEL CUARTO DE HINATA**

- Hinohue-san alguna información nueva-

- Por ahora nada, solo que es la novia de mi hermano, Teska lamento lo de tu hijo, se que es un poco tarde-

Teska- no importa, mi venganza contra Akatsuki será muy pronto. Que haremos si aparecen, no tenemos los suficientes refuerzos-

Hinohue- no te preocupes… Deidara no era la única rata del grupo, hay una más. Ella me avisara todo.

Teska- es seguro confiar en una chica-

Hinohue- claro, después de todo por algo es mi novia- Se retiran las dos personas hacia el cuarto de mando.

SO**TANO DE NARUTO**

Madoka se encontraba al borde de la cama acariciando los suaves cabellos de Naruto. Costaba creer que estuviera al lado del otro hijo de Arashi. Tanto tiempo con la idea de que sentimientos tendría en este momento, fueron callados súbitamente. Naruto había sufrido lo mismo que ella, y sería injusto pensar lo contrario. Madoka al ver que intenta abrir los ojos perezosamente se levanta de la cama para ofrecerle un poco de agua.

Naruto, se sienta examinando en que lugar estaba. Ahora recuerda, se desmayó. Al levantar la vista ve a su "hermana" con un vaso de agua.

Naruto- gracias Madoka- tomando el vaso, segundos después vació.

Madoka- lamento que tengamos que conocernos así, pero Arashi nunca me contó donde vivías- Suprimiendo vanamente las lagrimas, Naruto se acerca y abraza a Madoka. Corriendo sus dedos por su pelo y masajeando su espalda, se calma.

Naruto- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Madoka se recupera.

Madoka- 17-

Naruto- ¿eres la única de tu familia?, aparte de tu hermano-

Madoka- no, pues… tenemos un abuelo adoptivo- Nerviosa y agachando la cabeza.

Naruto- QUE BIEN ¿COMO SE LLAMA?-

Madoka- Teska Mishimoto- Naruto se angustia.

Naruto- Teska envió a 4 ANBU a asesinarme, así que no creo que sea un buen pariente- Madoka asiente.

Madoka- tienes razón. Cuando Hinohue delató la relación de nuestros padres Teska fue el primero en exigir la ejecución por traición-

Naruto ¿pero como mantuvieron en secreto su relación¿Cómo justificaron de quien eran sus hijos?-

Madoka- Arashi tenía un amigo en la ciudad, que le debía favores, un tal Kidoshi, los documentos de nuestro nacimiento aparecían con el apellido Tankima. Este apellido lo mantuvimos hasta el día que mi hermano nos delató, la sola mención de Kazama fue nuestra perdición-

Naruto- eso explica todo-

Madoka- Naruto, Itachi me pidió que cuando despertaras subas para recibir tu misión- Con esto se retira hacia el living de su departamento, seguido de Madoka.

En el living están todos los integrantes. Itachi se dirige al centro y comienza sus asignaciones.

Itachi- OK ESCUCHEN… Naruto, iras al complejo de la ciudad de la Hierba a rescatar a mi hermano y sus amigos. Tus compañeros serán Tayuya, Temari, Kakashi, Yugao e Ibiki, estos tres últimos te esperan en la casa de Hiashi-

Itachi- Haku, Kankuro, Gaara, irán al complejo escolar en la ciudad de la Lluvia, investiguen quizás nos sea nada pero es mejor prevenir.

Itachi- Lamento informarles que han puesto precio a nuestras cabezas, por lo que varias pandillas estarán tras nosotros.

Kisame- ¿como cuales?-

Itachi- Hunter Nin, los restantes de la organización Sound, Black Ops, varios Nuke- nin y por supuesto ANBU-

Zabuza- genial¿y que haremos?-

Itachi- a eso voy… Conmigo irán Kisame, Zabuza, y se reunirá con nosotros Hizashi, Obito, Kimimaro y Anko, nuestra misión desbaratar cada base para no tener mayores problemas en el futuro-

Gaara- ¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE!!!-

Itachi- Anko recibía la información de Iruka, era una intermediaria entre el y Hiashi-

Gaara- no lo puedo creer-

Itachi- no te preocupes la protegeré- Gaara muestra un agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Itachi- OK todo dicho, Naruto acuérdate ve a lo de Hiashi-

Naruto-llevaré a Madoka para que se hospede con ellos, no quiero dejarla sola aquí-

Itachi- Buena idea. Reunión terminada-

**CASA HYUGA**

En la puerta se encuentra Naruto junto con Madoka. Luego de esperar unos segundos la puerta se abre mostrando a una llorosa Hanabi-

Hanabi- NARUTOOO- Arrojándose a sus brazos.

Naruto- shhhh shhhh, tranquila Hanabi, llévame con tu padre- Se agarra del brazo del rubio y lo lleva hasta su padre, quien se encuentra en su oficina totalmente desarreglado, claramente el secuestro de Hinata le pegó fuerte.

Naruto- Hanabi ve al living con Madoka- señalando a su hermana. Hanabi asiente con la cabeza.

Naruto- su hija estaría avergonzada, ahogándose en borrachera; no ayudará en nada Hiashi-

Hiashi- no puedo evitarlo, siempre la rebajé; nunca fui un padre ejemplar. Ocupado en mí trabajo, en negocios sin pasar ni un solo minuto con ella o mí otra hija-

Naruto- siempre puede remediarlo. ¿Donde se encuentran los demás?- Hiashi señala una puerta al costado del escritorio. Naruto la abre y se introduce.

- Estamos listos jefe-

Naruto- estas en un muy buen humor Kakashi-

- No es el único, lindo-

Naruto- tengo novia Yugao- Provocando la risa de esta quien le guiña el ojo.

-Acabemos con esto de una ves-

Kakashi- siempre arruinas la diversión Ibiki-

Naruto- bueno basta… nuestra misión es ir al complejo y rescatar a mis amigos-

Todos- SII-

Saliendo del cuarto seguido de sus tres compañeros de equipo, ve en el living a Madoka con Hanabi durmiendo en sus brazos.

Naruto- Madoka quédate aquí hasta que vuelva de mi misión, a Hiashi no le molestará-

Madoka- cuídate Naruto-

Naruto- siempre lo hago-´


	12. Traición

**BASE SOUND**

Detrás de unos arbustos se encuentran 6 sombras. Al parecer una de ellas esta acogotando a otro.

-cállate Kisame por el amor de dios, me estas matando con tus lamentos-

Kisame- esta bien… pero no me… sigas ahorcando Hizashi- Dicha persona aleja sus manos del azulado amigo.

Kimimaro- cuanto va a tardar Anko, solo tenia que verificar las ventanas del edificio-

Itachi- esperemos y… DESPIERTA OBITO-

Obito- ¿QUE QUE PASO?-

Itachi- estamos en medio de una misión y te duermes, eres increíble-

Obito- ok ok, pásame tu chaqueta que hace frío primo-

Itachi- ven pronto Anko- Con una cascada tipo anime en sus ojos.

Zabuza- Itachi ahí viene Anko- Todos dirigen su mirada a la chica, que viene con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa.

Kisame- ¿Por qué tan contenta Anko?- Anko se pasa la lengua por sus labios, mandando pensamientos lujuriosos a todo el equipo; Obito ya estaba despierto.

Itachi- No… no me digas que lo hiciste-

Kimimaro- ¿Hacer que?-

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

Hizashi- eso- dicho esto suena la alarma de seguridad.

Kimimaro- muy bien Anko, totalmente silenciosa-

Anko- tenía que probar mis nuevos explosivos huesudo-

Itachi- Vayamos al edificio de mando- Las 7 personas se dirigen al lugar indicado. Al parecer la explosión afectó hasta los guardias de la puerta principal, los cuales se encuentran en el suelo inconscientes.

Itachi- 2 grupos; Anko, Obito, Kimimaro al edificio siguiente, los demás conmigo, rápido-

**GRUPO ANKO**

El edificio presentaba 5 oficinas de cada lado, posiblemente trabajo administrativo, nada sospechoso. Anko registro cada oficina igual que Kimimaro. Obito estaba completamente atento a cada movimiento de Anko.

Obito _**("increíble, esa falda es muy corta")**_

Anko- me miras una vez mas y no podrás tener hijos- Obito entendiendo la amenaza se toma la entrepierna con actitud posesiva, y maniática.

Kimimaro- además Obito, ella está con el pelirrojo… jejjeje- Anko se sonroja levemente y levanta un puño exclamando.

Anko- lo que yo haga en mi vida, es privado así que cállense los dos de una buena ves, maldición-

Obito- Ok Anko… o debo decir Sabaku Anko- Sus dos compañeros estaban tentados mortalmente de risa, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Kimimaro se agarraba el estomago y a Obito le faltaba el aire.

Anko- AHHHHHHHHHHH terminemos esta misión y luego los mato-

Kimimaro- Anko que piensas si ves un cuadro con el dinosaurio Barney sobre una pared- Señalando un cuadro gigante en una de las oficinas.

Anko- AJJAA un escondite-

Kimimaro- yo iba a decir que eran de sexo dudoso pero si tú lo dices- Anko tenía una gota de la cabeza hasta la cintura.

Anko se acerca al cuadro y observa los bordes para encontrar botones o algo por el estilo. Al pasar sus dedos choca con una abertura, sacando un cuchillo la inserta en el lugar. El cuadro se desplaza hacia el costado revelando un tubo.

Kimimaro- tendremos que bajar-

Obito- tu primero Anko, jejjeje-

Anko- en tus sueños niño bonito- Haciendo un berrinche Obito se arroja por el tubo. O debo decir la filosa punta del cuchillo sobre su trasero lo hizo bajar primero. Kimimaro sin objetar continúa después del Uchiha seguido rápidamente por Anko.

**GRUPO KISAME**

Hizashi- Hey Kisame ¿por que te pintas la cara?- Provocando la atención de todo el grupo e incluso de Itachi.

Kisame- por que si-

Zabuza- responde la pregunta Kisame-

Kisame- por que me gusta el color- Viendo que no podrían obtener una respuesta directa por parte de Kisame, se dan por vencidos.

Hizashi- Itachi llevamos como media hora por este pasillo, y no hemos encontrado nada, solo oficinas con papeles y recibos-

Kisame- no olvides las multas automovilísticas-

Itachi- ya se, pero algo tiene que haber, si Anko no hubiera matado a todos con esa explosión-

Kisame- al parecer Naruto elimino a todos los buenos oponentes hace 8 años-

- NO LO CREO PESCADITO- La voz hizo eco en el pasillo.

Itachi- Buenas noches Deidara- El grupo estaba en posición.

Deidara- esto será divertido… AHORA- Con este grito aparecen dos escuadrones de ANBU.

Hizashi- Itachi tu grupo está completamente vigilado desde adentro, tienes más ratas que una alcantarilla- Itachi se mordía el labio furioso.

**CIUDAD DE LA LLUVIA**

-psss psss Gaara-

-¿Que quieres Kankuro?-

Kankuro- me preguntaba… ¿tu crees que Haku saldría conmigo en una cita?-

Gaara- yo que se pregúntale… la tienes atrás tuyo roja como un tomate- Dicho esto se aleja de sus compañeros con una risa diabólica.

Kankuro- lo siento Haku yo…- Agachando su cabeza.

Haku- si-

Kankuro- ¿si que?

Haku- saldré contigo en una cita- Haku estaba roja

Kankuro- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- saltando como un mono alrededor de Haku.

Gaara- oigan hagan silencio… en cualquier momento entramos-

Su misión era investigar un complejo estudiantil, según Hiashi ocurría algo muy extraño en el lugar.

Gaara- listo… ahora- Los tres corren hasta la pared del complejo y saltan por la ventana.

Haku- menos mal que es tiempo de vacaciones, sino sería imposible realizar esta misión-

Gaara- Investiguemos la planta baja- Asintiendo firmemente siguen a Gaara.

**COMPLEJO CIUDAD DE LA HIERBA**

El grupo de Naruto no había tenido mayores complicaciones en su avance por el complejo. Kakashi había eliminado tres guardias con un simple golpe en la nuca, sin soltar ese maldito libro. Yugao iba atrás de ellos ya que era como la médica del grupo, pero sus ataques eran letales. Y lo comprobó torciendo el cuello de un ANBU con sus piernas, sin vacilación. Ibiki había sacado información de uno de los guardias, sobre la ubicación de los secuestrados, luego de una serie de quemaduras, provocadas por un soplete; la victima dijo todo.

Al parecer los habían trasladado a una celda en el primer piso.

El punto de conflicto estaba presente. 5 guardias vigilando la escalera. La única salida pelear. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kakashi los atrajo con un estornudo, más bien Kakashi estaba resfriado. Se había quedado antes de la misión, dormido en su terraza taras leer el libro, y el rocío de la noche, lo resfrió.

Los 5 guardias doblaron la esquina, para investigar el ruido.

Guardia 1- ¿QUE ES ESTO?- En su paso se encontraba un Naruto muy acaramelado en un beso apasionante con Temari.

Aprovechando la confusión Tayuya golpea con su palma el cuello de uno de los guardias matándolo al instante. Los demás al querer avisar de los intrusos son interceptados por una ráfaga de dagas. El único sobreviviente se arrastraba en su propia sangre, Ibiki para terminar con su sufrimiento le pisa el cuello.

Kakashi- Naruto… ya es tiempo… suéltala- Naruto se da cuenta de que ya estaban eliminados y se aleja de una roja Temari.

Naruto- OK subamos al primer piso-

Subida la escalera se encaminan por el pasillo, cada cuarto tenía la puerta abierta demostrando cuerpos mutilados, al parecer gente que no cumplió con su palabra.

Dos de los cuartos estaban cerrados.

Kakashi- Naruto esto es muy extraño, parece que nos estuvieran esperando-

Naruto- lo sé, desde que entramos a su territorio no hubo complicaciones, es extraño-

Temari- ¿revisamos los cuartos?- Naruto vacila, es peligroso pero es la única forma de averiguarlo. Abre la primera puerta y descubre a sus amigos.

Kiba- NARUTO- Kiba corre desesperado a abrazar al rubio, quien lo recibe igual

Naruto- me da gusto verte Kiba, a ti también Sasuke- Naruto queda paralizado al ver las lagrimas en su cara, Sasuke con la mirada perdida sostiene una pelirrosa.

Naruto- YUGAO APURATE TENEMOS UN HERIDO- Yugao se acerca a la chica, tomando su pulso hace un signo de alivio.

Yugao- está viva, pero su pulso es débil habrá que sacarla ahora. Ibiki, Kakashi ayúdenme con ella- Los dos levantan a Sakura.

-QUE HERMOSO LLEGARON LOS HEROES- El grupo dirige la vista al hablante.

Naruto- Hinohue- El grupo sin entender cual es la conexión entre el y el secuestrador.

Hinohue- Madoka te ha contado de mi… hermano- Ahora si estaban con caras blancas. Naruto dirige un puñetazo a la cara de este pero es detenido por un agarre en su muñeca.

Naruto- ¿QUE HACES TAYUYA?-

Tayuya- no dejare que toques a mi novio-

Kakashi- eres la otra rata de Akatsuki- Tayuya se ríe.

Tayuya- no puedo creerlo los estuve traicionando por casi 3 años, y no pudieron descubrirlo-

Naruto- TE MATARE TAYUYA- Hinohue golpea con su puño el estomago de Naruto.

Hinohue- un paso más y mato al chico- Kakashi y los demás estaban paralizados.

Hinohue- TODOS ADENTRO AHORA- Kakashi junto con Yugao, Ibiki, Temari y Naruto son enviados en la cámara junto con sus amigos.

Hinohue- espera Naruto tengo un regalo… Tayuya vigílalos- La pelirroja asiente y Hinohue se dirige a la cámara siguiente, al volver le arroja lo que el rubio había venido a buscar.

Naruto- ¡¡¡HINATA!!!… ¿QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO?- Atrapando el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, quien se encuentra en una serie de espasmos, proveniente del intenso frío sufrido en la semana. Naruto se saca su chaqueta y se la coloca a Hinata.

Hinohue- no le hice nada, solo un pequeño interrogatorio. Parece que está totalmente enamorada de ti, lástima que no duraras mucho. Nos veremos hermano. A… antes que me olvide, tus amigos lamentan no poder venir a ayudarte, digamos que encontraran varias sorpresas, jajaj adiós- Cerrando la puerta con toda la fuerza posible.

Kiba- ¿que quiso decir Naruto?

Naruto- Al parecer Tayuya le informó de todas las misiones, estamos acabados- Este comentario produjo una angustia grupal. Yugao estaba atendiendo junto con Temari, a Hinata y Sakura. Yugao se acerca al rubio para comentarle la situación

Yugao- Naruto, Hinata sobrevivirá, pero… Sakura no tiene buen semblante- Naruto miró a Sasuke que estaba completamente en otro mundo. Casi en un murmuro – Lo siento Sasuke-

**CIUDAD DE LA LLUVIA**

Haku- GAARA VAMONOS DEJA DE PELEAR, HAY QUE ESCAPAR- El llanto desesperado de Haku, sosteniendo en sus brazos el desmembrado cuerpo de Kankuro.

Gaara- no… porque… porque- Decapitando dos ANBU, y propiciándole una patada directa al cráneo a otro. En sus ojos la tristeza de ver a su hermano en ese estado, lágrimas corriendo libremente.

**BASE SOUND**

**GRUPO ITACHI**

Itachi- ocúpense de los otros yo me encargo de Deidara-

Kisame- ¿QUE HAGO CON EL CUERPO DE HIZASHI?-

Itachi- no hay tiempo déjalo _**("perdóname Hiashi")-**_

Dicho esto Kisame se aleja del cuerpo y ayuda a sus compañeros. Zabuza se encentra malherido, un brazo inmovilizado.

**GRUPO ANKO**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO HAY NADA EN ESTE BASURERO- Kimimaro se acerca a Anko y le toca el brazo.

Kimimaro- tenemos compañía- Anko y Obito se dan vuelta para observar a sus visitas.

- Permítanme decirles nuestros nombres, TOBI, ZETSU, HIDAN, KAKUZU Y YO, OROCHIMARU-

Obito- que bien los mejores de ANBU¿están listos para esto?-

Anko- no hay otra salida o ¿si? Kimimaro-

Kimimaro- no lo creo Anko, pero si te desnudas quizás logres algo-

Anko- BASTA… QUE EMPIECE LA MASACRE- Los tres se arrojan al grupo con total violencia.

**OFICINA HYUGA**

Hiashi- Los he reunido para comunicarles que la misión se ha complicado. Necesito de su ayuda, los dividiré en grupos para que sea más fácil la asistencia.

Hiashi- Kurenai, Asuma, Yamato irán a la base SOUND, ayuden con todo lo que puedan al grupo de Itachi.

- Tsunade, Fugaku, Tsume ayudaran al grupo de Gaara en la ciudad de la Lluvia.

-Iruka, Jiraiya, Arashi irán al complejo de la ciudad de la Hierba-

- ESTA TODO DICHO, DESTRUYAN A ESTA MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII- Un grito general inundó la casa Hyuga-

**OTRO LUGAR**

- Señor se han controlado las infiltraciones por parte de Akatsuki-

-Muy bien, cualquier cambio avísame- El guardia se retira dejando a su líder con otra persona-

- ¿Crees que es necesario tantos soldados, señor?-

- Te he dicho que no me llames más señor… Homura, llámame por mi nombre-

- lo siento Shisui-


	13. No te olvidare hermano

**CIUDAD DE LA LLUVIA**

El grupo de Gaara se encuentra en el segundo piso de la escuela escondidos en una de las aulas, usada como laboratorio. Haku sostenido a un mal herido Kankuro.

La misión había comenzado bien, la planta baja no tenia nada interesante, revisando la sala de profesores, directores. El caos empezó con la entrada sorpresa de 10 Hunter Nin, se pudo controlar fácilmente, pero aparecieron unos 5 ANBU, y dieron vuelta todo el resultado, sobretodo uno de ellos, que identificó como Sai, al parecer el maldito sobrevivió a la golpiza de Naruto, lo que no le extrañó, ese chico siempre pareció de piedra. Sai aprovechando el momento se lanzo con la punta de la espada hacia la cabeza de Haku. Kankuro corrió desesperadamente empujando a la chica.

Luego comenzó una batalla entre los dos, en la cual Sai le cortó ambas piernas de Kankuro con su espada; arrastrándose por el suelo se puso en frente de Haku protectivamente, Haku con una mirada de shock. Sai levanto su espada para realizar el golpe final pero fue detenido por Gaara quien agarró su cabeza y la golpeó contra una de las columnas, y antes de que reaccionara pateó sus costillas duramente, Sai escupió sangre por toda la pared. Gaara ordena a Haku correr, llevando el cuerpo de Kankuro.

Todo ese infierno lleva a esta situación. Esconderse como cobardes en un salón.

**(JEJEJEJEJE VERSITO)**

Gaara- Haku ¿como se encuentra?- Haku levanta su cabeza mostrando lagrimas frescas en su hermosa cara.

Haku- no le queda mucho tiempo- rompiendo en llanto. Kankuro respira erradamente, su cuerpo convulsionándose por cada minuto, sus piernas muestran un espectáculo grotesco. Su carne desparramada por el suelo, debido al movimiento se fue desprendiendo; su cara sin expresión, bañada en sangre que brota de su boca continuamente. Haku limpia su cara con un paño. Kankuro la mira profundamente, esto provoca la desesperación de Haku.

Haku- Gaara… se despertó- Gaara ve a su hermano con tristeza. Para el seria mejor que hubiera fallecido y no tener que estar consciente en sus últimos momentos. Gaara se acerca y pasa su mano por la cara de su hermano.

Kankuro- ¿cual… es la situación?- Esto lo dijo con una mueca de dolor.

Gaara- estamos atrapados, rodearon toda la escuela. Serán unos 11, deben estar buscando por las aulas, tendremos que esperar que se vayan- Kankuro sonríe

Kankuro- que los detiene, pueden escaparse fácilmente, por algo somos de Akatsuki- Al no ver respuesta de sus compañeros realiza la situación.

Kankuro- ya veo… soy un estorbo- Haku se gira mirándolo con una expresión de dolor, odio.

Haku- NO DIGAS ESO, COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO DE NOSOTROS- Kankuro baja la cabeza.

Kankuro- Gaara lo sabes… en cualquier momento vendrán, y nos matarán- Gaara entiende la insinuación de Kankuro.

Gaara- ¿estas seguro de que quieres esto?- Haku se sentía perdida en la comunicación.

Haku- no entiendo- Kankuro extiende su mano hacia Gaara.

Kankuro- dame los explosivos… hermano- Haku sintió su corazón romperse. Sus sentimientos a el no son recientes, durante 2 años sintió algo muy fuerte por su compañero. Pero nunca tuvo el coraje de decírselo, y ahora no lo vería más, se está sacrificando por ellos.

Haku-no…no… por favor no lo hagas…- Abrazando el cuerpo de Kankuro.

Kankuro- es necesario Haku- Agarrando los explosivos, se los coloca en la cintura.

Gaara- lo lamento hermano… no pude protegerte- Kankuro golpea la cara de Gaara con su puño-

Kankuro- no me lloriquees Gaara, me deprimes- Gaara esfuerza una sonrisa.

Kankuro- Haku es mi ultimo momento y tengo que aprovecharlo… siempre te quise desde el día que me uní a Akatsuki, no pudo dejar de observarte. Eres un ángel para mí y nunca te olvidare- Haku llora en el pecho de Kankuro.

Kankuro- escucho pasos, váyanse rápido- Gaara toma bruscamente a Haku que no soltaba a su amor y salen corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Kankuro- ¡¡¡PERROS RASTREROS AQUÍ ESTOY!!! **_("espero que les gusten las sorpresas, jajaj")._**

**AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA**

Gaara lleva a Haku en brazos, se encuentra fría, paralizada. No tiene expresiones.

El pelirrojo no puede evitar recuerdos de su hermano pasando como una película en su mente.

**KANKURO**

-Era tiempo de que llegaras Sai- En el cuarto todos los agresores preparan sus armas.

Sai- continúas con tu humor, incluso en ese estado jaaj. Diles a tus compañeros que salgan, no hay salida-

Kankuro- quien dijo que estaban aquí- Sacando el seguro de los explosivos.

Sai- NOOOOOO-

Kankuro- NO HAY TIEMPO IMBECIL AHHHHHHHHH- Ocurre lo inevitable.

**AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA**

Gaara continúa su escape, con una escuela en llamas a sus espaldas.

- nunca te olvidaré hermano- El chico se rompe, no existe un integrante de Akatsuki, sino una simple persona mostrando el dolor de perder a un ser amado. El lazo entre hermanos es sagrado y su ruptura siempre es para peor.

**BASE SOUND**

**GRUPO KISAME**

El panorama no es el mejor, cuerpos por doquier, el pasillo antes blanco ahora es carmesí. Putrefacción en el aire contaminando los pulmones de los presentes.

La pelea estaba pareja, Zabuza pudo contrarrestar a sus 7 oponentes con lo poco que le quedaba. Su cuerpo se encuentra extremadamente cansado. Sus brazos no responden más. Kisame termina con su última victima cortando su cabeza. Kisame, se encuentra empapado en sangre, con una cicatriz en medio del pecho, producto de tres cuchillazos al mismo tiempo, sus piernas no responden a sus órdenes.

Itachi estaba en una pelea infinita con Deidara que lo igualaba en fuerza.

Deidara- es tarde Itachi, vienen más en camino- Itachi se limpia la cara con su manga, mostrando un ojo hinchado.

Itachi- por lo menos no me falta un brazo- Deidara se enfada al recordar el corte agresivo y seco que su ex-compañero le insertó en el brazo derecho.

Itachi viendo la posibilidad de más visitantes, no ve otra solución. Coloca un golpe directo al rostro de Deidara, gira a sus compañeros y da la orden.

Itachi- RETIRADA, RAPIDO- El grupo escapa con las pocas fuerzas restantes.

-Deidara¿que hacemos?- pregunta uno de los ANBU.

Deidara- no te preocupes nos retiraremos, igual están en medio de la base, no tienen escapatoria- Con eso se retiran.

Itachi y su grupo se habían refugiado en uno de los depósitos de la base, para curarse las heridas de la batalla. Se encuentran sentados en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared.

Kisame- alguien nos jodió por atrás muy fuerte, Itachi- Itachi asiente con su cabeza.

Zabuza- Tayuya- Itachi lo mira sorprendido

Kisame- ¿por que lo dices?-

Zabuza- la chica que rescatamos me comentó algo sobre una chica de pelo rojo que hablaba con su hermano- Kisame lo golpea directo en el rostro.

Kisame- LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES DE VENIR A ESTA GUERRRA SUICIDA- Itachi para a Kisame

Itachi- es culpa mía, sospeche de ella el día de su integración; nunca se adaptó al grupo, pero como no somos un claro ejemplo de gente normal lo deje pasar-

Kisame- no lo puedo creer-

Zabuza- por lo menos sabemos que no hay más ratas en el grupo. A los demás los conozco muy bien, ninguno de ellos seria capaz de traicionarnos-

Itachi- también creo lo mismo-

Zabuza- ¿cual es el plan?-

Itachi- resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos-

Kisame- no sueñes, somos los únicos en esto, nadie pudo haber previsto esto-

Itachi- que ellos tengan ratas, no quiere decir que nosotros no-

Zabuza- ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR?- Sus dos compañeros sorprendidos por la declaración.

Itachi- tenemos una rata en el grupo ANBU-

Kisame- ¿QUIEN ES?-

Itachi- me olvide el nombre, bueno no importa después lo verán- Una caída monumental estilo anime

**CIUDAD DE LA HIERBA**

Naruto se encontraba abrazado a Hinata del lado izquierdo y Temari del lado derecho, con su calor corporal Hinata se recuperaba de los espasmos. Yugao y Sasuke atendían a Sakura que estaba reponiéndose de la fiebre, para alivio de todos. Kiba, Kakashi e Ibiki estaban insertos en el libro de Hatake, cada minuto se escuchaba una risa pervertida proveniente de los tres idiotas.

Temari- Naruto… ¿la amas?- Naruto esperaba esta pregunta en cualquier momento.

Naruto- si- conciso y directo al grano, Temari se entristeció.

Naruto- pero también siento algo por ti- Temari abrió los ojos como platos. Antes de que Naruto siga su explicación, lo interrumpe.

Temari- no digas más, si salimos de esto continuaremos esta conversación- Terminada la charla se acurrucan nuevamente a Hinata.

Kiba- hey Kakashi… lindo trío¿no?- Provocando una risa en el grupo.

Kakashi- la verdad que sí, que chico con suerte- La risa fue corada por la mirada asesina de Yugao que había escuchado toda la conversación.

**PUESTO DE MANDO DE HINOHUE**

Hinohue- todo va viento en popa, gracias a ti- Tayuya asiente con su cabeza mientras toca al miembro de su amante.

Hinohue- tienes increíbles manos Tayuya- Tayuya para su acción y mira a Hinohue con una sonrisa soberbia.

Tayuya- entonces te presento a mi boca- Continuando con movimientos bruscos, Hinohue por el extremo placer contornea su espalda.

**BASE SOUND**

**GRUPO ANKO**

El grupo no la pasa nada bien, lo única baja que pudieron lograr fue la de Tobi que se había empezado a reír, Anko aprovechando esto le clavo una daga en el corazón, y consiguiente su muerte. Pero quedaban cuatro y uno de ellos su líder.

Obito estaba contra la pared a punto de desfallecerse, la perdida sangre era incalculable, Kimimaro lamentablemente había quedado inconsciente tras el duro golpe de Zetsu en su cabeza con una patada. Anko estaba por así decirlo, extenuada, casi sin ropa por los variados tajos en su ropa, Obito no perdió la oportunidad de verlos.

Orochimaru- OK Zetsu te quedas, los demás fuera; esto es muy fácil para 4 personas- Con esta orden se retiran ordenadamente.

Anko- termina de una ves perra- arrodillada en el suelo.

Zetsu se dirige a toda velocidad con su espada, con la intención de cortar su cabeza. Anko cierra los ojos y espera el final que nunca llega. Abriendo los ojos encuentra a Zetsu con una espada atravesando su pecho de lado a lado, el causante…

Anko- no entiendo- Cae el cuerpo de Zetsu, muerto.

Orochimaru- digamos que soy una clase de informante kukukukuku- Obito y Anko estaban sorprendidos, Orochimaru, el que estaba a cargo de los mejores ANBU, era una maldita rata, y nunca se dieron cuenta.

Orochimaru- la vida trae muchas sorpresas ¿no?-

**OFICINA HYUGA**

Hiashi **_("espero que tu información sea la acertada Orochimaru")_**

**ALREDEDORES CIUDAD DE LA LLUVIA**

Gaara continuaba alejándose de la escuela, con una llorosa Haku. Ve 3 personas corriendo en su dirección.

-Gaara tranquilo somos aliados- Gaara bajaba su defensa.

Gaara- Tsunade… cualquiera es ANBU ahora- recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de la rubia.

Fugaku- ya que escaparon los llevaremos de vuelta a Konoha- Gaara quiso objetar pero fue detenido por Tsume

Tsume- no te preocupes, varios grupos fueron enviados a ayudar a los demás-

Fugaku- tenemos informado que era un grupo de tres ¿el otro donde esta?- Fugaku ve la expresión de Gaara.

Fugaku- lamento haber preguntado Gaara-

Tsunade- ¿quien era su otro integrante?-

Gaara- mi hermano- Un silencio se presenció en el grupo.


	14. Deidara, te perdono

**BASE SOUND**

**GRUPO ANKO**

Anko- debe ser una maldita broma…- Obito sostenía al recién despierto Kimimaro que estaba igual de molesto.

Orochimaru- no podía delatar mi puesto, así que los hice sufrir un poco kukukuku-

Obito- deja de reírte serpiente de mierda-

Orochimaru- los ayudo, y esto es lo que recibo. Me rompen el corazón- Anko estaba totalmente enfadada, pero no por el comentario de Orochimaru sino por Obito que estaba acostado en el suelo viéndole la ropa interior.

Anko- POR DIOS QUE NUNCA VISTE UNA PU… CON… MALDITO DEGENERADO-

Obito- jjejee, perdón-

Kimimaro- a ver Orochimaru¿cual es tu plan?-

Orochimaru- en media hora tendrían que estar llegando los refuerzos que pedí-

Anko- espero que tengas razón-

Orochimaru se sienta al lado del cuerpo de Zetsu. Mientras que los otros se sientan contra la pared.

**GRUPO KISAME**

Zabuza- Itachi, no duraremos mucho tiempo si seguimos escondidos- Kisame afirma lo mismo.

Itachi- es la única forma, además los refuerzos serán de muy buena ayuda-

Kisame- pero que dices, si no los conoces todavía-

Itachi- lo digo por que lo presiento y… están parados al lado tuyo- Kisame salta como un delfín al golpear la pelota en el mundo marino.

Itachi- al fin llegaron, estaba preocupándome- Las 3 personas esbozan una sonrisa.

Zabuza- por lo menos ya que trabajaremos juntos, digan sus nombres-

-Kurenai- Una mujer de esbelta figura, tallada por los dioses, ojos rojos; esto atrapo a Itachi, pelo negro.

-Asuma- Un hombre alto, de contextura robusta, pelo negro, ojos negros, y un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Yamato- Un hombre de igual contextura física que Asuma, ojos verdes claro, con pelo marrón atado en una cola de caballo.

Kisame- gracias por llegar, estamos totalmente destruidos- Obteniendo una mirada compasiva de Kurenai.

Asuma- Ok este es el plan destruiremos la base, los dividiré nuevamente en grupos. Zabuza, Kisame, Yamato colocarán los explosivos en los edificios, vehículos, todo aquello que aumente el grado de la explosión. Kurenai, Itachi, y yo iremos a ayudar el grupo de Anko-

Kurenai- ¿que ocurrió con el hermano de Hiashi?-

Zabuza- fue eliminado en la pelea con Deidara-

Asuma- luego tendrán que explicarle eso a Hiashi, peor les diré algo yo no seré-

Asuma- OK dividámonos, y acabemos con esta misión. Tengan cuidado, todas las pandillas están unidas, así que no se extrañen de ver otras organizaciones que ni conocen-

El grupo de los explosivos realizó rápidamente su tarea, colocando dos cargas en cada depósito, su otra parte era volver al punto de reunión ubicado a 2 kilómetros del lugar, y esperarlos.

Itachi- Asuma ¿como sabes que nos dejarán entrar?-

Asuma-nuestro informante se encuentra con ellos-

Luego de unos minutos el grupo encuentra el cuarto, Asuma golpea dos veces la puerta. Al abrirse se encuentran con Orochimaru, en el piso a Anko durmiendo placidamente, mientras que los otros dos… mirando debajo de su falda.

Kurenai- y yo que pensé que el único pervertido era Kakashi- este comentario saca a todos de su mundo y realizan que fueron salvados como había previsto Orochimaru-

Orochimaru- ya que están aquí, yo tomo el mando, ordenes de Hiashi- Para frustración del grupo de Anko.

Orochimaru- salgamos rápido- El escape fue sin obstáculos, o eso es lo que pensaron. En la puerta de salida se encuentra Deidara junto con Hidan y Kakuzu.

Deidara- no puedo creer que nos traicionaras Orochimaru, tendré que matarte y entregar tu cabeza al líder-

Orochimaru- Itachi y Asuma se quedan conmigo, Kurenai sal con los demás y cura sus heridas- Kurenai asiente y sale con Anko y sus dos fans.

Deidara- OK Itachi es mío, ustedes dos diviértanse con Orochimaru-

**DEIDARA VS. ITACHI**

Itachi- no creas que seré suave por que te falte un brazo-

Deidara- no lo creo- Deidara realiza una patada giratoria, que es parada con el brazo por Itachi, teniendo su pierna en alto, lo barre con la pierna contraria. Antes de caer al piso, Deidara lanza una daga en dirección al cráneo de Itachi, este se agacha; pero es recibido con una patada en la frente, arrojándolo 2 metros hasta unas cajas de madera, colocadas en pila. El Uchiha se levanta, limpiándose la ropa, se coloca en posición.

Itachi- ¿por que nos traicionaste?-

Deidara- por que pagan más¿por que sería si no?- Itachi sentía su sangre hervir.

Itachi- ERES UNA MIERDA, DESPUES DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVISTE EN EL GRUPÒ- Deidara comienza a caminar hacia Itachi, lo siguiente que ve lo confunde. Deidara llora, se encuentra como alguien quebrado por el dolor mas profundo.

Deidara- perdóname Itachi, manda mis perdones a Temari- con eso se clava una daga en el estomago. Itachi no lo puede creer su enemigo se suicidó, Deidara llama a Itachi, este se arrodilla a su lado.

Deidara entre sollozos comienza a hablar- por favor Itachi no me odies… eres como un hermano para mi-

Itachi- POR QUE LO HICISTE ENTONCES- Aguantando unas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Deidara- Itachi… tengo una familia que proteger- Itachi levanto su cabeza bruscamente.

Itachi- ¿que quieres decir?-

Deidara- estoy casado con una hermosa mujer llamada Tsunami, ella vive en la ciudad de las olas. Ella me dio el regalo más hermoso en toda mi vida, mi hijo Inari. Fui amenazado por uno de los líderes de ANBU, iban a matar a mi familia, no podía permitirlo.

Itachi- ME HUBIERAS PEDIDO AYUDA MALDITO IMBECIL- Itachi estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Deidara, mojando su uniforme con saladas lágrimas de dolor.

Deidara- era imposible que me ayudaras era decisión del momento, y reaccioné como todo padre al querer proteger a su hijo- Deidara respira erróneamente, su pecho se convulsiona, su punto final esta llegando.

Deidara- hazme un favor y explícales todo, quiero que sepan todo esto… no quiero que me odien, sobre todo Kisame- Deidara toma fuertemente la mano de Itachi.

Itachi- no te odio Deidara… eres mi hermano- Con esas últimas palabras Deidara fallece con una sonrisa. Itachi se dirige hacia Orochimaru quien esta sentado al lado de dos cuerpos, cada uno con un cuchillo en la garganta.

Itachi- lo sabías todo ¿no?- Orochimaru asiente, lo único que sabe es que esta contra la pared con una mano en el cuello cortesía del Uchiha.

Itachi- Y NO DIJISTE NADA-

Orochimaru- NO PODIA INTERFERIR, ACUERDATE QUE ERA UN INFILTRADO EN ANBU, ME HUBIERAN MATADO INMEDIATAMENTE, DEIDARA ELIGIO SU DESTINO SABIENDO SUS CONSECUENCIAS ASI QUE NO ME CULPES POR SU DESGRACIA- Orochimaru se safa del agarre.

Itachi- y lo de Temari-

Orochimaru- Deidara me pidió ayuda para llevar a cabo su traición por lo que le ofrecí el veneno que uso en ella, y el grito fue mío, jeejje soy un muy buen actor- posando orgullosamente.

Itachi- Deidara nos engaño muy bien- Mirando tristemente al suelo.

Itachi- ¿y Tayuya?-

Orochimaru- Esa perra los traicionó de verdad, comenzó a salir como hace 4 años con ese Hinohue, y luego entró a tu grupo-

Orochimaru- tenemos que ir al punto de reunión- Con eso salen del establecimiento hacia sus compañeros.

**CIUDAD DE LA HIERBA**

Naruto y sus amigos se encontraban en un estado de aburrimiento, Sakura había mejorado considerablemente y se encontraba abrazada a Sasuke quien no la soltaba por nada del mundo. Naruto estaba feliz por ellos, el sabia que el sueño de la chica era estar con Sasuke. Los tres idiotas seguían leyendo ese libro, Yugao al lado de ellos atendiéndolos por el continuo sangrado que provocaba la lectura de esa porquería. Hinata había despertado, y rápidamente se hizo una nueva amiga, Temari. A Naruto le extraño la conversación que habían tenido en voz baja, después de terminarla las dos lo miraban con lujuria en sus ojos, seria mejor preguntarles después. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de los guardias tras la puerta.

- QUE HACEN AQUÍ AHHHHHHHHH- La puerta se abre mostrando a la persona que menos quería ver, Jiraiya.

Kiba- Nos salvaron siiii- Alertando a todos en el cuarto

Naruto- otro pervertido más- Obteniendo una mirada asesina del grupo de los tres idiotas y Jiraiya.

Jiraiya- MOCOSO DE PORQUERIA, ASI ME RECIBES, IRUKA SACALO TU YO NO MUEVO UN DEDO- Se hace visible un joven de pelo negro atado en una colita, vestido completamente de verde, con una cicatriz en la nariz de lado a lado.

Iruka- Naruto, un gusto conocerte, fui estudiante de tu padre- estrechando su mano, Naruto lo recibe.

Jiraiya- bueno salgamos-

El grupo se dirige a la salida para encontrarse con una versión más grande de Naruto rodeado de 5 cuerpos. Arashi dirige su vista al grupo y se detiene en su hijo quien lo mira fijamente.

Arashi- es tiempo salgamos de aquí-

Kakashi- ¿que pasará con Hinohue?- Naruto escucha atento al igual que sus amigos.

Arashi- será para otro día, la misión en la ciudad del sonido debe haber alertado a las tropas ANBU, y vendrán enseguida a proteger a uno de sus líderes. Además hay que aprovechar la oportunidad que nos da Hinohue- El grupo asiente afirmativamente y escapan del lugar.

**PUESTO DE MANDO HINOHUE**

Tayuya- ¿vas a dejar que se escapen?-

Hinohue- si, ahora que están juntos su pérdida será más dolorosa-

Hinohue- informa que llevaremos a cabo una reunión entre los líderes- Tayuya se retira.

**BORDES DE KONOHA**

Ya se encuentran el grupo de Gaara o lo queda de el, y el grupo de Itachi.

Itachi- ¿que estamos esperando?-

Asuma- el grupo de Arashi-

Tsunade- no te desesperes Itachi ya vendrán- La mayoría no hablaba, Gaara relató lo sucedido en la ciudad de la Lluvia, así que era mejor evitar ese tema, Haku estaba muy sensible para recordar ese momento nuevamente.

Yamato- ahí vienen- señalando a un par de sombras al oeste.

Naruto- ME ALEGRA VERLOS A TODOS- Abrazando a Kisame fuertemente. El lazo entre estos dos era de hermanos aunque no lo demostraran. Naruto observó la cara de Gaara, Kisame le dice con mirada que no pregunte. Con eso emprenden el paso hacia la ciudad de Konoha.

**KONOHA UNA HORA DESPUES **

El grupo llega a la casa de Naruto, antes de entrar todos, el rubio decide llevar a sus amigos a sus respectivas casas. Naruto llevaba en brazos a Hinata, mientras Sasuke iba atrasado en el grupo junto con Sakura, ciertamente se estaban besando. Kiba abrazaba su libro, copia gratis por parte de Kakashi. La primera casa a parar fue la de Kiba, quien fue recibido por su hermana y su madre, quien le guiño el ojo a Naruto **(NO EN ESE SENTIDO- TSUME LE QUIERE DECIR QUE NO DIGA NADA DE SU PARTICIPACION EN LA MISION)**

La madre de Sakura aceptó que Sasuke se quedara a dormir por el día, lo cual el Uchiha no rechazó. Sakura abrazó fuertemente a Naruto agradeciéndole profundamente, Sasuke todavía frío en eso de decir gracias, estrecho la mano del rubio.

Ahora era el tiempo de dirigirse a la mansión Hyuga, Naruto estaba totalmente nervioso; quien no, si tiene que explicarle a alguien que su hermano falleció. Parándose en la puerta llama. La vos desde adentro pide que esperen, posiblemente Neji. Al abrir la puerta no lo puede creer su prima Hinata sana y salva. No puede evitar estrujarla en un abrazo, Hinata sorprendida por la muestra de afecto de parte de Neji, quien siempre fue un poco distante hacia ella.

Entrando a la casa, es recibida por su tormentosa hermana, y raramente por su padre. Esto era un sueño su padre, estaba preocupada por ella.

Hiashi-Naruto hablemos en mi oficina- Naruto deja a Hinata con su hermana y sigue a Hiashi. Ya en la oficina se sientan los dos, y comienza sus preguntas.

Hiashi- ¿Quiénes sobrevivieron del grupo?-

Naruto- por suerte todos, el grupo que me diste fue de gran ayuda Hiashi-

Hiashi- ¿La condición en que estaban Hinata y tus amigos?- Naruto no podía evitar sentir odio por ese recuerdo.

Naruto- Sasuke y Kiba, estaban en perfecto estado, Sakura contrajo una fiebre pero disminuye con el paso de las horas, y Hinata…- Tenía que contarle, después de todo era su padre.

Hiashi- Estoy esperando- Hiashi movía sus manos nerviosamente.

Naruto- La tenían en un cuarto aparte de sus amigos, después que fuimos encontrados y encerrados en la cámara contigua, Hinohue trajo a Hinata, se encontraba desnuda y con moretones en el cuerpo. Posiblemente algún tipo de interrogatorio, por suerte ningún tipo de abuso-

Hiashi- gracias a dios-

Hiashi- hoy habrá una reunión aquí en mi casa, con todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, y los que mande como refuerzo. Es de suma importancia para las futuras misiones. Según tengo entendido los mejores ANBU han sido eliminados, pero los líderes siguen escondidos, el único presente fue el tal Hinohue Kazama. La base SOUND fue eliminada, por lo que no habrá que preocuparse por esa organización, pero las demás bases han quedado. Danzo estará mas enojado ahora que su hijo Sai ha sido asesinado, por lo que tratará de vengarse con los hijos de mis amigos. Lo que me lleva inventar una excusa para suspenderlos en el año escolar por tiempo indeterminado y así protegerlos de cualquier atentado.

Lamento informarte que en la misión llevada acabo en la ciudad de la Lluvia, Sabaku Kankuro fue eliminado por un grupo ANBU, al parecer habían sido acorralados por el grupo, y tomando la iniciativa, se inmolo junto con la escuela. Según Gaara fue su propia decisión. Lo único que te pido es que hables con el, ya que su inestabilidad, puede afectar el éxito de las misiones- Naruto registraba esta noticia, Kankuro había fallecido, si no hubiera sido por Tayuya estaría vivo, su odio crecía cada segundo.

Hiashi- no necesitas contarme lo de mi hermano, ya me enteré. Quiero que sepas que no culpo a nadie- Naruto sintió un calida brisa en su espalda.

Naruto- OK me retiro, dígale a su hija que la veré más tarde-

Hiashi- muy bien, puedes retirarte- estrechando su mano se retira-

**CASA DE NARUTO**

Naruto hubiera preferido no haber entrado tan pronto. Temari lloraba desconsoladamente, su hermano la abrazaba sin resultados. Basta decir que Haku se encontraba en el mismo estado, solo que lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero estaba quebrada por dentro. Naruto cierra la puerta y se dirige a Gaara quien lo mira.

Naruto- Gaara tenemos que hablar- Obteniendo un si como respuesta se dirigen al sótano.

Naruto- ¿Qué ocurrió Gaara?- Gaara relató el suceso de principio a fin, sin olvidar detalle.

Gaara- eso es todo. Ahora te pido un favor Naruto-

Naruto- lo que quieras-

Gaara- prométeme que si muero saldrás de Akatsuki, y llevaras a mi hermana contigo- Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa por ese pedido. Pero era su hermano no podía rechazarlo.

Naruto- lo prometo Gaara- Cada uno hace un corte en la palma y estrechan sus manos.

**REUNION CASA HYUGA**

Se encontraban en el gran salón, Akatsuki, el grupo de Kakashi, el de Fugaku, Orochimaru que ya cortó relaciones con ANBU y el grupo de Arashi.

Hiashi- Las misiones como todos saben fueron informadas por Tayuya y Deidara- Antes de que continúen Itachi levanta la mano, Hyuga le permite dar palabra.

Itachi- Deidara fue obligado a traicionarnos por ANBU- Temari junto con su rabia debido a la muerte de su hermano no pudo aguantar responder a esa versión de la historia.

Temari- QUE HABLAS, ESE MALDITO NOS TRAICIONO O TE OLVIDAS LO QUE ME HIZO-

Itachi- la razón de su unión a ANBU, es que el líder amenazó a su familia-

Kisame- familia… ¿de que familia hablas?

Itachi- Deidara me confesó antes de fallecer que tiene una familia en la ciudad de las olas, y la organización amenazó con asesinar a su esposa Tsunami y a su hijo Inari- El grupo estaba más que pálido.

Temari-¿entonces porque me atacó en mi misión?-Orochimaru respondió esa pregunta.

Orochimaru- Deidara me pidió un favor… ayudarlo en inventar la traición, el veneno era mío- Temari se sentía cada vez peor, era un circulo de mentiras.

Tsunade- ¿Cómo falleció?- El grupo miró atentamente a Itachi.

Itachi- se suicidó- La reacción fue la prevista, rostros de dolor.

Itachi- no pudo soportar la farsa, me pidió que les explicara todo, sobre todo a ti Kisame-

Hiashi- OK es tiempo de la información. Los líderes menores reconocidos hasta ahora son, Danzo, Homura y Teska Mishimoto. El líder principal es Hinohue Kazama, gracias a la información de Orochimaru descubrimos que otro de los líderes es Shisui Uchiha, seguro lo conoces Itachi- El grupo estaba cada ves mas confundido.

Itachi- lo conozco muy bien… asesinó a mi madre- Naruto y sus compañeros no lo podían creer pero por la seriedad de Itachi y Fugaku era verdad

Hiashi- Hasta ahora el único miembro ANBU restante es esa tal Tayuya, pero según mis rastreadores se han contratado varios Nuke- nin, entre ellos, Momo Renshi, 123 asesinatos en el oeste del Sonido y Suna; Riko Buroka, 75 asesinatos en el extranjero en su mayoría políticos, estos son solo algunos nombres. Hunter Nin fue desbaratada a la mitad, hasta ahora no hay evidencia de las demás organizaciones.

Hiashi- viendo los eventos recientes solo enviaré un equipo hacia la ciudad de las olas, para verificar la familia de Deidara, y si es posible sacar información. El equipo consistirá de solo dos personas, Naruto y Arashi-

Arashi se encontraba contento por así decirlo, podría estar con su hijo después de tantos años y lo demostraba en su cara con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo Naruto tenia sentimientos contrarios, aun sin digerir la idea de su padre teniendo otra familia a espaldas de su madre, lo confundía.

Hiashi- Gaara, Haku, Temari protegerán mi casa, espero que no me defrauden. Kakashi… tu grupo regresará a sus habituales tareas en la escuela, Danzo no sospecha de ustedes todavía, que siga así. Tsunade y Jiraiya lo mismo. Kurenai, Asuma, Yamato buscarán información de los posibles Nuke- nin contratados por ANBU. Anko, Obito y Kimimaro protegerán la casa de campo ubicada en los bordes de Konoha, los hijos de mis colegas al estar en vacaciones irán allí, por lo que quiero la máxima seguridad posible. Orochimaru e Iruka, viajarán a Suna para esconderse por un tiempo hasta que sean necesarios. Fugaku e Itachi viajarán hasta la residencia de Shisui, puede estar abandonada pero encontraran pistas que nos ayuden en el futuro. Kisame y Zabuza vigilaran la escuela por posibles atentados a la directora u/ o profesores. Se que realizarán su trabajo con seriedad y discreción, no me defrauden.

Todos los presentes comienzan a retirarse, Arashi viendo su oportunidad se dirige a Naruto.

Arashi- Naruto… ¿podemos hablar?-

Naruto- Pues… iba a ver como se encontraban Hinata y Madoka- Obviamente no quería hablar en este momento con su padre, aquel que lo abandonó durante 15 años. Arashi entendiendo la indirecta, se retira pero antes le comunica.

Arashi- tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar Naruto- Con eso se retira. Naruto se dirige al primer piso para ver a su novia y a su hermana.


	15. NO ES UN CAPITULO

**LES AGRADEZCO A MIS DOS QUERIDOS LECTORES (QUE RESPONDEN... SE QUE HAY MAS)**

**CLOW RIUSAKI / CHIBI- HAGANE**. LA RAZON POR LA QUE HAY TANTOS CAPITULOS ES PORQUE LA HABIA ABANDONADO EN ESTA PAGINA, Y LA HABIA MUDADO A OTRA, PERO PENSE EN LO QUE DIJO CLOW. Y ES VERDAD, TERMINAR LA HISTORIA ES MI META Y NO LA DEJARE.

EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DIO VUELTA TODO; APARICION DE UN NUEVO LIDER; DEIDARA EXPLICO TODO, NO LA VEIAN, LO DE TENER UNA FAMILIA JAJJAJAAAJJAJA.

**ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, SE LOS AGRADEZCO**


	16. Los Kazama, demencia hereditaria

Naruto y su padre llevan dos días de viaje, aunque parecería de dos años, el silencio es insoportable por lo que Arashi decide hablar.

Arashi- Naruto¿estas saliendo con alguien?- Viendo el sonrojo de su hijo decide molestarlo.

Arashi- mmm me parece que esa chica Hinata es importante, y por lo que parece la tal Temari esta en competencia. Estoy orgulloso, mi hijo comenzará un trío jejjejeje- Naruto no aguanto más.

Naruto- SILENCIO, CIERRA LA BOCA NO SABES NADA- Arashi se para firma y golpea a Naruto en el rostro-

Arashi- SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR DILO DE UNA VEZ, ESTE SILENCIO ME ESTA MATANDO- Naruto se limpia la sangre del labio.

Naruto- ¿Qué hiciste todos estos años?- Arashi no quería que su primera pregunta fuera esa, pero no había otra.

Arashi- me mantuve realizando misiones de reconocimiento. Itachi me mantuvo al tanto de tus misiones, después de todo soy el líder-

Naruto-¿porque no viniste por mi?-

Arashi-Para tu protección, Madoka te debe haber contado lo que pasó, no quiero que pase lo mismo-

Naruto- ¿Mi madre fue como un juguete, mientras no estabas con tu otra familia¿O solo te gusta tener bastardos por ahí… padre?- El tono de voz de Naruto era casi sádico, rencoroso, carente de tristeza, rabia pura.

Arashi- QUIZE A MI DOS FAMILIAS POR IGUAL, NO TOME PREFERIDOS; AME A TU MADRE CON TODO MI SER-

Naruto- di lo que quieras, nunca tendrás mi respeto; continuemos con la misión- Arashi sintió un dolor en el pecho con esa respuesta, en su mente sabía que tenía razón.

Luego de unas 5 horas llegan a la ciudad de las olas. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de gente, chicos corriendo, vendedores ambulantes; el famoso grupo de chusmas en cada esquina. Era un ambiente ruidoso pero a la vez alegre. Arashi se acerca a uno de los vendedores para preguntarle donde vivía Tsunami, el vendedor le indico hacia el norte, pasando un escuela.

Ahora se encontraban parados en una casa de 2 pisos, estilo hogareño; un color crema con ventanas de vidrio repartido, lo único extraño es que la puerta se encuentra en el suelo, como si alguien la hubiera pateado. Arashi indica a su hijo que mire por las ventanas, pero se escucha un llamado desde adentro.

- ARASHI Y NARUTO KAZAMA POR FAVOR SEAN BIENVENIDOS- Delante de ellos se encuentra un hombre de unos 2 metros, una espada en el lado derecho de la cintura atada con una banda roja, ojos negros, pelo rojo cayendo en cascada por su frente, lo más característico es la cicatriz de su ojo a la altura del parpado.

Arashi- Naruto este hombre esta fuera de tu alcance, dirígete a la casa y salva a la mujer y su hijo- Naruto acata la orden.

Arashi- no pensé que te encontraría aquí Momo Renshi- El nombrado hace una reverencia burlona.

Momo- no sabes la sorpresa que se llevara tu hijo, después de todo, los hermanos Watanabe no son cualquier cosa- Esta declaración por parte del agresor mando un escalofrío en su espalda.

Arashi- **_("si no termino rápido, estará muerto en menos de 5 minutos")_**

**OFICINA HYUGA**

Hiashi- ¿a quienes han contratado?- Kurenai le entrega una lista.

**_MOMO RENSHI: Nuke- nin A__-rank._**

_**RIKO BUROKA: Nuke- nin SS-rank**_

_**BAKARA SHINJU: Nuke- nin SS-rank**_

_**TENSHI MAGARU: Nuke- nin SS-rank**_

**_DESHI WATANABE: Nuke- nin A __-rank_**

**_RAMARU WATANABE: Nuke- nin A __-rank_**

_**HITOSHI RENKE: Nuke-nin SS- rank**_

**_MIZAKI TOKU: Nuke- nin SS__-rank_**

_**DOG: -------------------------------------**_

Hiashi- me lo esperaba, contrataron a los mejores del negocio- Kurenai asiente.

Asuma- lamentablemente creó que se han contratado más, pero es lo que pudimos conseguir-

Hiashi- lo peor es que han contratado a Dog, es tan fuerte que no tiene clasificación- Pasando su mano por la cabeza.

Hiashi- se los agradezco, su trabajo término-

**CASA DE TSUNAMI**

Naruto revisó cada cuarto de la planta baja, cocina, baño, living, patio; nada. Continua su exploración subiendo las escaleras silenciosamente, a lo lejos se escucha el ruido de espadas chocando, seguro Arashi esta divirtiéndose. Mira cauteloso los costados de la escalera, y se dirige al primer cuarto. Por su color azul y los juguetes en el suelo, la identifica como la habitación de Inari. En uno de los estantes la foto de Tsunami abrazada a Deidara que tiene en sus brazos a un recién nacido Inari, no puede evitar recordar sus momentos con Deidara. Saliendo del cuarto se topa con dos personas apoyadas en la columna de brazos cruzados. Uno de ellos, el más alto presentaba un uniforme ninja negro con polera que llegaba hasta sus orejas, Su pelo era grisáceo de forma pinchuda, su compañero un poco más bajo de mismo uniforme y polera, la única diferencia es su pelo azul atado en una colita, que baja hasta su cintura. Ninguno de ellos lleva armas, lo que supone que son especialistas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto no pedía más, estaba cansado de tener que cambiar de ropa por cada tajo que le daban.

Naruto- ¿que son… hermanos?- el más alto responde.

-DESHI… Y RAMARU WATANABE- Por último mencionando al menor de los dos.

Naruto- **_("SI… ESTOY MUERTO")_**

Arashi estaba en una pelea igualitaria con Momo. Momo utilizaba sabiamente su espada por cada golpe que daba, protegía su punto débil, era imposible acertar un golpe. Momo amaga con su espada y realiza un tajo en el hombro de Arashi, este se aleja rápidamente. Con la espada en alto el Nuke- nin atina a su cabeza, la cual es interceptada por la de Arashi, aprovechando el bloqueo realiza una patada al estomago del oponente, y antes de que caiga le clava la espada en la rodilla. Renshi se levanta pesadamente y saca el arma blanca de su rodilla, lentamente la espada sale dejando un rastro de sangre en el césped. Eliminado el problema lleva el filo a su boca y lame el líquido espeso proveniente de su herida. Arashi corre hacia el, un golpe a la cabeza seguido de un golpe en los riñones, y para terminar una barrida que lo estampa contra el suelo. Momo se levanta con una carcajada.

Momo- hasta que esos dos no maten a tu hijo, no moriré- Arashi lo veía venir, esto era un atentado directo a su hijo.

Naruto estaba esquivando el ataque de Ramaru que era interminable, la ultima patada a su rostro casi lo desmayó de la potencia, saltando hacia el cuarto de Inari, realiza un patada giratoria que es atrapada por la mano del oponente, sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio salta con su otra pierna y le encesta un patada al rostro, arrojándolo contra el escritorio. Ramaru se compone y tira un espejo contra Naruto, este se agacha pero es agarrado del cuello por Deshi, que se ha unido a la pelea. Al no poder soltarse, Ramaru comienza a golpearlo en las costillas.

Deshi- te mostrare algo interesante- Agarra a Naruto y lo lleva al cuarto siguiente. En el cuarto se encuentra un lloroso Inari con una venda en los ojos, y Tsunami se encuentra mirándolo fijamente, al parecer lo identificó por la chaqueta.

Deshi- hermano sostenlo un rato- Ramaru lo agarra de los brazos haciéndolo arrodillar, y pone una rodilla en su nuca.

Deshi- No te pierdas esto muchacho te servirá en el futuro- Dicho esto se acerca a Tsunami, se agacha y comienza a bajarle el pantalón dejándola en ropa interior, con sus manos la levanta y la sienta en el escritorio, Tsunami estaba llorando desesperada. Deshi levanta la remera y comienza a lamer sus pechos en frente de el.

Naruto- DEJALA DEJALA AHORA- Deshi continúa su abuso. Naruto no aguanta más la situación, y se safa del agarre del sorprendido Ramaru, agarra su cabeza y la estampa contra el suelo para luego saltar sobre ella, el grito de dolor fue escuchado por toda la ciudad. Ramaru se levanta mostrando su nariz torcida y ensangrentada, Deshi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que fue estampado contra el espejo del escritorio, al dejarlo caer, Naruto toma uno de los vidrios y se lo clava en el pecho. Salta hacia Ramaru y lo golpea en los genitales, lo agarra del cuello y lo tira contra las escaleras, dejándolos a el y a su hermano.

Deshi- no eran mentiras lo que decían sobre ti… Kyuubi- Naruto presentaba una sonrisa maniática, casi enferma. Lamiendo sus labios se arroja hacia el Nuke nin, propiciándole de un golpe directo a la sien, pero es parado por su brazo, lo siguiente le hizo darse cuenta que el chico era serio en su trabajo. Naruto arranca uno de sus dedos con la boca, Deshi aguantando el dolor intenta golpearlo con la rodilla pero es detenido por las dos manos del rubio. Naruto lo patea en el estomago y en el suelo, coloca las manos sobre la cara del oponente y raja con sus uñas la piel de este. Deshi intenta alejarse como si fuera una victima.

Naruto- ADONDE VAS PERRA- Naruto lo empuja contra la pared, este al darse vuelta intenta sorprenderlo con un golpe a la cara, pero el rubio intercepta su puño, moviéndolo hacia abajo y arriba lo disloca provocando el dolor de Deshi.

Uzumaki arroja el cuerpo contra el suelo para el temor de Tsunami, quien no podía creer que un chico tuviera tanta violencia. Ramaru al parecer recuperado intenta atacar por la espalda, el rubio se agacha y toma el cuerpo de este y lo arroja por la ventana.

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

Arashi- al parecer mi hijo se esta divirtiendo también- Momo ataca directamente a Arashi, pero es recibido por un cabezazo y un rodillazo en el pecho dejándolo sin aire.

Arashi- LA DEMENCIA ES HEREDITARIO EN LOS KAZAMA IMBECIL- Dicho esto se arroja contra el desprotegido Momo y corta una de sus manos con la espada.

Arashi- LAME ESTO- Clavando la punta de la espada en la boca abierta de Momo, hecho esto la baja cortando toda la garganta, pecho, estomago, y pelvis. Abriéndolo en dos.

Antes de que Ramaru se levante del suelo, después de todo es una caída alta, es interrumpido por el grito de Naruto que salto de la ventana con las piernas juntas, cayendo con toda la fuerza de los pies en su estomago. Ramaru escupe todo lo de la mañana junto con su sangre. Deshi se acerca a la ventana para ver que ha sucedido con su hermano, pero es cortado en el cuello por un vidrio lanzado a la altura de su cuello por Naruto, quien se encontraba en el patio. Al caer el cuerpo muerto de Deshi, el rubio se dispone a cortar sus cabezas lentamente y para horror de Tsunami quien estaba observando.

Arashi- CONTROLATE HIJO ASUSTAS A LA DAMA- Naruto vuelve a su comportamiento de antes como si nada hubiera pasado. Esbozando una mueca se dirigen a al casa.

Naruto- no puedo creer que esos fueran los hermanos Watanabe-

Arashi- tuviste suerte, los agarrastes desprevenidos. No te creas un semidiós-

Al entrar son recibidos por unos asustados Tsunami e Inari. Arashi antes de que se salga de control calma a la mujer nombrando a su marido, provocando la atención de esta.

Tsunami- ¿Cómo lo conoce?

Arashi- somos de su organización- Tsunami inmediatamente ordena que Inari se vaya al otro cuarto.

Tsunami- ¿Qué ocurrió con Deidara? –

Arashi- Lamento comunicarle que falleció hace unos días en una misión-

Tsunami- ¿No querrá decir que se suicidó?- Naruto y su padre estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta.

Naruto- ¿COMO LO SABE?

Tsunami- El día que recibió su misión de traicionar a Akatsuki, su actitud cambió drásticamente conmigo y su hijo. No hablaba, era un muerto viviente. Uno de esos días me comentó que no podía soportarlo más. No podía matar a ninguno de sus compañeros, por lo que en el momento que se encontrara con ellos se suicidaría. Ya que si no acataba las órdenes de ANBU nos matarían. La muerte de el pasaría como una casualidad en el choque de organizaciones-

Arashi- ¿Quién los amenazó?-

Tsunami- Las personas se identificaron como Shisui Uchiha, Hinohue Kazama, Teska Mishimoto, Gatto. Al parecer todos ellos respondían a un hombre… se llamaba… Hirishi… Hirishi Rashida- Arashi estaba pálido.

Naruto- ¿Qué pasa?

Arashi- es el… padre de Kima- Naruto se agarra la cabeza.

Naruto- nuestra familia esta llena de enfermos mentales- con cataratas estilo anime.

Arashi- ¿algún nombre más?- Al ver que Tsunami asintió negativamente, se despiden dando sus condolencias nuevamente, y se retiran. Tsunami durante toda la conversación estaba al borde las lágrimas, lo que no pasó por desapercibido.

**AL ESTE DE SUNA**

Itachi- la mansión está destruida- En frente de el, una mansión de 3 pisos, cubierta de hojas y enredaderas, ventanas inexistentes, el alto pasto tapa un poco la visión.

Fugaku- no me digas Itachi- Itachi lo miro con odio.

Fugaku- entremos- Los dos se dirigen a la puerta, pasando por unas baldosas rotas, se introducen.

Un salón inmenso, con escaleras de madera ya arruinadas, que llevan seguramente a los dormitorios. Itachi se dirige a la biblioteca junto con su padre. Al abrir la puerta, descubren que lo libros se mantienen raramente intactos, en el centro un hombre leyendo uno de esas enciclopedias mundiales. Pelo corto negro, uniforme ANBU, su cara inexpresiva con unos ojos carmesí, piel blanca con un poco de hollín. Este se levanta y baja sus manos a la altura de su cintura, las manos vendadas hasta los codos.

-Llegaron temprano- Acercándose a los visitantes.

Fugaku- Itachi tendremos que abortar la misión- Itachi lo mira sorprendido.

Itachi- es uno solo podremos con él- El oponente empezaba a morderse el labio, sus colmillos se incrustaban en la piel carnosa mostrando la abertura de sus mordeduras. Una mirada deseosa de sangre, como cualquier depredador al cazar su presa.

Fugaku- es inútil lastimar a este hombre, su nombre profesional es Dog- Itachi se paralizó en donde estaba parado, era inhumano tratar de matarlo.

Dog- No se preocupen mis amigos, pienso divertirme un poco antes de matarlos- El agresor mueve su cuello lado a lado, con una mueca perversa.

Fugaku- es tarde Itachi… habrá que pelear- Los dos se posicionan en círculo.

**CASA HYUGA**

Gaara- HIASHI SAQUE A SU HIJA Y LLEVELA CON LOS DEMAS, YO ME ENCARGARE- La tranquila cena fue interrumpida por la entrada de dos Nuke- nin. Gaara ordena a Temari y Haku proteger el primer piso.

Gaara se para frente a ellos. Uno de los oponentes saca una espada, mientras que el otro se mantiene inmóvil.

Gaara- NOMBRE Y MOTIVO DE SU VISITA-

-Riko Buroka- Un hombre de estatura mediana con pelo rubio hasta los hombros que combina con sus ojos marrón claro, vestimenta gris, con tonos de rojo en la punta de las mangas, y hombros. Su arma una espada de filo azul, y mango negro, de donde cae una cinta morada.

-Mizaki Toku- Totalmente calvo, vestimenta ANBU solo que en color verde oscuro, y una chaqueta negra, sus ojos negros mostraba una gran hostilidad.

Gaara- QUE QUIEREN CON LA FAMILIA HYUGA-

Mizaki- ¿Quien dijo que queríamos a los Hyuga?... Sabaku no Gaara- Riko se lanza hacia el pelirrojo.


	17. Te protegere en tu otra vida

**AL ESTE DE SUNA**

Dog comienza a reír ante la presencia de los dos Uchiha. Fugaku no aguanta la burla y trata de barrer a Dog, este salta y cae con su peso sobre la pierna de este, Fugaku se aleja con un terrible dolor en el hueso. El Nuke- nin vuelve a quedarse quieto. Itachi lanza una daga en dirección al corazón pero es atrapada entre los dedos por Dog, Al no ver ningún movimiento, el agresor se salta hacia Itachi agarrándolo de la cabeza, levantando sus piernas lo lanza contra la biblioteca, tirando uno de los estantes. Fugaku corre por la puerta para llamar la atención de Dog, subiendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso es detenido por el fuerte agarre en su tobillo, el Nuke- nin lo atrae hacia el y lo golpea con los dos puños en el estomago y alejándolo como 4 metros por la potencia, corre hacia el y salta con las dos piernas a la altura de su pecho lastimando el pecho de Fugaku.

Itachi aparece por atrás de Dog quien lo prevé realizando una patada giratoria en el aire tirándolo por las escaleras.

Baja lentamente los escalones y levanta a Itachi por la cintura, tomado su cuerpo lo arroja contra la columna, Itachi intenta bloquear las continuas patadas, pero es imposible; costillas, cabeza, estomago, todos blancos de Dog.

Fugaku viendo el desastre que esta haciendo con su hijo lanza el escritorio del primer piso hacia la espalda de Dog, quien lo rompe de un solo golpe con la mano; las astillas se encuentran incrustadas en todo su brazo.

Fugaku- SAL ITACHI- Itachi hace caso pero es detenido, Dog se encuentra parado frente a el con una mirada asesina. El asesino es increíblemente rápido. Itachi lanza la palma a su cuello, pero es en vano, Dog se lanza al piso, y apoyando sus manos en las frías cerámicas encesta una patada en la mandíbula del Uchiha.

Fugaku sorprende a Dog por detrás con un puño en los riñones, pero no hace daño, Dog empuja al padre de Hitachi hacia la pared. Tomando su cabeza lo levanta 5 centímetros del piso, camina hacia la mesa y lo suelta con toda la fuerza, la espalda sufrió un daño mayor.

Dog saca debajo de su remera una navaja, los Uchiha quedan anonadados por la acción siguiente. Dog corta sus vendajes, dejando a la vista unas blancas manos, cortando profundamente sus palmas la sangre mancha el filo del cuchillo y el piso del salón. Levanta su mirada y empieza a frotar sus manos, pintándolas completamente de rojo, para el shock de Itachi. Las rojas manos pasan por su cara y pelo.

Fugaku- Itachi cuidado… es un maldito demente- Itachi no hace caso y ataca al oponente con una serie de combos combinados entre puños, rodillazos, patadas, y por ultimo un cabezazo en la frente de Dog, quien lo detiene con su mano.

Dog- ESTA ES MI MARCA UCHIHA- Apretando fuertemente la cabeza de Itachi, sin hacer caso a sus gritos, marca su mano en el rostro de este. Itachi empieza a perder sangre por la nariz y los ojos, el agarre es terrible. Fugaku sin pensarlo dos veces lanza una de sus dagas hacia Itachi quien se safa del agarre con una patada. La daga se clava en el pecho de Dog. Este la saca despacio, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Fugaku- SALGAMOS AHORA- Itachi no lo piensa dos veces y sale junto a su padre de la mansión, los dos Uchiha corren por el camino como cobardes. Dog se acerca a la puerta y grita.

Dog- ¡¡¡HEYY VUELVAN NO TERMINE!!!... YO SOLO QUERIA JUGAR UN POCO- Haciendo un puchero bastante patético. Al perderlos con la vista recupero su seriedad, y se venda las manos nuevamente con una cara demencial.

**CASA HYUGA**

Gaara- ¿que quieren conmigo?- Mizaki se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor.

Mizaki- Nuestro líder quiere realizarte una propuesta-

Gaara- AJJAAJ olvídalo- Mizaki se levanta de la silla, y busca algo debajo de su remera. Al parecer son dos fotos, la tira al suelo cerca de los pies de Gaara.

Mizaki- debo suponer que son personas muy preciadas para ti, como se llama… Anko, Anko Mitarashi; y claro esta que la de la otra foto debe ser tu hermana- Gaara estaba furioso.

Mizaki- mi jefe solo quiere conversar contigo, sino aceptas su oferta te dejara libre-

Gaara- debes estar bromeando¿Cómo se que no me asesinará cuando lo rechace?, que es seguramente lo que haré- Mizaki se cruza de brazos.

Mizaki- bueno en realidad no se si es cierto pero es mejor que morir ahora¿no lo crees? Gaara-chan jejee-

Gaara- declino tu oferta-

Mizaki- ok es tu decisión yo solo hago mi trabajo…Riko ve al primer piso y mata a los demás integrantes de Akatsuki- Riko empieza a subir las escaleras. Gaara viéndolo intenta detenerlo pero una filosa espada se incrusta en su muslo-

Mizaki- No… no… no tu, pelearás conmigo- El agresor retira el arma de la herida pierna del pelirrojo.

Gaara- la tenias bien escondida- Mizaki sonríe y se posiciona.

**CUARTO DE HINATA**

En su cuarto se encontraban su padre, Hanabi, su primo Neji. En cada lado de la puerta estaba Temari y Haku. Temari atenta a los ruidos que provenían del salón. Pero Haku era otra historia. Desde la muerte de Kankuro se encontraba perdida, no hablaba, su inestabilidad podría afectar el éxito de todo aquello que conlleva el estar en una organización, sobre todo de Akatsuki. Sus ojos demostraban un vacío, como aquellas personas que no tienen más en la vida y solo esperan el duro golpe del destino para que termine con su sufrimiento.

Temari pensiona sus manos alrededor de su abanico, sus bordes fueron reforzados con un metal liviano que podría cortar una madera con un solo golpe. Los pasos se hacen cada vez más sonoros. Por su cautela en el caminar Temari lo identificó como un enemigo.

Temari- Haku… Haku escucha- Temari le decía en tono muy bajo a una distraída Haku.

Temari- Al fin, cuando te diga lanzas las agujas- Haku asiente. La rubia siente los pasos cada vez más y más cerca.

Temari- ¡¡Ahora!!- Haku lanza unas 10 agujas que traspasan la puerta hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Temari abre la puerta para encontrarse un pasillo vació. Se coloca en el medio para verificar si no había nadie. Haku hace lo mismo, no puede creer que alguien haya podido esquivar las agujas con tanta facilidad.

Haku por un descuido mira al techo, para encontrarse con Riko colgado del techo, al parecer clavo su espada en el techo para sostenerse. Sacando la espada cae sobre sus piernas en una voltereta.

Riko- No lastimaré a la familia, solo a ustedes dos así que cierren la puerta. No quiero que los niños miren lo que vaya a ocurrir entre nosotros-

Temari- ¡¡¡HENTAIIIIIIIIIII!!!- Una gota gigante aparece en la cabeza del asesino.

Riko- No te preocupes… no estoy tan desesperado rubia tonta- Temari estaba ardiendo en llamas de odio, su abanico ardía sus ojos presentaban venas rojas, como si estuviera poseída por un demonio. Riko dio un paso atrás asustado.

Gaara la estaba llevando bastante bien sobre todo si tienes un brazo desangrado. Mizaki se movía con total agilidad sobre el comedor, saltando por las mesas evitando los golpes de Gaara, y cada tanto le sacaba la lengua a Gaara.

Gaara- ¿en verdad eres un Nuke- nin?-

Mizaki- uno de los mejores, entrenado por el MAJESTUOSO, BRILLANTE, TALENTOSO, TOTALMENTE PODEROSO ARASHI KAZAMA- Gaara se sentó en el piso para sorpresa de Mizaki.

Gaara- ¿Qué pensaría Arashi si mataras a uno de los integrantes de su organización? Mizaki estaba con la mandíbula hasta el piso.

Mizaki- es mentira tu eres Sabaku no Gaara narcotraficante de la ciudad de Konoha- Gaara se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Gaara- mi nombre es ese, pero no soy ningún narcotraficante-

Mizaki- pruébalo, dime ¿cual es el otro apellido de Arashi?-

Gaara- Uzumaki, un hijo con Rin llamado Naruto. Dos hijos con otra mujer, Kima, Hinohue y Madoka-

Mizaki- ya esta, te creó. OYEEEEE RIKO BAJA SON BUENAS PERSONAS-

Riko- SALVAMEEEE UNA MUJER LOCAAAAAA- Riko baja saltando desde el primer piso cayendo entre los dos.

Mizaki- ¿y la loca?- Riko señala hacia arriba y ven a una Temari con los ojos endemoniados, sus colmillos filosos y de su boca un hilo de baba.

Mizaki y Riko- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESTA ENFERMA- Los dos se esconden detrás de Gaara.

Temari- SANGRE, SANGRE, SANGRE, CORRETE GAARA- Gaara se para frente a Temari.

Temari-¿Qué haces hermanito?- con una maldad inigualable.

Gaara- conocen a Arashi, bueno el calvo no mas, el otro no se- Obteniendo una burla de Mizaki.

La puerta abierta en segundos, viento frío en sus cuerpos. Miedo en el aire. El brillo de una espada. Sangre corriendo por su filo. El cuerpo inanimado de uno de los presentes.

Mizaki- RIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- El cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

-Sabía que eran un par de inútiles- **(Un hombre vestido al estilo de Sasuke cuando se encontraba con Orochimaru, se** **acuerdan la falda oscura con la camisa blanca jajaj),** su pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos turquesa. Sacudiendo su espada contra la pared salpicándola de la sustancia de Riko.

Mizaki- Bakara Shinju- El nuevo visitante en un instante se encuentra detrás de Gaara y le hace un tajo en toda su espalda, alejando con una patada a Mizaki toma el cuello del pelirrojo; lo apoya contra la mesa del comedor.

Bakara- LO SIENTO PERO EL VIENE CONMIGO- Apuntando el filo de su arma a su cuello.

Temari estaba inmóvil, Mizaki se recuperaba del golpe. Haku revivía recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Kankuro.

Haku- Temari… cuanto te diga ataca a su cabeza- Temari no entendía la insinuación de Haku, este hombre era mas allá de fuerte.

Haku en un movimiento casi acróbata se arroja contra el agresor y le arroja sus agujas, Bakara pone su brazo para bloquear aquellas dirigidas a la cabeza. Haku empuja a Gaara que cae al suelo y es arrastrado al comedor por Mizaki.

Temari arroja su abanico provocando un corte en la mejilla de Bakara.

La rubia consciente de que la atacará se pone en defensa. El Nuke- nin lanza su espada en dirección de Temari, pero atrás de su espalda saca otra espada corta.

Haku al darse cuenta se lanza en medio del ataque en frente de Temari.

Haku- **_("al parecer estaré contigo Kankuro, mas pronto de lo que pensé)._**

Bakara incrusta su espada izquierda en el pecho de Haku y la otra corta su garganta horizontalmente. Haku cae al piso. El Nuke- nin viendo que esto se esta yendo de las manos se retira rápidamente para disgusto de los presentes.

Temari- HAKU POR QUE… POR QUE- Sosteniendo a una Haku en sus últimos momentos de vida. Escupiendo sangre de su boca mira a Temari.

Haku- Podré pro…proteger a tu hermano… después de todo cough cough aunque, sea en la otra vida- Dicho esto Haku cierra sus ojos para tristeza de los presentes.

Gaara se toma de la cabeza_- **("esto no puede estar ocurriendo, tiene que ser una pesadilla. Kankuro, Deidara y ahora Haku;** **Akatsuki se esta desangrando").** _Temari no puede soltar el cuerpo de Haku, sus lágrimas mojan su cara angelical, deslizándose desde su frente hacia sus ojos confundiéndose como sus propias lágrimas. Mizaki toma el cuerpo de Haku y lo apoya en el sillón del living.

Mizaki- Lo lamento- Gaara consuela a su hermana, la familia de Hiashi se hace presente y observa lo sucedido. Hiashi no puede evitar la tristeza que se muestra en su rostro. Este hace seña a su familia para que se retire del lugar y vayan a sus dormitorios.

Madoka- ¿Mizaki?- Mizaki sube su vista y observa a la hija de su maestro.

**REUNION LÍDERES**

Hinohue- Ok hasta ahora se han eliminado a Deidara y Kankuro de Akatsuki. En cualquier momento obtendré la respuesta de mi Nuke- nin; si todo saló bien sumaremos a la lista de eliminados a Sabaku no Gaara-

Shisui- cada vez más cerca de eliminar esa organización. Con su eliminación podremos trabajar sin preocupaciones tanto aquí como en el exterior-

Teska- Igual los más peligrosos siguen vivos. Con Arashi, Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Zabuza es imposible seguir. Hay que eliminarlos rápido. Sobretodo a esa rata de Orochimaru-

Gatto- No se preocupen por esa serpiente, según mis contactos se encuentran escondidos en Suna-

Teska- ¿quienes eliminamos ahora?-

Hinohue- Eliminaremos a Zabuza y Kisame. Visitaré a mi hermano, me encantan las reuniones familiares-

Shisui- Yo me encargó de los Uchiha-

Hinohue- Otro tema es que Danzo nos avisó que los profesores de la escuela están ayudándolos-

Shisui- déjalos por el momento, cuando se entrometan demasiado los hacemos desaparecer-

Hinohue- ¿Qué opinas abuelo?- de unos de los bancos sale desde las sombras Hirishi Rashida.

Hirishi- Sigan con sus planes, pero todo aquello relacionado con Arashi déjenmelo a mi- Los demás afirman con su cabeza.


	18. Tu lo mataste

**SUNA: HOTEL KAZE**

Una figura se hace presente en la recepción del hotel Kaze, un edificio no muy ostentoso pero que satisface a sus huéspedes con lo más básico para una relajada estadía. El recepcionista, por su pelo canoso y arrugas en el rostro aparenta ser de uno 60 años. Este levanta su mirada para recibir al recién llegado.

Recep- ¿Buenas noches señor, en que puedo servirle?- El recién llegado mira directo a los ojos del anciano con rabia, este asustado da un paso atrás pero es alcanzado por un agarre en la muñeca.

- Dos hombres, uno de ellos con una cicatriz en la nariz- El anciano completamente mojándose los pantalones le contesta.

Recep- Cuarto 56- Dicho esto deshace el agarre, el anciano es incrustado contra la pared por una espada corta, antes de que diga algo el agresor acerca sus manos arrancando un pedazo de la garganta dejando al descubierto sus órganos. Los tira en el suelo y se dirige a las escaleras. Subiendo las escaleras de madera forradas con una fina alfombra de colores morado y negro, hace su paso mas ligero, raspando las paredes empapeladas de un color pastel, con sus uñas, mas parecidas a garras.

**CUARTO 56**

Iruka- esperemos que nos llamen pronto- Iruka se encuentra acostado en una de las camas que da hacia la ventana. Mientras que Orochimaru se encuentra en la cocina comiendo algo.

Orochimaru- No te quejes, que mejor que estar descansando- Orochimaru despega sus manos de su comida tras escuchar un ruido, garras raspando las paredes de los cuartos consiguientes. –_ **("no puede ser, Sagara Kawamura… ¿Qué hace aquí?")**_

Orochimaru- Iruka prepárate tenemos visitas- Iruka no entiende la afirmación de Orochimaru, pero su pensamiento es interrumpido cuando la puerta es tirada abajo. Parado en la entrada un hombre de un metro ochenta, rapado en los costados y el pelo desmechado arriba, su uniforme constituido de una remera negra con un símbolo rojo en el medio, pantalones sueltos y unas zapatillas marrones, su arma… sus manos con uñas fieramente afiladas; su cara mostraba cicatrices por debajo de la frente, costado izquierdo de la nariz, mentón. Sus brazos colgaban a su costado como si estuvieran dislocados, pero era su posición de pelea. Orochimaru toma la iniciativa salta en la silla y conecta una patada en el cráneo, dicho sujeto no mostraba signos de dolor. Orochimaru viendo el poco daño se lanza en otro ataque pero es detenido por una fuerte punzada en su estomago.

Sagara tiene su mano incrustada en el estomago, el hilo de sangre manca la alfombra gris del cuarto, Iruka se lanza pero su pierna es agarrada por la mano libre y el agresor lo arroja contra la ventana, Iruka antes de caer por el balcón se agarra de la baranda aguantando su peso.

Sagara sacando su palma del estomago introduce la otra en el cuello de Orochimaru, tocando los nervios de este, lo desestabiliza de su posición, el agresor aprovecha la inestabilidad de su oponente e incrusta su otra mano en el pecho de este. Orochimaru se encuentra desangrándose de las heridas.

Sagara- tu no eres la presa, eres libre- dicho esto lo deja caer al piso respirando aceleradamente.

Iruka se encuentra subiendo por la baranda pero es detenido. Sagara clavo sus garras en su mano, traspasando piel y carne; agarrando la otra mano de Iruka realiza lo mismo. Iruka no aguanta el dolor.

Sagara- ¿que pasaría si te alejo de la baranda?; ¿mis garras aguantarían tu peso?-

Alejándolo de la baranda, las manos de Iruka se destrozan por el peso de su cuerpo. Ocurre lo inevitable, las dos manos de Iruka pierden todo aquello arriba de su muñeca, cayendo desde el tercer piso hacia uno de los patios de cemento, el golpe en el cráneo produjo su abertura, sus ojos moviéndose desesperadamente por el impacto, sus últimos espasmos en el charco de sangre y sus ojos quedan vacíos. Sagara baja por uno de los postes ubicados al costado del edificio, se acerca al cuerpo de Iruka y corta sus piernas y brazos. Ubicándolos en una bolsa de residuo que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, los guarda.

Sagara es atacado fuertemente en la espalda por el cuerpo de Orochimaru, quien se arrojo con toda la furia del momento.

Sagara- vete… no eres mi presa- Su rostro carente de emoción.

Orochimaru- estas mal de la cabeza si crees que te voy a dejar ir- Orochimaru ataca con su puño, pero es atacado rápidamente por Sagara, que se había dirigido a su cintura, incrustando ambas manos, lo levanta del suelo. Acercándose a las rejas del patio, lanza el cuerpo del oponente, clavándolo en los filosos salientes.

Sagara- esto hará feliz al líder, dos integrantes en una noche- Cortando los miembros de Orochimaru, los guarda en la misma bolsa. Colgándosela en la espalda con el brazo, se retira silbando.

Sagara- creo que cenaré dango… si, me muero de hambre jajajja-

**KONOHA**

En los alrededores de la escuela se encuentra un maltrecho Zabuza, su cuerpo con tajos desde su cintura hasta su pecho, cortadas profundas en la carne. A su lado un ANBU completamente de vestimenta negra, se podría confundir con una sombra.

Kisame con su rostro hinchado de los golpes, pierna y hombro dislocado. Su postura es frágil. El ANBU salta hacia el costado y mira a los dos Akatsuki.

- Mi misión es eliminarlos, pero no son ningún reto. Volveré mas tarde y no habrá misericordia-

**CASA HYUGA**

Hiashi había permitido que sus doctores dispongan del cuerpo de Haku, llevándola por el momento a la morgue del hospital más cercano. Temari estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Hinata, Neji y Hanabi por orden de su padre empacaron alguna ropa para ir junto con Hinata a la casa de campo. En este momento era mejor alejarse del ojo de la tormenta.

Mizaki se encontraba explicando como conocía a Arashi y a su familia, obviamente un intensivo interrogatorio por parte de Gaara. Al parecer Mizaki entrenó durante 3 años con Arashi, en uno de sus viajes conoció a Madoka y así entablaron una relación de hermanos. Gaara complaciente con la respuesta terminó con sus preguntas.

Hiashi- Gaara necesito que te dirijas mañana a primera hora con mis hijas, Madoka y Neji hacia la casa de campo. Todos los integrantes de Akatsuki serán dirigidos allí posteriormente- Con esto se retira hacia su oficina.

Con un ruido infernal entran Kisame sosteniendo a un cansado Zabuza. Gaara los mira de pie a cabeza.

Gaara- ¿también tuvieron visitas?- Zabuza lo mira con fastidio, Kisame lo lleva a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Hiashi hizo que su mansión fuera como un tipo de fuerte para los de Akatsuki, profesores y amigos que necesitaran ayuda.

En el comedor principal están reunidos Gaara, Mizaki. Zabuza y Kisame. Luego de otro extenso interrogatorio sobre la vida de Mizaki y su relación con la familia de Arashi, Zabuza y su compañero no encuentran motivos para dudar de el.

Gaara- ¿Qué les ocurrió?- Kisame comienza el relato.

Kisame- estábamos en los alrededores de la escuela como Hiashi nos ordenó. En uno de los recorridos nos topamos con este ANBU, lamentablemente nos tomo por sorpresa; estaba totalmente camuflado. Nos propicio una buena paliza, al parecer su misión era eliminarlos pero nos permitió vivir por el momento-

Gaara- ¿algún nombre?-

Zabuza- Keisuke Kawamura- Mizaki se puso pálido, cosa que Gaara notó.

Gaara- ¿Mizaki… lo conoces?-

Mizaki- digamos que sí. Si no me equivoco su hermano es Sagara Kawamura, ambos asesinos a sueldo. No trabajan con las mismas condiciones que un Nuke-nin,

El accionar de estos dos hermanos es rápido. Keisuke es un poco más… como decirlo… humano, si eso es. En cambio Sagara es otra historia, un maldito sádico.

Mizaki- por suerte nunca me he encontrado en una pelea con estos dos, por lo que estoy muy agradecido- Se hace presente en el comedor Hiashi Hyuga.

Hiashi- es hora de partir¿Quiénes irán?-

Gaara- Mizaki, Zabuza, Kisame; se encargaran de llevar a los demás- Gaara es interrumpido abruptamente por Zabuza.

Zabuza- ¿y Haku?-

Gaara- lo siento Zabuza, hace unas horas tuvimos un encuentro con un Nuke- nin-

Zabuza- ME HUBIERAS CONTADO ANTES¿DONDE ESTA HAKU?, SE ¿ENCUENTRA BIEN?-

Gaara- Zabuza… Haku falleció- Zabuza era una persona fría en el sentido de mostrar emociones, pero en este momento era todo lo contrario. En un movimiento tenia agarrado del cuello a Gaara, los ojos de Zabuza mostrando su angustia. Finalmente rompiendo en llanto. Haku había sido adoptada por Zabuza cuando tenía 5 años, era una relación padre- hija; pero últimamente con el paso del tiempo eran como hermanos. Soltando a Gaara se sienta en la silla.

Zabuza- ¿Quién fue?-

Mizaki- Bakara Shinju-

Gaara- Zabuza no intentes nada, nuestra misión es acompañar a la familia de Hiashi, junto con la hermana de Naruto- Zabuza contiene la rabia.

Gaara- quien sabe, por ahí nos hace una visita- Zabuza entendiendo el sarcasmo de Gaara se controla.

Gaara viendo que bajan Hinata, Hanabi, Neji y Madoka, se apura y lleva a su hermana a uno de los cuartos.

Temari- QUE TE SUCEDE GAARA, CASI ME ROMPES EL BRAZO-

Gaara- Temari quiero que no te involucres en ninguna misión desde este momento-

Temari- ESTAS TOTALMENTE LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE ME ESCONDERE COMO UNA COBARDE-

Gaara- NO ES TU DECISION, SOY TU HERMANO Y SE LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA TI. SACATE DE ESA CABEZA LA IDEA DE QUE VAS A ENFRENTARTE CONTRA ANBU, PUNTO- Temari enfurecida con su hermano intenta golpearlo en la cara, pero es detenida por Gaara. El pelirrojo empuja a la rubia contra la pared y la abofetea dos veces. Temari no puede evitar las lágrimas.

Gaara- Kankuro querría lo mismo- Esas palabras tocaron el nervio de Temari.

Temari- NO TE ATREVAS A USARLO DE ESA MANERA MALDITO BASTARDO. EL PODRIA ESTAR VIVO, TU NO HICISTE NADA PARA SALVARLO. EN CAMBIO LE DISTE LAS GRANADAS. ME DAS ASCO, TU MATASTE A KANKURO- Esas palabras produjeron un dolor en el pecho de Gaara.

Gaara- yo… Temari yo no quise… fue su decisión-

Temari- NO ME IMPORTA FUE TU CULPA. QUISIERA… QUISIERA QUE HUBIERAS MUERTO TU EN VEZ DE KANKURO- Gaara estaba duro en su posición, totalmente en shock, su hermana lo deseaba muerto, una parte de el entendía en el estado que se encontraba Temari, pero la otra le decía que tenía toda la razón. La rubia intentando calmarse, se da cuenta de sus palabras; pero antes de disculparse su hermano le comunica seriamente.

Gaara- Te iras a la casa de campo de Hiashi con su familia, Madoka, Mizaki, Zabuza y Kisame. Yo esperare la llegada de los Uchiha y Naruto. Es todo, retírate ahora- Abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

Temari- Gaara… espera-

Gaara- VETE AHORA- Sus ojos completamente brillosos, odio, tristeza reflejados.

Temari sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras. Hiashi viendo la cara de esta decide no hacer comentario alguno.

Hiashi- Ok estamos todos. El viaje será de unas 4 horas, mientras, más rápido salgamos mejor-

Zabuza- Mizaki y Kisame protejan a la familia Hyuga, Temari y yo iremos a la par con Madoka- Obteniendo una afirmación se retiran de la mansión dejando a Gaara en un no muy buen estado.

**7 HORAS DESPUES MANSION HYUGA**

Naruto se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión riéndose desenfrenadamente por las historias de su padre. Sus diferencias se habían solucionado después de unos golpes. Naruto entra seguido de su padre.

Naruto- al parecer ya han ido a la casa de campo-

Arashi- Naruto se escuchan ruidos en la cocina- Tomando la iniciativa Naruto se dirige a la puerta de la cocina, con los puños cerrados. Abriendo la puerta se encuentra con algo que nunca quisiera haber visto. Gaara sentado en el piso totalmente alcoholizado, sus mejillas mojadas, los ojos rojos. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Naruto- ¿GAARA… GAARA QUE TE OCURRE?- El rubio se acerca a su compañero. Arashi inmediatamente los dejó solo, es algo que únicamente Naruto puede arreglar.

Naruto- CONTESTA MALDICION-

Gaara-Cuando me uní a Akatsuki, me imaginaba un futuro negro, pero los conocí a todos ustedes, tu eres como un hermano para mí, aunque nunca supe demostrarlo. Cada uno de los integrantes ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi ser. No podría vivir sin ustedes- Gaara apoya su cabeza en la pared y mira al techo.

Naruto- ¿Qué sucedió?

Gaara- soy un mierda, deje a mi hermano morir en esa asquerosa escuela; su deseo era que proteja a Temari, a todos ustedes, pero sobretodo a Haku. El idiota espero hasta último momento para declarársele a Haku. Y ahora rompí su deseo. Hace algunas horas fuimos atacados por un asesino, al parecer querían mi cabeza-

Naruto ya interpretaba todo, otro integrante había fallecido, pero no entendía la angustia del pelirrojo. Algo más tenía que haber sucedido.

Gaara- Haku se interpuso en el ataque… esta muerta Naruto. No pude protegerla- Naruto intentaba aguantar la tristeza de lo sucedido, abrazando a su amigo deja que este descargue todo lo guardado.

Arashi- Naruto… llego Itachi- El rubio levanta a Gaara y lo sienta en una de las sillas ubicadas al lado de la heladera.

Naruto- Gaara quédate aquí, vuelvo en un momento- Cerrando la puerta se desplaza al living.

Naruto- ¿Qué les pasó¿vieron un fantasma?- Fugaku e Itachi afirmaron con la cabeza.

Arashi- déjense de bromas-

Fugaku- nos encontramos con Dog- Arashi realiza una caída estilo anime.

Naruto- ¿Quién es ese?-

Arashi- la última persona que quisieras conocer en este mundo. Es un milagro que sobrevivieran-

Arashi- OK basta de lamentos. Tanto los profesores, alumnos y sus familias se han dirigido a los bordes de Konoha; nuestra misión es protegerlos a todos. Naruto trae a Gaara, ya salimos-


	19. Invitados desagradables

**BORDES DE KONOHA**

Luego de los incidentes en la casa Hyuga el grupo de Arashi se encuentra en la puerta del gran establecimiento. Fugaku se comunica por un intercomunicador. Unos 2 minutos después, la puerta se abre. A primera vista se ve una casa de planta baja, ventanas estilo colonial de un color cedro oscuro, las paredes totalmente blancas con algunos detalles de mármol en la base. La casa ocupa como unas dos manzanas, a un costado se distingue una piscina, un capo de deportes. El grupo saliendo del asombro retoma el paso hacia la casa. En la entrada son recibidos por el mismo Hiashi. Este les comunica que habrá una reunión dentro de unas 3 horas con los integrantes de Akatsuki y los antiguos ANBU.

Hiashi- Naruto… ve al comedor, tus amigos te esperan. Arashi, tu hija Madoka se encuentra en reposo en la habitación por una fiebre; no es nada grave pero visítala- Arashi sigue a Hiashi, quien lo guía por los pasillos, las paredes empapeladas decoradas con cuadros cada 5 pasos; por lo menos unas 30 habitaciones combinadas con baños intermedios y recamaras como bibliotecas. Al final una sala de juegos.

Naruto viendo que su padre se retira se dirige al comedor junto con Gaara, Fugaku e Itachi. El comedor es inmenso, mas ostentoso que el de la casa Hyuga; mesas de algarrobo que podrían ubicar alrededor de unas 50 personas, sillas con diseños renacentistas. Al costado un bar claramente cerrado, sus amigos se encuentran sentados en las sillas del centro. Kiba peleando con Akamaru por un pedazo de carne asada, Shino silencioso como siempre. Al parecer Sasuke ya comunicó a todos lo de la relación con Sakura, ya que los dos se encuentran más que acaramelados. Shikamaru, bueno, esta durmiendo en la silla con un hilo de baba desde su boca hasta la pata de la silla, los labios paspados por tener la boca abierta por mas de 5 horas. Naruto no puede evitar sonreír ante esa imagen. Choji devorando dos paquetes de papas fritas como si fuera su último aliento. Hana se encuentra ausente igual que Hinata. Naruto levanta la mano logrando la atención de todos. Esto produjo un grito por parte de sus amigos.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO- Lo próximo que vio fue el piso del comedor, todos se les habían tirado encima. Sin aguantar el peso empieza a pedir socorro a Itachi quien se hace el distraído. Fugaku y Gaara se retiran por el llamado de Jiraiya que estaba vestido en unos shorts y con una botella de alcohol en la mano realmente feliz.

Luego de revivir a Naruto, lo sientan en una de las sillas.

Kiba- QUE BUENO VERTE HOMBRE- Recibiendo un ladrido de Akamaru.

Naruto- también es bueno verlos a todos ustedes- Sakura no pudo evitar agradecerle nuevamente por el rescate. Naruto devolvió el abrazo por parte de la pelirrosa. Sasuke esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Naruto- ¿y los demás?-

Shikamaru- Lee se encuentra corriendo por las canchas, Neji y Hanabi se encuentran cuidando a esta chica Madoka; Ino, Tenten, Hana y Hinata están en la piscina-

Choji- ehhh Naruto¿conoces a Madoka?- esto obtuvo la atención del grupo.

Naruto- verás… es mi hermana- Los ojos de sus amigos eran como platos.

Sakura- pero nunca la nombraste-

Naruto- mi padre tenía otra familia- El rubio agacha la cabeza.

Shikamaru- que problemático, cambiemos de tema. Por que no vas a visitar a Hinata ha estado muy decaída estos días- Naruto iba a protestar pero es cortado por Kiba.

Kiba- Naruto no te preocupes ve con ella- golpeándole la espalda con tanta fuerza que lo tira de la silla, el grupo rompió en una gran carcajada. Naruto se levanta del suelo e iba a golpear a Kiba, pero en frente de este se encuentra Akamaru mostrando los dientes.

Kiba- Sabes me olvide de traer los juguetes de Akamaru, sobretodo esa pelota de goma, quizás puedas ayudarlo jejej- Naruto trago la saliva sonoramente y se alejaba mirando al perro directo a los ojos con rabia.

Naruto- es la guerra maldito perro- Akamaru ladra nuevamente moviendo la cola. Una vez alejado el rubio Akamaru salta en el regazote Kiba y roba una de las papas de Choji.

**PISCINA**

Una piscina incrustada en el suelo con cerámicas azules con decorados dorados en forma de flores. Era lo primero que se distinguía, luego unas 20 reposeras con sombrillas todas blancas. Las chicas se encuentran sentadas en una ronda en uno de los costados, Naruto se lamenta mentalmente, lo que habría dado por ver a las chicas en traje de baño pero estaban hablando.

Una ruidosa rubia grita su nombre provocando que todas se den vuelta.

Naruto- hola chicas ¿Cómo andan?- Luego de safarse del abrazo de Ino se sienta junto a ellas.

Hana- te agradezco por lo de mi hermano Naruto-

Naruto- no hay necesidad era mi amigo después de todo- Hana no pudo evitar abrazar al rubio- Tenten viendo que Hinata no hablaba decide interrumpir.

Tenten- Ino, Hana vayamos a hablar con Lee que debe estar terminando las vueltas a la cancha- Las chicas entendiendo la indirecta de Tenten se levantan con destino a la bestia cejuda

Naruto viendo como se alejan las chicas abraza a Hinata por atrás, descansando su cabeza en la de ella. El aroma a flores de su cabello lo relaja. Hinata agarra los brazos de Naruto y los aferra más a su cintura.

El rubio empieza a notar que su novia empieza a temblar, viendo esto pone de frente a Hinata y la encuentra llorando. La peliazul no aguantando más se arroja al pecho de Naruto y descarga toda su tristeza.

Naruto- Hinata¿Qué ocurre?- Abrazando con mas fuerza a Hinata.

Hinata- me entere de lo Haku y… no pude evitar pensar que te podría ocurrir algo- Naruto dándose cuenta de lo que le había dicho Shikamaru sobre la actitud de Hinata.

Naruto- que tonta que eres… no me va a pasar nada. No te voy a dejar sola, vamos a estar siempre juntos- Toma entre su mano el mentón de Hinata y le da un suave beso en sus labios rosados, esta comienza a devolver el beso y comienza a escurrir sus dedos por sus rubios cabellos. Hinata se arrodilla y comienza a besar más salvajemente al rubio.

Naruto- Hinata… espera…mmm- Hinata no le hace caso y comienza a masajear el pecho de Naruto, su mano se dirige al pantalón, desabrochando los botones. Naruto conociendo la intención la detiene.

Naruto- Espera… no aquí- Hinata asiente.

Hinata- hoy harán una fiesta a la noche, no te libraras- Naruto se sorprende por la actitud desafiante de Hinata.

Naruto- Ok, pero ahora me tengo que ir a una reunión. Luego te busco- Besándola nuevamente se retira.

Ya en el interior de la casa, el rubio es llamado por Kisame.

Kisame- NARUTO APURATE YA EMPIEZA- El rubio sigue a su azulado amigo por los pasillos hasta una recamara provista de unos 6 sillones en ronda, bibliotecas a los costados, una alfombra roja con detalles marrones en forma de enredaderas. Se encuentran Akatsuki, los profesores. Hiashi y Arashi en el medio de la ronda.

Hiashi- ya que estamos todos, empecemos con el resumen de los sucesos. Akatsuki prosigan con su informe-

Itachi- En estos días hemos recibido la baja de tres queridos miembros, Deidara, Kankuro y Haku; nuestra otra integrante, Tayuya, nos traicionó, al parecer mantiene una relación con Hinohue. En la antigua mansión de Shisui nos topamos con Dog un Nuke- nin formidable tanto en agilidad como en fuerza. Luego de evitar algunos golpes mi padre y yo decidimos salir del lugar. Zabuza y Kisame tuvieron un percance con un tal Keisuke Kawamura, como todos ya deben saber en la casa Hyuga se produjo una pelea con Bakara Shinju, quien asesinó a Haku Momichi. Riko el compañero de Mizaki, aquí presente, fue asesinado por la misma persona. Bakara tenía la misión de eliminar a Gaara, al ver el descontrol se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

Arashi y Naruto visitaron a la familia de Deidara, pero antes se encontraron con los hermanos Watanabe y Momo Renshi ambos eliminados. Tsunami les comunicó las razones escondidas en la traición de Deidara, como también otro de los lideres Hirishi Rashida, el suegro de Arashi. Como verán dos de nuestros miembros no se encuentran en buenas condiciones mentales, Gaara y Temari; la pérdida de su hermano fue un fuerte golpe y luego la muerte de Haku a la vista de ellos no ayudó en nada. Por lo que pido que Gaara y Temari sean suspendidos de todas las actividades de Akatsuki por el momento- Esto produjo una mirada asesina por parte de los dos hermanos.

Arashi- tu informe es aceptable Itachi, con respecto a la suspensión tienes mi permiso. Podrán participar de las reuniones pero no de las actividades, la decisión está tomada. Serán suplantados por Kimimaro y Obito quienes están integrados desde ahora a Akatsuki- Gaara estaba más allá de molesto, Temari estaba en otro mundo.

Hiashi- Antiguos ANBU, su informe- Kakashi comienza su informe.

Kakashi- luego del rescate de los amigos de Naruto tuvimos la baja de Hizashi, recientemente recibí un informe de Suna. Encontraron en el hotel Kaze los cuerpos desmembrados de Iruka y Orochimaru, el agresor fue Sagara Kawamura. Según testigos el asesino se dirigió a un puesto de dango. Con la peste que largaba la bolsa el dueño realizó la denuncia pero al llegar la policía solo encontraron el puesto vació y al dueño con la garganta abierta de par en par-

Hiashi- ¿quienes quedan?-

Kakashi- Yugao, Asuma, Kurenai, Yamato, Gai, Anko, Tsume, Tsunade, Jiraiya y además nuestros espías en el consejo Shizune, Haruno, Inoichi. Los padres de Choji, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru han sido expulsados del consejo. Una estrategia por parte de Danzo y Homura para controlar la escuela-

Hiashi- Ok gracias Kakashi. Luego de una conversación con Arashi llegamos a la conclusión de que las misiones de ataque serán eliminadas por el momento y dejaremos solamente las de espionaje. Permitiremos que los chicos terminen la escuela, igual no se que han podido estudiar con todo esto, pero igual esperaremos que se gradúen y luego comenzaremos nuevamente-

Arashi- cada uno de los profesores, seguirán con sus clases. Aunque el consejo haya descubierto sus identidades prosigan con su trabajo. Tsunade seguirá con la dirección de la escuela y tendrá como ayudantes a Shizune y Jiraiya. Asuma como sabrás estamos perdiendo integrantes de ambos grupos, podrías hacerme un favor-

Asuma- dígame-

Arashi- apaga el maldito cigarro, no quiero que te mueras por cáncer de pulmón en medio de la batalla- La recamará estallo en risas por parte de ambas organizaciones.

Hiashi- Los profesores vigilaran a los amigos de Naruto durante las clases-

Kurenai- ¿como nos dividiremos?-

Hiashi- Los profesores se encargaran de los varones; Kurenai y Anko de Hana, Tenten, Sakura e Ino. Yugao se encargará de Madoka. Y para mis hijas tengo mi propio guardaespaldas, del cual confió con mi propia vida- Naruto sonrío por la muestra de afecto por parte de Hiashi.

Anko- entonces el renacuajo anda con tu hija-

Jiraiya- Naruto como tu abuelito tengo derecho a saber todo- Tsunade lo golpea con el puño estampándolo en la alfombra.

Arashi- Naruto no le hagas caso, lo que hagas en privado con Hinata es cosa tuya; pero acuérdate… siempre usa protección, no quiero tener que andar cambiando pañales a esta edad- Naruto se cae de la silla rojo como un tomate.

Hiashi- BASTA ESTAN HABLANDO DE MI HIJA, MALDICION- El grupo cerró la boca en 2 segundos.

Hiashi- esta todo dicho, cada uno tiene el permiso de disfrutar la estadía en esta casa- Con eso la reunión termina.

**22:00 HS**

Toda la casa se encuentra decorada con luces. Hiashi permitió que los chicos se despejaran un poco de todo lo sucedido.

-FIESTAAAAAAAAAA, FIESTAAAAAAAAAAA SACATE LA ROPA MAMI- Kiba gritaba como un desaforado en medio de la pista de baile sin remera, este comentario produjo que Anko le rompiera la nariz. En una mesa alejada de la pista se encuentran los padres de todos los chicos, incluyendo raramente a Fugaku. Akatsuki no estaba completo, Temari y Gaara no se veían por ningún lado; Zabuza estuvo 1 hora y se retiró. El único capaz de festejar como un enfermo era Kiba, es su actitud después de todo, los demás entendían que el ambiente no era el mejor después del fallecimiento de algunos integrantes pero los chicos no estaban enterados de todo, y era mejor así. Tsunade sostenía a un borracho Jiraiya.

Naruto bailaba una canción lenta con Hinata, se encontraban abrazados en medio de la pista, esto no paso desapercibido por los presentes; estaban felices que Naruto el conocido Kyuubi tenga corazón después de todo. Hiashi entendía los sentimientos de su hija para con el rubio y los aceptaba.

**23:30 HS CUARTO DE GAARA**

Gaara se encontraba acostado boca arriba en la cama pensando sobre todo lo ocurrido, hasta que escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Levantándose perezosamente la abre y encuentra a Anko.

Gaara- Anko… que¿que necesitas?- Anko toma del cuello de la camisa al pelirrojo y lo tira contra la cama.

Anko- te necesito a ti- Anko claramente en un estado de borrachera comienza a sacarle los pantalones a Gaara, este sin poder sacársela de encima se deja manejar.

En unos minutos Gaara se encuentra ayudando a Anko a vomitar todo lo bebido, el pelirrojo un poco defraudado, acuesta a Anko a su lado y la abraza, Anko apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara y queda dormida a los segundos. Disfrutando del calor corporal de Anko puede conciliar el sueño, borrando todos los problemas anteriores, ahora solo están ella y él, nadie más.

**01:00 HS**

La fiesta era un descontrol Ino se estaba besando apasionadamente con Kiba en uno de los rincones, Shikamaru tuvo un exceso de movimiento y se desmayo en medio de la mesa, Madoka que se había recuperado de la fiebre estaba dormida en los brazos de Shino. La mayoría de los padres se habían retirado del lugar, quedando solo Arashi, Hiashi, Fugaku y Haruno. Itachi estaba bailando con Kurenai aún sin la música. Asuma estaba llorando en un rincón debido a que Arashi le había tirado los cigarrillos a la piscina. Kimimaro y Obito estaban sufriendo por la partida de su amada Anko. Naruto estaba totalmente despabilado al igual que Hinata, hablaban sin parar un segundo. Hanabi estaba durmiendo al lado de Hiashi y Neji.

**03:30**

Tanto los miembros de Akatsuki como ANBU se habían retirado. Con la borrachera de Gai y Rock Lee tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza para que no bailaran en ropa interior. Los únicos que quedaban eran Naruto y sus amigos.

Naruto- KIBAAA APAGA LA MUSICA SE ESTAN DURMIENDO TODOS- Kiba escuchando a Naruto decide apagar el equipo de música.

Naruto- es hora de dormir me parece- Kiba levanta a Ino y la acuesta en uno de los sillones, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban acostados en uno de ellos.

Shino- Naruto, puedo llevar a Madoka a su habitación- Naruto viendo a su hermana dormida le asiente a Shino.

Kiba- JOJOJOJ NARUTO CUIDA A TU HERMANA, LOS MAS CALLADOS SON LOS PEORES- Obteniendo un golpe por parte de Choji y Tenten a la vez.

Tenten- Choji ayúdame a llevar a Shikamaru y Hana a sus cuartos-

Neji que había quedado con Hanabi también se retira. Ya la pista despejada y cada uno durmiendo solo quedan Naruto y Hinata.

Hinata- Naruto… te acuerdas de lo que hablamos- Naruto asiente y Hinata lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación los dos se encuentran acostados en ropa interior besándose, la mano izquierda de Naruto acariciando uno de los senos de Hinata y la otra acariciando su cola fieramente. Hinata no puede evitar sentir excitación. Hinata se saca la ropa interior y la de Naruto.

Naruto- ¿estas segura?

Hinata- si, pero apaga las luces- Haciendo caso apaga las luces, dejando apenas una claridad.

Naruto- te dolerá un poco pero es de momento- Hinata asintiendo, Naruto luego de colocarse el preservativo empieza a ingresar su miembro suavemente rompiendo la barrera, esto provoca el dolor de Hinata, para que no grite el rubio la empieza a besar apasionadamente, pero puede notar las lagrimas de ella. El empuje se hace mas rápido, el ruido de los fluidos de ella en su unión provoca la excitación de ambos. Hinata comienza a torcerse en la cama probablemente llegando al clímax. Lo siguiente sorprende a Hinata, el rubio paró con sus movimientos.

Hinata- Naruto… que ocurre- Naruto no contesta se encuentra frío en su lugar, sacando su miembro de Hinata comienza a girarse y prende la luz.

-Niño termina de cogértela no ves que se corre en cualquier momento, o quieres que lo termine yo jajaj- En la habitación se encuentran dos personas mirándolos furiosamente, uno de ellos se mordía el labio con toda la fuerza provocando el sangrado de su boca. Naruto esconde a Hinata atrás de el.

-Toma los pantalones y sácate el forro, no querrás manchar el interior del pantalón- Naruto poniéndose los pantalones se coloca en posición.

Naruto- ¿quienes son?-

-Yo soy Keisuke Kawamura y este es mi hermano Sagara Kawamura-

Sagara- niño tienes una linda novia, porque no la compartes-

Naruto- CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA- Keisuke se para enfrente de Sagara que iba a atacar.

Keisuke- estas en problemas Kyuubi, mejor coopera-

Naruto- ¿Qué quieren?-

Keisuke- en este momento se encuentran 7 Nuke- nin por toda la casa esperando mi orden de atacar. Si te dejas eliminar en este momento dejaremos vivir a los demás por ahora.

Naruto- No lo creo-

Sagara- idiota la seguridad del lugar era una asco, los podemos destrozar en este momento- En ese momento destroza la puerta del cuarto uno de los Nuke- nin. Al caer se descubre que le falta la cabeza.

Naruto- Zabuza, veo que no te divertiste tanto en la fiesta-

Zabuza- la verdadera fiesta comienza ahora-

Keisuke- ustedes lo quisieron-

**CUARTO DE NEJI**

El brillo de la espada atravesando el cuerpo, sangre manchando la pared y el suelo. El agresor lleva la espada a su costado sacudiendo la sustancia. El cuerpo destrozado se hace visible en el suelo.

- Niña tonta-

Neji- PORQUE LA MATASTE, TE DIJO QUE NO SABIA- El agresor antes de conectar su espada con la cabeza de Neji es incrustado contra la pared por una patada a las costillas.

Neji- ARASHI PERDONAME NO PUDE PROTEGERLA- Arashi viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Hanabi en sus brazos se enfurece.

-Veo que tienes ganas de pelear yerno-

Arashi- no sabes cuanto espere este momento Hirishi-

Hirishi- hagámoslo memorable-

**PASILLOS**

Tsunade- CHOJI DEJALOS NO PUEDES HACER NADA ESTAN MUERTOS- Levantando a Choji, que lloraba en el suelo abrazando a sus padres. Corriendo por el pasillo escapando de los agresores Tsunade esconde a Choji en uno de los cuartos de servicio. Al doblar la esquina se encuentra con Ibiki, Yugao y Kakashi.

Tsunade- esto se descontroló salven a los chicos- Obteniendo una afirmación se retiran.


	20. Intercambio

**HABITACION DE HINATA**

Keisuke- Sagara encárgate del de la espada, el chico es mío- Sagara se da la vuelta y hace una referencia a Zabuza, en si una burla.

Sagara- Zabuza que te parece si tomamos un poco de aire- A una velocidad increíble salta con Zabuza por la ventana rompiéndola en pedazos.

Keisuke- ya esta, estamos solos ahora… cuando quieras-

Naruto- deja que ella se vaya- Keisuke mira a Hinata de pies a cabeza-

Keisuke- esta bien, pero igual morirá después que termine contigo- Dicho esto el agresor se corre de la puerta y deja salir a Hinata.

Naruto- busca ayuda Hinata- Ella asiente y se va corriendo.

Antes de que el rubio reaccione un puño se incrusta en su estomago, agarrándolo de la camisa lo tira contra la pared. Keisuke se acerca despacio, Naruto realiza un codazo en el cuello del Nuke- nin, y lo empuja contra el suelo. Safándose del agarre con un rodillazo en las costillas Keisuke salta sobre el pecho del rubio con todo el peso del cuerpo, lo agarra de las piernas y lo tira contra el respaldar de la cama, el golpe produce una abertura en la frente de este. Antes de que pueda levantarse da vuelta la cama y lo hace caer al suelo. Una vez ahí lo patea incansablemente. Una de las patadas es detenida por el brazo del rubio y apoyándose en una de las manos realiza una patada vertical a la mandíbula del oponente tirándolo contra el escritorio ubicado a la izquierda de la puerta.

Keisuke- eres bueno chico, pero no lo suficiente- tomando impulso con el borde del escritorio le atina una patada al pecho, el rubio es atacado con una patada en al rodilla que lo desequilibra rápidamente, un puño a la cara y un rodillazo a la frente. Keisuke agarra de los pelos a Naruto y con toda su fuerza lo golpea contra el escritorio una y otra ves. Solo queda el escritorio manchado de sangre, sacando al rubio del mueble, se ven claramente las astillas en su cara.

Keisuke- ups… se me fue la mano- dicho esto lo arroja contra la pared y le da un cabezazo. Naruto no puede evitar el dolor, antes de que lo golpee nuevamente se arroja contra Keisuke en un último intento de zafarse de el. Keisuke ve la intención y al dejarse caer lo toma de los hombros y lo arroja al otro lado del cuarto.

Keisuke- tu lo quisiste así bebe-

**ARASHI VS. HIRISHI**

El ruido de espadas era infernal, ningún golpe tenía efecto, conocían todas sus fuerzas y debilidades. Arashi había ordenado a Neji que saliera del cuarto con el cuerpo de Hanabi. La muerte de Hanabi produjo el odio por parte del rubio, que le hayan asesinado a sangre fría no lo podía soportar.

Arashi- que necesidad tenías de asesinarla Hirishi- este sonríe.

Hirishi- no es mi culpa que haya sido una estupida, no perdono débiles… y tú lo sabes muy bien. La verdad no puedo entender como mi hija anduvo contigo… puede ser que al fin y al cabo era una sucia ramera. ¿Cuánto te cobró Arashi?- Obteniendo el resultado deseado Arashi se lanza en una furia asesina, al querer encestar un golpe este es parado por el mango de la espada de Hirishi; este gira y le da un codazo en la nuca del rubio lanzándolo al piso. Luego de bloquear una serie de golpes por parte de su suegro, Arashi realiza un corte en la pierna del oponente y este al agacharse recibe otro corte en la espalda.

Arashi- No te atrevas a hablar así de Kima- Arashi agarra el mano de la espada con la mano izquierda y empieza a atacar a Hirishi en una serie de giros balanceando la espada de izquierda a derecha, terminando cada combo con la espada en un golpe vertical a la altura de la frente. Hirishi no puede evitar el último golpe y cae al suelo con un corte en el ojo.

Hirishi- por lo menos mi hija te enseño algo Kazama-

Arashi- y hay más suegrito- Hirishi se pone en sus pies y agarra la espada con las dos manos, solo que la derecha tocando el filo de la espada provocando un corte en su palma.

**PASILLO**

El grupo de Kakashi había logrado reunir a la mayoría de los amigos de Naruto junto con sus padres, en una de las recamaras. Dejando en el cuarto a Kimimaro, Obito, Asuma, Gai y Kurenai como guardias. Una ves afuera Kakashi ordena a su grupo vigilar los cuartos consiguientes. Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo era una masacre; Hanabi, los padres de Choji, Shibi Aburame el padre de Shino estaba tapado con una frazada en el suelo. Shizune estaba herida de gravedad. Llegando a uno de los pasillos se encuentra con Fugaku, Itachi y Kisame.

Kakashi- ¿como les fue?-

Fugaku- no muy bien Yamato esta herido en el pecho, un corte profundo, lo dejamos al cuidado de Tsunade e Inoichi-

Kisame- esto esta complicándose, han entrado mas de 5 Nuke- nin pero no los encontramos-

Antes de que alguien conteste, desde la ventana aparece a la persona que menos querían ver.

Itachi- NO NO NO ¿PORQUE?- Los Uchiha tenían unas cataratas estilo anime.

Kisame- Dog, que mejor que esto para reventar de una vez- Dog empieza a saltar como un nene al que le han comprado un juguete.

Dog- empecemos familia Uchiha-

**PATIO**

Zabuza estaba cortajeado de pies a cabeza, las uñas de Sagara eran filosas como el diablo. Sagara esquivaba cada golpe que realizaba con la espada, bloqueándola con los brazos, que al parecer tenía una placa de metal como protección. Sagara amaga un golpe al estomago y rasga la piel de la cara de Zabuza con sus uñas, el pedazo de piel cae al piso en un charco de sangre. Antes de que reaccione incrusta sus uñas en la rodilla izquierda de Zabuza y con su otra mano en el riñón; levantándolo en el aire lo arroja contra un árbol. Zabuza viendo que se acercaba se apoya en su espada y golpea con los dos pies en el estomago de Sagara arrojándolo con toda potencia contra la ventana cercana. Zabuza esperando un descanso es sorprendido por el escritorio que sale volando contra el golpeándolo en el pecho.

Sagara- no te mueras que me estoy divirtiendo- Antes de que lo golpee es detenido por un agarre, Al girar descubre a Gaara y antes de que pueda soltarse es atravesado por una espada en el estomago, cortesía de Mizaki.

Sagara sonriendo se saca la espada lentamente para sorpresa de los presentes.

Mizaki- hubieras traído otra espada Gaara- obteniendo una cara de fastidio por parte del pelirrojo.

**HABITACION DE HIASHI**

En el cuarto se encontraban reunidos Hiashi, Hinata, Madoka junto con Anko y Jiraiya.

Jiraiya- es imposible, no podremos ayudar a Naruto… maldición- Hinata no podía evitar llorar.

Anko- ¿Quién se encuentra afuera?-

Jiraiya- Bakara Shinju- Anko se estremece al escuchar el nombre, es el que mató a esa chica Haku.

**ARASHI VS HIRISHI**

Los dos contrincantes se encuentran agitados, la ropa de Arashi cubierta de sangre debido a un corte a la altura de las costillas, y otro en el hombro derecho.

Hirishi está en un peor estado sumada a las heridas anteriores, ahora sus tobillos están con ligeros cortes, tanto como en su muñeca derecha.

Arashi- no creo que puedas usar esa mano derecha, te arruine la diversión de tus noches de soledad, jajá jajá-

Hirishi- haciendo bromas hasta el último momento, lo dejaremos para otro día- lanzando dos granadas al pasillo se lanza contra la ventana. La explosión produce una luz blanca cegadora dando lugar a la distracción en toda la casa.

Minutos después de la explosión se dan cuenta de que los Nuke- nin se han ido. Naruto se levanta de su charco de sangre y se dirige al comedor, en el se encuentran todos los habitantes de la casa. Los presentes lo miran con horror debido a su condición, antes que se desplome en el suelo es agarrado por Madoka.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

El asalto fue infernal. La muerte de Hanabi, los padres de Choji, Shibi Aburame, el profesor Yamato que murió desangrándose. Zabuza, Kisame, Itachi, Kakashi y Fugaku estaban desastrosos, al parecer Dog se divirtió un momento.

Arashi- Akatsuki, ANBU… reunión-

**RECAMARA**

Arashi- Hirishi dejó una carta que leeré a todos los presentes- Hiashi estaba con un odio tan fuerte que sus uñas se incrustaban en sus palmas.

-_** EL ASALTO DE ESTA NOCHE FUE SOLO UN AVISO DE LO QUE LES ESPERA SI SIGUEN INTERVINIENDO EN LOS ASUNTOS DE NUESTRA MISERICORDIOSA ORGANIZACIÓN. LES DOY UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE SUS HIJOS Y AMIGOS QUEDEN LIBRES DE TODO ESTE MALENTENDIDO.**_

_**EN 5 HORAS EN EL MUELLE, ENTREGUEN A UNO DE SUS INTEGRANTES, ESPECIFICAMENTE A NARUTO UZUMAKI, NO SERA ELIMINADO.**_

_**SOLO SE PERMITIRAN 3 INTEGRANTES MAS CON UZUMAKI.**_

_**LUEGO DEL INTERCAMBIO DESAPARECERAN DE KONOHA SI ES POSIBLE PARA SIEMPRE.**_

_**ESTA TODO DICHO LOS SALUDA CORDIALMENTE HIRISHI RASHIDA.**_

_**PD: ARASHI ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL REGALO QUE DEJAMOS EN LA SALA DE JUEGOS.**_

Arashi intrigado con lo último que decía la carta se dirige a la sala de juegos y ve en medio de la mesa de pool una carga explosiva con solo 30 segundos de tiempo. Cerrando las puertas, grita a todos que se agachen. Al pasar los 30 segundos se escucha en ves de una explosión una voz de un grabador.

-_**PADRE ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS CREIDO QUE TE MATARIA TAN RAPIDO, ESPERO QUE PODAMOS VERNOS PRONTO HASTA LUEGO-**_

Arashi- esa era la voz Hinohue… maldición-

Hiashi- ¿Qué haremos Arashi?, se esta saliendo de control- Todos los integrantes de ambos grupos asienten con la cabeza.

Naruto- entréguenme- (los amigos de Naruto no están en el lugar).

Kisame- estas delirando chico si piensas que te entregaremos-

Naruto- es la única solución-

Itachi- debe haber otra forma de salir de esto, no te apresures Naruto-

Hiashi- Itachi tiene razón, quizás podamos realizar un contraataque en medio de la entrega-

Naruto- Medio Akatsuki está agotado y ni hablemos del equipo de Kakashi y, y sobretodo Gai, Kurenai, Anko. Este ataque fue muy bien pensado, su misión era debilitarnos para llevarnos a este punto… la entrega de uno de los integrantes- Naruto estaba agradecido que Temari no estaba presente en esta reunión, ya que empezaría a gritar como una desenfrenada.

Zabuza- ¿estas seguro de que quieres esto?- Los presentes no podían creer la facilidad con la que preguntó.

Naruto- su idea es mantenerme encerrado, no matarme. Pero para entender esto tendremos que asistir-

Arashi- Ok, escucharemos la propuesta de los ANBU, y veremos que hacemos. Necesito dos personas más para acompañarme- Luego de ciertas discusiones sobre quien lo acompañarían quedaron Itachi y Gaara.

Arashi explicando que de lo hablado en esta reunión se mantendría secreto señaló a Gaara y retiró a los demás.

Arashi- Gaara sabes muy bien que no podrías participar en las actividades de la organización por el momento pero no pude evitar reconocer una doble intención en tu ofrecimiento de escolta hacia a muelle-

Gaara- Arashi… tengo un plan- Arashi al escuchar el plan de Gaara no pudo evitar angustiarse.

Arashi- no puedo-

Gaara- si podrás… Naruto es nuestro mejor integrante- Arashi en un instinto paterno abraza a Gaara quien devuelve el gesto.

El grupo se encontraba con dirección al muelle. Naruto decidió que era preferible no despedirse de Hinata ya que complicaría las cosas, así que evitó todo contacto en la casa y se retiro inmediatamente. A unos 45 minutos del lugar de reunión, el paso es lento y un estado de animo pésimo; llegan al muelle sin obstáculos.

Ya en el muelle se encuentran los tres Akatsuki y en frente de ellos Hirishi, Tayuya y 6 Anbu, entre ellos el Nuke-nin Dog.

Hirishi- Arashi me alegra que hayas aceptado la oferta, es lo mejor para todos-

Arashi- Antes del intercambio explícame¿que harán con el?-

Hirishi- no te preocupes lo mantendremos cautivo por algunos meses o años, y luego cuando veamos que no se entrometen más en nuestro negocios lo soltaremos en una nueva reunión que te será avisada con posterioridad- Arashi apretaba sus puños con toda su fuerza.

Arashi- Ok hagamos el intercambio-

Hirishi- envía al muchacho al centro y retirense- Arashi asiente, Naruto realiza dos pasos y es detenido por el agarre de Itachi, confundido mira a sus compañeros y ve entre ellos la cara de Gaara mirándolo fijamente. Naruto no puede evitar la tristeza.

Gaara- hubo un cambio de planes… el integrante seré yo y no el- Los ANBU se ponen en posición.

Hirishi- ESE NO ERA EL TRATO ARASHI, ESTO ES INACEPTABLE-

Naruto- GAARA QUE HACES VUELVE-

Gaara- es necesario Naruto… no podemos permitir perder a nuestro mejor compañero, el grupo quedaría devastado sin ti-

Naruto- ¡¡¡Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE TU NO IMPORTAS!!!- El rubio estaba lagrimeando furiosamente.

Gaara- lo siento Naruto pero es mi decisión no la tuya- Antes de que se mueva es agarrado por Naruto.

Naruto- NO NO TU VOLVERAS CON ELL- En este momento Naruto es lanzado al suelo por un puño a su rostro por parte de Gaara. Arashi e Itachi no pueden sostener más a los ANBU.

Gaara- Naruto… no rompas tu promesa, cuida a mi hermana y no te metes más en problemas. Espero que nos podamos volver a ver hermano- Dicho esto, el pelirrojo lanza dos granadas de humo.

Lo próximo que ve Naruto es que esta siendo cargado por Itachi con Arashi corriendo en el costado.

**MUELLE**

Hirishi- MALDICIOOOON…-

Tayuya- ¿que hacemos líder?-

Hirishi- espósenlo y llevémoslo a nuestro escondite- Esposando a Gaara lo introducen en uno de los botes, pero antes Hirishi le susurra al oído.

Hirishi- tu tomaste su lugar… ahora sufrirás por esa amistad estupida que tienes con ese bastardo- Luego del susurro una espada es incrustada en la pierna de Gaara.

Tayuya- no te asustes es solo para inmovilizarte. Luego cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino empezará la verdadera tortura-

**OTRO LUGAR (HORAS DESPUES)**

- SEÑOR LLEGO UN MENSAJE DE ARASHI- Esta persona se aleja del escritorio y toma la carta.

_**Lamento tener que comunicarnos de nuevo por medio de problemas, pero tengo que comentarte que tu sobrino fue tomado de rehén por ANBU. El intercambio era por Naruto pero tomó la decisión de suplantarlo.**_

_**Te pido el favor de que reúnas a tu gente y vengas a asistirnos luego de que termine el año escolar ya que nos retiraremos del lugar, solo dejaremos a Naruto para que termine aquí y logre informarnos algunas cosas.**_

_**Arashi Kazama**_

_**PD: NO TRAIGAS A GAMABUNTA… DESCONCENTRARA A JIRAIYA.**_

-¿que piensa hacer señor?-

-Los asistiremos, es mi sobrino quien esta en peligro. Reúnelos en media hora-

-De inmediato Baki-sama-


	21. Separación dolorosa

**REUNION ANBU**

Shisui- así que el idiota suplantó a Uzumaki-

Gatto- de todas formas tenemos un integrante, lo pensaran dos veces antes de hacer algo-

Teska- Akatsuki se está debilitando, 3 integrantes muertos y ahora uno en nuestro poder, todo va bastante bien-

Shisui- Danzo ¿cómo manejarás la escuela?-

Danzo- no será ningún problema, haré un discurso por el fallecimiento del profesor Yamato, para que los demás alumnos no sospechen nada. Según tengo entendido el tal Naruto Uzumaki seguirá por los últimos 4 meses de clase, los demás integrantes partirán; por lo que no se arriesgara a ninguna misión en solitario ya que no podrá proteger a sus amigos y a esa tal Hinata Hyuga-

Teska- ¿que pasa con esa Hinata?-

Hirishi- la chica es la novia de Uzumaki-

Gatto- tiene un punto débil después de todo-

Hinohue- la chica es bastante fuerte, no pude sacarle información cuando la secuestramos; pero que daría su vida por Naruto es seguro-

Danzo- el padre ayudó a los Akatsuki en algunas misiones, así como algunos profesores-

Teska- ¿necesitamos eliminar a alguien más por el momento?-

Danzo- los Akimichi y Shibi Aburame estaban metiendo mucho las narices pero ya están acabados, Haruno y Hyuga al igual que los demás no se arriesgarán-

Hirishi- la muerte de algunos pertenecientes a los antiguos ANBU les ha afectado bastante, sobretodo la de Orochimaru e Iruka-

Shisui- ¿crees que llamen a los demás?

Hirishi- no lo creo, ya no tienen más aliados, y si hay los eliminaremos sin problema-

Gatto- todos tienen puntos débiles, son basura no se han dado cuenta que los hemos estado siguiendo con Nuke- nin todos los días-

Hinohue- ¿habrá alguien más que se pueda comprar de Akatsuki?-

Hirishi- no lo creo Itachi, Zabuza, Kisame, Obito, Kimimaro son muy orgullosos; Temari no creó que haga negocios con todo lo que le pasó a sus hermanos; y de los ANBU son todos unos imbéciles, así que no-

Gatto- ¿que haremos con el chico?-

Shisui- lo torturemos un poco, para que cuando lo devolvamos no pueda siquiera caminar-

Hinohue- ¿como lo harás?-

Shisui- improvisaré-

**CASA DE CAMPO**

Los amigos de Naruto y sus padres habían sido encerrados en uno de los cuartos para evitar que interfirieran con lo que ocurría afuera. Pero los gritos, los insultos eran interminables. Hace media hora estaba todo tranquilo, pero con la llegada de Arashi sin Gaara desató la furia de Temari y Anko; y la furia de Naruto no ayudó, luego de que golpeara fuertemente a Itachi; viendo que se salía de control Hiashi decidió sacar a aquellos no familiarizados con las organizaciones.

La recamara elegida para encerrarlos era la de juegos. Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru se encontraban al lado de Choji que tenía una vista perdida, Shino estaba con su madre. La muerte del profesor Yamato afectó a Shizune, que al parecer había alguna relación, Tsunade había decidido estar con ella. Neji abrazaba a una destrozada Hinata que tras la muerte de su hermana Hanabi no pudo soportarlo y se rompió. Sakura, Hana, Tenten se encontraban hablando con Rock Lee y Madoka.

Kiba- parece que hay una guerra allá afuera-

Tsunade- se ha perdido mucha gente y eso nubla la razón de algunos- Shizune dormía en sus piernas.

Haruno- no entiendo como Naruto se mantiene vivo después de todo, a tan corta edad pertenecer a una de las pandillas más peligrosas-

Tsunade- Naruto parecerá el mas fuerte pero por dentro esta destrozado. Alguien que a los 8 años asesina 45 personas, deja una marca imborrable-

Tenten- ¿pero que desató esta pelea?-

Madoka- creó que eso nos lo debería contar el propio Naruto-

Shino- yo creo lo mismo- Todos giraron para observar por primera vez a Shino.

- SOS UNA MIERDA, NI SIQUIERA ME CONSULTASTE SOBRE EL PLAN-

-IBAS A DECIR QUE NO NARUTO, FUE SU DECISION ACEPTALO-

-ESO NO EXPLICA QUE HAYAS IDEADO UN PLAN A MIS ESPALDAS-

-SU PLAN ERA PROTEGERTE A TI, TU MISMO LO ESCUCHASTE DE EL EN EL MUELLE, ASI QUE NO LO DEFRAUDES-

Sasuke- esto es cada vez peor- El grupo asiente con la cabeza.

Sakura- ¿crees que se solucione?-

Sasuke- no lo creo, a este paso se matarán entre ellos. Shikamaru ponle mi campera a Choji que se quedó dormido- Alcanzándole la campera, Shikamaru se acerca a su amigo y lo arropa. Ino se sienta al lado de Kiba, este la abraza y apoya su cabeza en la de el.

Lee estaba muy callado para sorpresa de todos, pero se entiende que el ambiente no es para nada el mejor.

-QUE PIENSAS HACER; IRTE CONTRA LOS 40 NUKE-NIN Y RESCATARLO. TIENES LA CABEZA LLENA DE MIERDA NARUTO, ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ-

- ENTONCES IDEA UN PLAN VIEJO INUTIL-

-TE CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE SIENTE LA PÈRDIDA DE GAARA-

-TU CALLATE SOLAMENTE ESTABAS CON UNA BORRACHERA, COMO SI TE IMPORTARA-

- NO TE ATREVAS A DUDAR DE MI, TU LO SABES MUY BIEN QUE LO APRECIO MAS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO-

Shikamaru- padre… esto es problemático-

Shikaku- tienes razón hijo… las mujeres son problemáticas- Este recibe un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de su mujer Yoshino.

Ino- de tal padre tal hijo-

Tsunade- creó que terminó- pero antes de que puedan agregar algo más la puerta se destroza por el cuerpo de Itachi que cae al suelo en el medio de todos los amigos de Naruto, seguido aparece Naruto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, rojos, sus manos se mueven nerviosamente llevándoselas a la cabeza como un tic nervioso.

Kiba- Naruto… ¿que te pasa hombre?- El rubio ni siquiera lo mira, su visión sigue sobre Itachi que se levanta mostrando su labio sangrante.

Itachi- crees que así lo solucionas Naruto, golpeando a tus compañeros-

Naruto- tú no eres mi compañero, me traicionaste hace una hora en el muelle por si no te acuerdas. Aunque nuca te preocupaste por Gaara- No hizo mas que terminar la frase que recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de Itachi.

Itachi- PIENSA LO QUE DICES NARUTO- Apareciendo por atrás las demás personas. A la vista unas llorosas Anko, Temari, Kurenai y una seria Yugao.

Jiraiya- NARUTO CALMATE ESTAS DESTRUYENDO EL LUGAR. NO ERES EL UNICO QUE HA PERDIDO GENTE HOY. ADEMAS HAY ESPERANZA DE RECUPERARLO-

Arashi- JIRAIYA TIENE RAZON ESCUCHALO Y DEJA ESTAS TONTERIAS-

Naruto se arrodilla en el suelo para sorpresa de todos y comienza a llorar, Kisame viendo que se esta desmoronando se apresura y lo abraza, primero un poco arisco al tacto pero luego se deja. Sus amigos no conocían este lado de Naruto, parece tan fuete pero a la vez frágil como un cristal. Hinata viendo el estado de su novio intenta acercarse pero es detenida por Neji.

Hinata- déjame Neji, tengo que ir- Naruto es sacado por Kisame del cuarto y llevado a su habitación.

Neji- espera… no están ambos en condiciones y pueden llegar a decirse cosas que no quieran, es un momento duro tanto para ti como para el- Hinata safándose del agarre de Neji se dirige a la habitación de Naruto.

Ino- va a haber problemas-

Neji- si… no va a terminar bien-

**HABITACION DE NARUTO**

Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama cuando siente que alguien llama a la puerta. Su rabia aumenta al ver que la persona no se aleja.

Naruto- QUE MIERDA QUIERES- La puerta se abre y se nota una llorosa Hinata con las manos juntas sobre el pecho.

Hinata- Naruto… calmate todos estamos tristes en este momento solo que algunos deciden guardarlo para su privacidad, pero todos están sufriendo-

Naruto- no es el momento Hinata retírate- Hinata sin hacer caso se sienta al lado del rubio y lo abraza, Naruto luego de unos segundos se aferra a ella como si fuera lo único que lo ata a esta realidad. La peliazul comienza a acariciar los cabellos dorados provocándole una calma interior.

Hinata- no se que ha ocurrido pero debes calmarte, es por tu bien-

Naruto- si hubiera estado más atento…- Hinata siente la tensión que aumenta en el rubio, de golpe sale del abrazo y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro como un enfermo.

Naruto- SOY UN IDIOTA SI NO HUBIERA ESTADO PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO, QUIZAS HABRIA PODIDO ESCUCHAR A LOS INTRUSOS- Ese comentario produjo la furia de Hinata.

Hinata- COMO QUE PERDER EL TIEMPO… ESTAR CONMIGO ES PERDER EL TIEMPO- Naruto no se deja intimidar por la situación y comete error tras otro.

Naruto-NO ME VENGAS CON ESA HISTERIA DE CUARTA. FUE CULPA MIA AL NO ESTAR ATENTO A LOS ALREDEDORES-

Hinata- ESCUCHATE… QUE ERES UNA MAQUINA QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR PENDIENTE DE TODO LO QUE PASA, ESTAS DEMENTE-

Naruto- NO ME HABLES COMO SI LO SUPIERAS TODO, SOLO ERES UNA NENA CONSENTIDA POR PAPI, NUNCA SUFRISTE NADA Y AHORA POR QUE HAS PERDIDO UNA DE TUS PERSONAS QUERIDAS CREES QUE TIENES LA SABIDURIA DE DARME SERMONES- El rubio lo próximo que sintió fue un ardor inmenso en la mejilla, proveniente de la mano de Hinata. Seguido de otro, de otro hasta que eran golpes al rostro; la ira de Hinata se desató sobre Naruto. El rubio agarrando una de las muñecas de ella la arroja contra el piso. Hinata levanta su mirada nublada por las lágrimas y ve la cara de odio en Naruto.

Hinata- PORQUE CADA VES QUE ALGUIEN SE ACERCA A TI TIENES QUE ARRUINARLO, PARECE QUE TUVIERAS 5 AÑOS CON ESA ACTITUD-

Naruto- NO JODAS HINATA… NO. JODAS-

Hinata- LA VERDAD QUE NO HAY NIGUNA DIFERENCIA ENTRE TU Y LOS QUE PELEAS, NO PIENSAS EN LOS DEMAS SOLO EN TI; LO QUE GANAS LO QUE PIERDES, ERES EGOISTA- Naruto al sentirse comparado con la basura ANBU, levanta la mano con idea de golpear a Hinata.

Hinata- HAZLO… DEMUESTRAME QUE ERES IGUAL A ELLOS- Naruto en vez de golpearla rompe uno de los escritorios con su mano.

Naruto- VETE… VETE… VETE POR FAVOR- Hinata sale de la habitación del cuarto pero antes le comenta a Naruto.

Hinata- Naruto si quieres que esto funcione quizás deberías confiar un poco más en mí-

Naruto- quien dijo que quería que esto funcione- Hinata se sintió dolida por el comentario.

Hinata- si es lo que quieres, es tu decisión- Llorando libremente se retira del lugar.

A los segundos aparece Arashi y se para al lado de Naruto.

Arashi- eres un tonto Naruto, encontraste una chica que se muere por estar junto a ti y tú la alejas- Naruto se agarra la cabeza con las dos manos.

Naruto- es lo mejor para ambos, solo la pondría en mas peligro-

Arashi- espero que sepas lo que haces, por que mientras más tiempo lo dejes pasar más difícil será remediarlo-

Naruto- es momento que me preocupe mas por la organización y no por tonterías que acabaran interponiéndose en mi vida-

Arashi- no creo que esa chica sea una tontería, me hace acordar a tu madre, siempre diciendo lo que piensa sin importar que provoque reacción en el otro-

Naruto- es una buena chica… no la merezco- Arashi se sienta al lado de su hijo.

Arashi- yo no soy el mejor padre como sabrás, pero yo daría todo por protegerte aunque no lo creas, y esa chica haría lo mismo, no creo que tu madre este orgullosa de esto; pero yo no puedo decir nada… después de todo como dijo ella… es tu decisión-

Naruto- la verdad… eres malo para dar consejos- La risa se hace presente en los dos.

Arashi- podría decirse que si-

Naruto- igual creo que es lo mejor-

Arashi- como digas… en los próximos días los demás integrantes y yo nos retiraremos de Konoha y quedaras tu, saca ese diploma; aunque no se de que porque no fuiste casi nunca a clases jejej-

Naruto- hay exámenes finales que abarcan todos los temas del año, quizás si los apruebo con una buena nota saque el diploma-

Arashi- así parecemos una familia normal, hablando de la escuela, tus relaciones con tus amigos…-

Naruto- jejee, no me molestes padre, déjame dormir que lo necesito-

Arashi- Ok mañana volvemos a tu casa, duerme bien- Apagando las luces se retira.

**OTRO LUGAR**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-Vamos cuéntanos mas cosas, no creo que esa pierna aguante mucho-

- MUERDEME-

-Gaara tienes que ser mas cooperativo, te digo de verdad esa pierna no la veo muy fuerte-

-NO SE, NUNCA LE PREGUNTE JEJEJJE-

-TE LO GANASTE BASURA-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¿se rompió el hueso?-

-no, todavía no-

-ok déjalo descansar, pero antes ponlo en la cama- Agarrando el cuerpo lo atan sobre unas de las camas. Uno de ellos se acerca a un panel.

-espero que te guste la potencia alta-

-Nunca la probé-

-te gusta hacer bromas… bromea con esto- Bajando una palanca un golpe de electricidad se transporta por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- En su cara sucia con tierra se nota una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. – _(No me arrepiento Naruto, esto es por todo lo que hiciste por mí; espero que salgas adelante)-_

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto- ¿por que consumes esa porquería?-_

_Gaara- no lo sé-_

_Naruto- ¿no tienes a nadie contigo?-_

_Gaara- tengo a mis hermanos-_

_Naruto- ¿y saben de esto que haces?-_

_Gaara- no lo creo-_

_Naruto- quisieras unirte junto con tus hermanos a un grupo en el que estoy. Tendrán una casa segura para toda la vida, y muchos amigos además de tus hermanos-_

_Gaara- ¿en serio?-_

_Naruto- claro, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y tengo 8 años¿tú?-_

_Gaara- Sabaku no Gaara y tengo 8 años también-_

_Naruto- Desde hoy seremos amigos por siempre- estrechando la mano, Gaara la recibe con alegría._

**FLASHBACK END**

- Listo, descansa que mañana continuamos lindo. Déjenlo atado en la cama, mañana será más fácil despertarlo- El grupo de personas sale por la puerta, y al cerrarla el cuarto se sumerge en una gran oscuridad, y lo único visible son los ojos turquesa y un brillo que baja por sus mejillas.


	22. Quiero estar contigo

Luego de los accidentes en la casa de campo, todos los habitantes están preparados para retirarse. Choji, Shino, Shizune y la familia Hyuga se habían retirado con la llegada de los médicos. En la gran puerta Naruto se despide de sus compañeros, Kisame antes lo estruja en un abrazo desmembrante. El ambiente no era muy bueno, el rubio no se hablaba con casi nadie, en su grupo la pelea con Itachi seguía latente y Temari era algo más complicado. En el grupo de los profesores digamos que había una Anko furiosa por los comentarios del día anterior, y los demás profesores le seguían en actitud. Dejando de lado a Kakashi que esta siempre en otro mundo, mejor dicho en el mundo porno. Sus amigos estaban desilusionados de Naruto, luego de la pelea con Hinata, sus amigos la vieron y lo adivinaron en el momento, se habían peleado. Kiba como vociferador que es le pregunto con una puño apuntando a su cara, la respuesta del rubio fue un simple NO TE METAS.

Luego de despedirse de su padre, Akatsuki se retira con un lloroso Kisame. Naruto se dirige a Jiraiya y emprenden el viaje de vuelta.

Luego de unas horas llegan al centro de Konoha, los profesores se van dejando a el rubio y su enojado grupo de amigos, antes de que Naruto se alejara de ellos es agarrado por la muñeca, al parecer Sasuke se creía con todo el permiso de sermonearlo… gran error.

Sasuke- ¿QUE LE DIJISTE A HINATA?- El grupo de chicas lo miraba furioso, y por decir los varones eran cachorros al lado de ellas.

Naruto- no te entrometas Uchiha- El tono frío y sin emoción.

Kiba- HINATA ES NUESTRA AMIGA Y NO DEJAREMOS QUE UN IDIOTA LE HAGA DAÑO- Kiba sabía muy bien que no quiso decir eso, en los últimos días luego del rescate había realizado una gran amistad con Uzumaki, y verlo así lo ponía de los nervios.

Tenten- No se que le hayas hecho a Hinata, pero arréglalo en este instante-

Lee- VAMOS NARUTO QUE TU ESPIRITU NO DECAIGA, LA FUERZA DE LA JUVENTUD ESTA CONTIGO- Recibiendo un golpe por parte de Hana.

Naruto- la verdad… me cansan- El grupo lo miraba triste.

Ino- No digas eso Naruto, solo queremos ayudarte, somos tus amigos después de todo- Recibiendo una afirmación de todo el grupo.

Sakura- Naruto solo tienes que ir a su casa y pedirle perdón, Hinata te entenderá solo hazlo, no creo que pueda soportar pelearse contigo luego de lo que sucedió. Eres muy importante para ella-

Naruto- no me retractaré… no tengo intención de hacerlo-

Shikamaru- haz cambiado mucho Naruto… o es que este eres el verdadero tu-

Naruto- eres inteligente Nara-

Hana- O sea que esta persona fría eres en verdad tu pues… me das asco- Dicho esto se retira hacia su casa, seguido de un desilusionado Kiba.

Sakura- Naruto entiendo que estas pasando por mucho pero no nos alejes de ti-

Naruto- Entiendan esto, ustedes no son amigos míos… son simplemente una misión nada mas que eso- Sakura no puede evitar llorar por el comentario.

Ino- NARUTO NO SEAS ASI, SOLO QUEREMOS LO MEJOR PARA TI-

Naruto- si quieren lo mejor para mi háganme un favor… en estos meses que quedan del año escolar… no me los quiero cruzar, no quiero sentir su voz, desaparezcan- Con esto el rubio se aleja del grupo, sus amigos quedan angustiados sobretodo las chicas, que habían empezado a tener un gran respeto por el rubio.

Sasuke- ese no es Naruto- se retira con los demás tras el.

El primer día de escuela luego de las vacaciones empezó con un discurso realizado por el miembro del consejo Danzo, dando sus condolencias por el profesor Yamato. Habían sido reunidos en el gimnasio y ubicados en filas por grado, todo para honrarle respetos. Aquellos que sabían lo que en verdad pasó no podían evitar un rostro de rabia. Luego de unos minutos se dirigieron a las aulas, el rubio sin saludar a ninguno de sus compañeros, era como si no existieran. Sus amigos estaban dolidos por la actitud de Naruto pero si era su deseo, lo respetarían.

Las clases se dictaron sin anormalidades, mas allá del visible odio que tenia Anko con Naruto, y lo peor era que el rubio lo devolvía diez veces más. Neji y Hinata volvieron a la escuela 2 semanas después de funeral de Hanabi, que se realizó con los demás que habían fallecido; al que asistieron todos, la cara de Neji mostraba un claro rencor hacia Naruto, pero a este no le importaba en los mas mínimo. De todas formas no pudo evitarse que Naruto y Hinata intercambiaran miradas de ves en cuando y esto no paso desapercibido por ninguno de sus ex-amigos. En la hora del almuerzo Naruto saldría al patio y comería solo bajo un árbol, los demás deseaban que dejara esa actitud y se sentara con ellos, después de todo era la primera ves que tenían un descanso así en la escuela, y querían disfrutarlo entre todos.

**(YA SE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO CORTO EL TEMA DEL ESTUDIO PERO: ODIO LA ESCUELA Y TENER QUE DESCRIBIR MATERIAS Y TODO ESO ME PROVOCARIA UN PARO CARDIACO… Y MAS EN VACACIONES)**

Faltando 2 meses para los exámenes finales y 3 meses para el fin de las clases, las cosas no han mejorado. En uno de los almuerzos Neji no pudo evitar protestarle al rubio en el patio sobre lo que le hizo a su prima, la respuesta que recibió Neji fue una estadía en una habitación 5 estrellas de un hospital por 2 días, todo pago.

**OTRO LUGAR**

-APURATE LIMPIALO QUE SE ESTA DESANGRANDO, SI SE NOS MUERE EL LIDER NOS MATARA-

-ES TU CULPA TE DIJE QUE SOLO LO GOPEARAS UN POCO, PERO LE ROMPISTE EL BRAZO Y POR LO MENOS 3 COSTILLAS IDIOTA-

-OK OK SE ME PASO PERO IGUAL EL CHICO NI PROTESTO, ASI QUE APURATE Y LIMPIALO-

- OYE ¿SE RECUPERO DE LAS QUEMADURAS EN LA ESPALDA?-

- SI, BASTANTE RAPIDO-

-ENTONCES SIGAMOS CON LAS NUEVAS QUEMADURAS AJAJAJ-

**KONOHA**

Hoy 1 de noviembre es el cumpleaños de Hinata, su padre para ayudarla le deja invitar a sus amigos para una cena en su mansión. La peliazul no puede estar más que agradecida ya que necesita esto, necesita a sus amigos… pero el estar con Naruto es lo que más extraña y lo demuestra claramente.

Hiashi al enterarse de lo ocurrido estaba a punto de matar al rubio con sus propias manos, pero luego entendió que la intención de Naruto era alejarla del peligro. Hundirse en al miseria para salvar la vida de los demás, era algo digno de admirar. Aunque Naruto dijera que no quería nada mas que ver con Hinata era de seguro una mentira, sus ojos lo delataban. Cada vez respetaba más a Uzumaki, y quería con todo su ser que pudiera reconciliarse con su hija.

Hiashi- Hinata invítalos para las 21:00hs, estará todo listo- Hinata abraza fuertemente a su padre. Hiashi en los últimos días mostró un lado nunca visible al exterior… el cariño a su hija. Es irónico que tenga que perderse a alguien para que cierta gente vea lo que tiene a su alrededor.

En la escuela es todo un desastre, es la época de los exámenes finales y están todos nerviosos. Luego del aviso por parte de dirección los alumnos se deciden a almorzar. Hinata aprovechando esto invita a sus amigos a la fiesta, que aceptan rápidamente.

Tenten- ¿lo invitaras?- Sus amigos entienden la pregunta echa por la castaña.

Hinata- no creo que quiera venir-

Ino- como vas a estar segura si no le preguntas-

Kiba- ¿quieres que pregunte por ti?-

Sasuke- no te preocupes desapareció otra ves- Sakura y Rock Lee abrazan a la peliazul que estaba triste. El rubio ya no se encontraba más en el banco del patio.

**CASA DE NARUTO**

La casa era un desastre, parece que no hubieran limpiado por un año. La cama toda revuelta, en la cocina platos sin lavar, paredes sucias, tierra por los sillones.

El rubio dirige su vista a la mesa del comedor. En el medio cerca de un plato se encuentra una carta. Abriéndola descubre que tiene el sello Hyuga, se sienta y comienza a leerla.

**_Estimado Uzumaki: _**

**_Necesito que se traslade a la mansión Hyuga para recibir información con respecto a su organización, le espero a las 20:30hs. Sea puntual y venga elegantemente vestido._**

**_ATTE: Hyuga Hiashi_**

**_PD: Traiga esa caja que lleva siempre con usted, la necesitará_**

Naruto- a ese viejo no se el escapa nada, pero ¿elegante? Por las dudas le hago caso jejee-

Faltando poco para la reunión prevista con Hiashi, se dispone a salir hacia la mansión. Pantalón y zapatos negros, con una camisa negra fuera del pantalón. El pelo bajaba en mechones por su cara, en una de las muñecas una cadena plateada que le había regalado Gaara cuando eran chicos.

Al tocar el timbre de la mansión es recibido por Hiashi, y rápidamente llevado a su oficina; el rubio puede notar que el comedor esta preparado para una cena.

Ya en la oficina los dos se sientan y Hiashi empieza a contar todo.

Hiashi- Arashi envió una carta al tío de Gaara y vendrá a ayudar posteriormente, Baki vendrá con Ebisu, Kin, Gamabunta, y el nieto de Sarutobi…Konohamaru-

Naruto- es una buena noticia, mientras más aliados mejor-

Hiashi- no hemos obtenido ninguna información sobre en donde tienen a Gaara, pero seguramente se encuentra con vida- Naruto agacha su cabeza.

Hiashi- cambiemos de tema… ¿trajiste la caja?-

Naruto- ¿de que habla Hiashi?-

Hiashi- no me engañes, se que le compraste un regalo a Hinata antes de ir a la casa de campo, pero los sucesos posteriores te obligaron a esconderlo-

Naruto- igual no entiendo para que la traje hoy-

Hiashi- verás… hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata-

Naruto- VIEJO TRAMPOSO-

Hiashi- tramposo… yo te mandé a llamar para discutir la información, que la carta llegara hoy no es culpa mía-

Naruto- ¿que quiere que haga?-

Hiashi- pues es obvio, quédate a cenar-

Naruto- no puedo Hiashi-

Hiashi- Naruto hazlo por Hinata, ya se que es egoísta pedirte esto pero yo se muy bien que quieres estar con ella-

Naruto- nuestra relación no es la mejor Hiashi, pero me quedaré, sería una falta de respeto irme en el momento-

Hiashi- me alegra escuchar eso muchacho- Hiashi palmea la espalda de Naruto y mira el reloj.

Hiashi- ya son las 21:15, deben haber llegado- Agarrando de la mano a Naruto lo lleva hacia el comedor pero antes de entrar le susurra.

Hiashi- diviértete, y un problema más que hagas y te envió con el perro de Kiba- La cara de Naruto estaba pálida.

En el comedor se encontraban todos sus amigos, al parecer habían decidido ir vestidos de la misma forma, las chicas con vestido largo color rojo oscuro que llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, la espalda al descubierto y unos zapatos del mismo color. Los varones por suerte estaban vestidos de la misma forma que él, todo de negro. Hinata estaba ubicada en la punta de la mesa y sus amigos alrededor de ella, lo que los extrañó más fue que había un plato en la otra punta y el banco no estaba ocupado por nadie.

Lee- Hinata¿Hiashi nos acompañará?-

Hinata- no, dijo que estaba con unos papeles en la oficina-

Antes de que pregunten más, delante de ellos se hace presente Naruto. Decir que sus amigos estaban como si hubieran visto un fantasma era poco. El rubio realiza un saludo general y se sienta en la mesa, los demás mirándolo sorprendidos, lo que pone al rubio mas nervioso.

Naruto- ¿Qué?-

Kiba- ESTAS… VIVO- Esto produjo una risa en toda la mesa que luego de unos segundos siguió acompañada por la de Naruto.

Sasuke- me alegra que hayas venido idiota-

Naruto- gracias bastardo-

Ino- ya comenzaron de nuevo-

Sakura- cállate puerca-

Ino- cállate tu frentuda- El grupo estalló en risas por la actitud de las dos chicas.

La comida fue sencilla, era lo que habían elegido sus amigos… hamburguesas, Kiba comía apurado para evitar que Akamaru le robara la hamburguesa. Naruto miraba con rabia al perro.

Kiba- SHHH AKAMARU ¿QUIERES JUGAR CON EL TIO NARUTO?- El perro comenzó a ladrar, los demás miraban la cara de susto por parte del rubio.

Kiba- Naruto… no me mires mientras como, o Akamaru cenará lo que tienes entre las piernas. Aunque al ser tan chico se quedará con hambre- La mayoría se ahogó con la comida por el comentario de Kiba que estaba matándose de la risa por el enfado de Naruto.

Sasuke- Naruto con esa cara quieres decir que es verdad ¿no?-

Shikamaru- que pequeño problema- Naruto estaba siendo atacado por todos lados no había escapatoria, Akamaru protegía la salida.

Ino- cuenta Naruto¿cuanto mide?- Naruto estaba muriéndose por dentro.

Neji- Kiba trae el centímetro que está en el escritorio de la oficina-

Naruto- QUEEEEEEEEE NI LO SUEÑES-

Lee- QUE TU PEQUEÑA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD FLOREZCA NARUTO- Shino no podía evitar reírse un poco por los comentarios, Hinata estaba avergonzada pero a la ves enojada por el ataque a su cough novio cough.

Hana-Naruto si quieres que terminemos con esto responde- Todas las chicas estaban expectantes, Choji estaba atragantado con un paty y Tenten estaba socorriéndolo.

Kiba- LO SABIA ES CHIQUITA, AKAMARU LA TIENE MAS GRANDE JAJAAJ- Todos estaban riéndose a expensas del rubio que deseaba que apareciesen los ANBU y lo mataran en el instante.

Hinata- ¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAAA!!!! NO LA TIENE CHICA… PODRIA SUPERARLOS A TODOS USTEDES JUNTOS, ASI QUE NO SE BURLEN- Esto produjo un silencio en todo el comedor por parte de los varones, Neji estaba desmayado, ya que la respuesta implicaba que Hinata la había visto.

Todas las chicas- ¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-

Ino- HINATA ¿COMO LO SABES?-

Sakura- no nos digas que…-

Hinata- bueno pues yo… el… nosotros- Choji estaba siendo asfixiado por el agarre de una distraída Tenten.

Hana- ¿de que tamaño?- Antes de que Hinata hable, Naruto le tapa la boca con la mano.

Naruto- ESO. NO. LES. INTERESA-

Sakura- aguafiestas- obteniendo una mirada de odio por parte de Sasuke, claramente celos-

Kiba- NARUTO ERES EL HOMBRE EJEJJEJE- Palmeando en la espalda al rubio, lo que lo extraño más fue que todos los varones vinieron a estrecharle la mano, menos Choji que le entrega un paquete de papas fritas como signo de respeto.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que detrás de la pared del comedor se encontraba Hiashi golpeando un muñeco con un papel pegado en la cabeza que decía NARUTO.

El ambiente en el comedor ere relajado, todas las discusiones se habían olvidado, pero sus amigos observaban que la relación entre Naruto y Hinata no estaba arreglada.

Ino- OK HINATA ABRE ESTE SOBRE. ES POR PARTE DE TODOS NOSOROS MENOS NARUTO QUE NO PARTICIPO- El rubio la miraba con odio.

Hinata abre el sobre y no puede evitar dar un paso atrás.

- Es mucho no puedo aceptarlo- **(imagínense si todos tus amigos tienen un bienestar económico alto, y juntan plata para tu cumpleaños, bueno eso es lo que está en el sobre)**

Kiba- no bromees Hinata, es nuestro regalo acéptalo- Agarrando el sobre Hinata lo guarda en su bolsillo y agradece a cada uno de ellos. Ahora la atención esta dirigida al rubio, que traga la saliva tan fuerte que se escucha.

Ino- NARUTO TU MOMENTO DEL REGALO- Todos los amigos se ponen alrededor para ver el regalo. Naruto camina hacia Hinata y saca una caja roja con relieve dorado. Hinata recibe la caja y se dispone a abrirla y encuentra una cadena de oro puro, con una nube. Acercando sus delicados dedos a la nube la abre, en uno de los costados una foto de ella con Naruto en el parque, una de las primeras salidas que habían tenido, y en el otro costado la frase POR SIEMPRE en letras plateadas. El grupo ve con fascinación el colgante, su brillo es magnífico, Hinata todavía con su cabeza agachada se coloca la cadena, y al levantar su mirada todos ven los ojos llorosos de Hinata.

Naruto- lo siento Hinata… en verdad quiero que esto funcione-El grupo no lo podía creer estaban siendo testigos de la confesión de Naruto.

Hinata- Naruto…- El rubio se acerca a ella.

Naruto- Hinata… yo te amo- Listo, lo dijo… las demás chicas estaban llorando de alegría y los demás lo demostraban con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. Hinata se arroja hacia Naruto en un abrazo.

Hinata- yo también te amo Naruto, siempre te amaré- Hinata acerca su cara hacia el rubio y juntan sus labios en un apasionado beso, solamente un contacto que demuestra el amor que se tiene el uno por el otro.

-COUGH COUGH- Los enamorados se separan y ven a Hiashi que esta con dos bolsas.

Hiashi- ¿alguien quiere postre?-

Todos- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Hiashi sale volando hacia la pared por el grito.


	23. La venganza de Akamaru

**OTRO LUGAR**

-pelirrojo ¿como te sientes?-

-bastante bien, aunque con un poco de resaca- en el rincón del cuarto se encuentra Gaara con la boca partida, sangre saliendo por el costado; moretones en toda la cara. Su cuerpo demuestra una visión mas espantosa, a la altura de las costillas un moretón negro; raspones en las piernas, cortadas en las rodillas. Se mantiene sentado ya que la espalda se recupera de las recientes quemaduras.

-que gracioso… ¿que tienes en la mano?- Señalando la mano izquierda de Gaara, que sostiene una cadena.

**FLASHBACK**

_Un pelirrojo de 9 años, no puede evitar alegrarse; tantos años alquilando con sus hermanos en lugares poco amistosos, y ahora tienen una casa fija con un montón de personas que los aprecian. Uno de ellos es Naruto, aquella persona que lo encontró en un callejón pudriéndose la vida con esa sustancia. Su amistad ha crecido con el transcurso de los días, son inseparables. Sus hermanos también aprecian al rubio por todo lo que hizo._

_En una de las misiones hacia la ciudad de la nube, pasan por una feria de vendedores ambulantes, al parecer va recorriendo varias ciudades y es de renombre._

_Uno de los puestos llama la atención de Gaara, vende varios anillos, aros, colgantes. Acercándose observa cuidadosamente los objetos. El vendedor, un hombre amable entre los 40 a 50 años atiende al chico._

_- ¿buscas algo en particular?- Gaara un poco tímido al principio, pero le contesta._

_Gaara- busco algo para un amigo- El vendedor sonríe._

_- Dime algo… tu amigo ¿es muy importante para ti?- Obteniendo una afirmación del pelirrojo. El vendedor se aleja del mostrador y busca en una de las cajas que se encontraba en su maleta personal. Sacando una cadena doble de plata utilizable en la muñeca, se la acerca a las manos de Gaara._

_-Escucha… esta cadena se separa en dos, es una muestra afectiva hacia un amigo muy especial, yo la use… pero con el paso del tiempo perdí a esa persona. Te la entrego con la única condición de que me prometas que nunca cometerás mi error… nunca abandones a tu amigo por nada en el mundo-_

_Gaara- lo prometo- Recibiendo la cadena, se acerca a su billetera y es interrumpido por el vendedor._

_-Es un regalo de mi parte, no me debes nada- Obteniendo una sonrisa del pelirrojo el hombre se retira del mostrador. Gaara exclama un gracias audible para toda la feria._

_Luego de unos minutos de recorrer la feria se encuentra con Naruto que está devorando 4 potes de ramen consecutivamente._

_El rubio viendo a su amigo lo saluda._

_Naruto- HEY GAARA PENSE QUE TE HABIA PERDIDO ¿DONDE ANDABAS?- Gaara sacando de su bolsillo el regalo se lo entrega a Naruto._

_Gaara- es un regalo…- El rubio no puede evitar saltar de alegría, agarrando la cadena se la coloca en la muñeca, dejando una parte colgando verticalmente. Gaara viendo que le ha gustado saca la otra parte de la cadena y se la coloca en su muñeca._

_Gaara- esto es un signo de nuestra amistad- Naruto estruja al pelirrojo en un abrazo, minutos después se encuentran un rubio siendo golpeado por un pelirrojo detrás de un puesto de ramen._

_Naruto- GAARA, DIJISTE QUE PAGARIAS TU… QUE FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR TU AMISTAD HACIA MÍ-_

_Gaara- TE DIJE QUE PAGARIA, PERO NO QUE PODRIAS COMERTE 30 POTES DE RAMEN IDIOTA- Los gritos del rubio eran aterradores para los turistas presentes en la feria._

**FLASHBACK END**

Gaara- es un recuerdo de mi amigo-

- ok… OYE TU, PREPARA LA CAMA Y LA ELECTRICIDAD- Uno de los presentes prepara el panel y la cama.

-Sigamos con el interrogatorio- Colocando al pelirrojo en la cama comienzan con los golpes de electricidad, por todo el pasillo exterior pueden escucharse los gritos de Gaara.

**CASA HYUGA**

El cumpleaños de Hinata siguió hasta altas horas de la noche. Por lo que ahora se encuentran todos dormidos por la mansión. Rock Lee esta durmiendo en lamesa del comedor, mucho exceso de espíritu. Hana se había ido como a las 4 de la madrugada. Kiba e Ino se encuentran acostados en el sillón, Inuzuka tiene apoyada sus dos manos en los pechos de Ino, quien tiene su mano digamos en el interior del pantalón de él. Sasuke y Sakura se habían retirado de la mansión hace una hora con la patética excusa de que estaban cansados. Shikamaru y Choji estaban acostados en el suelo, Choji lleno de helado en la cara y las manos, al parecer hasta cuando es sonámbulo come. Shino habíaً recibido una llamada a la mitad de la noche y dijo que tenía que salir de inmediato, Naruto pudo distinguir la voz de una mujer, y lo que lo sorprendió más es que era la voz de Madoka. El rubio estaba contento de que Shino estuviera saliendo con Madoka, se merecían mutuamente. Tenten estaba acostada con Neji, pero no en el comedor… en la habitación de Neji. No hace falta decir que si eran pareja o no. Los ruidos los delataron, bastante. Lo que les lleva a preguntar donde esta nuestro rubio, pues el esta en una misma situación.

**HABITACION DE HINATA**

Hinata se encuentra arriba del rubio, quien muestra unas contorsiones en su cuerpo. El sube y baja de la Hyuga producen un ruido excitante, Naruto masajeando los pechos de ella, mientras continúa con su rítmico movimiento.

Llevando uno de sus pezones a su boca comienza a morderlo, para gusto de la peliazul, el movimiento es cada vez más fuerte, Hinata articula unos gemidos algo altos, el rubio para evitar ser escuchados la besa fuertemente. Al separarse un hilo de saliva los sigue uniendo. Naruto tomando la iniciativa coloca a Hinata abajo poniéndose arriba de ella. El rubio comienza con movimientos livianos que terminan en movimientos bruscos y rápidos. El calor se hace presente en sus cuerpos en pequeñas gotas de sudor que complementan su excitación.

**(ACLAREMOS ALGO NARUTO SERA UN JOVEN PERO NO TONTO, CLARAMENTE ESTA USANDO PRESERVATIVO, A LOS 16 SER PADRE… NI LOCO)**

Los empujes del rubio van disminuyendo demostrando que ambos han llegado al punto final de su acto. Cayendo en el cuerpo de Hinata, Naruto mira en sus ojos y no puede evitar besarla nuevamente, su piel blanca, suave pareciera un ángel. Hinata abraza al rubio que está desplomado sobre ella. Luego de unos segundos quedan dormidos.

A las 11 de la mañana Hinata abre sus ojos y se encuentra en la misma posición que antes solo que el rubio está al costado y con una mano sobre su cadera. Sin hacer ruido se levanta de la cama con dirección al baño, luego de una acción como la de anoche era de suponer. Lo que ella no sabía es que mientras estaba en el baño, el peor enemigo se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, olfateando sus alrededores, sus garras en el suelo, sus dientes mostrando clara rabia, ira, saliva corriendo por su boca.

Naruto empieza a sentir un calor en su cuerpo, seguido de unas caricias en sus genitales. Naruto empieza a murmurar.

Naruto- Hinata… cada vez me sorprendes más- Naruto pasa su mano por debajo de la sabana.

Naruto- _("un momento Hinata nunca fue peluda… y estos bigotes… no… no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO")_

**CRUNCH**

**¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

Hinata sale corriendo del baño y ve a un Naruto en el suelo agarrándose sus amigos, y a Akamaru orinando en su espalda. La peliazul no puede evitar reírse por la situación.

-AKAMARU DONDE ESTAS… APARECE- Hinata se cambia y le grita a Kiba que estaba con ella y que lo bajaría en un instante.

Hinata- Naruto… ¿estás bien?-

Naruto-… n… no- Hinata no puede aguantar la risa y se sienta en el piso para fastidio del rubio.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Se habían retirado todos los invitados dejando a Naruto solo, quien se encontraba en una de las sillas del comedor con una bolsa de hielo en su regazo, sus ojos llorosos. Neji vuelve de la calle tras acompañar a Tenten a su casa, y al ver al rubio en ese estado no puede evitar preguntarle que el ocurrió.

Neji- no sabía que mi prima era tan salvaje- El rubio se ríe sarcásticamente lo que enfada a Neji.

Neji- OYE era solo un abroma¿que te pasó?-

Naruto- no querrás saberlo- Neji se sienta al lado de Naruto y pone su mano en el hombro, lo que asusta al rubio que lo mira de reojo.

Neji- te entiendo… fue Akamaru- Naruto lo miraba sorprendido y a la ves con una cara de confusión.

Neji- a mi también me mordió en ese lugar… y me ha dejado un trauma, cada ves que me levanto miro debajo de la frazada con el temor de encontrar su hocico en mi privacidad… no lo pue… puedo soportar- Neji rompe en llanto y Naruto lo sigue.

Naruto- te comprendo… HERMANO- Los dos se encuentran llorando abrazados, los dos comparten un temor y ese es "AKAMARU EL COMEHUEVOS" (JEJEJE NO PUDE EVITAR PONERLO) Hinata ve su NOVIO con su PRIMO y empieza a pensar cosas que la asustan, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una mano aparece en su cabeza. Mirando hacia arriba descubre a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hiashi- esos dos chicos comparten el mismo dolor que yo… los compadezco- Llorando libremente, Hinata cada vez más confundida desaparece del lugar.

Hiashi- CHICOS… HAY QUE IDEAR UN PLAN PARA ACABAR CON ESE ASESINO- Los dos chicos se miran entre ellos y luego a Hiashi.

-SIIIIIIIIII… ¿CUAL ES EL PLAN LIDER?-

Hiashi- HAREMOS QUE SUFRA LO MISMO QUE NOSOTROS, MUAJAJAJA- Los ojos de los tres mostraba una llama ardiente que podría derretir a cualquiera que se cruzase.

**BASE AKATSUKI**

-ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

Itachi-¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES KISAME!!!-

Kisame- ALQUILA UNA PELICULA QUE ESTOY ABURRIDO-

Obito- ALQUILA TIBURON-

Todos menos Kisame- JAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAAJ-

Temari- NO NONONONO ALQUILA ALERTA EN LO PROFUNDO-

Todos menos Kisame- JAJAJAJAJAJJA-

Kisame- AHHHHH CALLENSE TODOS-

**CASA DE KIBA**

Kiba- Hana me voy a pasear a Akamaru-

Hana- Ok vuelve temprano-

Kiba- OK- al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Naruto y Neji sonriendo.

Kiba-… hola…-

Neji- por que no nos dejas pasear a Akamaru, además Hinata quería verlo-

Kiba- Ehhh… por mi no hay problema, pero lo devuelven antes de la noche. No le gusta la oscuridad-

Naruto- Confía en nosotros Kiba- Dicho esto Kiba le entrega la cadena a Naruto que lo recibe ansiosamente. Doblando la esquina los espera una limousine. Los dos entran con el perro dentro del vehículo.

Hiashi- todo listo… chofer vaya al taller detrás de los parques-

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES**

En el medio del taller se encuentra Akamaru con grilletes en las cuatro patas, poniéndolo en una posición vertical contra la pared. Encendiéndose la luz aparece frente a la mascota… un banco en donde se encuentran varias personas sentadas. Entre ellos Sasuke, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Hiashi, Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Jiraiya y por último Asuma.

Hiashi- ESTAMOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS PARA LOGRAR JUSTICIA Y CALMAR NUESTRAS ANSIAS DE VENGANZA. QUE COMIENCEN LOS TESTIMONIOS-

Luego de 2 horas de testimonios, y varios quiebres emocionales por parte de algunas personas, el peor fue Kakashi que rompió en llanto en los brazos de Jiraiya, este al sacarlo escupe cerca de Akamaru quien… ladra.

Hiashi- HEMOS ESCUCHADO TODOS LOS TESTIMONIOS, LA DECISIÓN DEL JURADO ES…-

Jurado- ¡¡¡¡CASTRACION!!!!- Un aullido horrorizante fue escuchado en Konoha.

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

La limousine frena en la casa de Kiba alrededor de las 20:30 hs. Naruto toca el timbre y sale corriendo.

Kiba al abrir la puerta descubre a Akamaru con un casco de fútbol americano totalmente agotado en el cemento.

Kiba se acerca a la nota que esta atada en el collar y la lee.

_**Esta es nuestra venganza, tu perro ha perjudicado la vida de varios hombres por lo que nos vimos obligados a darle una lección. Digamos que no tendrá ganas de seguir a las perras por unos cuantos meses, jajajja**_

_**FanClub AA (AntiAkamaru).**_

_**PD: EL PERRO LA TIENE CHICA COMO EL DUEÑO, IDIOTA.**_

Kiba- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- Sentado en el cemento, en la fría noche plasmada de estrellas que guían a los viajeros en busca de gat…, ehh digo aventuras, se encuentra el llanto desconsolado del dueño y su mejor compañero quien sufrió la perdida de su ¿amigo?

**CAPITULO EXTRA (CORTO)**

En uno de los restaurantes de Konoha se encuentra el Fan club AA, comiendo en una de sus reuniones semanales. Luego de la venganza contra el perro maldito, los agresores estaban más que contentos, pero lo que no sabían es que habría consecuencias.

Por la calle se traslada un Akamaru en brazos de su dueño, que tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Con dirección al restaurante, donde se encuentran los vengadores.

Kiba mira por la ventana y siente rabia, sentados en ronda disfrutando del sufrimiento de los demás. Sin pensarlo dos veces entra al establecimiento con Akamaru dentro de su chaqueta con la cabeza afuera.

Los integrantes del Fan Club al ver que se dirige hacia ellos, se preparan para cualquier cosa. El presidente del Fan Club AA, Hiashi, se levanta y realiza una reverencia.

Hiashi- ¿A que se debe su grata presencia, Inuzuka?- El grupo estalló en risas, Akamaru se esconde entero en la chaqueta y empieza a temblar.

Kiba- no puedo creer que le hayan hecho esto al pobre Akamaru-

Kakashi- SE LO MERECIA- Rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

Naruto- la maldita bola de pelos se lo merecía jejejej- Obteniendo una mirada de odio por parte de Kiba.

Jiraiya- como veras, lo que hicimos fue justo. Le enseñara a no meter el hocico donde no debe-

Kiba-Fue un plan ingenioso, usar de esa forma a su hija, fue algo muy desagradable. ¿Como pudo hacerlo Hiashi?-

Hiashi- EN TODA GUERRA HAY SACRIFICIOS, APRENDALO SOLDADO. AHORA DESCANSE- Kiba esbozando una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, que paso desapercibida por el grupo.

Kiba- pero todo plan tiene sus consecuencias¿o no?-

Sasuke- NO AMENACES KIBA, O LA PROXIMA SE LA CORTO Y LUEGO AL DUEÑO- Asuma palmeando al Uchiha para que se calme.

Asuma- Sasuke acuérdate… tus puntos de presión- El Uchiha comienza a masajearse las orejas, dando un respiro de alivio.

Neji- si no tienes más que decir Inuzuka… retírate en este instante, o si no mandaré a sacarte por Shino y Shikamaru- Estos dos se levantan con una sonrisa sádica, Kiba estaba aterrado por que nunca vio signos de vida por parte de Shino.

Kiba- me iré pero antes les diré cual fue su error-

Hiashi- A ver Inuzuka¿cual fue nuestro error?-

Kiba- la operación no le permitió realizar ciertas necesidades por unos cuantos días-

Naruto- QUE CARAJO ME IMPORTA SI ESE PERRO NO CAGA O NO MEA, VETE AL DIABLO- Kiba baja el cierre de su chaqueta.

Kiba- te importará… AHORA- Saltado de su chaqueta, Akamaru se para en sus cuatro patas en medio de la mesa con una bincha roja en la cabeza, que baja por sus orejas. Kiba sacando un mp3 pone con todo el volumen la canción de EYE OF TIGER (LA CANCION DE ROCKY 3 CUANDO PELEA CONTRA BARAKUS)

Kiba- DEMUESTRA TU PODER AKAMARU-

Akamaru LEVANTA SU PATA Y EXPULSA LA ORINA GUARDADA POR UNA SEMANA Y COMIENZA A GIRAR EN LA MESA.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Los integrantes del grupo son mojados de pies a cabeza por el can. Los únicos sobrevivientes son Hiashi y Naruto. Hiashi se pone delante del rubio y le dice.

Hiashi- NARUTO PROTEGE A MI HIJA, DILE QUE SIEMPRE LA AMARE. PROMETEME QUE LA CUIDARAS-

Naruto- Hiashi…- con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hiashi- CORRE NARUTO… CORRE- El rubio sale por la ventana del restaurante que se encuentra siendo atacado por el perro.

Luego de uno segundos, todos los integrantes se encuentran con trauma cerebral, algunos meciéndose contra la pared como enfermos mentales. Entre ellos se hace camino hacia la salida Inuzuka con un barbijo.

Kiba- Akamaru nuestra venganza se ha completado- En sus brazos un Akamaru moviendo la cola. Se escucharían en los alrededores las sirenas de ambulancia que se dirigían al restaurante. Varias personas pasarían por el lugar, y no podrían evitar contemplar el horror.

Naruto se encuentra corriendo por el parque hacia su casa pero se resbala por un excremento y cae contra el suelo boca a arriba. Tapando el sol se hace presente Kiba con su perro en brazos.

Kiba- CREISTE QUE ESCAPARIAS DE ESTO NARUTO JAAJAJA-

Naruto- KIBA PIEDAD- Agarrando al perro, Kiba coloca a Akamaru con el rasero apuntando a la cara del rubio.

Kiba- lo siento Naruto… PERO NO TOMO PRISIONEROS… ¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!-

Naruto- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-

La policía encuentra al rubio minutos más tarde totalmente shokeado en el cemento. Una marca se presenta en el rostro de Naruto.

Policía 1- ¿Qué es?-

Policía 2- es la marca- Mostrando a su compañero la marca de una pata en al cara de Uzumaki.

Policía- se caercan tiempos muy oscuros-

**THE END**


	24. Adios Hinata

**VIERNES 15 DE DICIEMBRE: ESCUELA KONOHA**

**ENTREGA DE NOTAS FINALES.**

Kiba- Naruto te enteraste… Neji, Lee, Tenten y mi hermana han aprobado con mas de 90 las notas finales-

Naruto- me alegro por ellos… espero que tengamos la misma suerte-

Sakura e Ino- NO TE PREOCUPES NARUTO-

Shikamaru- que problemáticas-

Hinata- Naruto no te asustes estoy segura que aprobarás- Abrazando a su novio. En el instante se hace presente Shizune con una planilla, pidiendo permiso a Kurenai que estaba con su clase pega la hoja en la puerta.

Kurenai- BUENOO SILENCIO- El aula era una tumba.

Kurenai- estas notas decidirán sí hoy será su último día en la escuela o el comienzo de unas hermosas clases de verano- Ante este comentario los alumnos no pudieron evitar temblar de miedo.

Kurenai- diré las notas en voz alta así que no lo repetiré-

- INUZUKA KIBA: 71- Kiba saltó por la ventana gritando ME LIBRE DE LA PUTA ESCUELA JUAJUA.

-YAMANAKA INO: 83-

-HARUNO SAKURA: 97-

-UCHIHA SASUKE: 92

-NARA SHIKAMARU: 98

-ABURAME SHINO: 94

-AKIMICHI CHOJI: 80

-HYUGA HINATA: 97

-UZUMAKI NARUTO: 74-

- JAAJAJJAJA TOMAAAAAAAA VIEJA TSUNADE- Ante este comentario el aula rompió en risas.

Kurenai- Naruto Danzo quiere verte en su oficina- Kurenai lo comunicó seriamente, el rubio se levanta con dirección a la oficina de Danzo. Al pasar por la profesora esta le murmura.

Kurenai- Naruto cuídate- el rubio al pasar le guiña el ojo, lo que tranquiliza a la morocha.

**OFICINA DE DANZO**

Danzo- me alegra que haya podido venir Uzumaki, tome un asiento- El rubio se sienta en uno de los sillones enfrentados al escritorio del miembro del consejo.

Danzo- como sabrás, no estás aquí para hablar sobre las notas finales- El rubio asiente con la cabeza.

Danzo- ya que terminaste tus estudios y sacaras tu diploma, te aconsejo que abandones Konoha para siempre- Uzumaki se levanta de golpe del sillón furiosamente.

Naruto- no puedes obligarme- Danzo se ríe y chasquea los dedos, en ese momento aparecen 2 ANBU que agarran de los brazos al rubio y lo arrodillan.

Danzo- si que puedo. Ya se que puedes eliminar a estos dos ANBU sin ningún problema… pero podrás eliminarlos a tiempo antes que los 3 Nuke- nin que se encuentran afuera, entren y descuarticen a tus amigos y a tu querida novia- Naruto ahora si estaba furioso.

Naruto- no te atrevas vejestorio- Danzo se sienta nuevamente en la silla.

Danzo- luego de la entrega de diplomas que se realizará mañana, tendrás que retirarte de Konoha y no volver. ¿Me entendiste Uzumaki?- Naruto no responde.

Danzo- ¿ME ENTENDISTE UZUMAKI?-

Naruto- si… señor-

Danzo- así me gusta, respeto hacia los mayores, Ahora aléjate de mi vista mocoso- Soltado por los ANBU se retira de la oficina hacia el patio donde están sus compañeros.

En el patio todos lo ven y se acercan preocupados por el.

Sakura- ¿que ocurrió?-

Naruto- nada importante, solo que no me metiera más en sus asuntos. Amenazas tontas-

Sasuke- idiota… no estarás mintiendo ¿no?-

Naruto- claro que no bastardo- Ino y Sakura estaban con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Kiba- OKOK descansemos hoy, ya que mañana luego de la entrega de diplomas NOS EMBRIAGAREMOS E IREMOS EN BUSCA DE MUJERES¿O NO NARUTO?- Hinata lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza con un sonrojo. Naruto no puede evitar sentir lástima por tener que mentirle a sus amigos pero según el es lo mejor (NARUTO SIEMPRE HACIENDO MALAS DESICIONES JEJJEJE)

Naruto- Kiba mejor que cuides un poco más las palabras, o te castrare a ti esta vez- Este se pone blanco y cierra la boca, las chicas se sienten confundidas por el comentario.

Sasuke- Bueno nos vemos mañana- Con esto cada uno se retira hacia su casa dejando a Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto- Hinata¿quieres ir a algún lado?- La Hyuga se ve confundida por la pregunta.

Hinata- Naruto la verdad estoy muy cansada… por que no salimos mañana después de la graduación- Naruto siente una tristeza crecer en su interior pero no puede demostrarla.

Naruto- esta bien Hinata no te preocupes, salimos mañana entonces- Dándole un beso a Hinata se retira, antes de doblar al esquina su novia le grita.

Hinata- NO LLEGUES TARDE MAÑANA- Naruto haciendo una seña se aleja. Hinata siente como que algo no está bien pero no le da importancia.

**CASA DE NARUTO**

El rubio al abrir la puerta se encuentra frente a frente con Itachi. Naruto cierra la puerta y camina lentamente hacia la mesa, tomando asiento se dirige a su visitante.

Naruto- hola Itachi-

Itachi- Naruto… debes saber porque estoy aquí- Naruto asiente con negación.

Itachi- ya nos han informado que luego de tu graduación debes abandonar Konoha inmediatamente- Naruto agacha su cabeza, siente sus ojos húmedos. Itachi viendo el estado de su compañero pone una mano en su mentón y lo levanta.

Itachi- lo siento pero es la decisión que han tomado… no hay negociación- Naruto entiende.

Naruto- ¿a que hora me iré?-

Itachi- la graduación terminará a eso de las 13:00 hs, así que dos horas después tendríamos que estar partiendo-

Naruto- esta bien prepararé mis cosas- Itachi se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

Naruto- ¿que haces?… va a haber una tormenta así que quédate- Itachi viendo el cielo nublado negro, le hace caso y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

Naruto-… perdóname por lo que pasó antes- Itachi primero se encuentra serio pero luego realiza una pequeña sonrisa.

Itachi- no te preocupes… fueron cosas del momento. Se que no quisiste decir nada de eso- Naruto se siente aliviado por la respuesta.

Itachi- te quiero contar que el ambiente en Akatsuki sigue un poco oscuro, por lo ocurrido. Temari está un poco triste por lo de Gaara. Creó que tu serías de gran ayuda, si sabes lo que quiero decir- Naruto lo mira confuso.

Itachi- dios eres hueco… Temari. Esta. Enamorada. De. Ti – Naruto se cae de la silla dándose un fuerte golpe en el trasero.

Naruto- Hinata me va a matar-

Itachi- ¿tu sientes algo por Temari?- el rubio se acomoda en una posición india en el suelo.

Naruto- la verdad no lo sé… me parece que algo si. Pero no le puedo hacer eso a Hinata-

Itachi- pues tendrás que aclararte las cosas a ti mismo-

Naruto- No se que me preocupa, ya que no voy a volver nunca-

Itachi- no digas eso Naruto, puede ser que puedas volver con el paso de los años-

Naruto- esta bien acabemos con este humor¿quieres comer pocky?- Itachi estaba saltando como un nene de 4 años por toda la casa.

**DIA DE LA GRADUACION**

Desde el día anterior que no paraba de llover torrencialmente. Era imposible salir de la casa, pero no quedaba otra hoy era la graduación y luego… su partida. Poniéndose el traje negro obligatorio para la entrega de diplomas, se dispone a la cocina donde lo espera un dormido Itachi. Golpeando la mesa lo despierta.

Naruto- LA MESA NO ES PARA DORMIR- Itachi se lanza contra el rubio y comienzan a rodar por el suelo. 10 minutos después se encuentran sentados en el sillón.

Naruto- ¿te vas a despedir de Sasuke?-

Itachi- ya veré, aunque padre me aseguró que lo mantendrá vigilado-

Itachi- ¿que piensas hacer con tus amigos?-

Naruto- creó que desapareceré de golpe. No podría soportar despedirme de ellos sobretodo de Hinata- Itachi lo golpea suavemente en la cabeza.

Itachi- espero que lo que hagas sea lo correcto amigo-

Naruto- en estos días ya no se lo que es correcto- Itachi lo mira triste. Claramente quien querría que su hijo de 16 años este en una banda de asesinos, siendo testigo de asesinatos no es algo muy divertido, sobretodo si el que los comete es uno mismo.

Itachi- Apurate, llegarás tarde. Estaré en la estación de Konoha, Kisame nos estará esperando con un vehículo-

Naruto- ¿será seguro el camino hasta allí?-

Itachi- en el camino te encontraras con Baki-

Naruto- eso es un alivio, por lo menos tengo escolta jejjeje-

Itachi- DEJA DE PREGUNTAR Y VE RAPIDO QUE SE HACE TARDE- Naruto sale disparado de la casa con un paraguas con dirección al anfiteatro de la escuela.

**1 HORA DESPUES ANFITEATRO KONOHA**

Kiba- AHHHHH NARUTO ¿POR QUE LLEGAS TARDE?-

Naruto- lo siento me quede dormido- Dando explicaciones a un enfadado grupo de amigos. Hinata lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva al escenario junto con los demás.

Danzo- COMENZAREMOS CON LA ENREGA DE LOS DIPLOMAS- Nombrando cada uno de los alumnos, estos se acercaban recibían su diploma y se retiraban del escenario. Naruto fue aplaudido por todos sus amigos y sus padres, incluso los profesores.

Danzo- ES TODO, LES DESEO MI MAS FERVIENTES DESEOS PARA QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD. SIGAN SU CAMINO, CON ESTA EDUCACION NO PERDERAN NADA, CONFIO EN USTEDES-

Danzo- AHORA EL DISCURSO ESTARA A CARGO DE UZUMAKI NARUTO, PERTENECIENTE AL PROYECTO DE INTEGRACION Y QUE DEMOSTRO UNA GRAN DISCILINA Y EMPEÑO EN ESTA ESCUELA. ADELANTE- Naruto sabía que esto estaba hecho a propósito, pero no le negó el ofrecimiento.

Kiba- VAMOS NARUTOOOOOOOOO- Kiba exclamaba con varios de sus amigos.

Naruto- NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE DIA HALLA LLEGADO, PARECE QUE HUBIERA SIDO AYER CUANDO EMPECE EN ESTA ESCUELA.

- CON EL CORRER DE LOS DIAS FUI CONOCIENDO GENTE QUE TENDRIA MAS ADELANTE UN LUGAR IMPORTANTE EN MI CORAZON. AUNQUE AL PRINCIPIO HAYAN SIDO DESAGRADABLES, RUIDOSAS, DESESPERANTES (todo esto lo dijo mirando a Kiba que estaba llorando de risa). TUVE GRANDES PROFESORES QUE NUNCA ME ABANDONARON Y SUPIERON COMPRENDERME EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS DIFICILES, Y SI ALGUNA VES LES HE FALTADO EL RESPETO LO LAMENTO (Mirando a Anko que le sonríe). ESTO NO PODRIA HABER SUCEDIDO SI LA MARAVILLOSA DIRECTORA NO HUBIERA CREADO ESE PROYECTO (el tono sarcástico hizo reír a todos los presentes incluso a la directora).

TAMBIEN CONOCI EN ESTE LUGAR A LA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUIZIERA PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA (Mirando a Hinata que tiene lagrimas en los ojos). ARRIESGARIA MI VIDA POR TI Y LO SABES. ESPERO QUE CADA UNO CUMPLA SU SUEÑO, FINALICE SUS METAS Y PODAMOS ENCONTRARNOS ALGUN DIA Y VER EL RESULTADO DE NUESTROS ESFUERZOS.

PARA TERMINAR MI DISCURSO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS MIS AMIGOS INCLUYENDO PROFESORES Y A LA DIRECTORA Y SU FABULOSA SECRETARIA (Shizune estaba roja ya que todas la miradas estaban sobre ella). NUNCA LOS OLVIDARE, SON LO MAS PRECIADO PARA MI (el grupo se confunde al ver los ojos llorosos de Naruto y empiezan a desconfiar de la situación). LOS QUIERO A TODOS (los ojos del rubio se posan en Hinata como pidiendo perdón)

Hinata- Naruto…- El rubio sale del escenario rápidamente.

Danzo- EXCELENTE DISCURSO SE HA EMOCIONADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ASISTENCIA ESTO HA TERMINADO… FELICITACIONES GRADUADOS- El grito de miles de chicos es escuchado en el anfiteatro.

Kiba- ¿que pasó con Naruto?... nunca me lo imagine tan sentimental- Sus amigos afirman, al lado de ellos una preocupada Hinata.

Shino- Esto es raro incluso Madoka faltó a la graduación de su hermano-

Sasuke- es verdad, es muy extraño-

Tsunade- chicos… necesitan saber algo. Síganme, profesores, padres vengan también- Entrando en una oficina se encuentran todos alrededor de una mesa.

Haruno- ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade?-

Tsunade- es sobre Naruto- Hiashi se levanta del banco y sale por la puerta enfurecido.

Yoshino- ¿que le pasa?-

Jiraiya- Hiashi esta enterado de antes- Hinata y Neji estaban confundidos.

Ino- CUENTE QUE ME MUERO DE LOS NERVIOS-

Tsunade- ¿cual creen ustedes que era la condición impuesta por ANBU para que Naruto terminara la escuela aquí en Konoha?

Sakura- no entiendo-

Lee- dígalo sin más rodeos directora- Obteniendo una cara de afirmación por parte de Hana, Tenten y Choji que estaban en un rincón.

Tsunade- la condición que impuso ANBU es nada más que la partida de Naruto de Konoha para siempre- Hinata no lo podía creer ahora entendía la sorpresiva pregunta del día anterior.

Sasuke- Es imposible no pueden obligarlo-

Ino- TIENE RAZON DEBE HABER UN CONFUSION-

Kiba- SI DEBE SER UN ERROR NO JODA CON ESTAS COSAS TSUNADE- Los únicos que no parecían entender la seriedad de las cosas eran los amigos de Naruto, los profesores estaban disgustados tanto como los padres.

Kakashi- ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que vuelva?-

Jiraiya- Es posible pero será por un largo periodo de tiempo-

Hinata- ¿donde está Tsunade?-

Tsunade- lo siento Hinata pero no puedo decirte-

Hinata- ¿DONDE ESTA?- Los presentes estaban paralizados por el grito.

Jiraiya- estación de Konoha- No mas terminó de decirlo el grupo liderado por Hinata salió por la puerta, pero es detenido por Hiashi.

Neji- Hiashi córrase, tenemos que apurarnos antes de que se vaya- Hiashi señala su camioneta y les ordena subir.

**ESTACION KONOHA 30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Detrás de la parada de trenes se encuentra un vehículo, cuyo conductor, Kisame, está dormido. Itachi se encuentra tomando una gaseosa.

Al ver hacia delante ve al rubio corriendo por la lluvia junto a Baki. Una ves al lado de Itachi quien regaña a Naruto por llegar tarde, se disponen a guardar las valijas.

Baki- Naruto, fue un honor conocerte espero que me ayudes en el rescate de Gaara-

Naruto- claro Baki, Gaara es mi amigo, seré el primero que vaya en el grupo de rescate- Estrechando las manos Baki se retira en otro vehículo.

Itachi- OK ¿estás listo Naruto?- Naruto asiente pero antes de subir al auto escucha un grito tan fuerte que produce que Kisame se despierte y golpee su cabeza contra el techo del auto.

-NARUTOOOOOO ESPERAAAAAAAAAA- Se hacen presente en la lluvia todos sus amigos, empapados de pies a cabeza. Sus miradas dolidas y el rubio entiende cual es el motivo.

Kiba- MALDITO TE IBAS SIN AVISARNOS-

Naruto- lo siento Kiba, pero no pod- es interrumpido por el beso quita aliento que le hace Hinata, abrazándolo fuertemente. Naruto se deja ya que es la última vez que los verá.

Hinata- Naruto… no te vayas por favor- Llorando desconsolada en su pecho. El rubio no lo soporta es mucho para el.

Naruto- tiene que ser así- De golpe escuchan otro grito pero esta vez proveniente de Madoka.

Madoka- SHINOOOOOO- Los dos se abrazan y caen al suelo, sus amigos ven por primera vez luego de la muerte de su padre las lágrimas de Shino.

Segundos después se encuentran Naruto abrazando a Madoka delante de sus amigos.

Naruto- los extrañare a todos- Madoka no lo puede evitar y se va al auto.

Sasuke- asegúrate de volver idiota-

Naruto- trataré bastardo- Naruto estrecha su mano pero Sasuke la rechaza y lo hunde en un abrazo.

Sasuke- gracias por todo Naruto- una llorosa Sakura e Ino abrazan a Naruto.

Naruto- Sakura cuida al idiota, e Ino cuídate del estúpido- Las chicas se ríen.

Kiba- OYEEEE… NO IMPORTA TE PERDONO AMIGO- Abrazándolo con Choji, el rubio queda estrujado.

Shikamaru- que problemático va a ser esto sin ti Naruto- Estrechando la mano.

Naruto- Gracias Shika. Neji cuida a Tenten y agradésele a tu padre-

Neji- claro Naruto- Tenten besa al rubio en al boca para sorpresa de todos.

Tenten- puede ser la última vez que lo vea, le di un regalo nada más- Las chicas incluso Hinata se enojan.

Todas- ENTONCES TODAS LE DAREMOS UN BESO-

Rock Lee- NARUTO TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ME LLEGA AL CORAZON- Es golpeado por Hana en al cabeza.

Sus amigos se despiden nuevamente y se dirigen al auto dejándola a Hinata.

Hinata- ¿volverás?-

Naruto- no se Hinata-

Hinata- te esperaré- Naruto estaba anonadado por la respuesta.

Naruto- te quiero Hinata-

-BASTA DE ESTO UZUMAKI, TIENE QUE RETIRARSE EN ESTE MOMENTO- Aparecen en escena 6 ANBU con espadas.

Naruto- ¿que hacen aquí?-

ANBU- vigilar que te vayas de una buena vez. Hazlo ahora o la chica muere- Naruto soltando las delicadas manos de Hinata empieza a alejarse. Hinata cae en el barro arrodillada con las manos en su cara. El llanto es inevitable, levanta su mirada para ver a su amor partir.

Hinata-_("siempre te esperaré Naruto, no me importa cuanto tiempo… te esperaré")_. Hiashi levanta a su hija del suelo pero antes le envía una mirada de odio a los ANBU presentes.

**VEHICULO**

Kisame- ¿te encentras bien Naruto?- sin quitar la vista en el parabrisa.

Naruto- no-

Itachi- Madoka se ha dormido en el asiento de atrás, así que hazme un lugar acá delante- Sentándose entre Kisame y Naruto.

Itachi- ¿que piensas hacer desde ahora Naruto?-

Naruto- mejorar mi entrenamiento, realizar más misiones que me ayuden a superar mi estado actual-

Kisame- ¿por que no descansas un poco muchacho?-

Naruto- porque tengo una nueva misión-

Itachi- ¿cual?-

Naruto- volver y destruir a los ANBU y borrarlos completamente de Konoha- Itachi esboza una sonrisa demente.

Kisame- ENTONCES CUENTA CONMIGO NARUTO-

Itachi- y conmigo-

Naruto sonríe a sus amigos y apoya su cabeza contra la ventana mirando la ruta mojada por la lluvia reciente. Su mente se llena de recuerdos, el cumpleaños de Kiba, el primer beso, la primera cita, el regalo que le dio a Hinata, la graduación. Tristeza asciende en su interior con el pasar de sus memorias en Konoha.

Naruto- (_"Hinata espérame… vendré por ti)_

**4 AÑOS DESPUES**

**BASE HUNTER NIN (CIUDAD DE LA NUBE)**

Un cuarto. Cuerpos mutilados por el suelo, manchando la delicada alfombra de terciopelo. 4 cuerpos yacen destripados en el medio de la habitación, sus órganos dando un espectáculo grotesco. Contra la pared 2 cuerpos colgados desde las piernas, sus cabezas inexistentes. Susurros, pasos, un ruido chispeante contra la pared aumentando por cada segundo, el brillo plateado de una espada manchada en sangre, una sombra espeluznante.

El único sobreviviente arrodillado en el suelo pidiendo misericordia a su atacante.

Hunter- por favor, perdóname-

-¿donde se encuentra la base?-

Hunter-ciudad de la roca- El atacante se empieza a alejar y el Hunter nin respira aliviado. Una velocidad increíble, un brillo acercándose a la altura de sus ojos, luego oscuridad.

En medio del cuarto el cuerpo arrodillado del Hunter decapitado. Su asesino sacudiendo su espada dejando que el líquido carmesí se escurra por el filo y caiga al suelo. Acercándose a una luz sus cabellos dorados se hacen presentes, tres marcas en ambas mejillas como bigotes. Apretando una cadena plateada sale del edificio.

-_("Voy por ti Gaara")_

La puerta abierta deja entrar la luz del pasillo, mostrando la masacre que se produjo en el interior de la habitación. En la pared el nombre del atacante, escrita con sangre. El nombre provocaría miedo en los hombres más fuertes. La marca estaba echa y era el comienzo de una nueva guerra. Esta vez no tendría sentimientos, no se dejaría lastimar.

Una hora después uno de los guardias se acerca a la pared y lee el nombre, cayendo al piso sentado por el susto.

Guardia- Kyuubi-


	25. Por Haku

Zabuza- ¿es el?-

Temari- si-

Zabuza- espérame aquí- Temari asiente.

En medio del establecimiento entre una pila de cuerpos se encuentra un Nuke- nin limpiando sus huellas, no dejando rastros de su presencia. Pero es observado secretamente por dos miembros de Akatsuki, y uno de ellos tiene algo pendiente que saldar. Momochi saltando desde el saliente de la ventana donde estaba apoyado cae firmemente en el suelo, llamando la atención de la otra persona.

El Nuke-nin termina de limpiar su espada con un pedazo de ropa arrancado de uno de los cuerpos. Levanta su cabeza.

Zabuza no se siente intimidado, su corazón late con emoción, su espada sedienta de sangre, el brillo resplandeciente en la oscuridad del lugar, sus pasos cautelosos hacia el Nuke- nin. La respiración se hace errada en los dos, el instinto asesino resurge.

Momochi lanza su espada hacia el frente provocando el salto del oponente, esta fue la invitación a una pelea.

Zabuza- Bakara Shinju-

Bakara- Zabuza Momochi- Los dos oponentes chocan sus espadas en un sonido estruendoso. Ambos son lanzados por la fuerza surgida hacia los costados. Bakara coloca su mano izquierda en el mango de la espada mientras que su otra mano sostiene el filo con la punta del dedo. Zabuza ataca, primer objetivo las piernas; su espada es bloqueada por la del contrincante. Shinju salta realizando un giro de 360º apuntando la espada al estomago y al terminar el giro finalizando en la frente pero es detenido por un golpe en la sien producto del puño de Zabuza.

Bakara- ¿motivos?-

Zabuza- Haku Momochi… mi hija- Bakara produce una carcajada por el recuerdo presente en su memoria.

Bakara- la niña se colocó frente a mi espada, me acuerdo. Entonces te enviaré con ella- La espada se traslada a su otra mano en segundos y realiza un corte vertical a al altura del pecho, Zabuza previniéndolo coloca su espada en forma vertical y la bloquea; empujando con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo arroja al Nuke- nin contra una de las ventanas del edificio. Antes de caer al vació introduce su espada en una de las grietas y utilizando el impulso de sus piernas vuelve a estar de pie frente al Akatsuki.

Bakara- ufff 15 pisos es muy alto-

Zabuza- después que termine contigo habrás preferido haber caído del edificio- Arrojando un cuchillo que bloquea el oponente, de lo que este no se da cuenta es que era una trampa, al mismo tiempo que había agarrado el cuchillo, Zabuza había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

Bakara- sal… Zabuza- Caminando por entre las columnas que dividen ambas oficinas. La oscuridad dificulta su visión, pero el silencio lo favorece al escuchar ruidos, cerrando sus ojos se concentra.

Bakara- una muy buena idea la de cortar la luz- Una risa es escuchada entre las sombras.

Bakara- lastima que no funcionará- introduciendo su espada en algo blando, que claramente no es Zabuza.

Zabuza- yo creo que si- Apareciendo por las espaldas del Nuke- nin lo gira y realiza un upercut en su mandíbula. El cuerpo cae contra un escritorio dándose vuelta. Bakara agarra su espada e intenta cortarle el cuello pero Zabuza se aleja y desaparece nuevamente. Shinju se masajea la mandíbula. Pasando entre el cuarto de fotocopiadoras que están raramente encendidas, esto dificulta su audición en este tramo del lugar por lo que esta por así decirlo libre a cualquier ataque.

Bakara- piensas atacarme tan cobardemente-

Zabuza- me lo dice la persona que usurpó la casa de los Hyuga y tomo de rehén a uno de mis compañeros-

Bakara- supongo que tienes razón- Su espada raspa las paredes con cada paso. El prominente ruido de un objeto filoso procura la atención del Nuke- nin. Bakara llega a uno de los pasillos que esta totalmente iluminado, la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia se encuentra abierta, al igual que una de las oficinas. Bakara se guía por su instinto y baja por las escaleras. Cada paso hace un ruido infernal en los escalones metálicos, al llegar al décimo piso ve una nueva puerta abierta de par en par. Al entrar descubre que da a una clase de cocina pequeña, hacia la derecha la heladera y una mesada de mármol morado, y hacia su izquierda una espada viniendo directamente a su cara. El Nuke- nin se agacha y la espada se introduce en la puerta, aprovechando el descuido del Akatsuki realiza 2 golpes en las costillas y un rodillazo en el estomago. Zabuza evita el cuarto golpe con los puños, agarrando del cuello al contrincante lo tira contra la mesada, este encesta una patada horizontal al cuello y arroja a Momochi afuera del cuarto. Bakara sale rápidamente y no lo ve.

Bakara- esto me está cansando. Deja de esconderte Zabuza- El sentir de un aliento le eriza los cabellos del cuello, mirando hacia el techo descubre a Zabuza incrustado en la pared con la espada y una pierna estirada para soportar su peso. Antes de que el enemigo reaccionara, la espada de Zabuza se introduce el pecho del Nuke- nin-

Zabuza- ahora- Apareciendo detrás de Bakara aparece Temari agachándose y propiciándole un corte en ambos tobillos con su abanico. El Nuke- nin cae arrodillado de frente a Zabuza que se encuentra balanceando la espada de lado a lado. Momochi agarra del brazo a Bakara y lo arroja sentándolo con su espalda contra la pared. El Akatsuki saca de su bolsillo una serie de agujas.

Zabuza- estas eran el arma preferida de Haku, nunca me parecieron interesantes pero nunca es tarde para averiguarlo. Temari, ponlo de pie y aléjate- Acatando la orden se aleja hacia un costado.

Zabuza- no tengo muy buena puntería pero… algo haré- Lanzando 5 agujas consecutivamente se incrustan en ambas piernas y brazos, la quinta en medio del pecho, a lado de la perforación que produjo su espada.

Zabuza- esas agujas cortaron el movimiento de ambos brazos y piernas. Ya que no te sirven ¿para que los necesitas?- Con su espada corta ambos brazos, el grito se escucha por todo el edificio.

Zabuza-grita todo lo que quieras, son las 3 de la madrugada nadie te escuchará- Bakara se encuentra contra la pared con sus miembros cortados, tirados en el suelo. Apuntando a Temari le señala que traiga las bolsas que estaban en el suelo.

Zabuza- Guarda los brazos está apestando el aire- Temari asiente. Zabuza agachándose rápidamente le corta ambas piernas de un solo ataque. Bakara no oculta su dolor, sentado en un charco de sangre, su carne a la visión del espectador, escurriéndose por el suelo.

Zabuza- esto es por Haku- Agarrando dos agujas se las clava en medio de los ojos. El Nuke- nin ya no puede expresar su dolor es un cuerpo vació, demostrando sus últimos momentos de vida. Utilizando la espada del Nuke- nin apunta a su frente e incrusta el arma blanca traspasando el cráneo.

Temari- ¿era necesario?-

Zabuza- no… pero algo que había que hacer- Temari tiene una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Temari- desde aquella estadía en Konoha hemos cambiados todos ¿no?- Zabuza la mira a los ojos.

Zabuza- hemos perdido seres queridos, la muerte de cada uno de ellos se llevo una parte de nosotros a la vez-

Temari- supongo que es verdad-

Zabuza- salgamos- Guardando los miembros en la bolsa salen por las escaleras de emergencia.

Temari- ¿me cargas?- Zabuza ata la bolsa a su brazo y le hace el gesto de que salte en sus brazos.

Temari- GRACIAS ZABU- Zabuza tiene una vena roja en la frente.

**BASE AKATSUKI**

Itachi- ¿Averiguaste algo Kyuubi?

Naruto- está en la ciudad de la Roca- Itachi estira sus piernas.

Itachi- OK, con eso podemos empezar el rescate. Apenas vuelvan todos Arashi hará una reunión. Así que descansa- Naruto acepta la oferta y se dirige hacia las habitaciones. En el cuarto se encuentran Kimimaro y Obito durmiendo la mona.

**KONOHA**

En la mansión Hyuga se encuentran los profesores y antiguos ANBU, sentados en una mesa para conferencias.

Hiashi- tenemos el lugar solo falta la orden de ataque-

Tsunade- ¿es confiable la información?-

Hiashi- fue recolectada por el propio Naruto- Los profesores no pueden evitar sentir angustia al escuchar ese nombre. Ya hace 4 años de la desaparición del rubio, ninguna carta, ninguna pista, no existía.

Kakashi- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- Anko levanta su vista.

Hiashi- ya no es el mismo Hatake-

Asuma- la vida que ha tomado lo ha transformado en alguien frío. Con todo lo que vivió no lo recrimino-

Hiashi- fue su decisión, el quiso romper todo lazo con Konoha-

Kurenai- ¿y tu hija?- Obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Hiashi- lo… sigue esperando- desplomándose en la silla tristemente.

Anko- ¿Hay señales de vida de Gaara?- cambiando el tema.

Hiashi- No… puede ser que hagamos un rescate a alguien que ya no vive- Anko se levanta furiosa.

Anko- Uzumaki sigue peleando por encontrarlo, si el tiene fe de que esta vivo es todo lo que necesito-

Jiraiya- yo creo lo mismo-

Gai- ¡¡¡QUE ESPIRITU MIS AMIGOS!!!-

Tsume- ok es hora de terminar la reunión, mi hijo viene de la facultad en cualquier momento-

Yugao- es bueno que todos hayan decidido asistir a la misma facultad. Estar juntos les ayudará a soportar la pérdida de Naruto-

Kakashi- la pérdida de Naruto todavía sigue en sus memorias, no es fácil-

Hiashi- reunión terminada, pueden retirarse- Cada uno de los presentes saluda a Hiashi y sale de la mansión.

**REUNION ANBU (CIUDAD DE LA ROCA)**

Hirishi- ¿cuales son las condiciones de Gaara?-

Hinohue- su condición es buena, lo hemos dejado mantener su cuerpo con continuo entrenamiento. Sabemos muy bien que si se debilitaba moriría por las torturas, por ahora las soporta mas, y nos da un poco diversión-

Teska- Konoha ya esta libre de todo los Akatsuki hace 4 años, nuestros negocios se han mantenido estables y dando frutos-

Shisui- claramente al ser una ciudad libre de ley, el contrabando es más prominente; lo que produce que varios narcotraficantes extranjeros paguen por usar a Konoha como un lugar de intercambio con otros-

Gatto- Además hemos aumentado en la cantidad de Nuke- nin, así que estaremos bien protegidos-

Hirishi- Hinohue ¿es verdad lo de Tayuya?-

Hinohue- si abuelo… esta embarazada de 3 meses-

Hirishi- me alegro por ustedes-

**BASE AKATSUKI**

Arashi- ¿estamos todos?-

Itachi-falta Kyuubi, ya viene-

Temari- odio cuando lo llamas así-

Kisame- fue su decisión Temari, no puedes cambiar lo que ya es-

Temari- no me importa, perdone líder pero Naruto se ha convertido en algo que no tiene vida… no lo reconozco-

Arashi- crees que no lo sé Temari, es mi hijo después de todo- Antes de que continúen aparece Naruto.

Naruto- Agradecería que no hablen a mis espaldas, sobretodo tu Temari- La rubia claramente fastidiada le responde.

Temari-si Hinata te viera se defraudaría- los demás integrantes sienten la tensión que aumenta en el cuarto de reuniones.

Naruto- Hinata no es de ninguna importancia, claramente fueron las hormonas en esa época del año, digamos amor de jóvenes- No solo el comentario le cayó mal a Temari sino a todos los demás menos el líder que entendía las intenciones detrás de esta actitud.

Arashi- BASTA continuemos con las misiones OBITO Y KIMIMARO DESPIERTEN- Los dos nombrados se despiertan con lagañas en los ojos.

Obito y Kimimaro- PERDONE LIDER- Arashi estaba claramente fastidiado.

Arashi- tenemos el escondite de Gaara, gracias a la investigación por parte de Kyuubi. Se encuentra en la ciudad de la Roca, la vigilancia es de 20 Hunter- nin, 75 ANBU y 17 Nuke- nin; lamentablemente entre ellos se encuentra Dog- Itachi se ahoga en frente de todos.

Arashi- He mandado un reporte a Konoha explicando los sucesos, ahora solo están esperando la orden de ataque. Por este motivo enviaré a un integrante a buscarlos y traerlos al punto de reunión establecido para la ofensiva. El integrante será Kyuubi- Los demás integrantes estaban riéndose a carcajadas.

Temari- que lástima Naruto, tendrás que hacer un viajecito a Konoha jaaja-

Naruto- entiendo sus intenciones líder, pero no lograrás nada. Partiré en este momento-

Arashi- Ok. Los demás integrantes y yo nos reuniremos en el punto junto con el grupo de Baki- Levantándose de la silla da por finalizada la reunión. Itachi se acerca a Naruto.

Itachi- ¿cómo los confrontarás?-

Naruto- no tengo nada que explicarles, es solo una misión-

Itachi- ¿y a ella?- Naruto se siente sorprendido por la pregunta.

Itachi- no lo escondas Kyuubi, todavía sientes algo por ella- Naruto agarra de la muñeca a su compañero.

Naruto- ese tema ya lo explique, fue un error estúpido. No siento nada por ella- Soltándolo del agarre. Con una mirada de fastidio se dirige a su habitación para preparar sus cosas.

Arashi se acerca a la habitación de Madoka pero antes de entrar se encuentra con Mizaki.

Arashi- Me iré en unas horas para el rescate de Gaara. Confío en que la cuidarás Mizaki-

Mizaki- con mi vida Arashi- El rubio estrecha la mano de su estudiante.


	26. Reunión

Naruto luego de dos días de viaje se encuentra en el centro de Konoha. No ha cambiado nada, la escuela se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, el parque donde pasó una de sus citas con Hinata y también donde se produjo el secuestro. Ver el árbol en donde fue atacado le trae viejos dolores a sus palmas, aunque la cirugía haya salido bien en ese tiempo, los dolores siempre quedan. Konoha trae recuerdos, fueron 4 años; su primer paso era cortar toda relación con la ciudad específicamente de sus amigos y de ella. Su actitud ayudará a que sus amigos no se metan problemas, la pérdida de 3 compañeros de su organización y el secuestro de otro dieron el empuje final a su decisión. Es mejor no demostrar sentimiento alguno, ya que estos pueden ser usados en su contra, y la verdad sería un momento muy difícil para tomar decisiones que tenga en juego la vida de alguno de sus seres queridos. El no es el único afectado por lo sucedido, Zabuza, no logra recuperarse de la perdida de su hija, y durante todos estos años buscaba venganza y ahora que la consiguió se siente vació. Temari recién a los dos años pudo aceptar la muerte de Kankuro, aunque no lo demostrara anteriormente estaba destrozada y sumado el secuestro de su otro hermano la hundieron en una depresión, que afectaba su juicio en las misiones. Kisame sintió muy fuerte la pérdida de su compañero Deidara, siendo su mejor amigo aprovechó la oportunidad de visitar cada tanto a su familia. Inari encontró un nuevo compañero de juegos y Tsunami no podía estar más que contenta; aunque su padre Tazuna criticara constantemente las visitas de Kisame con comentarios como que no quería que su nieto siguiera los pasos del Akatsuki y empezara a maquillarse.

Itachi pudo sentir un alivio al ver nuevamente a su hermano durante la estadía en Konoha, y ahora que estaba alejado; su padre Fugaku le enviaba informes semanales de sus actividades, incluso las más personales.

La integración de Obito y Kimimaro fue por decirlo, desastrosa. Habían hecho una fiesta en medio de la "antigua base" provocando que media docena de Nuke- nin averiguaran la ubicación de Akatsuki, de ahí lo anterior "antigua base".

Madoka se mudó al cuarto cercano a Arashi con una puerta que dirigía al de Mizaki que se convirtió en su guardaespaldas. Madoka sufría la separación de Shino pero gracias a su padre y amigos se adaptó. Mizaki continuó su entrenamiento con el líder, luego de enterarse de la muerte de Bakara Shinju realizó que su amigo Riko podría descansar en paz.

**MANSION HYUGA**

Tsunade- ¿a que hora vendrá el mensajero?-

Hiashi- hoy tendría que estar llegando. El informe dice que salió hace 2 días así que ya tendría que estar aquí- En el living de la mansión se encontraban la directora, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, Ibiki, Yugao, Fugaku y Asuma.

Anko- espero que no envíen a esos dos degenerados, aquí hay bastantes- Su mirada se dirigió a Jiraiya y Kakashi que sacaban su pecho orgullosos por la declaración de Anko.

Kurenai- quizás envíen a Itachi-

Yugao- por ahí tienes razón y tu noviecito viene-

Kurenai- NO ES MI NOVIO-

Anko- seguro…-

Hiashi- basta de estas peleas tontas, en todas las reuniones ocurre lo mismo- Las tres mujeres se calman al escuchar el timbre. Hiashi se levanta y atiende la puerta, para su sorpresa se encuentra ante sus ojos a un cambiado Naruto.

Naruto- buenas noches Hiashi-

Hiashi- pasa Naruto, estamos en el living. Pensé que no llegabas más- Entrando al living todos se sorprenden, Kakashi deja caer el libro.

Naruto- ¿qué?-

Tsunade- estas muy cambiado- Ante ellos se encuentra un rubio de 1,85 de altura, de gran musculatura, sus ojos siguen con ese brillo característico. Lo que los impactó más fueron las tres marcas en cada mejilla como bigotes y el piercing en la ceja derecha. Estás características le daban un atractivo mas fuerte y maduro. Su ropa era la perteneciente a Akatsuki.

Naruto- era tiempo de cambios Tsunade- su voz grave y seductora.

Ibiki- ¿cuáles son las noticias Kyuubi?-

Naruto- Tengo el deber de llevarlos hasta el punto de ataque donde se encuentran los demás miembros de Akatsuki junto con el grupo de Baki-

Asuma- ¿cuándo partiremos?-

Naruto- mañana a primera hora, sin excusas-

Hiashi- creó que esta todo dicho entonces-

Kurenai- ¿como andas Naruto? Se te ha extrañado bastante por aquí- Este tema provocó la atención de todos.

Naruto- muy bien, las misiones son un poco aburridas pero es normal al estar en una organización-

Hiashi- creó que todos estarán de acuerdo en que la pregunta de Kurenai no era sobre eso-

Kakashi- ¿no extrañas Konoha?-

Naruto- No- Hiashi estaba furioso, su hija lamentando la pérdida del rubio y este tiene la osadía de decir que no hay nada que extrañe del lugar. Tsunade viendo la tensión en el cuarto decide hablar pero es interrumpido con unas palabras que provocarían el enojo general.

Naruto- no tengo la obligación de comentarles sobre mi vida privada. Esto es una misión y actuaremos profesionalmente… al que no le guste puede retirarse.

Jiraiya- TERMINA NARUTO. Esa actitud no te combina-

Hiashi- Retírese cada uno a su casa, descansen que mañana saldremos- Obteniendo una afirmación por parte de todos.

Hiashi- Uzumaki… te hospedarás aquí por esta noche, no hay lugar a objeciones- El rubio asiente.

**AFUERA DE LA MANSION HYUGA (15 MINUTOS DESPUES)**

Un grupo de amigos se dirige a la mansión.

Kiba- AHHHHHHHHHH INOOOOOOOO déjame el brazo- Una rubia estrujaba el brazo de su novio.

Ino- no te quejes, por lo menos no te estoy comiendo como esa Sakura-

Sakura- OYEEEEEE, tengo el derecho después de todo Sasuke es mi novio-

Shikamaru- que problemático- Mirando de reojo a Neji que estaba soportando el agarre de Tenten.

Neji- ¿que miras?-

Shikamaru- nada-

Neji- ¿dices que soy nada?-

Shikamaru- exacto genio- Neji iba a golpearlo si no fuera por el agarre de Choji y Lee.

Hana- pueden calmarse por el amor de dios. Hinata no los dejes entrar a tu casa- La peliazul se ríe, y mira a Shino.

Hinata- ¿todavía la extrañas?-

Shino- tu lo sabes muy bien- Hinata asiente a su amigo, los dos comparten el mismo dolor.

Hinata- llegamos a tiempo para la hora de comer, así que quédense- El grupo o mejor dicho Kiba dió un grito rompe vidrios. Hinata abre la puerta y hace gesto para que sus amigos entren y dejen sus mochilas a un costado junto con sus abrigos.

Neji- terminó muy rápido la reunión-

Kiba- SIP… HINATA TENGO HAMBRE- Recibiendo un golpe de su hermana, y otro de su novia. Ante los gritos de dolor aparece Hiashi bajando las escaleras.

Sakura- Buenas noches señor-

Hiashi- nada de formalidades Sakura te conozco desde que eras una bebe al igual que todos-

Hinata- ¿podemos acomodarnos o sigues en una reunión?- Hiashi asiente negativamente y el grupo se acomoda en el living.

Después de media hora Hiashi los llama para la cena- Corriendo como desaforados, antes de sentarse Hyuga los detiene.

Hiashi- esperen que el huésped se siente primero-

Neji- ¿que huésped?- Hiashi señala al rubio que se encuentra en el primer escalón de brazos cruzados. Los amigos de Hinata no pueden creer que el que esta en frente de ellos es Naruto, totalmente cambiado.

Naruto- siempre tan curioso Neji- El rubio no puede evitar mirarlos a todos. Las chicas habían crecido tanto en altura como en sus curvas, Sakura e Ino habían dejado su pelo largo, Hana como siempre vistiendo seductoramente con una ropa casi invisible. Tenten ya no usaba sus colitas en el pelo y ahora dejaba que su cabello cayera por su espalda. Hinata estaba hermosa, el pelo azul por debajo de los hombros, su piel blanca. Su pecho había crecido totalmente y no hablemos de su formada cola. OMG OMG. Las chicas estarían entre 1,60 y 1,70 en altura. Kiba seguía con esos pelos parados y esas marcas en la cara, Neji… serio, y elegante en su vestimenta. No cambio nada. Choji estaba más flaco y tenia su pelo desmechado que bajaba por su frente, el cambio le quedaba muy bien. Shikamaru tenía la característica cara de cansancio, fastidio. Lee se había cortado el pelo, y depilado las cejotas, quizás ahora tendría suerte con las chicas. Shino ningún cambio, lentes, polera hasta por arriba del cuello. Sasuke Había dejado crecer su pelo y lo tenía desmechado en los costados. En general la altura oscilaba casi como la de Naruto pero en musculatura Naruto ganaba por diez.

Ninguno de ellos podía articulas palabras, Hinata estaba muda y su cuerpo estaba tensionado, Hiashi viendo la sorpresa decide interrumpir antes de que la comida se enfrié.

Hiashi- vayamos a la mesa- Naruto se sienta en la punta de la mesa al igual que Hiashi y los demás alrededor sin quitar la vista del rubio. La memoria del último día hace aquellos años sigue fresco. Sasuke sale del estupor.

Sasuke- era tiempo de que volvieras idiota- El grupo tiene una sonrisa en el rostro por la típica conversación de los dos.

Naruto- es por una misión Uchiha, ningún otro motivo- El grupo estaba confundido, no puede ser que este sea el Naruto que ellos conocen. El rubio dirige su vista a Shino y saca un sobre de su bolsillo. Shino recibe el sobre con una ceja levantada

Naruto- es una carta de Madoka- Shino se tensiona y abre la carta. Al terminar de leerla le habla a Uzumaki.

Shino- gracias Naruto… lo necesitaba- Sus amigos estaban aliviados, esperaban cualquier cosa.

Kiba- ¿cuanto tiempo te quedarás Naruto?- Ahora si que estaban todos atentos a su respuesta.

Naruto- 7 horas. Mañana a primera hora salgo-

Todos- ¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!- Estaban totalmente enfadados.

Sakura- SOLO 7 HORAS. COMO PUEDES QUEDARTE TAN POCO TIEMPO LUEGO DE 4 MALDITOS AÑOS-

Hana- ES VERDAD NARUTO, TE EXTRAÑAMOS Y ALGUIEN HA ESTADO ESPÈRANDO POR TI. TU LO SABES-

Naruto- son mis órdenes. Respondo ante un líder, sus reproches no cambiarán nada- Hinata se levanta de la silla y se acerca al rubio con la cabeza agachada. Al llegar a el levanta su mirada y se ve furia, tristeza; una fuerte cachetada gira la cara del rubio. Hecho esto corre hacia las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto. La mesa esta silenciosa.

Hiashi- creó que el señor Uzumaki y yo debemos tener una conversación en privado. Ustedes sigan con la cena- Señalando a Kyuubi se dirigen a su oficina.

Sakura- ¿lo va a matar?-

Sasuke- creo que sí-

Kiba- QUE IMPORTA, SIGAMOS CON LA COMIDA JEJEJE- Los demás asienten con la cabeza y se hunden en sus platos.

**OFICINA HYUGA**

Hiashi- la próxima vez que le hables de esa forma te enviaré yo mismo con la organización ANBU. No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tanto, claramente fue para peor, me das asco. Tu actitud de "yo no siento nada" es tan repugnante que me fastidia. Hinata ha estado 4 años esperando por ti y tú le das esa puta contestación- Apoyando su cabeza en sus manos continua con su comentario.

Hiashi- entiendo lo que hay detrás de este llamado cambio, no me engañas Naruto. Se que el tener amigos o incluso una pareja puede ser utilizado por el enemigo, pero eso no quiere decir que cuando los veas seas tan frío. Todos ellos incluyendo los profesores, directora y yo te hemos extrañado. Tu ayuda en la ciudad es inmensamente recordada por aquellos que participaron-

Naruto- lamento lo sucedido Hiashi- Hyuga sonríe al ver un poco del viejo Naruto.

Hiashi- ya lo se… ellos no. Luego de la misión de rescate pediré a tu padre que te de unos meses libres para que te pongas al tanto con tus amigos. Ahora sal de mi vista… pero antes te disculparás con ellos. Y luego con mi querida hija¿nos entendemos Narutín?- El rubio empieza a sudar por la repentina muestra de afecto por parte de Hyuga.

Naruto se levanta como un soldado y sale duro (parecido al caminar de los nazis). Al llegar al comedor descubre a un Kiba con un ojo morado en el piso. El rubio siente un miedo correr por sus venas, el recuerdo de un viejo enemigo resalta en su memoria. Kiba viendo la cara del Akatsuki comienza a reír sádicamente.

Kiba- Naruto… el no se ha olvidado de ti. Pronto lo verás- Las chicas se sienten confundidas por la conversación. Su mirada se poso en Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji y Lee.

Neji- fueron tiempos muy difíciles hermano, se aprovechó de nuestras debilidades y tu ausencia… no tuvo piedad-

Naruto- Neji luego de mi misión tendremos una conversación. Primero quiero pedirles disculpas por el comentario que hice en la mesa, ya se que fue duro pero parte de mi… si he cambiado, no soy el mismo de antes. Pero mi amistad con ustedes espero que siga intacta-

Lee- CLARO AMIGO, QUE NUESTRA AMISTAS FLOREZCA NUEVAMENTE CON TU REGRESO-

Naruto- gracias Lee. Segundo… quisiera que me cuenten algo de ustedes después de todo fueron mucho años- Los demás estaban totalmente felices por el cambio de humor.

Ino- OKOKOK empiezo yo. Luego de que te fuiste todos entramos a la facultad que está a unas 15 cuadras de la escuela. Por suerte ya que la Facultad provee con varias materias pudimos quedar unidos. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y yo estamos en la carrera de Derecho. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Hana están en la carrera de Medicina. Kiba esta en una carrera de medico veterinario, Choji quiere ser ingeniero en sistemas, Lee… siendo un enfermo por el ejercicio estudia para ser profesor de educación física. Eso es todo.

**AFUERA DE LA MANSION**

Dos sombras se encuentran en un árbol cercano a la mansión.

- avisa que Kyuubi ha vuelto-

- enseguida-

**MANSION HYUGA**

Naruto- ¿y en lo personal?

Ino- Yo sigo con Kiba aunque no lo creas- Obteniendo el fastidio de Kiba.

Naruto- me alegro por ustedes. ¿Sasuke?- este se hacía el sordo.

Sakura- el bastardo está conmigo-

Sasuke- HEYYYYYYYY- El grupo estalló en risas.

Naruto- ¿Neji?- Al mencionarlo, Tenten muestra su mano a Naruto, en su dedo se encuentra un hermoso anillo con un pequeño rubí en la punta.

Naruto- ¿Cuánto hace que se comprometieron?-

Neji- hace unos 4 meses-

Naruto- ¿estas seguro que a esta edad quieres algo serio Neji?-

Tenten- NARUTOOOOOOOOO-

Naruto- es una broma. ¿Y los demás?-

Shikamaru- Choji, Hana, Lee, y yo creemos que es muy problemático para andar en pareja- Los nombrados asienten con su cabeza.

Naruto- jejjeje, Madoka sigue hablando de ti Shino- Este escupe la bebida contra la pared para sorpresa de todos.

Shino- ¿que dice?-

Naruto- Shino esto, Shino lo otro, Shino acá, Shino allá. ME FASTIDIA-

Kiba- te lo dije Naruto. Los más callados son los peores, Shino está corrompiendo a tu hermana- Obteniendo un golpe por parte de Hana.

Naruto- puede ser verdad, pero para que siga hablando de él luego de tanto tiempo me hace creer que Shino es una gran persona y me alegra que haya elegido a mi hermana-

Shino- gracias Naruto-

Sasuke- idiota, deja de hacer tiempo y ve a hablar con Hinata-

Naruto- ¿se le habrá pasado el enojo?- Neji mira su reloj.

Neji- y ya pasó una hora, así que no-

Naruto- hablemos de otras cosas entonces- los demás lo miran demencialmente

Todos- NOOOOOOOOOOO VE AHORA-

Naruto- no sean malos, Sasuke te rescate de aquel lugar ¿no te acuerdas?-

Sasuke- no- el rubio estaba enfadado.

Naruto- MALDITO BASTARDO ME ARRIESGUE LA VIDA PARA SALVARTE A TI Y A LOS DEMAS. COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO-

Sasuke- NO ME IMPORTA NARUTO VE ARRIBA AHORA MISMO, O TE GOLPEARE HASTA QUE ME DUELAN LOS NUDILLOS Y NO CREO QUE SEA EL UNICO CON LA MISMA INTENCION-

Naruto- esta bien iré- Subiendo las escaleras cautelosamente se encamina hacia la habitación de Hinata, abre la puerta despacio. En la cama de dos plazas se encuentra ella durmiendo plácidamente de costado, Naruto no puede dejar de admirar en la hermosa mujer en la que se ha convertido Hinata. Su cabello tapando su frente y cayendo por los costados. Se acerca a la cama y comienza a acariciar la cabeza de la chica, esta abre sus ojos tímidamente.

Hinata- Naruto…- Antes de que diga algo más el rubio acerca sus labios a los de ella y comienza a besarla. Hinata agarra fuertemente la cabeza del rubio para que el beso sea más violento, su mano izquierda acariciando el pecho de su novio. Naruto siente un ruido y mira al balcón de la habitación, tras el vidrio se distingue una persona con una máscara moviéndole el dedo de un lado al otro. Cortando su palma la estampa contra el vidrio dejando una mancha de sangre y desaparece del lugar. Hinata da vuelta su cabeza por el golpe y ve la marca en el vidrio.

Hinata- ¿que ocurrió?-

Naruto- es tiempo de que me retire Hinata, nos veremos luego de mi misión- Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, baja las escaleras, sus amigos estaban listos para preguntarle todo pero el rubio no los dejó.

Naruto- HIASHI- El padre de Hinata viene corriendo por el grito-

Hiashi- ¿que pasa Uzumaki?-

Naruto- llama a Kakashi, o a cualquiera de su grupo. Un ANBU se hizo presente en la habitación de Hinata- Los amigos de Naruto estaban más que asustados, Hiashi en cambio estaba irritado.

Hiashi- enseguida¿que harás?- el rubio sonríe.

Naruto- seguirlo. Espere a primera hora mañana con los demás, nos vemos Hiashi- Dicho esto sale corriendo de la mansión.


	27. Disturbios

Naruto se encuentra corriendo por las calles en busca del ANBU, al salir de la mansión vio una sombra con dirección al parque. Esquivando personas en la vereda y pasando semáforos en verde continua su persecución.

Llegando al centro del parque mira sus alrededores y descubre una persona parada cerca de uno de los bancos. Por su vestimenta claramente pertenece a ANBU, caminando despacio y atento se acerca a este.

Naruto- ¿que deseas?- El ANBU se cruza de brazos y le comunica al rubio.

ANBU- Kyuubi no Kitsune por si no te acuerdas tienes permanentemente prohibido regresar a Konoha, esa fue la orden de Danzo y tu la aceptaste en aquel instante-

Naruto- no regrese, vine a visitar cierta gente-

ANBU- si no quieres que tus amigos salgan heridos vuelve al hoyo del que saliste basura- con un tono más agresivo y despiadado.

Naruto- tú no me das órdenes-

ANBU- sigue con esta actitud y veras una pila de cuerpos mañana a primer día, líder estará ansioso de ver a tus amigos retorcerse de dolor, sobretodo la ramera que tienes por novia- Naruto estaba cabreado, el intruso pasó la línea al nombrar a sus amigos.

Naruto- espero que tus habilidades compensen tus palabras-

ANBU- no vine a pelear sino a entablar una conversación amistosa, pero su tu lo quieres no tengo objeción- El rubio se posiciona para atacar pero el ANBU da la media vuelta y se despide con un gesto de el.

ANBU- es todo suyo amigos- Saliendo de las sombras 5 ANBU se hacen presentes alrededor de Kyuubi, sosteniendo en sus manos espadas cuyo mango estaba con una cinta azul.

Naruto- ¿son una nueva organización?-

- guardaespaldas de Gatto-

Naruto- empecemos entonces- Sacando su espada, la sostiene con su mano derecha en posición vertical con la punta apoyada en el pasto. Uno de los oponentes ataca directo al cuerpo, el rubio realizando una patada a la espada la levanta y la incrusta en la garganta de este, cortando hacia abajo le deja una abertura de 30 centímetros. El cuerpo cae sin vida al suelo.

Bloqueando el golpe de uno, se agacha golpeándole los testículos, aprovechando su conmoción lo arroja contra los otros tres. Naruto corre hacia la parte de los juegos del parque para utilizar un mejor terreno. Completo silencio es lo que escucha, lo único audible es el viento en los árboles, la brisa tocando su piel, cerca de unas barandas comienza a adentrarse en los juegos. Salta agarrándose de las barandas y pateando con sus dos piernas en el rostro de uno de los oponentes, este se levanta rápidamente y arroja su espada hacia el rubio, este se corre al costado pero es recibido por un puño en el estomago y una patada en la espalda arrojándolo al suelo. Tomando una piedra se la encesta en al cara de uno de los agresores e incrusta su espada en la rodilla de otro.

Naruto- ahora no puedes escapar- Apoyando su mano en el suelo realiza una patada giratoria a su cara, sin poder salir debido al arma blanca, este sufre el dolor de la espada rasgando su carne. Utilizando toda su fuerza incrusta un rodillazo a la mandíbula sacándolo de su posición. Tomando su espada se dirige a bloquear el golpe de su otro agresor y luego con el mango un golpe en la boca. Este escupiendo la sangre se apura a atacar pero es detenido por un cuchillo que va a su cabeza. Se agacha y en el suelo es pateado en las costillas.

Naruto salta hacia la gran escalera que dirige hacia el tobogán y se encuentra con el que parece ser el líder.

Naruto- que esperas ataca- Su contrincante saca de su espalda dos espadas cortas.

-KYUUBIII- Saltando con un giro golpea consecutivamente sus espadas con la defensa filosa de Uzumaki, quien tuvo que retroceder por la tremenda fuerza demostrada por este. Apoyando un pie en la torre ubicada cerca de la escalera, bloquea el ataque de Kyuubi y con su impulso realiza un agarre con sus dos pies en el cuello del rubio. Utilizando la fuerza de sus dos piernas, apoya sus dos manos en el frío suelo, y lo gira 360 grados haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Este oponente es diferente a los demás. Naruto se levanta y mira los ojos de su agresor, su boca se retuerce con ansiedad, saliva corriendo por el costado de su boca, su colmillo apretando fuertemente el labio produciendo un sangrado.

El líder corre a una gran velocidad y empuja al rubio hacia abajo, cayendo de unos 7 metros, el dolor es visible en la cara de Uzumaki, que se levanta del suelo, para ser rodeado ahora, por 10 personas más.

Líder- Kyuubi… esto es un aviso, no vuelvas o clavaré esta misma espada por el trasero de tu novia- El rubio arde en furia.

Naruto- tu nombre idiota-

Líder- Akabane… Akabane Uchiha- Dicho esto desaparecen todos del lugar dejando a un rubio sentado en la arena ceca del tobogán.

Naruto- _("eso si es una fiesta de bienvenida")-_

**MANSION HYUGA**

Kiba- HEYYY KAKASHI SE SUPONE QUE NOS PROTEJAS NO QUE DUERMAS EN ESE SILLON- El nombrado lo mira pesadamente

Kakashi- ¿dijiste algo?-

Kiba- AHHHHHHHHH- Todo el grupo de amigos estaba reunido en el living, en las cuatro esquinas se encontraban Kakashi, Asuma, Anko y Kurenai. Gai se encontraba en el primer piso junto con Tsunade. Jiraiya estaba hablando con Hiashi sobre lo sucedido. Ibiki y Yugao se encontraban a cada lado de la puerta de entrada.

Ibiki-siento ruidos provenientes de afuera. Alguien se acerca- El extraño toca la puerta.

Yugao- pregúntale la contraseña- Ibiki sonríe y apoya su boca en la puerta para que se escuche mejor.

Ibiki- Kurenai gusta de…- Se escucha una risa detrás de la puerta y un grito proveniente del living claramente una enojada Kurenai. La respuesta es echa con un grito-

- ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Todos estallan en carcajadas, para disgusto de una sonrojada pelinegra de ojos rojos. Abriendo la puerta Ibiki le estrecha la mano al igual que Yugao.

Ibiki- tardaste mucho Naruto- Vendo la suciedad en su ropa y los raspones en la cara y brazos.

Naruto- tuve una cita en el parque-

Yugao- no pierdes el sentido del humor después de tanta pelea, Naruto- palmeándole la espalda. Al ver que todo esta tranquilo todos los ocupantes se reúnen en el living.

Tsunade- ¿que te pasó?- el rubios e encontraba limpiando con un pañuelo mojado la sangre del labio.

Naruto- un encuentro en el parque nada más- los amigos estaban con los ojos saltones, la facilidad con la que hablaban estas personas luego de cada pelea.

Hiashi- falta poco para qué amanezca estamos todos preparados para partir-

Naruto- no pude dormir nada después de todo. Esperen ustedes ¿que van a hacer con las clases?-

Kakashi- ahh nos olvidamos ninguno trabaja en la escuela, nos retiramos hace 2 años- Naruto estaba con los ojos saltones.

Naruto- ¿quien esta ahora como director?-

Tsunade- Danzo, se quería quedar con mi secretaria, pero Shizune empacó al segundo, ahora me ayuda en mi casa-

Asuma- por más que la charla esta linda y todo eso, debemos salir Uzumaki-

Naruto- ¿quienes los protegerán mientras tanto?-

Kurenai- Fugaku, Gai y Tsume- Hiashi se despide de su hija y Neji y los demás los ex-profesores hacen lo mismo y se retiran.

Hiashi- tienes 3 minutos Naruto despídete de tus amigos- cerrando la puerta

Kiba- Naruto ¿de que es esta misión?- tomando toda la atención hacia el.

Naruto- rescataremos a Gaara- Los amigos bajan su cabeza, al recordar lo sucedido. Sus padres luego de su partida les comentaron lo de Sabaku.

Sasuke- o sea que van directamente a la base-

Naruto- exacto… bastardo-

Sasuke- vuelve idiota- Saludando a cada uno de sus compañeros, la única que falta es Hinata. Ella tomando la iniciativa besa a Naruto suavemente.

Hinata- me debes una cita- el rubio sorprendido por la memoria de su novia se dirige a la puerta. Saludando por ultima ves sale de la mansión, donde se encuentran todos esperando en un vehículo. Hiashi siendo el conductor toca la bocina para que se apure.

**2 DIAS DESPUES BORDES DE LA CIUDAD DE LA ROCA**

El grupo de ataque se encuentra preparando los últimos planes para el rescate. Ubicados detrás de unas columnas cercanas a su objetivo.

Arashi- Ok. El grupo 1 será Itachi, Kisame, Zabuza, Temari; entrará por la puerta trasera del establecimiento y realizara reconocimiento en sótano y plana baja.

El grupo 2 estará compuesto por Baki, Konohamaru, Kin, Gamabunta y Jiraiya; esperará la orden y revisara los primeros 5 pisos del edificio, para luego comunicarnos.

El grupo 3 compuesto por Kimimaro, Obito, Anko, Tsunade, Asuma investigara el estacionamiento y sus oficinas. El grupo 4 Kakashi, Yugao, Ibiki, Kurenai vigilará los alrededores del edificio, traten de evitar que las personas se dirijan al edificio.

Grupo 5 Hiashi, Naruto y yo iremos a la base ubicada a dos cuadras del establecimiento, algo así como una distracción.

Esta todo listo, se que la mayoría no hemos tenido muchas misiones juntos pero confío en todos ustedes- Todos muestran sus nervios, esta puede ser la última vez que se vean.

Arashi- grupo 1 y 4 ahora- dicho esto los dos grupos se dirigen a sus puestos, dejando a los demás escondidos.

**GRUPO 4**

Cerca de la entrada con dirección al edificio se paran los cuatro integrantes para evitar que entre cualquier persona.

Yugao- Kakashi, esta bien que tengamos que vigilar, pero no tienes que estar leyendo ese libro tan tranquilamente-

Kakashi- si yo guardo el libro, muéstrame algo tu entonces-

Yugao- maldito degenerado-

Kurenai- basta, pongan atención-

Ibiki- háganle caso, por ahí se enoja Itachi- Los tres estaban tentados de la risa.

Kurenai- cambiemos de tema-

**GRUPO 1**

Kisame- Temari abre la cerradura- la rubia acercándose a la puerta se agacha y saca dos alambres, colocándolos consecutivamente comienza a falsear la cerradura. Luego de unos segundos se abre.

Itachi- Zabuza y Temari primer piso. Kisame y yo sótano- Siguiendo las órdenes se introducen en el edificio.

Ya adentro está todo oscuro, guiándose por la poca luz proveniente de la luna se dirigen a la división. Hacia la izquierda la puerta perteneciente al sótano. Haciendo un gesto se separan.

Kisame- porque teníamos que venir al sótano, da miedo- Itachi estaba con una vena roja en la cabeza.

Itachi- eres de Akatsuki compórtate- Bajando los escalones con un Kisame agarrado de su campera fuertemente.

Kisame- no me vengas con esas Itachi, por lo menos no le tengo miedo a las serpientes- Con eso para en seco en el la escalera.

Itachi- ¿como sabes?-

Kisame- no lo sabía me lo dijiste recién- Itachi quería matar a su compañero.

Kisame- no te preocupes no diré nada, continuemos con la inspección- Llegando a piso firme Itachi busca la luz. Sintiendo una perilla al rozar la mano, adivina que es la llave de la luz por lo que la levanta. El cuarto se ilumina y los dos Akatsuki quedan helados.

Kisame- buenas noches- delante de ellos se encuentran 6 ANBU con espadas en su cintura.

ANBU- juguemos un poco-

**ZABUZA Y TEMARI**

Zabuza- CORRETE TEMARI- empujando a la rubia y recibiendo un corte en el brazo. Utilizando su espada como escudo evita los ataques de los dos ANBU que aparecieron repentinamente.

Zabuza- TEMARI AVISALES QUE NO ENTREN-

ANBU- no te preocupes yo me encargo- tocando un botón detrás de un escritorio se enciende una alarma interna.

**AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO**

Arashi- DEMONIOS lo tenían previsto… ENTREMOS- el grupo entero se dirige al edificio rompiendo las ventanas del frente, al entrar descubren la pelea entre Zabuza y dos ANBU. Antes de que los ayuden salen de una puerta 7 ANBU más.

Arashi- AHORA- Arashi se lanza contra uno de ellos bloqueando los cuchillos lanzados, agachándose por una patada se levanta y corta la garganta del oponente, uno de los ANBU decide atacar por la espalda pero es detenido por una patada giratoria por parte de Konohamaru que tenía en la boca un cuchillo. Naruto pelea con dos Anbu intensamente esquivando golpe tras golpe, utilizando el cuerpo de uno lo utiliza como escudo y su compañero le corta el brazo. Aprovechando la conmoción encesta su espada en el estomago de este matándolo en el acto.

Arashi- ¡¡¡Jiraiya llévate un grupo y ataca el costado que vienen más!!!-

Jiraiya- GAMABUNTA, BAKI, TSUNADE, ANKO CONMIGO- corriendo con ellos hacia el costado donde se ubica la recepción se encuentran con Dog.

Gamabunta- JIRAIYA ESTE ES MIO- Sin hacerle caso a los gritos de Jiraiya Gamabunta se arroja contra Dog y atina a sacar una espada pero en ves de eso saca una botella de alcohol para confusión de los demás. Dog con una gota en la cabeza pone el puño de frente y revienta a Gamabunta contra la pared rompiendo la botella en el acto.

Anko- que hacemos Jiraiya, es inútil, con un solo golpe lo mató-

Jiraiya- jejjeje te equivocas, es la perdición de Dog- Tsunade, Baki y Anko estaban confundidos, dirigiendo su vista a los escombros ven a Gamabunta que se levanta, su ropa negra toda sucia y sus pelos naranjas todos manchados con tierra.

Gamabunta- COMO TE ATREVES A ROMPER ESA BOTELLA, ME SALIO 30 DOLARES, MALDITO DESGRACIADO- Saltando hacia Dog que estaba sonriendo, le atina una patada a la cien que es bloqueada por su agarre, utilizando el impulso de su otra pierna Gamabunta lo patea en el rostro arrojándolo contra la puerta de recepción.

Gamabunta- JIRAIYA VETE, ES MI PELEA- Cerrando la puerta de la recepción que estaba casi destrozada.

Jiraiya- ok vayámonos a ayudar a los demás-


	28. Descontrol

Jiraiya conecta una patada en la cabeza del Anbu arrojándolo contra la ventana de una de las oficinas, esquivando la espada de su otro contrincante barre la pierna de apoyo de este y al caer al suelo lo patea en el pecho. Anko utiliza su espada corta y junto con Baki incrustan al ANBU por el estomago contra la pared. La batalla es intensa Arashi junto con Hiashi y Naruto logran eliminar 4 ANBU, Naruto utilizando como escudo a uno de los Anbu evita todos los cortes, Arashi ataca por atrás de este pero el ANBU no ve a Hiashi que aparece en el medio y lo degüella rápidamente. Los 3 Anbu restantes se dirigen al primer piso, dejando a todo el cansado grupo.

Arashi- ¿Gamabunta?- Jiraiya se golpea la frente al olvidarse de su amigo.

Jiraiya- sigue peleando con Dog- Arashi pone los ojos blancos del miedo.

Baki- ¿que pasó con Itachi y Kisame?- Una enorme gota apareció en todas las cabezas.

**SOTANO**

Itachi- KISAMEEEE AYUDAME- El Uchiha enfrenta los únicos dos ANBU restantes, su compañero azul sentado en una silla viendo emocionadamente la pelea.

Kisame- ITACHI PRESTA ATENCION A LA PELEA- Itachi enojado por el comportamiento de este desata su furia contra los dos ANBU, bloqueando un corte vertical realizado por ambos contrincantes, patea a uno en el estomago y agarra con un brazo al otro, tomándolo del cuello incrusta su espada en las costillas, antes que el anterior ataque superpone al ANBU y su brazo cae en el suelo. El ANBU enojado por haber cortado el brazo de su compañero se lanza hacia Itachi desesperadamente, en el salto la gran espada de Kisame se interpone y es cortado a la mitad por la cintura. Órganos se dispersan por el cuarto manchando la pared y el suelo pisado por los Akatsuki.

Kisame- tardabas mucho- Sin contestarle Itachi sale del sótano junto con Kisame para encontrarse sorpresivamente con todo el grupo (el grupo de Kakashi vigila afuera).

Itachi- ¿que pasa?-

Tsunade- estuvo previsto- antes de que haga otra pregunta se escucha en una de las oficinas fuertes ruidos.

**GAMABUNTA VS. DOG**

Utilizando la cabeza de Dog para sellar papeles, rompe el escritorio. Gamabunta agarra de la ropa del oponente y lo lanza contra la pared rompiendo el cuadro colgado. Dog se recupera y cabecea en la frente de este. Dando pasos hacia atrás Gamabunta no ve el agarre de Dog. El Nuke-nin tomando de la cintura a este salta hacia atrás dejándolo boca a bajo. El golpe contra el suelo rompe la mandíbula de Gamabunta que grita en dolor. Se separan cada uno a su esquina, limpiándose la sangre residente en sus rostros y manos. Dog emite pequeñas risas al igual que Gamabunta.

Dog- estoy muy feliz-

Gamabunta- yo también amigo- saltando con una patada al rostro que lo vuela contra la puerta sacándolo nuevamente al living. Dog se levanta y vuelve desesperado al cuarto.

Jiraiya- mejor que hagamos un plan tienen para rato Arashi-

Arashi- Ok… subiremos cada piso, si esto estuvo previsto no creo que esté Gaara pero por ahí tenemos suerte de encontrar pistas- Recibiendo una afirmación general suben las escaleras cautelosamente. Al llegar al primer piso se encuentran con un Nuke- nin esperando sentado en el sillón. Naruto se tensiona y no pasa desapercibido.

Arashi- ¿lo conoces?-

Naruto- Keisuke Kawamura… sigan es mi turno-

Arashi- SIGAMOS HASTA LAS ESCALERAS QUE CONDUCEN AL SEGUNDO PISO- El grupo se aleja dejando a Naruto en el oscuro piso junto con el Nuke- nin.

Keisuke- nos volvemos a ver Kyuubi- se levanta del sillón dejando sus brazos hacia el costado con los puños cerrados. El Nuke- nin se acerca corriendo hacia el rubio que esquiva la patada, pero un codazo es dirigido a su nuca, y un agarre en la pierna lo tira al suelo. Rodando al costado para alejarse de los golpes se topa contra una columna, apoyando sus manos gira las piernas sucesivamente pateando 3 veces en la cara del Nuke- nin. Keisuke encesta un puño en la cara del rubio seguido de otro en el estomago y barriéndolo, al caer lo agarra de los pelos y lo incrusta contra la pared. Keisuke bloquea una trompada del rubio pero no el rodillazo a la altura de su pecho que lo deja sin aire. Aprovechando el shock del Nuke- nin se arroja con una patada vertical al hombro dislocándolo. Keisuke se aleja y con un movimiento extraño se lo acomoda para sorpresa del Uzumaki.

Keisuke- MUESTRAME EL CHICO QUE ASESINO AL ESCUADRON SOUND… MUESTRAME A KYUUBI- Naruto se apoya en una rodilla, dejando que mechones rubios caigan por su frente tapando sus ojos. Keisuke al ver la reacción se enfurece e intenta golpearlo en el cráneo, pero su golpe es detenido por la mano del rubio. Levantando su cara Keisuke mira con horror sus rasgos, mirada fría, sus dientes rechinando de emoción, su cara sufre varios cambios de ánimo, dándole una cara demencial. Apretando el puño del Nuke- nin le rompe los nudillos, soltando su mano salta hacia atrás rompiendo la boca de Keisuke con la punta de los pies, este cae de nuca al suelo.

Naruto- PUES LO TIENES- Keisuke se estaba arrepintiendo en este momento. Naruto lo coge de los hombros y realiza 5 rodillazos directos al estomago, la saliva del oponente junto con sangre es vista correr de su boca hasta el piso. Poniéndolo derecho le da un upercut tirándolo contra una mesa de algarrobo. Keisuke esquiva la patada y salta de la mesa desesperadamente. Naruto saca de su espalda una espada corta y se pone en posición.

Keisuke- si es lo que quieres- sacando su propia espada. Los dos se lanzan pero la fuerza del rubio hace que la espada del Nuke- nin se rompa y los pedazos vuelen hacia el costado. Uzumaki amaga con la espada pero realiza una barrida, ya en el piso Keisuke comienza a rodar para esquivar los ataques de su espada. Keisuke se levanta e intenta salir del lugar para aguantar un poco más, pero Naruto ve la intención y arroja la espada directo contra la columna. El Nuke- nin se corre de la trayectoria pero ve que va directamente a la nueva posición del rubio, que salta tomando con los pies el cuello de Keisuke y con el impulso lo gira contra el suelo.

Naruto- HAY TIEMPO KEISUKE NO TE ABURRIRAS, CREELO-

**GAMABUNTA VS. DOG**

En cada rincón dos ensangrentados peleadores. Gamabunta limpia su nariz que no para de sangrar, Dog tiene sus manos en las rodillas para sostenerse y parar su agitación. Gamabunta ataca pero es detenido por el movimiento de Dog que le hace el gesto de tiempo muerto.

Gamabunta- esta bien 2 minutos y seguimos- totalmente agitado.

Dog- 3 minutos- Gamabunta asiente con la cabeza y se sientan enfrentados.

**ARASHI**

El grupo restante había encontrado hostilidad en la escalera que daba a los otros pisos, pero gracias a una gran maniobra de Temari que corto el movimiento de las piernas de los oponentes les permitió a Kisame, Zabuza y Anko decapitar a los ANBU.

Arashi- ok subamos-

En el segundo piso los espera el hermano de Keisuke, Sagara Kawamura. Moviendo sus manos frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Anko se para de frente junto con Zabuza y Temari, que deciden enfrentar a este Nuke- nin.

Anko- Arashi si seguimos juntos nunca llegaremos- Arashi entendiendo lo dicho por la mujer se aleja con los demás.

Zabuza- prepárense que no es fácil- Al terminar de decir esto un pedazo de la mejilla de Zabuza sale despedida hacia el piso, ahí parado frotando la sangre entre sus manos se encuentra Sagara ansioso de sangre.

Sagara- VENGAN YAAAA- Los tres se arrojan contra el pero Sagara patea a Anko, esquiva el golpe de Zabuza y toma del cuelo a Temari. Comienza a golpear su pecho y estomago, la cara de Temari se retuerce de dolor. Zabuza intenta barrerlo pero este salta y toma de los dos brazos a Temari agachándola en el suelo. Poniendo su pie en la espalda comienza a estirar sus brazos, el sonido de los huesos es escuchable para los presentes. Sagara sin querer matar a sus oponentes por el momento, suelta a Temari que cae en espasmos. Anko ataca por atrás pero Sagara con un fuerte movimiento clava su espada en el costado de Mitarashi, sacando la filosa arma de su cuerpo, golpea con el mango de la espada su frente dejando un gran moretón. Zabuza hace un corte en la pierna del oponente pero este no da signos de dolor. Tomando la espada entre sus dos piernas, gira y se la saca de sus manos.

Sagara- veamos que tal eres en combate cuerpo a cuerpo Zabuza-

**GRUPO 4**

Kakashi- esto está aburrido-

Kurenai- lo dices porque terminaste el libro-

Ibiki- no se preocupen tenemos compañía- Una sombra se hace presente ante ellos.

-mis cordiales amigos me presento, soy Shisui Uchiha y están invadiendo terrenos privados. Así que aléjense del lugar- Yugao se pone en posición al igual que sus amigos.

Shisui- yo les advertí- Colocándose entre ellos se coloca en una posición de ataque, sacando de su ropa dos hachas plateadas medianas. El grupo siente el miedo de recibir un golpe con eso. Ibiki ataca primero pero Uchiha se corre y lo deja caer. Antes de que se levante clava el hacha en la rodilla de este.

Shisui- última advertencia… no seré fácil con ustedes-

**BASE AKATSUKI**

Mizaki- QUEDATE ATRÁS MADOKA- la chica se coloca atrás de su guardaespaldas.

- No pongas resistencia es inevitable- un Nuke- nin se encuentra en las habitaciones de la base Akatsuki.

Mizaki- ¿QUIEN ERES?-

- Akabane Uchiha-

Mizaki- eres el hermanastro de Itachi-

Akabane- tienes memoria Mizaki. Ahora entrégame a la chica, su hermano quiere verla- Mizaki se pone cerca de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Mizaki- sobre mi cadáver-

Akabane- como quieras… MUERE- Mizaki arroja a Madoka al costado y se corre del ataque esquivando por milímetros la espada, atrayendo al Nuke- nin lo saca de la habitación con dirección al salón principal.

**ARASHI**

Ya revisando la anteúltima oficina del tercer piso el grupo empieza a ver que no hay ninguna amenaza… gran error.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM.

La explosión nubla con polvo todo el piso, dejando ciego a todo el grupo. Arashi se levanta cuidadosamente y ve entre la tierra una persona acercándose. Baki recobra la visión y le dice a Arashi.

Baki- déjaselo a mi grupo, lo conocemos bastante bien-

Arashi-_("nos hemos separado demasiado, pero no hay otra salida")_ OK- Itachi y Kisame un poco ariscos al retirarse, pero aceptan la decisión del líder. Parados ante el extraño se encuentran Baki, Konohamaru y Kin.

Konohamaru- ¿lo conoce Baki?-

Baki- es Kiothey Zinsho asesino de Karura-

Kin- ¿quien es Karura?-

Baki- la madre de Gaara- ambos discípulos se sorprenden.

Kiothey- sigues con ese enojo contra mí después de tantos años Baki. Y además tú no eras hermano de Karura, pero te haces llamar el tío de Gaara-

Baki- era su única familia después que asesinaste también a su verdadero hermano-

Kiothey- me agradaría ver la cara de Gaara cuando descubra que Yashamaru, su tío, es el que lo torturó durante cuatro años-

Baki- ESO ES MENTIRA TU LO ASESINASTE-

Kiothey- cree lo que quieras imbécil-

**NARUTO VS. KEISUKE**

Naruto- TE GUSTA… TE GUSTA… TOMA MAS- golpeando el rostro ya desfigurado del Nuke- nin. Sus puños hundidos en el rostro, la sangre corriendo libremente por la abertura que se encuentra entre la nariz y la frente. Buscando su espada la agarra y corta los brazos de Keisuke que esta medio inconsciente. Lo agarra de los pelos y lo arrastra hasta la pared. Lo toma del cuello y con la espada del propio Keisuke lo clava fuertemente.

Naruto- bien… termine- limpiándose las manos.

**BASE AKATSUKI**

Akabane- te dije que me dieras la chica- sentado en el suelo se encuentra Mizaki vomitando sangre debido a los 3 cuchillos en su pecho. Madoka corre hasta Mizaki llorando y lo abraza para que no le haga daño. El Uchiha golpea a Madoka en el rostro y la tira contra la mesa. Caminando despacio hasta ella con sus espada.

Akabane- líder dijo viva o muerta, la verdad elijo la segunda- Madoka cierra los ojos para esperar el impacto pero nunca llega. Abriendo temblorosamente los ojos se encuentra con espalda de Mizaki. Recibiendo la espada en el estomago por Madoka. Con una mano evita que Akabane saque su espada, en su otra mano su espada. Acercándose al Uchiha e incrustando la espada mas en su cuerpo ante los ojos sorprendidos del oponente, clava la espada en el pecho del Nuke- nin. Sacando el arma del estomago realiza un movimiento rápido y con un giro hace un enorme tajo en la espalda de Akabane que cae al suelo. Madoka se apresura a atender a Mizaki que esta respirando erradamente.

Mizaki- Madoka… lo siento- Madoka no puede hablar, la tristeza está nublando sus pensamientos. Viendo hacia atrás, nota que el asesino se ha escapado dejando una mancha de sangre.

Mizaki- no lo pude matar… pero… ya se ha ido- Tomando con sus manos la cara de Madoka limpia las lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. Madoka siente las manos caer y el último respiro de Mizaki. En el salón lo único que se escucha es el llanto desconsolado de la chica.


	29. Masacre

**GRUPO BAKI VS. KIOTHEY**

Kiothey- Konohamaru, el nieto del viejo Sarutobi-

Konohamaru- ¿Cómo sabes de mi abuelo?-

Kiothey- yo estuve encargado de investigar e idear el plan para matarlo en su casa- Konohamaru ataca ciegamente al oponente pero este lo bloquea fácilmente, hace una serie de toques con los dedos en el área del pecho y lo inmoviliza.

Kiothey- no te podrás mover por una hora o dos-

Baki- Kin encárgate de Konohamaru- La chica lo saca y lo lleva al costado. Baki se lanza contra Kiothey en una serie de combos, estomago, riñón, costillas, cuello, cabeza. Se aleja del Nuke- nin que no sufre ningún daño. Este se agacha encorvando la espalda, los brazos al costado moviéndose de un lado al otro, y con una velocidad increíble golpea el rostro de Baki con su puño.

Kiothey- Baki tómalo con seriedad y pelea-

**GAMABUNTA VS. DOG**

Gamabunta- y yo le dije… si quieres saber quien es el padre del muchacho pregúntale a toda la ciudad jajajja-

Dog- jajajja eres un desgraciado-

Gamabunta- jejjeje… ¿un poco más?-

Dog- gracias- tomando de la botella ofrecida por Gamabunta.

Gamabunta- escúchate esta otra historia-

**GRUPO ZABUZA VS. SAGARA**

Sagara empuja contra la pared a Zabuza y empieza con una serie de rodillazos que el Akatsuki bloquea fácilmente con sus codos. Zabuza cabecea a Sagara y realiza un patada al costado de las costillas y rápidamente un codazo con el brazo izquierdo haciéndolo torcerse en la caída. Antes que Zabuza lo acabe en el suelo se corre del lugar pero no previene el ataque de Temari que lo corta en los tobillos con su abanico. El Nuke-nin se tira al suelo y antes de caer patea en el rostro a la rubia que cae pesadamente al suelo. Anko aparece por detrás y lo golpea con las dos palmas en el cuello y un rodillazo en la nuca. Sagara barre la pierna de apoya de Anko y en el suelo patea el pecho. Parándose se aleja del ataque.

Sagara- no vale 3 contra 1-

Zabuza- por ahora lo llevas bastante bien-

Sagara- yo que tú llevaría a la perra al hospital está sangrando mucho por el costado- Zabuza mira la herida de Anko, sus ojos están pesados debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Zabuza- Temari es mucho para ustedes. Saca a Anko y llévala afuera del edificio para curaciones, tú tienes lo necesario- Temari acepta la orden de su compañero y sale con una quejosa Anko en sus brazos.

Anko- ME LAS PAGARAS ENFERMO-

Sagara- AHHHH QUE MIEDO… MIRA QUE MIEDO TENGO- Zabuza no puede creer la actitud de niño que tiene pero lo deja pasar.

Sagara- ahora que estamos solos muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza- Zabuza sonríe y saca de su bolsillo una manopla de acero. Se la coloca en los nudillos y se posiciona.

Sagara- va a doler ¿no?-

Zabuza- no sabes cuanto- Golpeándolo con el acero de sus nudillos, le rompe tres dientes en el acto, antes de que caiga lo sujeta y lo golpea en el estomago dos veces, un rodillazo para enderezarlo y un puño en la mandíbula. El Nuke- nin antes que se de cuenta es agarrado por los brazos de su enemigo y es arrojado contra una columna golpeándose fuertemente la espalda.

**GRUPO 4**

Shisui evita el ataque de Yugao y la golpea con el mango del hacha en el cuello, Kakashi aprovecha el despiste y lo barre pero Shisui lo prevé y salta golpeando con el puño en la cara del peligris. Antes de caer al piso con los pies es empujado por Kurenai. Ya en el suelo la morocha golpea los costados del líder pero este se safa y la ataca en el pecho y con un rodillazo en la boca la saca de combate por el momento. Ibiki furioso por el ataque a su compañera corre desmesuradamente hacia Shisui con un cuchillo en su espalda. Shisui se agacha rápidamente clava su hacha en la rodilla de Ibiki, lo patea en la pierna y lo arrodilla. Torciendo el brazo que tenía el cuchillo provoca el grito de este. Con su otra hacha realiza un corte en el cuello y lo patea contra un árbol. Kakashi viendo el estado de su compañero comienza a preocuparse.

- DEJALOS SON DEBILES-

Shisui- Hinohue ¿que haces aquí?- La persona se hace presente en el lugar.

Hinohue- vine a visitar a mi hermano. OK yo me voy, sigue si quieres- Pasando por el lugar de batalla se dirige al edificio.

Shisui- sigamos- Kakashi saca una cadena del bolsillo y empieza a girarla suavemente. Shisui ataca pero el peligris ata su cadena al arma y con un impulso se la arrebata de las manos. Doblando la cadena en su mano la utiliza como un guante, corriendo al Uchiha lo golpea en el rostro, pecho y testículos. Shisui está en dolor (más por la última). Aprovechando esto Yugao salta con sus dos piernas y lo encesta en la espalda. Kurenai se tira en una barrida golpeando la cabeza de este. El cuerpo sale despedido por la combinación de los antiguos ANBU. Shisui ingenia retirarse por el momento pero antes toma el hacha que estaba en el piso y la lanza contra Yugao directa a la frente. Kakashi viendo la intención se arroja de frente a la cara de Yugao y recibe el arma en su espalda, para sorpresa de todos.

Yugao- KAKASHI- Shisui desaparece del lugar. Kurenai toma en brazos a un moribundo Ibiki, Yugao esta shockeada por la acción de Kakashi y no puede evitar las lágrimas. Al escuchar ruidos giran su cabeza y ven a Temari con Anko a su costado.

Kurenai- esto es un desastre, llevaremos a todos al hospital- Saliendo del lugar con dirección al hospital más cercano.

**ARASHI**

Tsunade- uno-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Tsunade- dos-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Tsunade- tres-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Arashi- Tsunade… ¿hay necesidad de que los arrojes por la ventana?- El grupo se encuentra mirando incrédulamente a Tsunade arrojando a los ANBU que se habían encontrado en el quinto piso.

Obito- ¿le viste el pecho?-

Kimimaro- si, son enormes-

Hiashi- la verdad que sí-

Itachi- es como que llevara dos enanos en su pecho-

Kisame- lástima que ande con Jiraiya-

Tsunade- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Kisame- que de que-

Tsunade- YO NO SALGO CON JIRAIYA- En este momento cierto degenerado estaba saliendo del lugar. Pero es parado por un agarre de la rubia.

Arashi- déjalo para más tarde sigamos subiendo las escaleras- Al llegar al 6 piso se encuentran dos personas esperando con los brazos cruzados.

- Obito Uchiha-

Obito- Sakon y su hermano Ukon. Kimimaro te quedas conmigo, Arashi prosiga con su rescate-El rubio asiente y sale con el grupo para las escaleras.

Sakon- cuanto tiempo sin verte Obito-

Obito- anduve ocupado, por aquí por allá-

Kimimaro- ehhh… disculpa pero son nuestros enemigos-

Ukon- que falta de respeto, haz silencio cuando mi hermano hable-

Kimimaro- no me des órdenes- Ukon descontractura su cuello, brazos, espalda y se coloca en posición.

Obito- no pelean individualmente, todas las peleas las hacen en par-

Kimimaro- ¿Cuál es mas peligroso?-

Obito- los dos- Ukon se arrodilla y apoyando un pie en la espalda Sakon salta hacia Obito y Kimimaro con una patada en el rostro haciéndolos caer al mismo tiempo. Sakon toma de los brazos a su hermano y lo balancea para que golpee con ambas piernas a los Akatsuki que recién se componían. Obito se lanza contra Sakon que lo prevé y lo empuja con las dos palmas pero Ukon lo barre de atrás y al caer su hermano salta con la rodilla en su pecho haciendo que se expulse sangre por la boca del Uchiha.

Kimimaro ataca por la espalda a Sakon que se deja agarrar, dejando que su hermano ataque la espalda del Akatsuki. Este recibe una patada en el costado dejando a Sakon que con una vuelta le golpea el rostro.

Obito- tendremos que pelear juntos Kimimaro-

Kimimaro- si no queda otra hagámoslo-

**NARUTO**

El rubio queriendo evitar las escaleras principales elige ir por las de servicio, subiendo hasta el 7 piso no encuentra problemas. Doblando las escaleras se encuentra con Hinohue esperándolo en uno de los escalones.

Hinohue- hermano-

Naruto- Hinohue…córrete del camino no estoy de humor para problemas familiares- Su actitud anterior continua en su rostro, mostrando ansiedad en su boca lamiéndose sus labios.

Hinohue- pues tendrás que aguantar bastardo- deslizándose por la baranda patea el pecho de Uzumaki que choca contra la pared, componiéndose agarra del cuello a Hinohue y lo lanza contra los escalones. Este se levanta y realiza un codazo a su mejilla seguido de una patada en la rodilla que lo desestabiliza. Agarrándolo del pelo lo levanta, pero las risas provenientes del rubio lo confunden.

Hinohue- ¿de que te ríes infeliz?- Naruto entre carcajadas responde.

Naruto- AJJAAJ ME AGARRASTE EN UN MAL DIA HERMANO- sujetando su mano le arranca un pedazo de carne con su boca, tomándolo de su remera lo cabecea en la frente, y antes de que caiga lo agarra de las piernas y lo tira por las escaleras.

Naruto- HERMANO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DE ALGUNOS ASUNTOS FAMILIARES ¿QUE DICES?- Hinohue se pone de pie y muestra la misma mirada que Naruto, demencial.

Hinohue- CLARO HERMANO MENOR- Mordiendo su labio salvajemente. Subiendo escalón por escalón se pode de frente con el rubio. Los dos realizan un cabeceo simultáneo donde la sangre es expulsada a ambos costados y sujetándose se arrojan por las escaleras cayendo por 2 pisos.

Naruto patera en el piso a su hermano que lo bloquea, Hinohue rueda hacia atrás y escapa del agarre.

Naruto- ¿TIENES ALGUN APURO?-

Hinohue- NARUTO… MUESTRAME QUIEN ES EL MEJOR HIJO DE ARASHI- Saltando con ambos brazos hacia el rubio. Naruto salta con una patada vertical directa a la nariz del oponente que cae fuertemente en los escalones.

**ZABUZA VS. SAGARA**

Zabuza se encuentra escapando de las uñas de Sagara que lo persigue como un depredador por las oficinas. Esperando detrás de una columna, hace silencio para sorprender a su oponente. El lugar que eligió para esconderse son unas pequeñas oficinas divididas por una pared de no más de 1,90 de altura. Sobre su hombro corre una sustancia roja, alzando su vista se encuentra con la boca de Sagara dejando caer su sangre apoyado en la pared con su pie. Se arroja contra Zabuza con todo su cuerpo y lo empuja contra la computadora en el escritorio. Momochi viendo una oportunidad arranca el cable conectado a la pared, con un fuerte impulso tironea con dirección al asesino y le rompe la pantalla en medio de la cara. El charco de sangre es inmenso. Utilizando su manopla golpea su nariz y con una patada giratoria lo saca de las oficinas.

Sagara se levanta débilmente, sus piernas temblorosas y su cabeza gacha. Zabuza se sostiene difícilmente debido las heridas en ambas piernas y el brazo izquierdo que tiene una hemorragia grave.

Sagara- Zabuza fue un honor pelear contigo, pero sabes que solo puede salir uno de aquí-

Zabuza- eres un gran oponente- Los dos chocan con un puño en el rostro, Zabuza cae por la fuerza y Sagara cae sentado al suelo.

**GAMABUNTA VS DOG**

Gamabunta rompe la botella de alcohol en la cabeza de Dog haciendo que salga disparado contra la ventana rota. Gamabunta camina hacia él enojado.

Gamabunta- TE DIJE SOLO UN POCO… NO TODA LA BOTELLA- Dog salta y lo golpea en los riñones y con una barrida lo hace caer y le encesta un codazo en la pelvis.

Dog- TU DIJISTE TOMA LO QUE QUIERAS…-

**GRUPO BAKI**

Baki utilizando como apoyo su pierna derecha, ya que la otra está quebrada en ambas partes. Su oponente está ileso.

Kiothey- te dije que lo tomaras en serio- este no prevé el puño en su mandíbula por parte de Kin que había dejado a Konohamaru en el suelo.

Kin- es mi turno- La chica realiza 5 patadas seguidas en el rostro de Kiothey rompiendo la mayoría de su dentadura, terminando con un puño en su estomago. Saltando hacia al costado lo golpea con sus dos piernas en una medialuna. Kiothey sale expulsado contra la mesa cercana rompiéndola a la mitad.

Kiothey escupe la sangre junto con 4 dientes hacia el piso, Kin se encuentra con satisfacción al ver el daño de su enemigo.

Kiothey- eres buena niña- Kin coloca una pierna adelante y la otra flexionada, sus dos brazos estirados hacia delante con los manos colgando hacia abajo.

Kin- no viste nada todavía-

**ARASHI**

Jiraiya con una patada giratoria arroja un ANBU por la ventana, agachándose por otro ataque, el ANBU queda desconcertado al quedar frente a frente con Tsunade que le rompe la boca con la mano y agarrando su cuello y un rápido giro se lo disloca. Hiashi incrusta a un ANBU contra la pared y con su propia espada le corta la garganta y la pierna derecha dejándolo que se pudra en su propia sangre. Arashi, Asuma, Itachi y Kisame se encuentran viendo como terminan sus amigos con los restantes atacantes, al lado de Kisame la cabeza de un ANBU.

Hasta ahora el piso 10 no muestra más peligros. Junto con su grupo se dirigen a la escalera cuando aparece un hombre con los dos brazos vendados y con el pelo negro y mechones violetas que caen a lo largo de su espalda, su cara muestra implantes de escamas hinchando sus mejillas.

Tsunade y Jiraiya- MANDA-

Manda- mis queridos amigos, un placer encontrarnos de nuevo- Sacando una espada cuyo filo era como una sierra.

Arashi- ¿lo conocen?-

Tsunade- antiguo líder SOUND, ahora Nuke- nin-

Arashi- pero Naruto mató al líder hace 12 años-

Jiraiya- si… pero no al líder de la división especial Sound- Señalando a Arashi les ordena que salgan hacia los demás pisos. El grupo se está desarmando, los únicos que quedan juntos son Kisame, Itachi, Asuma, Hiashi y el propio Arashi. Ahora se encuentran llegando al piso 12 del edificio.

Itachi- Arashi…-

Arashi- no te preocupes Itachi, cada uno sabía que podría ser su última pelea- Kisame estaba pensando en sus compañeros fallecidos, al igual que Asuma pensaba en el grupo de Kakashi.

**MANSION HYUGA**

Fugaku- ¿están listos Gai, Tsume?- Atrás de estos se encuentran todos los amigos de Naruto sin despegarse entre ellos ante la visión presente delante de ellos.

Gai- AHORAAAAAAAAAA- Los 20 ANBU atacan a los tres aliados de Naruto.


	30. Bijuu

**NARUTO VS. HINOHUE**

Hinohue se encuentra aplastando la cabeza de Naruto con su pie, el rubio con un intento de zafarse clava sus uñas en la pierna de este, moviendo las piernas hacia el costado agarra la rodilla izquierda de su hermano y lo hace caer. Escapando por las barandas Uzumaki se recupera. Hinohue baja lentamente los escalones limpiándose la sangre de la boca. Naruto escupe su sangre en la cara de su hermano cegándolo, aprovechando esto lo agarra de los pelos y lo dirige justo a su rodilla en un golpe mortal, en su inconsciencia lo toma entre los brazos y comienza a patearlo en las costillas, terminando con un salto con su codo directo al tórax, Hinohue muerde el brazo de Naruto y coloca su puño en el ojo derecho de este, y con una patada lo tira por los escalones. El rubio se sostiene de una de las barandas, y se coloca de pie.

Hinohue- NARUTO ERES ENTRETENIDO- El rubio salta con las dos piernas hacia su hermano y lo golpea en la cabeza, este queda de rodillas por el golpe. Naruto realiza un upercut y lo arroja tres escalones arriba, de espalda. Uzumaki dirige un puño a la cabeza de este pero se corre y golpea el escalón lastimándose severamente pero no lo demuestra.

**KIOTHEY VS. KIN**

Kiothey salta en una voltereta esquivando la barrida de Kin, cayendo arriba de la mesa de pie. Kin sube a la mesa con rapidez y comienza una serie de combos dirigidos a la cabeza, cuello, estomago, piernas. Kiothey bloquea los puños, corriéndose salvajemente de un lugar a otro. Colocando su palma bloquea un golpe y con la otra mano le sujeta el cuello. Con una patada al estomago la arroja 6 metros del lugar.

Kin se levanta y corre hacia al oponente que salta y realiza una patada giratoria en el aire noqueándola rápidamente contra una pared.

Kiothey- me divertí niña pero no er- Es cortado por la patada en la mandíbula por parte de la chica, que lo vuela de la mesa al piso pesadamente. Sosteniéndose en las rodillas no ve la barrida que viene directo a su estomago, con su pie incrustado en el enemigo levanta el otro pateando la cabeza y arrojándolo nuevamente hacia atrás. Kiothey se levanta y antes de atacar es pateado en la espalda por Konohamaru que se recuperó antes de tiempo.

Kiothey- imposible- Konohamaru saca de su bolsillo una navaja y la coloca en su boca. Saltando hacia Kiothey lo golpea con su puño en el cuello ahogándolo, acercando su boca al cuello de este le hace un pequeño corte con la navaja, con un movimiento lo coloca con la punta hacia delante y dirige su boca al pecho de este clavando el cuchillo. Kin utiliza el hombro de Konohamaru para apoyarse y realiza una patada horizontal en al cabeza de Kiothey.

Antes de caer es agarrado por los brazos por Baki que le da 6 puños en la cara rompiéndole la nariz, lo empuja al medio de la oficina donde es barrido por Kin y golpeado en el pecho por Konohamaru por una patada. Kiothey se encuentra adolorido en el suelo. Sacando una granada de humo la arroja cegándolos por el momento.

**CALLES DE LA CIUDAD DE LA ROCA**

Kurenai- QUE IBA A SABER QUE HABRIA 10 NUKE- NIN VIGILANDO EL VECINDARIO-

Temari- tendremos que utilizar la casa de alguien para atenderlos- sosteniendo a Anko que estaba casi inconsciente, Kakashi estaba respirando calmadamente luego que le sacaran el hacha, Yugao no se separaba de el. Kurenai estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ibiki que era el más grave de todos, la sangre no paraba de salir.

Anko- es tarde… ya… llegaron- Un Nuke- nin salta del árbol con la mirada puesta en ellos.

Kurenai- no estamos en condiciones de pelear- Temari estaba nerviosa, el Nuke-nin se acercaba despacio hacia ellos. Lo próximo que ven es la cabeza de su enemigo volando contra el asfalto. Detrás de él una sombra con dos espadas en una posición de tijera.

Kurenai- ¿quien eres?-

-quiero a Kyuubi- la voz era atemorizante, grave. Su altura era importante.

Temari- ¿primero dinos tu nombre?- tomando posición defensiva.

- Yamata no Orochi- Temari estaba asustada, había escuchado de él. Yamata estaba por atacar cuando ve los 6 ANBU que lo acorralan. Viendo esto, Temari escapa junto con los demás dejando a Orochi peleando con los ANBU.

El grupo encuentra corriendo por las calles con dirección a la guardia médica, por suerte no encuentran más resistencia. Al llegar a la puerta se encuentran con dos personas más con una campera larga con el nombre Bijuu en letras rojas. Temari da la orden de para en el instante.

Temari- ¿demonios… que hacen aquí?-

Kurenai- ¿quienes son?-

Temari- son igual que Naruto. Personas que entraron a organizaciones en su niñez, algunos quieren reunirse y armar una organización nueva, pero otros se han reunido para asesinar a los demás y ser los únicos-

Kurenai- cada vez encuentro gente más enferma-

Temari- ya se fue… entremos- Corriendo rápidamente entran a la guardia del hospital.

**TSUNADE Y JIRAIYA VS. MANDA**

Jiraiya conecta su puño en la cara de Manda, quien no intenta evadirlo recibiendo el golpe de lleno, sosteniendo su puño con un fuerte agarre se lo saca de la mejilla y con un fuerte cabezazo aleja a Jiraiya. Agachándose esquiva la patada de Tsunade y levantándose a una gran velocidad toma del cuello de la rubia. Burlándose de ella comienza a tocar sus senos para disgusto de Jiraiya y Tsunade. El ermitaño ve esto y salta con una patada que es bloqueada por el antebrazo de Manda que arroja a Tsunade al suelo.

Jiraiya barre a Manda que salta con las dos piernas y en el aire gira su cuerpo y con su pierna golpea a Jiraiya en la cabeza que cae redondo contra la pared. El Nuke- nin se acerca a Jiraiya lentamente y comienza a patearlo en la cabeza ante la débil protección de sus brazos. Tsunade apareciendo por detrás lo toma de los brazos y con una fuerza descomunal, lleva su cabeza a la altura de la rodilla, manchando toda su ropa con la sangre de Manda que no hace protesta del golpe.

Con eso Jiraiya y su compañera dan varios pasos atrás para descansar.

Jiraiya- sigues igual de demente Manda. ¿Que te impulsa pelear tanto?-

Manda- quiero pelear contra el niño… me parece que su nombre es Naruto si no me equivoco- Ante esto sus oponentes empiezan a enfurecerse.

Tsunade- NO PONDRAS NI UN SOLO DEDO EN NARUTO-

Manda- entonces me divertiré con ustedes-

**NARUTO VS. HINOHUE**

Hinohue se encuentra safándose de la mordida de Naruto en el cuello, que por un intento de escapar de su garre no encontró mejor oportunidad que morderle el cuello y provocarle una hemorragia. Hinohue se escapa de la mordida.

Hinohue- QUE ERES… UN MALDITO VAMPIRO. ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MEJOR HERMANO- tomando velocidad salta contra Naruto y lo empuja contra una de las puertas.

Recuperándose del golpe se levanta y ve sus alrededores, golpeando a Hinohue en el rostro le grita.

Naruto- MALDITO ME HICISTE VOLVER A LA PLANTA BAJA, DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO PARA SUBIR LA PUTA ESCALERA- Cuando los dos están a punto de atacarse son parados por el ruido de los vidrios que se rompen en mil pedazos. En frente de ellos dos personas usando largas espadas que bajan de sus espaldas.

Naruto- Bi… Bijuu- Hinohue al escuchar a Naruto se pone pálido.

Hinohue- no soy tu único enemigo al parecer-

-Kyuubi… únete a nosotros-

Naruto- no-

-como quieras- en un parpadeo Naruto es incrustado en la pared por u agarre en el cuello, mientras que Hinohue es lanzado contra un escritorio. El rubio comienza a recibir rodillazos en el estomago, tan consecutivos que su boca empieza a expulsar sangre, sus ojos arden. El otro intruso clava su espada en el hombro de Naruto, girando el mango para producir más dolor.

-última oportunidad… únete-

Naruto- vete a la mierda- escupiendo u coagulo desangre a la cara de este. Este saca su espada y la incrusta en el estomago de Naruto y sacándola la incrusta dos veces más. El rubio cae en espasmos en el suelo.

-no dañe nada importante, sobrevivirás- antes de retirarse recibe un golpe en la nuca volándolo a 6 metros.

Gamabunta- NO TE METAS EN PELEAS QUE NO SON TUYAS-

-nos retiraremos, Kyuubi… la próxima será el final- Con eso las dos personas se alejan del lugar. Gamabunta se acerca al rubio, pero antes ve a Hinohue escapar por la puerta trasera.

Gamabunta- vamos Naruto… te llevaré al hospital- Tomado al rubio por abajo del brazo.

Dog- HEYYYY GAMABUNTA ¿ADONDE VAS?- Dog sale en un claro estado de ebriedad.

Gamabunta- VOY AL HOSPITAL… ¿QUIERES VENIR?-

Dog- OK… NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER IGUAL-

Naruto- al parecer tenemos a un nuevo aliado-

Gamabunta- y no sabes que bien nos vendrá Dog para el futuro- Dicho esto los tres se retiran del establecimiento. Gamabunta ve la cara preocupada del rubio y le pregunta.

Gamabunta- ¿quisieron reclutarte nuevamente?-

Naruto- si… irán por Gaara después-

Gamabunta- esto es peor que la organización ANBU. HEY DOG AGARRATE DE MI BRAZO QUE TE VAS A CAER SINO- Dog camina tambaleándose y se agarra de la remera de Gamabunta, y comienza a ver el pelo casi naranja de su nuevo amigo, con su otra mano comienza a acariciarlo. Una gota estilo anime aparece en los otros dos.

**ARASHI**

El grupo ras varios combates con los ANBU llegan al decimoquinto piso. Kisame e Itachi se encuentran totalmente agitados y ni hablar de Asuma.

Hiashi- el grupo esta destruido Arashi. Solo nosotros dos estamos listos para pelear-

Arashi- lo sé, y el enemigo que tenemos en frente nuestro no es fácil- Frente a ellos se encuentran Hirishi, Teska y… Kyuta Yonimitsu.

Hirishi- veo que tus compañeros están casi eliminados. ¿Podrán estar a al altura de Kyuta?- El hombre tiene pelo largo y un bozal de acero en su boca, sus ojos verdes, pero a la vez idos de este mundo, como si estuviera alucinando. Claramente bajo el consumo de drogas. En sus muñecas varios cortes, producto de varios intentos de suicidio sin logro.

Arashi- Itachi, Kisame, Asuma revisen en los pisos inferiores si hay sobrevivientes, esto es mucho para ustedes- El grupo se retira quejosamente… en sí por parte de Kisame.

**MANSION HYUGA**

Gai termina con un Anbu dislocando su cuello, mientras que Fugaku y Tsume eliminan a los ANBU restantes. Terminada la masacre se juntan en el living.

Fugaku- atentos, esto fue un calentamiento. Hay alguien más allá afuera- El grupo de amigos estaba aterrado, en un segundo un cuchillo es lanzado con dirección a Gai que lo esquiva agachándose. Presentes con ellos un Nuke- nin de mediana estatura y pelirrojo.

Tsume- ¿lo conoces Fugaku?-

Fugaku- lamentablemente sí… es un amigo de Naruto-

**ZABUZA VS. SAGARA**

Sagara incrusta sus uñas en el cuello desnudo de Zabuza y sus otra mano en el otro costado. Zabuza en un relejo clava un vidrio en el pecho de este. La sangre sale en un chorro extremo manchando a ambos oponentes. Ambos se alejan, cayendo de rodillas al suelo en un charco de sangre. Zabuza cae inconsciente al igual que Sagara.

**OBITO**

Ukon y Sakon miran a los desfigurados Obito y Kimimaro que se encuentran en el suelo con los ojos con uno espirales estilo anime y echando baba de la boca.

Ukon- se nos fue la mano-

Sakon- creo que sí-

**GRUPO BAKI**

Luego que el humo se disipara, Baki junto con sus discípulos se ponen de pie y comienzan a observar sus alrededores.

Baki observa los costados de las oficinas y cuando gira ve a Kiothey sosteniendo a Kin del pelo con una espada en el cuello y a Konohamaru tendido ene l suelo con el pie de este en la garganta.

Kiothey- ¿a quien salvarás primero Baki?-


	31. Aliados

**GRUPO BAKI**

Kiothey- piensa rápido Baki, no te queda tiempo- Baki se encuentra paralizado al ver a dos de sus discípulos apunto de morir. Kiothey se dispone a hablar pero es detenido por un filo en su garganta. Detrás de el se encuentra Uchiha Itachi, con él Asuma sosteniendo a Obito y Kisame con Kimimaro apoyado en el hombro para sostenerse en pie.

Itachi- sugiero que sueltes esa espada Nuke- nin- su voz mostrando un claro desprecio, sus palabras venenosas en su acento.

Kiothey- Uchiha, podrás matarme antes que clave esta espada en el cuello de esta hermosa niña… no lo creo-

Itachi- hagamos un trato-

Kiothey- escucho-

Itachi- deja a los niños, y te dejaremos partir- Ciertamente eso no es lo que quería, pero cualquier acción egoísta podría llevar a la eliminación de dos aliados y sobretodo a dos amigos cercanos de Baki.

Kiothey- acepto… aléjense 15 metros de mi, y dejare a los dos- Itachi junto con Baki y los demás se retiran. Kiothey suelta a los dos rápidamente y se dirige despacio hasta la escaleras para desaparecer por completo. Hecho esto Baki colapsa por el cansancio y sus discípulos lo ayudan a moverse.

Itachi- sigamos bajando los escalones, que tenemos que encontrar a Zabuza- Obteniendo una afirmación continúan con su misión.

**JIRAIYA- TSUNADE VS. MANDA**

Tsunade se encuentra siendo pateada en el suelo por un demente Manda, Jiraiya no aguantando esta aberración salta en ataque solo para ser sujetado por el cuello y golpeado en el estomago tan fuerte dejándolo sin aire.

Manda- idiota, sacrificar tu vida por esta insignificante persona- soltándolo de su agarre.

Manda- OHHHH ¿sientes algo por ella?- Tsunade abre sus ojos de par en par sorprendida, y ve los ojos de Jiraiya que muestran una gran admiración y devoción por ella. Tsunade nunca había visto a Jiraiya demostrar sus emociones.

Manda- como lo pensé... patético. Es necesario bloquear toda emoción en este trabajo, sino producirá tu fallecimiento, son cosas sin importancia- Jiraiya se levanta débilmente, Manda se da vuelta con la intención de clavar su espada en Tsunade.

Todo pasa en segundos. La espada toma dirección al pecho de la rubia, el sonido de un grito es escuchado en el silencio del lugar. El filo de la espada da su reflejo en al oscuridad. Una sombra se coloca delante de la victima, quien sorprendida no evita su angustia. El golpe final no llega. El filo manchado en sangre, gotas cayendo libremente en el suelo. Los ojos llorosos de una persona que nunca pudo expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente. La sonrisa perturbadora del asesino. El golpe seco de un cuerpo pesado al suelo.

Tsunade- JIRAIYAAAAAAA-

**ZABUZA VS. SAGARA**

Los dos cuerpos se encuentran en terribles condiciones, arrastrándose por el suelo, dejando que el líquido rojo manche el suelo, las paredes. Zabuza coloca su espalda en la pared para ayudar a que pueda pararse. Su brazo sin movimiento, el desgarro de sus piernas, la sangre seca de su mejilla.

Su enemigo comienza a ponerse de pie, su hemorragia de las varias heridas sufridas en la batalla es demasiado para que una persona pueda soportarlo.

Sagara- Zabuza…- arrastrándose hacia él con sus rodillas y manos- Zabuza ve ningún intento de ataque por lo que baja su guardia.

Sagara- al que buscan se encuentra en un establecimiento a 15 cuadras de aquí al oeste, en el hospital-

Zabuza- ¿Qué dices?-

Sagara- parecerá simplemente un hospital, pero es una base dominada por ANBU, en el sótano hay más de 100 ANBU combinados con Nuke- nin custodiando el secuestrado-

Zabuza-_(no… si mis compañeros son llevados al hospital… morirán")_

Sagara- quiero un favor Zabuza- su boca expulsando sangre en cada palabra. Zabuza asiente con su cabeza.

Sagara- mátame… es mucho dolor… no puedo soportarlo- Zabuza se acerca lentamente hacia el cuerpo arrodillado del oponente, parándose detrás de el con las manos en su cuello y mandíbula.

Sagara- fue un honor… pelear contigo Momochi- cerrando sus ojos y esperando el final.

Zabuza- tu tambien lo fuiste Sagara- con un fuerte giro de sus manos, tuerce el cuello del Nuke- nin, dejándolo sin vida. Su cuerpo cae pesadamente, sus ojos abiertos pero un rostro de paz infinita.

-ZABUZA- Este se da vuelta para encontrar a Itachi que lo mira felizmente.

Baki- Konohamaru ayúdalo- este acata la orden y auxilia a Zabuza antes de que caiga al suelo.

Kisame- vayamos al hospital-

Zabuza- no… es una base ANBU-

Itachi- MALDICION… la mayoría debe haber ido hacia aquel lugar-

Asuma- entonces ayudémoslos- todos lo miran y afirmando su respuesta salen en dirección al establecimiento.

**ARASHI- HIASHI VS. KYUTA YONIMITSU**

Arashi- así que te sacaron del psiquiátrico-

Kyuta- digamos que fue por buena conducta- Un hilo de baba en su boca, y sus uñas estaban raspando la piel de la muñeca izquierda, las uñas se incrustaban en ella provocando el sangrado.

Hiashi- este hombre está completamente enfermo Arashi-

Arashi- recién te das cuenta hombre-

Hiashi- ¿podemos vencerlo?- En ese momento Hirishi y Teska desaparecen del lugar dejándolos con el maniaco.

Arashi- siempre hay esperanza-

**ITACHI**

El Uchiha estaba por salir con los heridos cuando escucha un grito por las escaleras de emergencia, rompiendo la puerta de una patada aparece una rubia llorosa con Jiraiya en brazos.

Tsunade- al hospital ahora-

Itachi- te aviso que esta lleno de ANBU- la rubia lo mira directo a los ojos claramente furiosa.

Tsunade- que se atrevan a ponerle un dedo… VAMOS- Corriendo desesperadamente hacia el hospital seguido de los demás.

**HOSPITAL**

Gamabunta- AHHHHHHHHH SE SUPONE QUE ES UN HOSPITAL- El grupo consistido por Kurenai, Anko, Temari, Yugao, Naruto, Gamabunta, Kakashi, Ibiki y Dog se encuentra encerrado en una de las salas de emergencia bloqueando la puerta a los 50 ANBU en los pasillos del hospital. 10 doctores se encentran realizando las curaciones de los heridos. Kakashi salvó su vida por poco ya que el hacha no se había clavado tan profunda. Anko tenía su costado vendado para parar la hemorragia, Naruto tenía unas pequeñas vendas en brazos y cabeza, por golpes menores. Kurenai se encontraba fría sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Ibiki, que falleció por la hemorragia de su cuello. Esto afectó claramente al grupo que lo conocía. Temari no paraba de mirar a Naruto que tenía su rostro serio, la rubia sabía que este tramaba algo, su corazón se aceleraba con el solo pensar que su compañero falleciera, ella sabía que sus sentimientos sobreasaban el de una mera amistad.

Gamabunta- Naruto, Dog… somos los únicos con fuerzas suficientes para acabar con estos imbéciles… ¿están conmigo?-

Naruto- no queda otra, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao cuiden de los doctores y los heridos. Son los únicos que intentaron atendernos, protejan sus vidas- Las chicas asienten. Dog estaba quejándose.

Gamabunta- Dog… si nos ayudas te llevaré a un bar y podrás beber todo el licor que quieras, pagaré yo- El Nuke- nin ya estaba en posición irradiando sed de sangre. Todos tenían una gota en al cabeza por el cambio repentino de humor.

Naruto- salgamos a la cuenta de tres-

Naruto- uno- los tres se preparan posicionando sus piernas para correr.

Naruto- dos- apretando sus puños, fuertemente.

Naruto- tres-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- El grito los paraliza en su ataque. Volando por la ventana del cuarto y cayendo a los pies de Anko, el cuerpo sin cabeza de un ANBU. Naruto se acerca a la ventana y ve a una chica de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo, con una remera roja clara y un pantalón negro con varios bolsillos al costado, decapitar uno tras otro a los ANBU. Asesinando alrededor de 20 ANBU, parece bajar el ritmo de sus golpes y se arroja contra la ventana y caer en sus rodillas cerca del rubio.

Naruto- ¿Quién eres?- la chica sonríe y agacha su cabeza en respeto.

- he venido a ayudarte Kyuubi… soy Nibi- La chica sonríe y saca de su espalda dos espadas cortas con filo curvado, entregándole una al rubio.

**MANSION HYUGA**

El Nuke- nin salta con su espada en mano desde el primer piso para caer a espaldas de Fugaku, lo que los sorprende a todos es que corta la cabeza de un ANBU que estaba por atacar al padre de Itachi.

- perdona Fugaku por lo de tu amigo, pensé que con el cuchillo podría afeitar un poco esas cejas- Fugaku estrecha su mano para confusión de los presentes.

Fugaku- perdonen, les presento a Kaku, el es uno de los amigos de Naruto- el grupo estaba cada vez más confundido-

**ARASHI- HIASHI VS. KYUTA**

Hiashi esquiva la patada del asesino pero recibe un puño en la mandíbula, que lo marea, luego una barrida y un codazo en el pecho, seguido de un pisotón en el estomago. Kyuta se agacha para esquivar el golpe de Arashi, saltando hacia atrás coloca sus dos pies en la boca del rubio arrojándolo hacia atrás con toda potencia.

Kyuta camina lentamente hacia el cuerpo del rubio y lo toma de la ropa, levantándolo 10 centímetros comienza a cabecearlo. Manchando su frente con más y más sangre, riendo a carcajadas mientras la sustancia producida por el ataque continuo, baja hasta sus labios, pasando por su cuello y desapareciendo en su pecho.

Hiashi golpea con sus dos puños el riñón del atacante, el cual no reacciona y poniendo su gran mano en el rostro de este lo arroja contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza fuertemente.

Arashi coloca sus dedos en los ojos de este apretando salvajemente, hasta que sin poder aguantar más el dolor lo suelta pero antes lo patea en el estomago, el rubio se desparrama por el suelo.

**HOSPITAL**

Naruto- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Kagome Ryuta. Tu amigo está ayudando en Konoha, en la mansión Hyuga-

Naruto- ¿Por qué has venido?-

Kagome- la organización Bijuu anda buscándote a ti y a Shukaku-

Naruto- mi compañera Temari me comentó que Yamata no Orochi se hizo presente, y en el edificio a 15 cuadras aparecieron 2 más-

Kagome- tienen la intención de reclutarlos. Pero al parecer rechazaste su oferta-

Gamabunta- ¿Qué hacemos? Está todo rodeado- En ese momento se escucha un grito que el rubio lo distingue inmediatamente como el de Tsunade. Naruto hace seña para que entren al cuarto. Tsunade seguido de los otros esquiva los ataques débilmente y se arroja contra el cuarto con Jiraiya en brazos. Luego de que entran todos, Gamabunta coloca un armario contra la ventana.

Kisame- que bueno verte Naruto- Itachi señala a los doctores.

Itachi- atiéndanlos por favor- los doctores comienzan a trabajar en las heridas de Zabuza, Kimimaro, Obito, Asuma y Baki.

Kisame- Naruto ellos son los compañeros de Baki, Kin y Konohamaru- Kin saluda cordialmente al rubio mientras que Konohamaru salta contra este.

Konohamaru- WOW KYUUBI… SIEMPRE QUIZE CONOCERTE- Este mira hacia el costado para encontrarse con la hermosa morocha.

Konohamaru- ¿y tu eres?- con hilo de baba.

Kagome- Kagome Ryuta… Nibi- Konohamaru queda paralizado por la confesión.

Kagome- ya no soy tan linda ehhh- molestando de una forma sexy al chico que estaba rojo.

Kagome- no te des esperanza niño, no eres mi tipo-

Zabuza- Naruto… Gaara esta en algún cuarto de este edificio- el rubio se emociona y comienza a idear un plan.

Naruto- Itachi, Kisame, Kagome, Konohamaru, Dog y Gamabunta me ayudaran a buscar a Gaara. Tsunade cuida del pervertido, Kurenai, Yugao, Kin, Temari; protejan de los heridos y de los doctores-

Kisame- ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque?-

Naruto- atacar, y tratar de evitar que nos maten mientras corremos- una nube negra estilo anime estaba en el cuarto.

Obito- me parece buena idea- desmayándose nuevamente. El grupo se levanta y se coloca en fila hacia la puerta. Naruto con la espada de Kagome en mano al igual que esta, Konohamaru con su navaja en la boca, Kisame con su espada en mano al igual que Itachi que estaba mirando directamente a Kurenai.

Naruto- salgamos… AHORAA- Rompiendo la puerta de una patada el grupo se dirige contra los ANBU reunidos en el exterior del cuarto.

**EN ALGUN CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL**

-AHORAA- Un pelirrojo levanta su cabeza pesadamente al escuchar el grito proveniente de los pisos inferiores.

Gaara- Naruto…- una lágrima cae por su mejilla, poniéndose de pie espera ansiosamente su rescate.


End file.
